A Mirror Image
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: After the events at Heavenly Host, Ayumi and Naomi seek to contact their friends to attempt to give them a peaceful rest through black magic. However, somewhere, the ritual was messed up, and it's consequence will threaten the existence of Ayumi's own consciousness. Ayumi x Yoshiki x *Ayame :: Satoshi x Naomi
1. Reflection

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, *Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

*Ayame is an own character. She was a student trapped in Heavenly Host, who died there some time ago. how is unknown. Through the gateway that was created by Ayumi during the ritual, and unprotected by the mess up, she was able to escape, and hide away in Ayumi's body. Her goal is to make Ayumi's body and life her own, permanently.

This is now the FULL CHAPTER. Don't miss the new part! Updates everyday starts again!

* * *

Ayumi propped the book against the wall, her eyes glazing over the words for the hundredth time. Black magic was delicate and very dangerous if done incorrectly. She was completely aware of the risks she was may be placing her and Naomi in by messing with such vicious spirits, but for the chance to connect to Seiko, Mayu and the others who had died in Heavenly Host, she was willing to take the chance. They were in her room, her house empty and would be so for at least another four hours. Hopefully that would be enough time. She grabbed the chalk, drawing on her hardwood floor the symbols on the large black book. They were intricate, easy to mess up. But, she had skills in drawing and she had been practicing them countless times in order to insure perfection. She swallowed thickly, nervous that the time to act on this magic had come. She had been reading through the book when she came across the spirit connection. It made it capable to use a mirror as a telephone to the spirit world, which would include that awful school they had been thrown in by the incorrect Sachiko charm.

Ayumi grabbed the knife, her stomach churning a little at the sharp edge. She pressed it against the tip of her index finger. Her head felt a little lighter by the movement, but she couldn't stop now. The chance to talk to Mayu, Sakutaro, Seiko, and Ms. Shishido was so tempting. She pressed her bleeding finger against the top of the mirror, drawing a thin outline of her blood around the mirror. When it was done, she grabbed a bandage that she had on her desk around her finger. She looked at the mirror, the coating of blood around it connected. The symbols on the floor matched the one in her book perfectly. She swallowed thickly as she pulled out her scrap of the Sachiko doll they had used. She placed it into the circle, a way to connect specifically to Heavenly Host. She glanced back at Naomi, her expression determined and hiding the doubt she felt. **"Are you ready, Nakashima?"** she questioned, not wanting to throw the other girl off too much before contacting the spirits.

Naomi stood to the side, watching nervously as Ayumi drew the complex shapes and nonsensical symbols. The room was partially darkened, and the ambiance and knowledge of what they were about to attempt made her anxious. But, to talk to their friends... to talk to _Seiko_... this was necessary. Her heart was filled with fiery determination, and she clutched tightly at her chest. They had to make contact with all them... maybe to help them find rest... For Mayu, Sakutaro, Ms. Shishido, and Seiko. Though, her face slightly paled at the knife and the blood oozing from Ayumi's small cut, remembering exactly what they were doing to achieve this goal... Black magic... the most dangerous to attempt, as they had already found out.

Naomi lifted her head, then nodded towards Ayumi, trying to put on her toughest expression and posture. **"Yes, I'm ready, Shinozaki,"** she answered, doubt lacking from her voice, but not from her heart. On the outside, she wanted to keep up her strong willed appearance, but on the inside, she was terrified about what would happen if they messed this up. Would they be killed on the spot? Taken back to Heavenly Host? There was a number of consequences, and all were unsettling to her. But again, she saw no choice in the matter. They had to save their friends from their agony. It was the least they could do.

Ayumi nodded at Naomi's unwavering answer. She took a deep breath as she picked the book up, her eyes looking over the chant. They were really doing this, there was no backing out now, not that she wanted to. They owed those in Heavenly Host to find them peace, somehow, someway. She held the book in one hand, holding the free hand over her scrap of paper in front of the mirror. She stared at her own image, a little frightened by herself. Such lines were not meant to be crossed, but the very act of being in Heavenly Host had been unnatural, so trying to fix what was wronged couldn't be bad. **"Spirituum obscurorum te invoco, Rescribere meam callst, Mortis excessit e vita, Audite sermones meos quos loquor ad te, Ipsam animam offero, Respondeo dicendum!"**she said with a strong, even voice. The foreign language was weird on her tongue, but she had dealt with the ancient language before.

As she began to chant, a large gush of wind blew through the room, extinguishing the candles. The mirror began to glow itself, the red light shined into the room giving everything a blood-soaked glow. With the last of her command, the light exploded to a blinding degree. Ayumi felt a sharp, splitting pain in her head that caused her to drop the book and grab her head. She screamed, the pain rippling through her was blinding. Her blood felt like it was on fire and her body felt like her skin was being tugged away. _This shouldn't..._she thought, the pain subsiding as she sunk into darkness. She suddenly realized she had no control of her body, she felt the same sensation that she had while possessed in Heavenly Host.

Ayumi's body sunk to the floor, staring at the mirror. Her eyes were unfocused and darker than they normally appeared. A large grin spread across her face as her hands touched random spots on her body.

Naomi stood next to Ayumi, taking a deep breath and focusing on the mirror and Ayumi read off the chant of foreign words. Her heart jolted at the rush of wind, leaving them in the darkness, but only for a short moment as the mirror began to glow with an unnatural red light. She began to grow increasingly uneasy, the crimson tint bringing unwanted memories into her mind. Then, a bright flash caused her to flinch, guarding her eyes with her arm. Wh-what happened? Did they fail, or succeed? She couldn't tell until the light subsided, and Ayumi was screaming in pain.

**"Shinozaki!"** Naomi gasped, worried something unnatural was tearing at her. Though, she eventually went quiet, and just stared at the mirror. She was hesitant to approach at first, especially as she grew an inhuman grin and began touching random places of her own body. Shakily, she stepped forward, shuffling down onto the hardwood on her knees, reaching out to place a hand on her friend's shoulder. **"Sh-Shinozaki, are you okay? What happened?"** she asked, but had a dreadful feeling that this was not Ayumi...

The pain had finally stopped. After years, which felt like centuries, the agony of death had subsided. Her body wasn't being picked apart slowly by the hands of malicious ghost children. Her eyes were both there, her body was intact. Even if it wasn't her original body, such a concern was hardly worth noting. She had escaped Heavenly Host! **"Haha... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA,"**her laughter built upon itself, her shoulders shaking by the insane sound. She turned to look at Naomi, eyes casting over the girl curiously.

She had a urge, a horrible unnatural craving to make her bleed. **"**_**I'm **_**doing wonderfully,"** she replied, an amount of lucidity to her voice that the other ghosts who possessed Ayumi lacked. She stood up slowly, the long grin still transfixed on her face. She moved over to the desk. **"**_**You**_**, on the other hand,"** she began to say, picking up the blade Ayumi had used to cut her finger moments ago. **"Well, I'm going to skin you like a pig."**

Naomi instantly withdrew her hand at the unsettling laughter, standing back up quickly before Ayumi, or whoever this was, had even spoke. Her fake bravado instantly melted away as she began talking, and she could easily tell this was, indeed, no longer her friend._ I-I did something!... We failed!_ she thought, filled with panic as she silently watched Ayumi stand and walk over to the desk. Her brain couldn't process what she was doing until she told her she'd... _skin_her?! She jumped as Ayumi lunged at her, letting out a sharp yelp. She had her tackled to the ground, but her hand had caught her wrist and tried to wrestle her away.

With great effort and adrenaline, she shoved Ayumi off and ran out of the home, figuring she was safe in public. She panted and tears welled up in her eyes, fear consuming her. Was Ayumi... stuck like this because they failed? Because she may have failed? She whimpered, holding her hands over her mouth. Had she doomed another one of her friends, and let a vengeful spirit run rampant in her body? Her limbs shook uncontrollably, as she tried to decide on what to do. She couldn't leave like this... She had to try and help! If she didn't... the crazed revenant might try and kill Ayumi's parents, and her sister. She hesitantly approached the door again, hovering her hand over the handle. If she went in... what was her plan?... Maybe she could try and run to her sister's room, that held all those charms and supernatural things... Though, she found herself frozen in fear, unable to step forward...

She went to kill this short-haired girl with every intention of keeping her word about skinning her. She had her pinned, she wanted to make the cut so badly. She wanted to see the red liquid pool from someone else's body. But, she was thrown back, not expecting the girl to have as much strength as she did. Moving still felt almost weird to her, she hadn't had the chance to have control of a body in so, so long. The girl was gone, disappointingly enough. Maybe she'd come back... someone would come home. She didn't care whose blood was spilled, she just wanted to revel in the sight. She looked at the large knife in her hand, her crazy eyes infatuated with the power of it. She left the bedroom, wandering the house, cackling lightly as she reflected on how overjoyed she was to have made claim on this vessel.

Naomi took in a deep breath. _Just do it! You can't hope to save Seiko or any of the others if you can't save the friends you still have!_ she urged herself. She burst into the house, rushing up the stairs with the sole hope she was no longer up here, so she wasn't cornered. If she got caught again, she was certain her fate would be as Ayumi had described. Her heart raced with terror as she ran down the hall, jerking on Hinoe's room door. It seemed jammed. Oh, God! she thought with a sinking heart, twisting the knob desperately until it finally gave. She shuffled among the many objects that were placed on the dresser, grabbing a few charms and turning around, hoping to catch the spirit off guard... and hopefully expel it from Ayumi's body. If this failed, she was doomed, and so was Ayumi's family, she had a feeling.

She looked towards the door as she swore she heard someone come back into the house. Her grin remained large as she realized that she had someone she could hunt. She went to the stairs, her movements slow and methodical. _How lovely will it be to bathe in red_, she thought with a deep chuckle. She was so eager, she didn't consider anything but her prey as she came towards the source of the noise. She entered the room, her breath being knocked out right away as she felt a strong downward pull on her. She glared at the girl, her body beginning to tremble as she felt control being pulled away. Her hand couldn't keep a grip on the knife and it fell to the ground with a metallic clank. Her hands grabbed at her head, she refused to leave! She let out an ear-piercing scream, the feeling of the body already being compromised. Ayumi's body fell to the floor, convulsing as the spirit was pushed down in her soul.

Naomi held her ground as her possessed friend came into the room, a slight relief coming over her as she dropped ti her knees. She flinched at the scream, and as soon as she fell to the floor, she dropped the charms and ran forward, trying to hold Ayumi still. Once her body calmed down, she didn't find herself any less worried. **"Shinozaki... please be okay," **she pleaded, staying on the floor by Ayumi's side with her head on her lap. She would hate to lose another friend to Heavenly Host... she wasn't sure she could take it...

Ayumi jerked awake with a gasp, like she had just emerged from underwater. She was panting, sweat dripping from her as she tried to grasp what happened. She felt like she had a weight on her chest and her body was tingling in a very unpleasant way. **"N-Nakashima?"** Ayumi questioned, her voice strained. **"W-what... happened?"** she questioned, her memories fast streaks in her mind that she couldn't slow down. She had been chanting... then the splitting pain her head. Had she... been possessed? She normally felt okay after possessions, though. She felt weak, like some force was holding her down.

Naomi jumped when Ayumi jolted awake, but smiled and teared up when it was her friend that had awoken. **"Thank God!"** she sighed, quickly enveloping Ayumi in an embrace. She pulled away and wiped at her tears, trying to recompose herself to answer her friend. **"Y-you were possessed... I think we... failed,"** she said slowly, her look turning downtrodden, **"But... at least you're okay... I was so worried..."** She hadn't seen her other possessions, so she couldn't pick out the differences between them. She had no idea that spirits couldn't usually talk so coherently through another person, as far as their prior experiences went.

Ayumi was a little surprised at the embrace, she returned it, though her grip was weak. She felt... really _off_. But, Naomi seemed so frazzled by the possession she didn't want to freak her out. Maybe these were just the after effects of being possessed in the physical world. **"I'm sorry, Nakashima. I must have messed it up somewhere along the way..."** Ayumi said, trying to think back to the book. Ayumi had been certain she had covered everything, but there must have been a mistake. She knew how desperately Naomi wanted to talk to Seiko, to give her one last chance at seeing her friend off. **"I'll try to figure out what happened..."** she said, unsure if she should suggest giving it another shot once it was sorted out. She could have... potentially killed Naomi. The thought made her blood run cold, she thought she'd be safe from possessions outside of Heavenly Host, but unfortunately the blood in her veins were that of a psychic line. Such supernatural connections were unavoidable, it seemed.

Naomi fidgeted, unsure of the proposal. **"I... I don't know, Shinozaki...," **she said slowly, holding her hands close to her chest, **"This is really dangerous... Even the littlest slip up can have deadly consequences... I thought I had lost you forever, and... I'm not sure I can handle losing another friend..."** Sure, she wanted to talk to Seiko one last time... To let her know she was fine, and may be even find a way to bring her back, or at least the fact she had existed, but if it was going to endanger Ayumi and herself... Well, they should... quit, while they still had each other. Losing anyone else would have even more of an impact on their minds... The risk was too high with this black magic... and it scared her.

Ayumi looked down at Naomi's words, finding herself agreeing with them. She knew black magic was dangerous, often deadly to the users. But, she had thought herself well-versed enough that she could at least make contact. It was such a tempting thought... to talk to their dead friends, but it probably wasn't worth their own lives. **"I guess we should quit while we're ahead,"** Ayumi agreed as she stood up on her unsteady legs. The pressure still hadn't passed, her heart felt like it was working at double capacity. She walked out of her sister's room, a certain amount of pressure lifting off of her. _H-huh? Why would I... feel better outside Hinoe's room?_ she questioned. She still felt lightheaded, but the weight on her chest felt less overbearing. She looked at Naomi and smiled lightly, not wanting to worry her. **"I think it would be best not to mention this little attempt to Mochida and Kishinuma,"** she added. She was pretty sure Naomi would have no intention, but it was more to have a cohesive understanding between them.

Naomi smiled slightly, glad that Ayumi understood and felt the same way. **"I agree,"** she said quietly, finally standing and watching Ayumi leave the room. She followed her out, after grabbing the knife from the floor. They probably shouldn't leave it lying around... She held it carefully as she shut the door behind her, then wrapped her other hand around it, looking down solemnly. She still felt bitter about all they had gone through, and the fact it was like their friends hadn't even existed. But... they wouldn't want their own lives to be weighted down... After all, it was a miracle they had gotten out at all. They should stop testing their luck with black magic, and live their lives for the people they remembered to be real. She looked up at Ayumi after she was snapped out of her deep thoughts, nodding to her. **"Alright... I'm okay with not telling them,"** she agreed, not really wanting to face what they may say about the attempt.

Ayumi nodded, a small smile on her face. She was glad they were seeing eye to eye on everything. As tempting as it was to use the dark magic, it was rarely ever worth the price. She was glad it was only a brief possession that Naomi that had been able to handle this time around. Next time they may not be so lucky... which is why there wouldn't be a next time. **"I'm glad we agree,"** she said. She felt like Satoshi and Yoshiki may get pretty upset with them if they found out the stint with black magic happened. Neither of them were particularly drawn to the occult world, especially after Heavenly Host. They'd just thought that Naomi and her were being reckless. **"I guess... I'll see you at school tomorrow,"** Ayumi said, a little eager for the visit to be over. She desperately wanted to lay down, her head still had a splitting headache. She held out her hand to take the knife from Naomi, she'd wash it and return it to the kitchen. Her parents and sister would never know...

Naomi nodded, but was a little reluctant to give away the knife. She was still a little shaken up from what had happened... but she shouldn't be. Ayumi was perfectly fine now... She smiled after her long pause, giving over the knife finally. **"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow, then!"** she said, holding her hands close to her chest. She gave her friend a small bow farewell, exiting the home. Something still felt off about the whole situation... Especially that mirror. She was scared to be around it, and scared for Ayumi. Hopefully, if they kept to themselves from now on, no more bad spirits would haunt them...

Ayumi waited for the knife to be placed into her hand, she could understand the reluctance after what just happened. She waved goodbye to Naomi with a weak smile, then closed her door. She looked down at the knife, a sharp pain shot through her head like a bullet. She dismissed it as a headache, heading to the kitchen to wash the knife and take some pain killers.

* * *

Ayumi couldn't sleep, she felt like she had a fever. She moved fitfully in her bed before letting out a frustrated grunt and tossing her covers aside. She headed downstairs, as silently as she could manage. She went into the downstairs bathroom, grabbing the thermometer and putting it in her mouth. She waited for a minute before taking a look at the temperature. "Normal..." she noted, even though she felt anything but. The headache still hadn't subsided, resulting in her stomach feeling tossed around from the pain. She decided she was just freaking herself out because of the black magic spell from earlier. She headed back up to her room, booting up her computer when she acknowledged her frazzled brain would let her get sleep tonight. As the computer turned on, illuminating her room in artificial light, she caught herself staring at her mirror. The blood had been cleaned from it, the chalk wiped away, her paper scrap tucked safely away. She caught her own eyes, something seemingly off with how she looked. I'm just... tired... she thought to herself. She looked back at her computer, beginning to type away and try to forget her headache.

* * *

She woke up about an hour before her alarm clock would go off because of the feeling of scissors plunging into her left eye. She shot up, her head had been using her keyboard as a pillow. She touched her eye, it was still in place and she told herself to calm down. This was getting ridiculous. That spell had just brought up all the old feelings and fears that Heavenly Host brought. She'd be fine. Her head still hurt, but to less a degree than last night. Her neck hurt now as well, but that was her own fault for falling asleep as she did. She was glad she managed to get a few hours of sleep under her belt. It was better than she originally thought she'd do. She moved away from the computer as her blood ran cold as she saw blood on her hands. She took a sharp breath, trying to remain silent as panic ran through her. With shaky breaths and trembling arms she went out into the hallway... there was blood on the floor. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest, the raw fear hadn't been felt since she was in the walls of that school.

She followed the spots of blood that had most likely come off her own hands. She walked up to the entrance of the house, noticing the door was wide open. She stepped outside, seeing a gutted rabbit on her front yard. She quickly retreated inside in a panic, her entire body trembling as she felt a rising panic attack. Breathe, Ayumi... you have to... clean this up, she told herself. That's what she'd do first... clean up the mess...

* * *

The rabbit had been placed in a plastic bag, tossed into her trashcans. The blood leading into her house had been scrubbed to nothing. She was standing in the shower, letting the blood wash off her hands as tears slid down her cheeks. Black magic... if done incorrectly, there's always a consequence, she thought to herself in terror. They had messed up, there was a price to pay for that. Her own sanity as the price though? She was terrified. She couldn't stop trembling, washing her hair was more difficult than need be. She sighed, turning the water cold to shock her system. What... is happening? she asked herself as the last of the light red coloring slid into the drain.

* * *

Ayumi tried her best to make herself look normal, but she was terrified of school. What if... she hurt someone? What was the state of her mind? She had no idea why she would go out in the middle of the night... and kill a harmless rabbit. The entire thing had shaken her up, but she was afraid of talking about it. What if she really was losing her mind? She entered the 2-9 classroom, smiling at some of her classmates that greeted her. She went for her seat, willing class to start early today. She would have to tell Naomi, wouldn't she? After all, they had done the magic together. What if she was feeling the same effects? She had to try and push it from her mind, though, if she was going to make it through today. She just hoped... whatever happened to her consciousness last night, wouldn't happen during school hours.

Yoshiki was sitting in his normal seat, his eyes staring ahead, but without focus. This new teacher, or at least, new to the remainder of their circle of friends, just felt completely wrong. For a teacher like Ms. Yui to be so loving towards her students... just be forgotten... It frustrated him just as much as the fact no one remembered Shinohara, Morishige, or Suzumoto, but he was constantly reminded of Ms. Yui everyday he came in and listened to the teacher he considered a fake.

He sighed, unable to focus on the class itself near as much as he used to. He held his head up with his hand, but was so tempted to just lay his head down and sleep. His eyes glanced over to Satoshi, who was taking notes like the good kid. Naomi still seemed a little out of it, and he couldn't really blame her. He was just thankful they hadn't lost her to Heavenly Host. Ayumi, too, was able to get out before the Darkening took her over, which gave him relief above all else. It really took a load off of his shoulders to know they were out of harms way, and could, at least try, to have a normal life again.

Naomi had been a little zoned out before class started. She hadn't even notice her friends come in, Ayumi included, even though she had wanted to talk to her. She was still worried about yesterday, and if she was still okay. More than anything, she wanted to put her anxieties to rest, and for Ayumi to tell her everything was alright. She glanced to Ayumi in class, her look giving away that she wanted to speak with her in between classes. She had to make sure she was completely fine after the events of yesterday.

Satoshi didn't mind the new teacher, she was nice and her lessons were pretty clear cut. Still, he hated the constant reminders of what Heavenly Host had taken from them. It hurt even worse that mentioning Ms. Shishido's name would only result in blank stares. She had been such a great teacher, who always looked out for her students. Now she was gone. Just like Mayu, Sakutaro, and Seiko... He bit the inside of his cheek as he wrote the notes down, trying to keep his mind focused on the lesson. He glanced quickly over at Naomi, she seemed sort of out of it today. It broke his heart, watching her struggle over all their deaths, but Seiko's especially. The two were best friends... they were always together, but now Seiko just vanished from her life. Even worse, no one but the small group that made it out can acknowledge her existence.

Ayumi caught the look from Naomi and gave a small nod, since the anxiety of last night was begging to get off her chest. Mostly she just wanted someone to tell her she wasn't crazy. That she was just fine... but waking up with an animal's blood on your hands wasn't fine. She swallowed thickly, scared of herself. She tried her hardest to focus on the class, but halfway through the notes she began to sketch little rabbits along the rims of her notebook. She felt so guilty that she had killed such an innocent thing... but had it been her? She didn't remember it... she had thought she was asleep.

When the class bell rang, Ayumi caught Naomi's sleeve and led her away from the crowd quickly. They'd have to go back to the classroom soon, so she couldn't waste anytime. **"S-something... really messed up,"** she said in a panicked voice to Naomi. She had blamed to be calm... collected, but it wouldn't happen. She was panicking. **"Last night, something happened... I... my body... I gutted a rabbit in my front yard,"** she said in a hushed, terrified voice. **"I woke up with blood on my hands... I don't remember doing it."**

Naomi let herself be led away, the look on Ayumi's face telling her it wasn't the news she had wanted to hear. He brows furrowed at the disturbing news, a hand lifted to clutch at her chest. Gutted... a rabbit? Her blood ran cold, giving her slight chills. **"Do you think... you're still somehow possessed?"** she asked, fearful that she was correct. She would've liked that to be the last of it, but it never seemed things were that easy. She had learned that usually, black magic made you pay some pretty high prices. She felt horrible about it, though... Ayumi was probably terrified of herself, but nothing had happened to her. She didn't know how she felt about getting off scott-free while Ayumi was so panicked, and scared of herself. **"M-maybe we can do something to kick them out... What if you wore a charm 24/7?" **she suggested, desperately wanting to help her friend.

Ayumi blinked slowly as she began to consider Naomi's question. In Heavenly Host, once the possession was over, the spirit would go back to how it was in Heavenly Host. Maybe the spirit couldn't escape her in this dimension? Or maybe this was a different type of spirit, considering what happened before she entered her. **"I guess so... it's the only explanation. The spirit that took me over yesterday is still inside me,"** she said slowly, the entire situation felt horribly unreal. It would explain the headaches and the rabbit killing. She wondered if the charm would work... could the soul be pulled from her? Well, right now she was just worried about how violent the spirit may be. **"It wouldn't hurt to try... I'll get one out of my sister's room when I get home,"** she replied, her tone uncertain. Her mind was reeling in fear as she wondered what would happen to her with this soul. She didn't want to die... even more so, she didn't want to lose her mind permanently.

Naomi smiled slightly, glad that her suggestion may help. After, the spirit had at least been suppressed by the charms. Maybe if Ayumi always wore one, it would eventually be expelled from her body? Or she would at least be safe from possessions. Their small break was coming to an end, so they had to come back to class. Though, now, with that news, she couldn't think about anything other than Ayumi's circumstance. She should have never pressed her for a way to talk to the others... She felt so guilty... While it was true Ayumi had mentioned doing something like it before, she had pressed the matter. This whole ordeal felt like her fault, and she wasn't even the one paying for it... She stared down at her desk, her heart heavy.

Ayumi returned to her desk, eager to go home and grab a charm or two. Her head still hurt like hell, to the point she was just considering going to the nurse and heading home early. She didn't want to make a fuss with the teacher, though. She always liked to actually be present for lectures too, since notes never could be a true substitute. She sighed, figuring it was best to stay. The day was already partly over, she would just suck it up. It's not like... the evil spirit would make its way out... right? _Dammit_, she cursed, she really shouldn't stick around. She'll make it to lunch... at that time she'll head to the nurse.

Satoshi was becoming exceedingly worried about Naomi. She definitely seemed more off, but class was picking up again before he got the chance to say anything to her. He had to wonder what Ayumi and her had been talking about... they both seemed more haggard than typical. He sighed, thinking back to Heavenly Host. When Naomi had ran off after seeing Seiko's body being dragged away, he had realized that he was in love with her. He had been for who knows how long, but he had only just realized it then. Obviously Heavenly Host hadn't been the place to admit such a thing, but with the new knowledge, he found it harder to be around Naomi normally. He wanted to tell her, but they were all still dealing with the emotional baggage Heavenly Host had given them. It was best to wait... for things to become more normal again. Still, at lunch he knew he was going to ask her what was going on.


	2. Twisted Interest

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Naomi was disheartened throughout the school day, looking slightly out of it. None of the teachers approached her about it, though, assuming she was just tired. Eventually, the last bell rung, and she began to listlessly put her stuff away into her school bag, her mind still completely occupied by Heavenly Host. Even though she kept telling herself to move on, it wasn't working, and this recent incident was no help. She hoisted her bag's straps to her shoulder, and turned to leave, no longer having Ayumi to talk to, as she had gone home during lunch.

**"Naomi!"** Satoshi called out, catching her before she could leave. He had been debating if he should approach her, a little worried he may upset her farther by questioning her. He couldn't stand seeing her as she was, though. **"Are you doing alright?"** he asked quietly, a small frown on his face as his eyes reflected worry. She was probably still caught up in Heavenly Host. They all were, but it had gotten its hooks deep into Naomi. She always looked lost still they had gotten back and it just hurt to see her like that. He knew he couldn't ever say anything that would fix what happened, but he was willing to try that over and over, even if it was only a little soothing.

Naomi stopped when she heard Satoshi, turning to face him with a questioning look. **"Hm?"** She stared at him as he asked about whether or not she was okay, then put on a forced smile. **"Yeah, I'm fine... Do I seem otherwise?"** she inquired, tilting her head slightly at him. She still wanted to keep the whole thing under wraps from Satoshi and Yoshiki. They definitely wouldn't like that they had been messing with more stuff than they should have... So, she'd lie, unless she absolutely had to tell... which, she hoped she never would. If that time came, it would probably mean the charms didn't work out for Ayumi, and the spirit was still tormenting her...

Satoshi frowned, a little bothered that she was most likely lying to him. **"You seem like your head is somewhere else,"** he explained, the concern still dripping from his tone. He rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit. He was a bit worried he may annoy her with his worry, but she really seemed like something was bothering her.

Ayumi was sitting in her room, reflecting on what a stupid thing she had done. How many times had she read horror stories of black magic done wrong? How many times had she been told by other occult followers that a person shouldn't mess with such things? Enough that she should have realized something like this could happen. She felt depressed, and scared. When she had come home, she headed right for her sisters room to take a charm. She had felt sicker in her sister's room, but she had blamed that on the anxiety that the charm may not work. When she went to touch it, the charm had hurt. She pulled back quickly, retreating out of her sister's room and into her own. She picked up her phone, figuring Naomi should be getting out soon. She wrote up a text message quickly. _'The charm didn't work. Don't worry, I'll figure something else out,' _she sent. It was much easier to pretend she had a hold on the situation by text.

Naomi held her smile, holding her hands down at her skirt. **"No, I'm okay,"** she reassured him, even though it was so completely untrue. She was horribly weighed down by guilt from Ayumi's situation, and the fact she wasn't punished at all. Her attention was diverged at the tone of her phone. She took it out of her bag and flipped it open, seeing the message was from Ayumi. At reading it, her face paled, and her stomach tightened. It didn't... work? What else could be done, then?! Her hands shook slightly, realizing Ayumi didn't have a straight plan... she still had no idea of what she was going to do... She must be so terrified... This whole situation was breaking her heart, and she was fearful for losing another friend. _'Should I tell the others then? To get more help...?'_ she typed out, but was sluggish about it, as she was unsure of herself. She hit send, but didn't look up from her phone, certain her expression had changed dramatically.

Ayumi was a little surprised by the quick reply. She flipped opened her phone and read the message, her brow furrowing as she considered the question. _'They probably wouldn't be able to help. No need to worry them,'_ she typed out hesitantly. The knowledge would just drag them back into the awful thoughts of Heavenly Host. Especially Yoshiki, considering how many times he had to handle her when she was possessed previously. No, she didn't want to put that burden on them.

**"Naomi? What's wrong?"** Satoshi asked sharply, the expression on her face caused his stomach to twist. What was she reading? Was it from Ayumi? She had left earlier today. The look on Satoshi's face made it evident he wasn't going to let Naomi go without an explanation. Something outside Heavenly Host must be going on, he realized with a jolt of fear. What that was, he couldn't begin to guess.

Naomi stared at Ayumi's reply, then looked up to Satoshi, unsure of how to deal with him. She had revealed her worry, and had to come up with a quick way to cover it up. **"Uh, well...,"** she muttered, fidgeting with the phone in her hands, **"Ayumi's feeling really bad, and I'm worried about her."** That should be good enough, right? Plus, it wasn't technically a lie, which alleviated some of the guilt she felt about hiding this away from Satoshi and Yoshiki. **"W-well, I should be getting home," **she said as she swiftly tucked her phone back into her bag, gaining back her fake smile. She moved to leave, hoping to get no opposition out of him.

Satoshi stared at her, feeling in his gut that she wasn't being honest. The fact she was wearing a fake smile didn't help either. As she moved to leave, his arm short out, grabbing her's in a tight grip. **"Naomi, wait, please," **Satoshi said, his voice pleading. **"If anything bad is really happening, please, don't be afraid to reach out for help. We've all been through so much together, and I don't want any of us drifting apart,"** he said, unsaid fear arising. They had all remained friends, but they were all reminders to each other of Heavenly Host. He was afraid of them all losing one another as time passed, in an attempt to further forget what happened. **"Even if I can't help,"** he added. If all he could do was lend a listening ear, then he'd do that. He'd do whatever it would take to help bring a genuine smile back to her face.

Naomi's heart sank as she felt a tug on her arm, forcing her to stay in the classroom. Sometimes, the amount he cared was troublesome... but deep down, she was probably thankful for it. She turned slowly, but kept her eyes down. She was so conflicted about what to do, as Ayumi was counting on her to keep a secret... but, when she thought about it rationally... it was better to tell than keep Ayumi in danger, without help... Even if they couldn't help her with the spirit itself, they could provide morale, and work together to stop her if she ever lost the slightest bit of control... **"Shinozaki and I... yesterday, we tried to talk to our friends, to maybe... bring them peace, but...,"** her voice grew weaker, and tears formed at the brim of her eyes, **"... we messed up, and something else got out..."**

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. Revealing it didn't ease her guilt, rather it made it heavier on her, as if Satoshi would blame her too. She knew that wasn't true in the slightest. No one probably blamed her but herself... **"She brought up the idea, but I... but I pushed her into it, because... because I wanted to save Seiko and the rest... and I'm not even the one who's being punished for screwing it up!"** she cried, her sleeves having trouble keeping up with the tears that were spilling forth.

Satoshi's eyes widened as he listened, his heart sinking. They had... planned to communicate with the others? For how long? How hadn't he been aware of this? He felt sick as she continued to speak, her voice becoming more strained and eyes wet._ Messed... up?_ he thought, confused. They must have been messing with some occult stuff... He couldn't find it in him to be irritated with them, though. He just felt concern and fear. **"What do you mean punished?"** Satoshi asked, stunned by all this information. He looked at Naomi, feeling pain in his chest as she cried. He wanted to wipe away the tears and hug her, but he felt too afraid to make the movement.

Naomi made sharp gasps for air as she started to lose control over her crying. Though, she tried to calm herself down as much as possible, even though her guilt was so overbearing. **"Something came out and possessed Shinozaki... but when she returned to her normal self, we thought it was okay... but then... something happened during the night... The spirit's not going away this time..,"** she said in between whimpers, trying to look at him through her watery eyes, but everything just came out blurry. Instead, she began to looked down at the floor, or just close her eyes all together. She was glad by this time that most everyone had gone home, including Yoshiki, so they weren't making a scene or anything. If she had other students eyeing her, her stress would only be elevated.

Satoshi felt his heart lurch painfully with each cry. He felt like the ground was taken out from under him. _Shinozaki... has an evil spirit in her?_ Satoshi echoed in his head, stunned by the news. He felt scared, they couldn't lose another one of them! Ayumi's the one who gave the command that no one else was allowed to die... He could guess Naomi felt guilty, she had said it earlier that she apparently pressed for the ritual. He gulped, a little nervous but his desire to comfort her trumped his fear. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. **"We're not losing anyone else, Naomi," **Satoshi told her with determination. **"Spirits can be dealt with... we've dealt with spirits before. We'll find a way to deal with this one."**

Naomi was a little stunned by the hug, but welcomed it as her sobs increased. She grabbed onto the back of his shirt tightly, huddling close to his chest. She had heard what he said, but was unable to respond, as her deep gasps in between the tears made it difficult to work anything in, and she was finding it impossible to calm herself down. The physical comfort helped, though. _I really hope that's true... I don't want to lose Shinozaki... because of me!_ she thought with another whimper, letting her tears trail down and stain Satoshi's shirt.

Satoshi was a little surprised when he felt her hug closer. His heart jumped painfully in his chest as he felt conflicting emotions. He liked being close to her, but his heart felt like it was breaking hearing her cry. He hated that she had to deal with any of this, and he hated knowing that even out of Heavenly Host, it was still able to plague them. He was worried about Ayumi as well, worried what possession would make her do. He waited until her crying quieted down a little before speaking. **"Should we... head over to Shinozaki's and try to figure this out?"** he questioned, his voice hushed as he made no movement to stop hugging her.

Naomi didn't make a move to pull away, even though her sobbing was subsiding. The warmth and the safety she felt was calming her down. She opened her eyes, which were slightly sore, at his question. Should they..? She wasn't sure... What could they do? What would they accomplish by going over? And should they try and get Yoshiki to come along?... Then again, he wasn't the most tactful, and tended to get more frustrated than anything else at difficult situations... He'd be in a frenzy over this, most likely. **"M-maybe...,"** she answered quietly, still on the fence about it, **"If you think we should... I won't argue..."**

Satoshi's face reddened at her closeness, while still worried, he had expected her to move away from him quickly. He snapped his mind to the problem at hand, though. **"I think it'd be best. She probably shouldn't be alone with it,"** Satoshi answered. Did evil spirits hurt the vessels they were in? He had no clue, he never liked any of this occult stuff. Now, he was beginning to wonder if he should just start learning about it because it kept playing a role in his life. **"Also, I really should call Yoshiki,"** he mentioned. He knew Yoshiki would be pissed if he kept such a detail from him. He didn't necessarily have to come along, but Satoshi would feel like he was betraying the trust of his best friend by keeping something like this to himself.

Naomi finally moved away at the mention of calling Yoshiki, since he couldn't really call anyone in the position he was in. She felt her heavy heart return as the extra warmth faded, and her face was giving away her emotional drain. **"I guess..,"** she answered quietly, **"... but, he might not help Shinozaki's nerves..."** She felt it necessary to insert her own opinion. He would probably be frustrated with her decision to turn to more black magic. She had no doubt he would want to help, and feared for her safety, but his concern would probably filter into frustration. The things he may say might not help her, especially with his lack of tact or any sort of skill of handling emotions.

Satoshi frowned as she pulled away, the lack of warmth gave him a painful jolt. He really shouldn't let himself get too used to being that close. He couldn't argue with her statement, Yoshiki was pretty bad at filtering his emotions. **"I'll remind him to keep a cap on his temper,"** Satoshi mentioned as he took out his phone. He hit Yoshiki's name in speed dial, a little worried about what his reaction was going to be. It was almost guaranteed he'd be frustrated at the girls, but both their nerves were probably fried and the last thing they needed was to be snapped at. They probably already knew it wasn't a great decision.

Yoshiki was still on his way home as his phone chimed. He stopped where he was, glancing over the phone. _Satoshi? What could he want?_ he asked in his head, somewhat confused, but of course he'd answer. Whether or not it was urgent, he had time. **"What's up?"** he asked casually, slipping one hand into his pocket. Satoshi didn't usually call so early after school, since most of the stuff they had to talk about was covered in school. So, he was assuming it was important, something he learned moments ago. Was it something to do with Naomi? He had told him he was worried about her... Had she revealed something alarming? And if so, what was he calling him for? Unless it didn't only involve Naomi, and it was a threat that pertained to their group as whole. He hoped he was just over thinking it, though.

Satoshi felt like a bit of a jerk that he was going to take away any good mood Yoshiki may of had going on. He just old himself Yoshiki would be more pissed if he was kept out of the loop. **"Hey, so I'm about to tell you something and I need you to keep your head about you,"** Satoshi warned. He knew that was a pretty awful way of starting a conversation, but he was hoping the warning would be enough that Yoshiki didn't lose his temper. **"So, I talked to Naomi and it turns out that her and Shinozaki had tried something yesterday... some occult stuff, I guess. They were trying to make contact with the others in Heavenly Host... but something messed up,"** Satoshi explained, messing with his hair nervously. He was giving a secondhand account of the entire thing, which felt pretty wrong. He didn't want Naomi telling Yoshiki the story though, in fear he may lash out at her. **"Shinozaki had been possessed, and apparently the spirit hasn't left her body."**

Yoshiki rose an eyebrow at the warning, any hope he had of this not being something serious disappearing. **"O... kay?"**he agreed hesitantly, unsure of where this was going. Though as it was mentioned Ayumi and Naomi had tried to mess with the occult stuff, he was already filled with distress. Why in the world would they have messed with that stuff?! Hadn't they learned?! Why, when they had already-... Urgh, his mind was wondering, and making him more agitated... He guessed Satoshi had told him to keep his cool for a reason after all. He rubbed the back of his head, trying his best not to be aggravated at either of them. After all, they probably were having enough punishment as it was.

His mind went blank at the mention of possession... Ayumi was... harboring a spirit outside of Heavenly Host? Those idiots! They should have just left it alone! He took a deep breath, placing the palm of his free hand against his forehead. Ayumi was in danger... Giving her more grief for it wasn't going to help. **"Th-then... what do we do?"** he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

Satoshi was relieved Yoshiki's voice hadn't risen, and his first reply wasn't agitated. Although, he was a little stumped at the question. He had no idea what Ayumi would have tried to get rid of the spirit. **"We... aren't really sure of that, yet,"** Satoshi explained hesitantly. **"Naomi and I are going to head over to Shinozaki's place and see how she is,"** he added quickly, so it didn't seem like they were resting on their laurels. Although, Satoshi doubted they would be much help, he just wanted to make sure Shinozaki was okay. If there was a spirit in her... could she lose control of her body at any point? And if she did, would she hurt people?

Yoshiki sighed at the lack of a plan. If Ayumi couldn't help herself, with her vast knowledge on spirits, how could they even hope to have an idea to start with? He turned, putting his hand down and back into his jacket pocket. **"Count me in,"** he told Satoshi without much pause. Of course he'd see how she was, even if he couldn't help her just yet. They had to make sure she was still herself, even though seeing her in distress would make him frustrated, making him feel helpless. He didn't like seeing someone in trouble, without a way to help, but he would be much too stressed to do anything if he skipped out on checking up on her.

**"Alright, we'll head over now. See you in a few,"** Satoshi said, shutting his phone with a sigh. Yoshiki took that a lot better than he thought he would, though he was probably just keeping the frustration in his head. He looked over to Naomi. **"Well, I guess we should move out,"** he said, still concerned about how she was doing. She looked emotionally beaten and all he wanted to do was give her another hug. He wasn't going to test his luck though.

Naomi watched the whole exchange quietly. She was a little surprised she didn't her Yoshiki blow a fuse... but she was still certain he was over the top frustrated with them... She looked at Satoshi as he addressed her, her eyes somewhat listless. She gave a small nod, turning to get out of the classroom.

* * *

Ayumi's chest was heaving as she leaned against the bathroom sink, staring at her reflection. Her stomach was churning, even though she had already vomited, the nausea wasn't passing. **"What's happening?"** she whimpered, her head felt like it was splitting open and someone was repeatedly stabbing it. Ayumi felt like she was going to die. She left the bathroom, her body shaking lightly as she wondered if that would ultimately be her fate. Could a spirit kill her like this, though? She wasn't sure. Her head hurt too much to research anything, though.

* * *

The three friends were at Ayumi's door, and Naomi could only feel anxious. Would she be displeased with her spilling the truth? She hoped not... after all, Ayumi wasn't stupid... she should know she shouldn't be going through this alone...

Yoshiki approached the door and calmly hit the back of his head to it. His eased back posture could have fooled Naomi, but she was certain he was afraid of what may await them inside the house... Either, Ayumi in pain, or not Ayumi at all...

Ayumi stumbled into her kitchen, grabbing a glass and turning on the sink. She watched the water fill it up halfway, her stomach still reeling from her earlier puking. Her throat felt dry, and in some way she was hoping her headache was a dehydration headache. She paused as she swore she heard cackling, but there was no way... _no_, there was a way. She wasn't the only resident in her body now. She felt like crying, but she tried to suppress it. She put the water up to her mouth, letting it drip down her throat and ease one of her pains. She paused, the cackling in her head growing louder. She gritted her teeth as she shut her eyes, willing the sound to go away. Her grip disappeared as she felt her body slip away from her.

_Shatter_.

The glass and water collided with the floor in a wonderful sound. **"Kekekahahahaha!"** she laughed, overjoyed at grabbing control again. She had spent hours digging and muddling through this girl's memory, but she was bored hopping from memory to memory. She wanted to have a little fun. Maybe find a stray dog or cat. It would probably make more noise than that rabbit did. She stepped towards the knives, grabbing a large butcher one.

Yoshiki paused, his anxiety getting higher as they waited. What was taking so long?... He raised his hand to knock against the door again, but stopped as he heard a shatter._ Shinozaki!_ He grabbed hold of the handle and jerked the door open. He hadn't really been thinking about what he'd do if it had been locked, but luckily it hadn't been. **"Shinozaki?!"**he called out, going through the rooms of the first floor. He was about to head upstairs, but remembered he had forgotten about the kitchen... where he probably should have checked first. The most glass resided in there...

At this realization, and the fact he hadn't been answered, his stress climbed at an alarming rate. He came into the opening of the kitchen, coming to a stop and tensing up as he did see Ayumi, but she was holding a knife, and a glass was shattered near her feet. _That's not Shinozaki... huh?_ he thought nervously. He knew how dangerous this could be, dealing with it several times himself, but Satoshi had said the spirit hadn't left... Which was much different than the prior times. It usually seemed like multiple ghosts took over her mind in Heavenly Host, as her statements were jumbled and incoherent, and her actions were random. This had been described as one spirit, and after possessing Ayumi once, she had come to school normally, but the spirit wasn't gone... This felt like a completely different caliber, but he wouldn't make these new thoughts scare him away from helping her. After all, the new, absurd, and dangerous hadn't kept him from her before, why should it now? **"Leave Shinozaki... now," **he demanded, prepared to counter if she came at him with the knife.

She stared at him, instantly recognizing him as Yoshiki from her host's memories. She had been planning to run a knife through whoever had just come into the house but she found herself drawn to this man. Her own memories only covered her afterlife, the agony of death had consumed her mind and extinguished those she knew and what she had been. It was so easy to take this Ayumi's memories as her own. And this man, Yoshiki, had done so much to protect Ayumi in Heavenly Host. Maybe if she herself had been lucky enough to be trapped there with someone so devoted, she wouldn't have died as she had. She grinned at the request, almost amused. Did he really think she would abandon a body or such a powerful, yet untrained psychic? **"I won't, Yoshiki,"** she said with Ayumi's voice. She put the knife down on the counter, what she was planning didn't require it at this moment. She didn't want to kill him. She turned to him, weaponless. She swiftly moved towards Yoshiki, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his.

Yoshiki glared as the impostor replied. He knew that was what her answer was going to be, but it still aggravated him. **"I wasn't asking,"** he said firmly, not relaxing just because she placed the knife back onto the counter._ What is she doing? She obviously isn't a peaceful spirit... Does she want to be more hands on with the attack?_he began asking in his head, keeping his eyes narrowed at her. Though, then his mind wondered. Yoshiki? How did she know his name? Did she somehow have access to Ayumi's head? That was definitely unlike anything he had encountered before...

He jolted slightly as she came towards him, expecting something much different than what really happened. At the touch that would normally turn him into a flustered mess, he jumped back at, ending up in the hall with his back against the wall. Wh-what had she just?... His arm covered his mouth, and his eyes were widened at her with shock. He couldn't understand at all... It was all so strange! Ayumi, though... not, had _kissed_ him. He heard Naomi and Satoshi approaching, somewhat glad to get the backup, and for some reason thankful to not be alone.

She frowned, annoyed by his retreat from her. Isn't that what he wanted. She stepped out into the hallway when she heard two sets of footsteps. She looked amused, sadistically so, when she recognized Naomi. **"Oh, it's you again,"** she said sharply, eyes narrowing at Naomi. The boy with her moved forward, putting himself between the two. How cute. **"A trick like that won't work twice, I can tell you that much." **She was regretting putting down the knife at this point. They wouldn't hurt this body, though. So, she was protected that way. **"Actually, now I plan to make your death much more worse. Hanging, perhaps?"** she mocked with a cackle.

Satoshi was in a state of panic, but he pushed down the fear as they came towards the possessed Ayumi. He could tell from her eyes that something wasn't right. _Crap, how do we get Shinozaki back in control?_ he wondered in worry. When the spirit addressed Naomi he moved forward, putting a small barrier up. There was no way she would be able to hurt any of them as things were now, right? Still, he knew better than to underestimate the supernatural. He paled as the spirit continued to speak, his heart sinking as the threat of hanging arose. _How does she-!? _he thought in panic.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at her, holding her hand close to her chest. Of course she wouldn't fall for the same thing twice... After all, this spirit learned from the past... Her imposing expression drastically changed at the mention of hanging. H-how did she know?... She was surprised, but mostly sorrowful, her heart aching terribly. The laughing in her friend's voice and the mocking easily got to her, as anytime Seiko was mentioned she felt an unbearable pain. Her shoulders shook as she fought to drive back tears.

Yoshiki watched Ayumi wearily, finally letting his arm ease back down to his side. They wouldn't hurt Ayumi, of course, but if need be, Satoshi and him could probably restrain her as long as they needed to. However, as of yet, she wasn't making a move to attack, and Satoshi didn't seem to be making any signals to grab her. So he'd wait for an opportunity... he had had experiences with the unnatural strength of ghosts, even in possessions, so he wouldn't go in alone without knowing for sure. He'd be ready for it, though.

She glanced over the group, bored by the lack of reaction. It was probably the fact they had suffered through Heavenly Host. They seemed to be a bit more hardened to such things, which was a shame. Breaking them could be that much more fun, though. **"Shinozaki, you have to fight back!"**Satoshi said, the desperation in his tone hilariously evident. She laughed, feeling no push back from Ayumi. The poor girl had no idea how to fight anything like this, it was others that always pulled her out.

**"She won't be responding to such pathetic cries,"** she growled at him, her eyes narrowed. This boy, Mochida, lil' Ayumi seemed to smitten with him. She really couldn't understand why. What she garnered from the memories she had gotten to, he was a pretty plain individual. A nice boy, but one who was already in love, it seemed. She clucked her tongue in annoyance, her hands itching to hurt something. She glared at the group, then suddenly lunged back into the kitchen to make the grab at the knife.

Yoshiki tensed as Satoshi's pleas were ineffective. Since this was like a whole new level of possession, he doubted his own feeble attempts would work either. Though, as she lunged into the kitchen, he was quick to act as he followed her and tackled her to the floor. He held her down, and had her hands behind her back. **"Sorry, Shinozaki,"** he muttered, certain she'd be sore after this whole thing. But he knew she'd rather be restrained than hurt one of her friends. He kept his grip tight on her, unsure if a possessed body in the real world was granted the same strength as it had been in Heavenly Host... He hoped not, or else he'd definitely need Satoshi's help.

She let out a pained grunt as she made contact with the floor, her body stinging at the tackle. She moved, squirming to get out of Yoshiki's grip, but it was no use. This girl's body had barely any strength to it at all. **"You really shouldn't bother putting out this much energy for her,"** she warned with an annoyed glare at could only be directed in the space in front of her. **"It'll be my body, soon enough,"** she laughed, overjoyed at the thought of the day her soul would completely vanquish Ayumi's.

Satoshi flinched at Yoshiki pinning Ayumi down, even though it was necessary, it looked like it would hurt. He frowned at the spirits words as he stepped into the kitchen. Yoshiki had a good grip on her, which was good that they didn't have to worry about violent outbursts. He wondered if she was just lying to them, or was genuinely a threat to Ayumi's soul. He chose to ignore the spirits words, looking between Yoshiki and Naomi. **"Should we go get a bunch of charms?"** he questioned. They had to get Ayumi back in control, he just wasn't sure how.

Yoshiki glared down at her, her struggles equal to Ayumi's strength. He was thankful she wasn't athletic whatsoever... it was making his job that much easier. He glanced back at Satoshi, unsure of the answer.

**"I'll go get some,"** Naomi finally spoke up, coming into the archway leading to the kitchen, **"Trying wouldn't hurt."** She left the group and quickly climbed the stairs, her fear causing her to rush. If she took too long, and the spirit somehow got free from Yoshiki's grip, her friends would be in trouble. She snatched some charms from Hinoe's room and quickly returned, skipping some stairs. She walked around and then knelled down, holding the charms close to Ayumi's face while Yoshiki made sure to hold her down.

She struggled as much as she could, but it was to no avail. She didn't have the strength and it made her want to scream in frustration that she was being hindered. **"You better not bring those goddamn things near me, you fucking bitch!"** she snarled as Naomi left. She found herself tiring from the attempts to get Yoshiki off of her, her chest heaving in pants. As she came back with the charms, she continued to curse. As they came closer, she could feel her body beginning to burn. _Dammit it all to hell!_she thought, screaming in pain. Her soul twisted, getting shoved down as if she was being buried.

Ayumi's body went limp for a moment before she gasped, her body jerking in confusion. The charms had the same burning sensation on her and her body was sore. She felt disoriented, unable to grasp what was happening. Her lagging brain caught up on the fact she had lost control. **"S-stop, please," **Ayumi whimpered, gasping in pain from the charms effects.

As soon as the real Ayumi spoke, both Naomi and Yoshiki backed off. Naomi made sure to put the charms a little ways away, so they didn't hurt her, but so she could grab them again just in case. Yoshiki had been quick about getting off of her, then slowly helped her up. By her pleading voice, he could assume not only was she sore from the tackle, but was being hurt by the charms too. It would explain why she hadn't just worn one to keep the spirit out of control... **"Are you okay, Shinozaki?"** he asked to make sure she wasn't in excruciating pain, or felt like the spirit might come back.

Ayumi felt relieved when the charms were taken away, her breathing returning to normal. She was still a bit out of it as Yoshiki helped her up, the world felt like it was sinking back and forth. She held onto Yoshiki's arm to keep balance as she considered his question. Was she okay? _No_, she felt like everything was burning around her, but it was her fault for starting the fire. **"I think so,"** she responded weakly. She then suddenly realized Satoshi and Yoshiki's presences, coming to the conclusion Naomi had told them. She felt a little ashamed of her actions, but she was sort of glad they knew. If they hadn't caught her in that possession, she may have killed something besides a rabbit.

Yoshiki wasn't too convinced, but he he decided he'd take her word for it. He held his position, providing her stability as long as she needed it.

After putting the charms to the side, Naomi came closer, holding her hands down to the end of her skirt. She felt a mixture of guilt, from feeling responsible for Ayumi's troubles and telling the two behind her back, and extremely hurt, at the mention of Seiko. She tried not to let the latter seep into her expression or tone, though. **"Sorry, Shinozaki,"** she said quietly, fidgeting nervously.

**"Don't worry about it, Nakashima,"** Ayumi told Naomi with a light smile. She hadn't really believed they would be able to hide it from them for long, if the spirit continued to be an issue. Her smile flickered away quickly as she tried to remember what happened. She had heard voices, occasionally, but they had sounded like she was underwater. She didn't have blood on her hands, which was a good sign. Still, she hated losing control of her body so much. She swallowed thickly, dread centered in her chest. **"So... what did I miss?"** she asked nervously. She felt centered enough that she shifted her weight so she wasn't using Yoshiki to keep her up.

Yoshiki let one hand drop to his side and held the other on in his pants pocket after Ayumi began standing up right on her own. He looked slightly to the side, embarrassed at what the spirit had done in her body. That wasn't something that was necessary to tell her, right? **"Nothing much. We got her pinned down pretty early,"** he answered, and Naomi nodded in agreement. She probably didn't want to tell Ayumi what she had said, since she didn't want to make her feel bad about it. Aside from those two things, that hadn't really been all too eventful.

Ayumi let out a sigh of relief, glad that things didn't escalate out of control. **"That's good..."** she said, her mind already drifting to what may happen if she comes out again. She paused, looking at the floor with an annoyed glare. Right, she had a glass in her hand when the spirit took control. **"Mm, I better clean this up,"** she said, nudging a large piece of glass with her foot.

**"We can do that, Shinozaki,"** Satoshi quickly offered. Ayumi seemed a little better than she had at school, but she seemed exhausted and her coloring wasn't great. "You look a little sick," he added, trying to convince her to just go lay down.

**"T-that's really not necessary,"** Ayumi responded, a tint of red on her cheeks at the offer. **"I feel fine, really,"** she said, looking away. Actually, she felt better than she had before the possession. Her headache wasn't as head-splitting. She froze when she suddenly felt Satoshi's hand on her forehead, her face deepening in red as her heart jumped from the unexpected contact.

**"Well, you don't have a fever,"** Satoshi commented, pulling his hand back. **"But you should still probably lay low,"** he advised in concern.

**"A-alright, thanks... I'm actually going to go grab the book we used,"** Ayumi responded quickly. She hadn't had a chance to look it over, not being in the right mindset to go reading black magic after yesterday's failure. Her heart was still racing from the brief contact with Satoshi. _Tch, why the hell him?_ she heard in the back of her head. She froze for a second, before ducking out of the room and heading upstairs to her bedroom. She grabbed the book and came back downstairs, her mind racing at the voice. Was that... the spirit?

Yoshiki looked slightly to the side at the scene, a flame of jealousy burning deep down in his stomach. What was so great at Satoshi? He sighed, his eyes slightly narrowing at the wall, until she mentioned getting the book that started this whole mess. He was about to protest to the action. It was best to leave black magic behind... Then again, what if it held the cure? Ugh, this stuff was so confusing, and dangerous... He didn't understand the appeal in it, when it was so dangerous when messed with. Just seemed much more trouble than it was worth... But before he could even input his opinion, Ayumi had run off to fetch it. He crossed his arms, raising a brow at her as she came back. **"Do you think it has some sort of solution?"** he asked, thinking it best to ask her, who had probably read through the book many times before.

Ayumi opened the large book to the pages of the spell that was supposed to connect them to Heavenly Host. Which, it sort of did, but not in the way they were intending. She frowned at Yoshiki's question as her eyes glazed over the book's words. **"Probably not. There's so many small things that can go wrong with these spells, there's probably dozens of negative effects possible for each spell, depending on what you get wrong,"** Ayumi explained, her tone defeated. **"But finding what I did wrong may help me figure out what exactly is happening..." **She was extremely eager to find a solution, but first she needed to sort out what exactly happened yesterday. Still, it entered her mind that there may be no fix for this, she glanced over at where Naomi had put the charms. She wondered if she should just try to adapt to the pain... suck it up. After all, she'd rather be in pain than hurt someone else.

Yoshiki listened, extremely tense, even though he tried to appear calm. He looked at the book, not absorbing what the book meant at all... True, it was upside down by his view point, but he doubted seeing it front ways would help him much. He hoped Ayumi could find something that would help them figure this out, and maybe find a solution for. If there was a spell in a book, there were probably others who have tried it, and may have gotten it wrong too. So, as long as they figured out exactly what the two had messed up, the internet could be a good source to go to first.

Naomi shuffled uncomfortably at the sight of the book. Anything to do with black magic was starting to make her chest tighten, as her experiences with it were all so awful. After this... she desperately wanted nothing to do with it... but that didn't mean the desire to talk to her friends wasn't still there. She hated the fact she couldn't just move on, but Seiko, Mayu, Ms. Yui, and Sakutaro were all suffering in that place... and were no longer remembered here. Should they really not try and help?... Maybe not... if it was so dangerous to do so...

Ayumi read the pages about the spell that had done, her expression turning desperate as she recounted what she did. **"I didn't make a mistake,"** she said after rereading the pages again. This might be good news for her occult-ego, but it was awful news in term of figuring out what was happening to her. She slammed the book shut, frustration hitting a boiling point as she realized there really, really may not be a fix for what happened. **"I don't understand..."** Ayumi hissed under her breath, all her occult knowledge was proving useless. **"This book is widely regarded for its accuracy. The spells are all supposed to be fool-proof if done correctly,"** she said, her voice tightening. What was the variable that was off? The mirror, the blood, the chalk, the symbols, the chant, the scrap of the Sachiko doll, it had all been done exactly as the book had instructed.

Satoshi frowned as he threw away the last of the glass shards. If Ayumi had no clue what was happening, the three of them wouldn't be able to assist. He never liked occult stuff, it freaked him out. He was happy with a normal, magic-free life. He found himself speechless on what to say to Ayumi, considering a 'we'll figure it out' wasn't very soothing in the middle of realizing that they were very far away from figuring it out.

Yoshiki sighed, messing with his hair in frustration. Of course, these sort of things could never be straight forward, or have a simple, and easy to find a solution. At this new discovery, it was more like their investigation was being pushed back, instead of moving forward. He was unsure of what to do to help Ayumi, with this new type of possession or just her overall nerves about it. no one else seemed to either, though. Satoshi and Naomi were both silent, and he was pretty certain they all had the same expression of confusion and dread. Then, his mind went back to what the spirit had said, almost forgetting to tell Ayumi... though, he kind of didn't want to... It'd only make her more stressed, but it was a bad idea to keep it from her. **"Oh, I almost forgot about something the spirit mentioned before we pushed it back that seemed pretty important... It said 'it'll be my body, soon enough',"** he informed her, frowning at the remembrance of this little bit of information. Did that mean the spirit could expel, or kill, Ayumi's own spirit? That idea terrified him, to say the least.

Ayumi paled at the new information, her heart sinking. The spirit was aiming to take her body as its own, and at this rate Ayumi wasn't sure if she could stop it. She looked down, her mind spiraling. She didn't want her mistakes to cost anyone else their lives... She would rather lose her own life and take the spirit with her than allow her body to result in murders. She wouldn't dare speak that thought aloud, though. Ayumi sighed in defeat, accepting the fact her knowledge wasn't going to help. **"I think I'm going to have to talk to my sister about this,"** she said in dread. There was a good chance Hinoe may have more information on what the hell was happening with her. At the very least, Hinoe would probably have friends with some information. She glanced at the clock, her parents would be home soon. **"Thanks for all the help, guys,"** she said sincerely. She was grateful beyond words that she had woken up without doing any damage. **"But, it's getting kind of late and my parents are going to be home soon,"** she mentioned, feeling a bit rude that she was kicking them out.

Satoshi glanced at the clock, realizing his dinner would be soon. **"Do you want us to stay with you until they get home?"** he questioned, unsure if Ayumi should be unsupervised.

Ayumi gave a small, dismissive hand wave. **"I'll be fine."**

Yoshiki watched as the other two began to leave, then turned his attention to Ayumi. **"Send us a message if you ever feel off, okay?"** he asked, but it was more of a demand. She may not be able to, but he'd at least remind her the option was there, and that they would come running to help her. Without her response, he turned and followed the other two out, closing the door behind him. He didn't like leaving her alone... It felt like the same sort of anxiety and dread leaving her alone in Heavenly Host caused... But there was nothing more they could accomplish here, especially when she was asking them to leave. After he parted ways with the Satoshi and Naomi, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about if she was okay. He clutched his phone in his pocket, hoping Ayumi would take his advice. Even an 'h' would be enough to send him running over.

Ayumi nodded at Yoshiki's request, bidding farewell to all of them. When they left, she shuffled up to her room, her eyes feeling heavy. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night and she felt herself dragging. But, last time she slept, she woke up to bunny-blood on her hands. She flopped headfirst into her bed, letting out a small huff as she felt her mind reeling. What was she going to do? What was even happening to her? Was she going to permanently lose control of her body? She felt too worried to even muster tears, the anxiety in her stomach was making her sick. She blinked slowly, drowsiness hitting her like a train. **"Just... a nap..."** she mumbled to herself as she let her wary eyes shut.


	3. Temptation

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

**"Well, well, I didn't expect to see you here,"**a taunting voice chimed. Ayumi felt like she hit a brick wall as she stood inside... well, her head, she would guess. She looked over to the source of the voice, a copy of herself glared at her.

**"You're... the spirit,"**Ayumi said slowly, confusion seeped into her voice. How was this even possible? She had never heard of a connection like this before.

**"My name is Ayame,"** the spirit sneered at her. Ayumi paused, eyes narrowing at the girl as she wondered if that was really the case. It was uncomfortably close to her own name, after all. **"And I must admit, I thought you were too untrained to reach this plane,"**she noted, her tone bored.

Ayumi glared, wondering what that meant but too proud to ask Ayame. **"It's pointless, you know. You're not going to be able to take over my body,"**she said in a confident tone. In reality, Ayumi was terrified of the possibility, but she refused to let the ghost know that.

**"Ha! I've already laced my soul into yours. I'm fully capable of taking over your body, even if it will take a bit of time,"**Ayame laughed at her, gleeful at the girl's ignorance.

Ayumi flinched, her face flickering into horror for a moment. **"What does that... mean? Lace your soul into mine?"**

**"Why do you think the charms hurt you? What hurts me, hurts you, silly girl,"**Ayame giggled lightly, her eyes narrowing at Ayumi. **"And that's why i'd also advise not to go looking for some type of exorcism. They rip my soul out of this body, they'll be ripping yours too,"** she explained, her eyes lit up. Ayumi stared in horror, wondering if this was it. If the spirit was a disease without a cure that would slowly eat away at her. She felt herself trembling, she wasn't able to keep up her strong front as despair settled into her bones. **"Oh, don't look so upset. I'll use your body better than you have,"**she taunted.

**"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"**Ayumi snapped, angry. She had taken fine care of her body! Sure, she wasn't exactly exercise-happy, but it wasn't like it was in bad condition... past the Anemia, which she didn't really consider her fault.

**"Tsk, not exercise wise, you dumbass,"** Ayame responded flatly. **"I mean you've done jack with the body you have. No partying, no drinking, no **_**sex**_**. What kind of 17 year old is a virgin, anyways?"**she jeered, finding it pathetic that Ayumi hadn't done anything fun with herself for 17 years.

Ayumi's face lit up as she stared at Ayame in horror. **"S-so? I'm... waiting..."**

**"Yeah, yeah. For Mochida, right? Geeze, what a boring lay that would be,"**Ayame snorted, her hand waving dismissively.

Ayumi's face went into a deeper red as she felt herself way too exposed to these spirits eyes. She had looked into her memories? Her thoughts of her friends? The thought made her sick. **"D-don't insult Mochida! You don't know how'd he be!"**

**"Mm, constantly asking 'is this okay' or 'does that hurt'. Probably be too scared to ever go beyond missionary,"** Ayame snorted, disgusted by her host's taste. **"There's no passion in his eyes, either."**

**"I don't want to talk about Mochida with you! Argh, just stop trying to kill people!"**Ayumi yelled, steering the conversation in a much different direction.

**"Eh? Mmmm... no,"**Ayame responded with a loud laugh. How cute that Ayumi thought she had any say in anything she did.

**"You said you wanted my body, right? What exactly would you do with it if I was thrown into jail? Because people don't get away with murders, you know," **Ayumi hissed, her eyes narrowed at Ayame. This girl was obnoxious... rude... cocky... disgusting.

Ayame paused as she thought the problem out. Her normally amused expression turned sour at the realization. **"Ah, that would be a problem..."** she noted, tapping her index finger against her chin thoughtfully. **"Hmm, I'll have to think on that,"** she grumbled, annoyed. She liked killing. She liked the blood. In Heavenly Host, she'd kill anyone stupid enough to come across her spirit. Even just killing that rabbit gave her a thrill. But, there were other things she wanted to do with a new body that she wouldn't get the chance to do locked away. **"Haaa, how annoying, you have a point."**

Ayumi relaxed slightly, hoping that meant the spirit wouldn't be so out for blood.

**"Doesn't mean I won't hurt someone, though,"**Ayame added with a wide grin. Ayumi paused, staring at her and the expression. That was her, in some way. The spirit had taken the mental form of her as well and the entire weirdness of the situation dawned on her. She sighed at the response, frustrated with Ayame. Hurting someone could get them in trouble-

* * *

**"Ayumi, sweetie, dinner!"** her mom's voice yelled up, shooting her out of her dream. Ayumi glanced around her room, then down at her hands. No blood. She rubbed her head, wondering if the dream was real or if she was truly losing her mind. _"It's real," _Ayame's voice echoed in her head. **"Dammit,"**Ayumi sighed as she rolled out of bed, feeling more exhausted than she did before her nap. She hated this entire situation so, so much. But, the small sliver of a silver lining was that Ayame seemed to have no interest to going to jail.

* * *

Ayumi had debated coming into school, but since her head only hurt a little, she decided to go for it. She hated missing lectures, and it was so boring to just lie in her room. Still, she was nervous. She had tried to grab a charm before she left for school, but it had hurt too much to even touch. It was frustrating, feeling like she had a time bomb inside of her that could go off at any minute. Especially since, Ayame may care about not going to jail... Ayumi doubted she cared so much about being expelled.

Naomi looked over at Ayumi as she came in to class, trying her best to give a smile. She still felt a little pained by what the spirit had said, and was weighted by guilt, but she didn't want to emit those bad feelings to Ayumi. **"Was everything okay last night?"** she asked with a hopeful smile, turning to face her in her seat. She hoped nothing bad had happened with the ghost. While that really wasn't exceptionally good news in the long run, it was a nice comfort to know she was doing okay for now.

Ayumi looked up when she heard Naomi's voice and she tried to return the smile. Those muscles in her face just didn't feel like they were working, recently. She paused at the question, trying to figure out how to answer it. **"I fell asleep... and I met her. On some plane inside me, or something. I don't really understand... but I saw her and talked to her,"** Ayumi tried to explain. Her tone was hushed, if anyone else heard her rambling such details, she'd be thrown into the nuthouse. **"Her name's Ayame and I think I convinced her to stop trying to murder people,"** Ayumi said, her voice even more hushed than before. Her eyes glanced aside, uncertainty in her expression. **"I told her she'd get my body thrown in jail if she did, and she seems to want to use my body for others things beside imprisonment."**

Naomi listened closely to Ayumi's hushed voice, frowning slightly. **"Well, that's a little better...,"** she paused, thinking it over. At least she wasn't going to try and out right kill people anymore, but what were these 'other things' she had in mind? Well, if she was a spirit from Heavenly Host, she'd guessed she wanted to live over anything else. That was probably why she wanted complete control, too. **"Then... it really wants to take over your life, not just a body to kill in, huh?"** she questioned out loud, but kept even with Ayumi's hushed voice, **"That's... not good, despite the fact that she won't kill so hastily anymore... So she's certain she has the ability to be there permanently?"** She felt like her question were probably making Ayumi feel worse, but she needed to know to keep informed on the situation.

Ayumi looked down, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. **"She's positive about it. She was telling me... her soul's laced within mine, now. That's why those charms hurt me,"** she explained, her tone miserable. What was becoming of her soul? **"Also... she had an exorcism wouldn't work, because my soul would be ripped out of my body as well,"** she added, figuring it was an important detail to mention. Her eyes glanced to the right as her frown deepened. **"I don't think... there's a way out of this,"** she admitted, defeated. With the few scraps of information she had, they were all pointing to the fact that she would never have her life back. It was too depressing and the thought made her blood run cold that one day someone else could be living her life.

Naomi's look darkened, and she was beginning to lose hope, just as Ayumi was. If no kind of exorcism wouldn't work, what in the world were they supposed to do? She just kept feeling worse with this situation... If she hadn't... pushed her, Ayumi would still have her life ahead of her... She looked down at the floor, her heart sinking. **"I'm... so sorry, Ayumi...,"** she muttered holding back sobs, **"We'll... keep trying to look for a solution... No matter how long it takes."**_ And if we fail... I'm not sure I can bear being the cause of a second friend's death..._

Ayumi looked up, noticing Naomi's voice sounding off. She felt a stab of guilt as she realized how hard this must be for Naomi to hear. She forced a light smile on her face. **"Don't apologize, Naomi. I did this to myself... I overlooked some part of the ritual,"** she said. Even if she had done what the book had directed, she knew there must be something she did that was off. Maybe she shouldn't have tried reconnecting to a plane she had existed in like she had... She would go through the possibilities in her head later. **"And, I'm sorry to say, but Ayame made it clear she had a timeline for how she is going to accomplish her goal,"** Ayumi admitted, not wanting to lie to Naomi about having limitless time.

Naomi shook her head, turning back towards the front of the class. **"No... I pushed you into it because I wanted to talk to our friend one more time..,"** she said quietly, looking down at her hands that laid upon the desk, **"If I had talked you out of it instead of pressing the matter, it wouldn't have happened at all..."** She then looked back over at her, her eyebrows furrowing. She had assumed there was a time limit... And it didn't help that they didn't know exactly how long they had. **"Then... we'll beat her... she can't get to her goal..,"** she muttered, determined not to lose another friend.

Ayumi blinked slowly at Naomi as it dawned on her how much she must be blaming herself for everything. **"I wanted to talk to them too, y'know. Plus, you wouldn't have even had a matter to press on if I didn't introduce the idea to you,"** Ayumi said, her fingers fiddling with themselves. **"Please, don't put any blame on yourself, Nakashima,"** Ayumi told her, not wanting her friend to be dragged down by such feelings. **"Everything will be just fine. I made it through Heavenly Host, right? I'm not going to let a single spirit bring me down,"** Ayumi said with a small smile. She wasn't being truly genuine, though. Possessions in Heavenly Host were a completely different breed of circumstances than she was dealing with now. At Heavenly Host, a person could run, try to hide, physically do something avoid death. Here, the issue was inside of her and she had no clue how to address that.

Naomi's look was still dark, her hands clenched into fists. **"But if I had protested it instead of encouraging... We're equal in fault, but I'm not being punished at all..,"** she said, her tone low. Ayumi was suffering, with pain and fear for her life not becoming hers anymore. Yet, nothing had happened to her! It was unfair... She was responsible for this too! Leaving her unharmed was just... not right...

**"We aren't equal in fault. I'm the one who researched the ritual, I'm the one who brought it up to you, I'm the one who set everything up. Nakashima, I would have gone forward with this even if you hadn't insisted,"** Ayumi explained, her tone genuine. She felt so much guilt about what happened at Heavenly Host... she was the one who had introduced the charm to the group. She was desperate to make it up to the others, and even though Naomi's encouragement towards the spell had sped up her progress, she would have done it by herself if it was necessary. **"I don't blame you for this, and you shouldn't blame yourself, either,"** Ayumi told her with a smile.

Naomi appreciated Ayumi's attempts to cheer her up, but she still felt down. Even if that was true... it still didn't change the fact that she wasn't being tormented like Ayumi was. She had been there! She had helped her perform the ritual! Ayumi shouldn't be suffering alone... probably all hope sapped from her mind. Before she could further argue, class began, but she was still obviously brooding on it.

Ayumi sighed lightly, wishing she could somehow take the weight of everything off Naomi's mind. Still, she did have more urgent things to worry about. Mostly what Ayame's plans for her body really were. Was she actually going to assume her identity? That was a creepy, unsettling thought that she could be replaced.

* * *

The school day dragged along as it always did. It was a positively normal day, which was a relief on Ayumi's fragile psyche. Her head didn't hurt, there were no whispers in her ears. If she didn't know better, she wouldn't have thought there to be a second soul in her body at all. She got home to the empty house and went straight to the couch. She was still exhausted; her sleeping habits had become awful over the course of a couple days. She shut her eyes, figuring a nap before homework was a good idea.

* * *

Ayame grinned as the girl fell asleep, leaving her body's control wide open. Ayumi's consciousness slipped away without her having to pull at it, which meant Ayame could slip out unnoticed. She sat up on the couch, a devilish grin on her face. Although, as tempting as it was to jump right for the fun, she wanted to make a small shopping trip first.

* * *

Ayame returned to the house half an hour later with a small bag in her hand and a smirk on her face. She slipped out of the corny school uniform, which she could never stand how they looked. No school uniform was ever cute, unless used in creative ways. She tossed the clothes into the pile of laundry as she slipped on the purchased set of clothing, if one could call it that. She sat on the couch, pulling Ayumi's phone out with a small, excited giggle. His brain was going to explode when he saw her, she was sure. She went into the phone, finding herself confused by the technology. She played with it for a couple minutes, trying to mimic the steps she saw in Ayumi's memories. She began to compose a text and she chose Yoshiki's name out of the lists of people. She made sure he was the only one getting it. She paused, considering the text she should send. She wanted to make sure he was frantic and quick to get him here, barging into the house without so much as knocking. _'help'_ she typed up and sent, satisfied at the message. Short, sweet, and to the point. He had insisted that he could be texted if anything was needed, so she was just taking him up on his offer. She sat on the couch, making sure he'd get a nice, full view of her when he came crashing in.

Yoshiki had been laying on his bed, his hands behind behind his head and his eyes closed. He was close to drifting off when he heard the chime of his phone. He turned and sat up, eyeing the phone after picking it up from the nightstand. _Ayumi?_ Without further delay, he flipped open the phone and opened the message, springing off the bed as he read. _'Help?!' That spirit must be trying to take her over again!_he thought, his mind racing. He thanked his habit to leave his shoes on, so he could take off without having to waste time like that.

He came towards the house in what felt like a record time, charging through the door, without even checking if it was locked. **"Shinoza-"** he started to call, but came to a complete halt, **"-ki...?"** Without expecting anything like this, he got quite an eye full. His brain felt like it was malfunctioning, as he tried to retreat, ending his back up against the wall. _Wh-what...?_ His whole face was a deep red, and he found it hard to even formulate a whole sentence. She... she had to be possessed! Which made seeing her like this... all the more wrong... Never mind that! What exactly was this spirit's goal?! He couldn't fathom that answer, or even think straight, for that matter. Seeing her so close to being bare... made his mind inoperable.

Ayame smiled slyly at him as he came barging in. His reaction made her giggle lightly as she admired his red face. **"Do you like it?"** she asked, ushering a hand over the small amount of fabric covering her body. She was thankful he backed himself into a wall, it made things a lot easier for her. He would probably figure out quickly this wasn't actually Ayumi in control, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Hell, everything would be much more enjoyable with herself in charge of the body. Ayumi would have never let him get a look like this. She moved closely, her body fitting against his tightly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. **"I figured we could have a little fun,"** she explained, looking at him with half-lidded seducing eyes.

Yoshiki just stared until he recovered enough to look away, unsure of what to do. Before he could even think about how to get Ayumi back to her normal state, her body was up against his. His heart wasn't into it, of course, but his body couldn't tell the difference. Before he could be further bewildered, he pushed her away lightly, holding her by the shoulders. **"You've... mistaken me for a pervert,"** he said firmly, even though his face was completely red. **"Sh-Shinozaki wouldn't want this, and I'm her friend,"** he further insisted, making sure to keep her held away from him.

Ayame was a tad annoyed that he was resisting, although she had pretty much guessed that would happen. He just needed a little coercion to realize that this was right. **"Aw, Yoshiki, you are a sweetheart,"** she praised lightly. Her eyes glanced over him, landing on his red face. **"C'mon, you worked so hard to protect this body, why not reap the benefits?"** she asked him, completely sincere in her belief. She had seen through the memories how hard he worked for her, how loyal he had been to her. Surely this is something he's always wanted to happen. Did the mind really matter that much?

Yoshiki shook his head, struggling to keep his eyes either to the side out directly at her face. **"I protected Shinozaki to keep her alive, not for extra rewards,"** he said, his new focus only on her face and his words kept his blush from getting worse, and his voice stutter free. All his time in Heavenly Host, he had only thought to protect her to assure she would get out alive. Of course he would like if she one day returned his feelings. But that was more like a far off dream than anything he expected from her.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at him, realizing that he may be harder to convince than she originally conceived. **"That's a sweet sentiment,"** she replied, her tone amused. She didn't really believe him, he must have been hoping to catch her eye in that awful place. Especially when she had brought him so much grief with her easily-possessed mind. **"But, I'm offering you a nice reward now, that I suggest you enjoy,"** she purred lightly. With his eyes focused on her face or off to the sides, her hand traveled south. She figured if she got him worked up enough, he couldn't resist.

Yoshiki couldn't understand the spirits goal... Maybe that was because the most obvious one was the most absurd? What kind of vengeful spirit would possess someone to feel pleasure?... Ah, but... this was a spirit from Heavenly Host. It was hard not to forget what kind of torment souls went through there, their suffering eternal. That didn't mean he felt pity for it, though. It was still Ayumi's body, and doing things like this... even seeing her like this was completely wrong when it wasn't her will! He was about to further protest when he felt a touch that sent a tingle up his spine. He jumped away from her, to the side, his face regaining the deep red it had just begun to lose. He personally had felt nothing toward the touch, but his body flared up in excitement at it. _Dammit!.. This spirit... is __**really**__ weird!_ he said to himself, as he could only utter syllables on the outside. Even though he was completely flustered, he made sure to keep an eye on her. It still felt utterly wrong to see her like this, but it was better than getting touched inappropriately.

Ayame was getting a bit confused by how much he was resisting. Any hot-blooded guy should have given in at this point. There was something to say about the constraint he was showing, it would probably just make the actual action she was going for so much more enjoyable. His body must be frustrated at this point, she could tell easily. He was so cute with a red face, too, she noted to herself. She giggled lightly at him, noticing his watchful gaze. **"Mm, Yoshiki, just let yourself enjoy it,"** she advised with a seductive smile. Her hand moved, unclasping the front of her top, allowing the straps and fabric to fall away from her shoulders and pool on the floor. She had gotten that type to allow Yoshiki an easier time unhooking it, but it seemed he still needed to be nudged along.

Yoshiki honestly though it couldn't get worse. Of course, he was naive to think like that. **"Aa!"**he gasped, stumbling backwards to the sight. His first instinctual action was to shut his eyes, but he instantly regretted doing so. Another thing that got him in a particularly bad spot was that when stepping back, he had lost his balance, and now ended up on his back. _Damn damn damn damn damn!_ he thought, trying to scramble upward, but still couldn't look to make sure she wasn't trying anything. He couldn't! It was impossible, excluding the accidental view.

Ayame watched his reaction, genuinely surprised at how surprised he seemed. It's like he's never seen 'em before, in general. Ah, how cute, maybe he really did lack in experience. That was fine with her, though. It just meant she got to be his experience. Her reaction was quick as he stumbled backwards, she moved to be straddling him in a very inappropriate position. She leaned forward, her hands plucking at his shirts buttons. **"You really shouldn't struggle so much,"** Ayame told him, her tone stern. **"After all, wouldn't you rather I be doing this with you and not some stranger?" **she questioned, her eyes sharp. It was a bluff, for the most part. She really had no interest in cowardly men, and that's what most of them were. But, she knew it would help nudge him in the right decision.

Yoshiki let out a grunt as she sat on him, his mind seeing it coming, but he was overall unprepared._ How... in the world can I stop this?_ he thought desperately, unwilling to open his eyes. That is, until he heard her speak again. He stared at her, unsure if he should believe her. The threat, as he took it, enabled his mind to not stall in his current predicament. _W-would she really? I can't tell if she's bluffing or not..._ It was true she was just looking for pleasure, apparently. Just because it was him in this situation didn't mean it had to be. _Still! I'm her friend!... She's counting on me to make the right decision here! I can't let this happen..._, he thought, shutting his eyes tightly. As she attempted to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed her wrists. **"I... can't..,"** he said in between shallow pants. He was prepared to push her off, but first he needed a plan. Were the charms still in the kitchen? Errr, did he want her waking up like this? That would be hard, and awkward, to explain, but it was better than the outcome if he didn't... That is, if the charms were, in fact, still there. If not... he may be in trouble.

Ayame was getting pissed off as he gripped her wrist, her expression darkening at his words. **"It's not like she'll know!"** she snapped at him, finding the restraint no longer cute. **"And it's stupid to keep having loyalty to her! I'm going to take her spot, her soul will be extinguished before you know it,"** she snarled at him. She moved to tear her wrists away, but her strength was hardly enough to come up against him. **"I get what I want,"** she warned, her voice low and dangerous. **"Don't think you even have a choice here."** She was done with the games, her patience depleted to the point of seething rage.

Yoshiki, deciding that was his best plan of action, felt it was now or never. After all, the spirit was getting increasingly frustrated and forceful. Who knew what she'd do next to make him submit to her perverted desires. Using his hold on her wrists, he pushed her off, racing to his feet and down the hall to the kitchen. _Thank God!_ he thought, relief entering his mind. Though, it was no time to relax. She was still somewhere behind him. He had to get the charms in his hands. He went forward, quickly swiping them up from the counter. He didn't turn around, in the hopes of her coming close, not thinking straight through her fury and passion... Well, should he even call it that? He wasn't so sure. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place until the pain drove her out of control. He also had his eyes closed, not wanting to be caught looking at her bare chest, or anywhere else on her, for that matter.

Ayame cursed as she felt herself shoved off, the desire to tie him down burning in her mind. She hated the feeling of rejection scorching inside her head. She followed him, furious at him running off. It wasn't until he grabbed her wrist that she remembered the charms and let out a snarl. It was too late, though. She couldn't pull away and the pain erupted through her being, her energy being sucked away by the stabbing agony. Suddenly, she felt herself falling inside herself, the control of the body slipping away once again.

Ayumi jerked to awareness, her eyes widening as her brain tried to catch up with the drastic changes that happened. She had been asleep on the couch... now she was in the kitchen, with Yoshiki, a charm tossed away from her, and most noticeably she was _extremely_ exposed. Her breath caught in her throat, her face turning a horribly dark shade of red as her arms crossed over her chest. Her voice had escaped her completely as she felt mortification flood her system to the point of going into shock. She felt sick from embarrassment, the exposure making her feel horribly vulnerable. She knew she should move to get some clothes but her legs gave up on her, forgetting how to move or hold her up as she sunk to the floor slowly. Tears began to slip from her eyes as she felt like crawling in a hole and dying. **"W-what -hic- h-ha-happened?"** she choked out between sobs, terrified to hear what Ayame did, but at the same time she wanted to know what happened to her body.

Yoshiki kept his eyes shut as he heard her make a gasping noise, and heard her fall to the floor. As she started sobbing, he buttoned up his shirt, not that it needed to be done, but he felt like it was best to leave without having changed much. He slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and slipped out of it, knelling down and wrapping it around her. At that point, he felt it was safe to open his eyes again, but avoided eye contact. He still felt his face burning, but luckily, he wouldn't have to tell her anything too embarrassing... at least, compared to what it could be.**"Erm, not much, don't worry... It's just... the spirit may have a different goal than killing, now,"** he answered, standing back up and slipping his hands into his pockets. It was hard to appear calm when his mind was totally broken, but he'd attempt it.

Ayumi sobs softened as she felt the jacket pulled around her, providing her some way to hide herself. She grabbed the edges of the open jacket, hugging it tightly around her, relieved that she wasn't as exposed. She still felt awful, but it was soothing to her painful embarrassment. She sniffled lightly, resisting wiping away her tears with the sleeves since it wasn't her's. She let out a miserable whimper at Yoshiki's small explanation, understanding what it entailed. Her mind flashed back to her little conversation with Ayame last night. She spoke of having fun with her body, but Ayumi hadn't taken her words too seriously. Now, she was terrified about what might happen if Ayame was in control. She didn't want her body used for-for _that!_ Not without her consent. She was trembling slightly as panic flooded her and tears continued to fall heavily. **"I'm so sorry, Kishinuma,"** Ayumi said, looking down shamefully. **"You shouldn't have to deal with this,"** she mumbled. It was her mistake that led this spirit into her and now she was becoming so much trouble for everyone. She felt like such a burden.

Yoshiki finally looked down at her with a frown as she apologized. He sighed, turning slightly as he moved one hand to rub the back of his neck. **"You shouldn't apologize... I'm here because I want to help, and make sure you're okay. It's what friends are four, Shinozaki,"** he told her, the situation calming down enough for the red tint on his cheeks to fade away, **"You're not a burden to any of us, no matter what, okay?"** He had never thought of her like that... After all, most of the time when he protected her, it was a sort of reflex. That, and he couldn't really imagine not helping her, even if she denied it. It was like it was becoming part of his nature.

Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki, as if trying to tell if his words were genuine. She certainly felt like a burden with this new handicap. Ayame only had ill intentions about others, it seemed, and because of that Yoshiki and the others had to deal with this ridiculousness. She couldn't understand why they would be willing to put themselves through all that for her. Because their friends? She certainly felt like anything but a good friend recently. This failed black magic has caused Naomi to regress into a guilt-ridden mess and she was just dragging bad things into everyone's life, even after escaping Heavenly Host. Her embarrassment seemed to wash away by the feeling of guilt. She was just a bad omen. **"Things would be better for all of you... if you never met me,"** she realized with a painful strike to her heart. Her interest in the occult had brought nothing good to any of them. **"It's my fault we ended up in Heavenly Host and it's my fault that this happened to me."**

Yoshiki turned, his heart flaring at her words. He came down at her level, grabbing her shoulders gently. **"Don't say stuff like that, Shinozaki,"** he said, a demanding look in his eyes. He never wished that... not once. He doubted Satoshi or Naomi thought that way either. Ayumi was just being way too hard on herself. **"I... I wouldn't take back Heavenly Host if it meant not meeting you,"** he admitted, looking down slightly. He would like for it to not have happened... so all of their friends would still be here... But meeting Ayumi was the best thing to happen to him... The worst things in life were only short term. It was the good ones that lasted, and he was determined to keep holding onto his good thing.

Ayumi found herself stunned at his words, unsure on how to react. It was a relief in a lot of ways that he, and hopefully the others, didn't hate her for everything that unraveled as a result of that damn charm. She felt fresh tears beginning to fall again, emotions spilling over from everything. She had tried to be brave, to keep an unfaltering expression throughout all of this and as a result her emotions were absolutely bubbling over. She threw her arms around Yoshiki, hugging him tightly as she was at a loss of words. Her mind didn't register the fact she only had his jacket on, her need for contact overriding the detail. She was beginning to feel disconnected from everything as she kept losing control of her body, as she clung to Yoshiki she could feel herself being grounded in a way.

Yoshiki was stunned at her response, which first included more tears, and then a hug. His face reddened again, but not only was she holding him so close, the jacket was now hanging precariously on her shoulders, since her arms were now around him. Her chest was pressed loosely against his, and his mind was starting to short-circuit again. **"Sh-Shino... zaki,"** he muttered, keeping his hands away. Of course he wanted to hold her back, but not only was that pressing his luck, she also wasn't... dressed for the occasion. To clarify further, or at least try to, he cleared his throat nervously. He liked the warmth surrounding him, but he couldn't enjoy it, or else he'd feel terribly guilty. After all, her top half was... uncovered, and it made everything he did feel awkward.

Ayumi's brain lagged at the reason for his reactions, until she realized what she was doing. She let out a panicked squeak as she pulled back, hugging the jacket safely over he chest again. The mortification came sweeping back in with a vengeance when she realized what she had actually done. **"A-ah! S-sorry! Ugh, hold on,"** she mumbled, getting up and disappearing out of the kitchen. She couldn't believe she did that! Argh! Stupid! Her emotions were raging too much nowadays, it was beginning to give her a constant feeling of wariness. She entered the laundry room, resting Yoshiki's jacket on the washing machine as she saw her discarded clothes. _'I'm going to kill her,'_ Ayumi thought in reference to Ayame. Dammit all the hell! She felt like punching Ayame, which wasn't exactly something possible. She sighed as she pulled her school uniform back on quickly, realizing how much she took for granted clothes. She waited a few seconds, taking a few deep breaths as she tried to settle her frazzled mind and beating heart down. She grabbed Yoshiki's jacket and reappeared in the kitchen. Her face with still burning red, her entire body warm with humiliation. **"T-thanks for everything,"**she said quietly, holding out his jacket to him. She couldn't meet his eyes, her entire body was tingling uncomfortably from her actions through this entire event.

**"I-it's okay,"** Yoshiki told her, feeling a little bad for bringing back her embarrassment, but it was better than not telling her at all. He stood and, while she was gone, tried to better compose himself. He took even breaths, placing his hand on his forehead._ Just calm down_, he told himself, shutting his eyes and attempting to return his face to normal. _I can't let that happen again... who knows what else that spirit might try... but I won't... not answer her calls for help_. He sighed as he was met with another problem. He cast a glance at the charm on the counter. He guessed it'd be good to keep one at his house, in case he was called over. Sounded like a plan... he just needed her permission, since it belonged to her... kind of. He looked back as he heard her steps, smiling slightly at her thanks. **"It's no problem. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything,"** he told her, placing a hand in a pocket. **"Uhm, also, could a I borrow those charms?"** he asked, gesturing to them with his free hand.

Ayumi nodded lightly, even if she doubted she would take advantage of the offer. The heat returned to her face each time she thought of the fact he had most likely saw- _ugh._It was horrifying that Ayame would pull such things with her body. She would hate to know the exact details of what she had tried. She glanced over at the charms with the question, realizing that was probably a good idea. **"Sure,"** she responded. She'd slip the money the charms would cost into her sister's room. **"Oh, so you know, charms don't last forever. They only have so much power infused in them,"** she warned. She would hate for a situation where that detail would come into play. **"They should last a pretty long time, though. Especially since Ayame isn't that strong,"** she added. Strong enough that she was having problems remaining in control, but with an even more aged spirit, she would have probably lost control for good.

Yoshiki, at her permission, grabbed the charms from the counter, but made sure to keep them a fair distance away from Ayumi. He then looked at her, glancing to the side in thought. Oh yeah... when one of the revenants attacked him, the charm they had gotten from the school protected him, but it shattered afterword. He was surprised he remembered that... Though it was a good thing she reminded him. It wouldn't have come to mind otherwise. **"Oh, right... Thanks,"** he said with a small smirk. He the noticed his jacket in her hand, forgetting she had even been holding it out. He took it gently, a light blush of embarrassment since he had left her with it there for a pretty long while, compared to how long it was supposed to take. After putting the charms in his pants pocket, and slipped his jacket back on, flicking up on the collar to make sure it fitted to his shoulders. **"Well... I guess that's all..,"** he said to her, giving a slight nod before backing out of the kitchen, **"See ya later."** He exited the house, letting out a pent up sigh, placing his hand on the back of his neck. All of what he saw... was going to be difficult, or even impossible, to wash from his mind... Oh god... what sort of dreams would come about because of this?! Ugh...


	4. Confession

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

Hurray, we're still alive! I'd like to put up two chapters today in celebration and all, but I want it to stretch out, since the story isn't complete yet. I don't want to catch up to fast. So instead, have internet confetti! Yay!

* * *

Satoshi couldn't find it in himself to be in a good mood. Ever since the girls partook in that black magic ritual, Naomi had regressed so much. Sure, she hadn't been in great spirits before it, but he could see a spark in her eyes, marking the possible return of the flame. But, no, she had a constant aura of downcast that killed him to see. He knew... none of them would ever return to their old selves completely. A part of all of them had died in Heavenly Host. It didn't mean they couldn't live their lives as fully as possible, but Naomi was still so tied into that place. Especially after that remark the spirit made about hanging her. It made his stomach boil in rage that the damn, clueless spirit would make such a comment. Of course, the spirit wouldn't have known how deeply that blade cut, he still blamed it for everything going even more downhill. He had a frown on his face as the bell rung marking the end of a school day. **"Hey, you have work today?"** Satoshi asked Yoshiki, since his part-time schedule was always changing. He needed to vent a little. He was so lost on how to help Naomi out of the pit of her dark feelings.

Yoshiki shook his head at Satoshi. **"Nope. Free today. Why? What's up?"** he asked curiously. He knew Satoshi had been looking down lately, and he had a good feeling he knew what it was about. Out of them all, Naomi was hit the hardest at Heavenly Host... Satoshi was probably worried about her. Not that he wasn't, he just didn't figure he could help Naomi all that much. The closest person after Seiko to Naomi had been Satoshi, so he'd leave it up to him to help her out of her rut. And, that also meant lending an ear to a frustrated friend, and give him any advice he could possibly come up with.

Satoshi was relieved to hear that, since there wasn't anyone else he could talk to about these things. **"I don't know what to do with Naomi,"** he explained, his eyes cast aside. **"She's just... really out of it. And it's getting worse, she really blames herself for what happened to Shinozaki and she's dealing with way too much. I have no idea how to help her,"** he sighed, rustling his hair in annoyance. He felt absolutely useless in every way. **"And worse still, I figured out in Heavenly Host... I'm in love with Naomi,"** he admitted, his face reddening. Still, he wasn't too obsessed with keeping it secret. The second he realized it, he told Yuka back in that awful school. **"And I keep wanting to tell her, but I know it wouldn't help with anything. It just kills me to see her regressing,"** he vented. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw a genuine smile on her face.

Ayumi froze at the classroom door, her heart plummeting and crashing as she caught Satoshi's voice. _'I'm in love with Naomi.'_ The words managed to pierce her heart like a rejection as she heard the words echo in her ears. She heard someone ask her if she was okay, given her sudden pause and devastated expression. She forced a smile, which felt like trying to swim upstream. **"Y-yeah. I'm fine,"** she responded quickly. She gave a small nod to the classmate before heading down the hallway, away from Satoshi. Her mind was reeling painfully as the voice continued to loop, each time putting another knife through her heart. Her throat and eyes were burning as she quickly rushed through the departing students, staying hidden in the crowd. She exited the back of the building, where students normally didn't flock to after school. The sport clubs may appear in an hour or so, but for now she felt herself isolated enough that she allowed the tears to spill and the sobs to wrack her body painfully.

Yoshiki listened intently, but couldn't help but turn his head slightly. Was Ayumi staying behind today? Eh, he shouldn't be thinking about things like that, Satoshi needed his help. With his hands in his pockets, he hummed quietly as he thought. It didn't shock him that he loved Naomi. He was actually impressed he had finally come to that realization. Though, Satoshi was right... Telling her that now wouldn't help much, as she was pretty depressed. The feelings probably wouldn't reach her, even if she did return them. This was a really sticky situation... **"I guess our first step... would be to save Shinozaki. If she's better, Nakashima can stop feeling guilty about that, and maybe return to trying to live to the fullest... That's the best I can come up with,"** he said with a small shrug. Anything besides that probably wouldn't reach her... She was really out of it...

Satoshi glanced aside, considering Yoshiki's words. True, if Ayumi was safe and sound, Naomi wouldn't have a reason to keep beating herself up. **"Yeah, you're probably right..."** he agreed, unable to think of another thing that could pull Naomi back. They would definitely save Ayumi from the evil spirit inside of her... there was no way they'd lose another friend after getting out of hell. He wouldn't even foster the thought of failure. **"I just wish there was something I could do now," **he admitted with a small sigh. He missed Naomi, he feels like she's lost right now and he can't do anything for her. Actually, Satoshi was a little curious to where Ayumi was. Normally she met up with them. Eh, probably just class rep stuff, he told himself. He'd have to make sure to ask her later about how dealing with the spirit was going, though.

Yoshiki then entered a different thought process, about Ayumi. **"That's... easier said than done, though..,"** he mentioned, glancing to the side with a darker look about him. He honestly had no idea what they were going to do... Even without the even more despairing information Ayumi had told Naomi and not them, he felt like this was some sort of mission impossible. Of course failure wasn't an option, but... how were they going to figure this out at all? Even more upsetting was that Ayumi probably wouldn't call on them for help, for whatever reason... She probably still felt like a burden, which troubled him. He didn't like seeing her like this... and after all they had been through, he couldn't lose her here...

Satoshi frowned, not surprised at Yoshiki's realistic input. He was right, though. They had no clue what to do to help Ayumi out of this. He sighed, thinking back on the experiences at Heavenly Host involving the ghosts. **"Do you think appeasement would work in this case?"** Satoshi asked, his knowledge of the occult was extremely limited. By choice. This stuff freaked him, he tried reading up things on the internet to become more knowledgeable. But, the readings put him on edge. The occult world was a frightening one. Still, if they managed to get the spirit to move on, then things could go back to normal again.

Yoshiki paused, absorbing the entirety of Satoshi's suggestion. It was true that they had escaped Heavenly Host by using appeasement... But it wasn't like they could return anything that this spirit lost! They didn't know anything about it, and it was impossible to retrieve their body. **"It's hard to tell... I'll ask Shinozaki about it,"** he said after thinking on it for a few moments. Even if it would work, would they have the time for it? Who knew how long it'd be until they were out of time, and it wasn't like they could go on an investigation of their own about the spirit. They knew nothing about it, not even a name, or when they had lived. And, actually, they wouldn't even be able to, since anyone who died in Heavenly Host was wiped off the face of the earth. Of course, there was also the problem of the spirit having access to Ayumi's memories. Anything they talked about with Ayumi was technically being shared with the spirit, so any plans against it wouldn't be a secret... Ugh, this was really frustrating him...

**"Yeah... we'll figure this out..."** Satoshi said, trying to sound confident even though it was a pretty hard feeling to muster. He didn't want to lose Ayumi, and he didn't want to lose Naomi forever as a result. He just wanted everything to be okay. He felt frustration sting inside of him, but he took a few breaths to calm himself down. His phone beeped a couple times, so he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. **"Ah, Yuka's club was cancelled, so I have to go pick her up now,"** Satoshi said, explaining the text message he just got from his mom. He glanced at Yoshiki.**"Wanna tag along?"**

Yoshiki nodded, but he didn't even attempt to look hopeful. He was too weighed down by the problem on their hands... Even though they had made it out, they were coming so close to losing the last two friends they had left... and he wasn't exactly sure what would happen to him if Ayumi, in a sense, died. Satoshi... may end up being alone... Ugh, he needed to stop thinking about it as if it was actually going to happen. It was only making him worse. He looked over at Satoshi, shrugging slightly. **"Sure. I have nothing better to do,"** he admitted. He hadn't seen Yuka since Heavenly Host... he wondered how she was taking it. By the look of things, she could be worse, as Satoshi never worried about her mood. He was glad she was able to move on... it must have been easier for her, since she had only just met everyone who had died there, but still... that was a lot to go through, and she was only in middle school. He was thankful she could still keep her spirits up.

**"She'll be happy to see you,"** Satoshi said with a smile. Yuka hadn't been around the other survivors of Heavenly Host given the school difference, which always made him feel a bit bad. Still, he was always willing to leave school to come pick her up, if she started to feel herself unable to deal. So far, though, Yuka was handling being back pretty well. He admired his little sister in a lot of ways, considering how much she went through and how maturely she was processing it. He made sure she knew he was open to talking about it, though. The middle school was close by, and as they approached it he could see students getting out. **"I really miss middle school, sometimes,"** he said nostalgically as his eyes grazed over the crowd in search for Yuka. **"Everything was just easier,"** he said with a small laugh. The schoolwork, the people, and everything else about that time just seemed so much simpler.

Yoshiki sighed, remembering his middle school as breaking the rules, and skipping a lot of the time. He didn't really know how he had managed to pass those years... **"Ha, super easy for me,"** he joked with a smirk, chuckling lightly. Those years had been pretty boring and overall bad, but he wasn't past making jokes about it. After all, he was living in a better time. Why not make fun of his past self? It took some of the actual sting away. He turned when he heard a 'big brother!', watching Yuka come over with a smile. It was good that she was doing well... As long as Satoshi was okay, she probably would be too. She was pretty dependent upon him. **"Hey," **he greeted casually with the same smirk, not wanting to spread his doom and gloom to Yuka, **"You look like you're doing well."**

Yuka was excited to be picked up by her brother today. Her club was fun, but being with Satoshi was so much better. She hurried out, quickly spotting her big brother and his best friend. **"Hey big brother!"** she called with a smile, approaching the two. She looked at Yoshiki, nodding to him. **"Mhm! As long as big brother's around, I'll be okay!"** she said with a light blush, her smile growing brighter. Of course, she still had nightmares about Heavenly Host... about all of the death, ghosts, and Kizami. But she couldn't let it run her life, especially when Satoshi was trying real hard to go back to his own life. She'd make sure not to disappoint him by living her life to its fullest.

Satoshi laughed lightly, thinking back to Yoshiki's rebellious phase. He had never actually met him during that time, so it was hard to think of him as a delinquent. He had heard of some of the stints he pulled through others, since classmates could rarely give up sharing past details about one another. He brightened at Yuka's call, his sister always managed to help his mood pick up. As worried as he was about Naomi, he'd have to put that on the shelf in his mind around Yuka. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her in anyway. **"Hey, Yuka! How was school?"** Satoshi asked with a smile. He didn't want to dwell on the idea of Heavenly Host very much. A nice, normal conversation sounded wonderful about then too. With the messed up ritual mucking up all types of the feelings from the supernatural, his desire for normalcy burned inside of him.

Yuka smiled at Satoshi, glad he seemed okay too. She had thought he had been off at home lately, but now he seemed completely fine! That was good! **"It was pretty fun! I'm a little disappointed my club was cancelled, but being home is nice too!"** she said energetically, rocking to and fro on her heels. Her extracurricular activities kept her mind off of more troubling things, but she liked being home with Satoshi.

* * *

Ayumi was pretty sure she'd rather be anywhere else in the world right now. She had tried playing sick. She dragged herself out of bed early just to try to convince her mother that she needed to stay home today. With no fever or trace of throwing up, her mom told her to just go to school and she'd probably feel better. There was no chance of that happening, she felt worse being in the same classroom as Satoshi. Her eyes were focused on her notebook as she sketched random little things in a vain attempt to distract her mind. She still felt the same clawing pain as yesterday as that damn sentence kept playing in her head. Everything felt unfair, she felt pettiness grip her mind towards Naomi. She didn't want to be so angry with her, but she couldn't control the burning jealousy eating her insides. She just didn't want to be bothered today, she was afraid of what venom may come out of her mouth.

Yoshiki sat in class quietly, leaned up against his desk with his arms folded and his chin resting on them. He stared blankly ahead at that teacher, but couldn't help an occasional glance to Ayumi, sometimes developing into a stare. She hadn't talked to anyone today... and looked particularly bad... He couldn't tell if it was just her mood, or something to do with the spirit... He'd talk to her today, either way... despite the awkward air that still loomed over them. It was difficult to carry on as normal when... half of her body had been exposed... He flared up at the thought, quickly putting his head down to hide his face. Why couldn't that memory just go away? It was so embarrassing... but he'd just have to suck it up.

After school, he let Satoshi go on ahead of him, since he desperately needed to talk to Ayumi. **"Hey... you okay?"** he asked, starting off with making sure she was still fine... She certainly didn't look fine, and she'd probably lie, but he'd try to ask before bringing up the possession and start brainstorming about how to deal with it.

The day was finally over and she could head home. She felt such strong relief, but that was shut down when she heard Yoshiki address her. Her cheeks flushed lightly, embarrassment mixing in with the other unpleasant emotions flooding through her. She still felt extremely uncomfortable around Yoshiki with the knowledge that he had seen so much of her. It was humiliating and the fact she had hugged him, it was all too much. Her eyes were unwilling to meet his, her head hung low. **"I'm fine,"** she said flatly. She moved to walk by him, not wanting to carry on a conversation. Between the non-direct rejection from Satoshi, her burning jealousy for Naomi, and her crippling embarrassment with Yoshiki, she really didn't want to be bothered by her friends right now.

Yoshiki sighed at her answer, not convinced in the slightest, but it probably wouldn't help to badger her about it. Though, he did still need to talk, so he gently caught her wrist, to keep her from leaving. **"I'm not done,"** he said, pulling her lightly back toward him, **"We need to talk. It's not optional."** He wouldn't let her skip out on helping herself... He assumed they were on a time limit, and that scared him... Not knowing when he'd lose Ayumi forever... That's why this couldn't be delayed, no matter what Ayumi said.

Ayumi paused when she felt her wrist grabbed. She had the urge to snap her hand away and just leave, but she felt herself being pulled back in front of him before she could react. She glared at the ground, annoyed by the commands. She knew it was futile to try fighting it, though. **"What is it?"** she asked in annoyance, making it evident she was anything but happy about this. She just wanted to go home and be alone. Although, she technically was never alone with Ayame in her head.

Yoshiki was a little surprised by the venom in her voice, but he couldn't let it distract him. She... probably wasn't totally peeved at just him. He could tell by her face and actions that something had been irritating her earlier. **"It's about the spirit,"** he started, hesitant to let her wrist go. With her attitude, he was worried she'd try to leave again, but he'd put trust in her to stay. **"Satoshi and I... think our best bet is to appease it, like the spirits in Heavenly Host... Of course, he and I aren't really informed in that field, so I need your input. Do you think that would work? Or... do we need a different plan?"** he asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. He hoped she'd be cooperative... He didn't really want to have to drag her back twice...

Ayumi frowned, she really didn't want to discuss Ayame right now. She forced herself to listen to him, though. The sooner he said what he wanted to say, the sooner she could just slip away. She felt herself cringe slightly at Satoshi's name, bile rising in her stomach. _No, no, don't think about that right now,_ she told herself. She sighed, considering the question. **"In theory? Yeah, it could work. But, we'd need to learn a lot about her and how to appease her, and I highly doubt she's going to explain her death to us,"** Ayumi said, beginning to give her input. **"Plus, the way to appease her may just be impossible, considering she died in Heavenly Host. We can't give her a proper burial and we can't retrieve items from there. So, most likely, appeasement isn't in our reach,"** she finished, eyes still focused on the ground.

Yoshiki looked down, looking as if either in thought or growing more depressed. **"I feel... like it's our only shot...,"** he said slowly. She hadn't completely shot the idea down. They were only going on assumptions... after all, it was all they had. **"Maybe since... she can look into your memories, you could..."** He paused, losing faith in this plan. His heart felt heavy in his chest... and he couldn't help but let that feeling seep out in his words at this point. He turned, placing a hand on his forehead, frustrated. Was there really no way?... Would he lose Ayumi too?! His hand trembled at the thought. **"Dammit!"** he cursed, slamming his palm down on the desk in front of him. His trembling spread throughout his body, unable to bear the thought of Ayumi slipping right out from beneath him, and he couldn't do a damn thing! It made the feeling that much worse in his chest, and he was already feeling lost.

Ayumi blinked slowly, the idea of going into Ayame's memories making her nervous. Also, she had no clue how to do that. Her psychic abilities were anything but refined... she hadn't even realized she had them until Heavenly Host exposed them through multiple possessions. It was probably possible... anything Ayame was doing to her, she could probably do back. Though, that would also mean relinquishing control to Ayame while she dug around. And, she would need to learn how to do it. Her thoughts were cut off by Yoshiki's sudden curse and slam, causing her to jump. **"Kishinuma?" **she questioned, looking up at his back in confusion. What had suddenly gotten into him? He was talking calmly just a second ago...

Yoshiki looked up at her, quickly realizing he had lost his composure, and confidence. Even though it was still in the back of his head, he couldn't let it get to him. He through his bangs, taking a deep breath before standing back up, putting his other hand on his waist. **"I... it's nothing..,"** he muttered, finding it ironic both of them were lying about their emotional states, **"We'll figure this out... We **_**have**_** to."** He tried to wipe failure from his mind, but it was hard to... and it was hard to erase the uncertainty and gloom from his tone.

Ayumi's brow furrowed as a frown deepened on her face. **"We all keep saying that... that we'll figure this out,"** Ayumi noted lightly, her eyes downcast. It was a nice sentiment, but it kept being said and meanwhile nothing was being figured out. **"But, perhaps we should be preparing ourselves for the worst case scenario,"** she said quietly, her heart sinking at her own words. She didn't want to consider herself a lost cause, but that's what it was feeling like. Perhaps she had been meant to die in Heavenly Host and this was just how things were supposed to be. Her hands were held against her chest, her mind frazzled. Nothing was going right, anymore. She couldn't even begin to formulate a solid plan that would work against this spirit, it was all speculation and hope at this point.

Yoshiki let his other hand sink down to his side, his eyes looking toward the ground. So... she thought that way too?... Only... she was thinking it was the definite outcome... **"No..,"** he said quietly, the hand at his side clenching into a fist. **"I refuse to expect that... to **_**accept**_** it,"** he further said. He wouldn't 'prepare' for that to happen, because he didn't want to think that it could. But above all else, deep down, he was scared... absolutely terrified at losing her... He stood straight up again, trying to regain his calm demeanor, but it just wasn't working. He was too frustrated at the world to talk clearly anymore... Any difficult situation only brought turbulation within himself, especially if it scared him and left him feeling useless, like this one. **"... See you tomorrow,"** he said abruptly, unable to handle the conversation with a clear mind. He walked away, still carrying the heavy feelings of frustration and despair.

Ayumi watched Yoshiki leave, stunned by his sudden departure. She blinked slowly, the empty classroom was beginning to feel suffocating but she couldn't get her legs to move. She didn't want to accept it either. She sighed, leaning back to rest against the desk as she stared ahead at the wall. Maybe... she was giving up too quickly... She just didn't know what to do. At any moment she could lose control, and possibly never regain it. She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face and through her bangs as she tried to center herself. Her emotions were making her sick, lately. She just wanted to feel okay.

**"You think you have it bad? I have to stand by and listen to this bullshit all day,"**Ayame's irritated voice rang in her head. Ayumi grimaced, still not used to Ayame's interjections.

**"Gee, sorry my life is so awful to watch. I'll be sure to try and become more entertaining for you,"**Ayumi said sarcastically aloud.

**"Please do. I'm so sick of you thinking of that stupid Mochida. He doesn't like you, get over it. There's other fish to fry,"**Ayame snapped.

**"You wouldn't understand... you've never-"**

**"What? Loved someone? You can't really tell me what I have and haven't done, honey. Even so, that's a moot point. Do you really think you're in love with this guy? You aren't even on a first-name basis. Hell, you aren't on a first name basis with anyone, actually,"**Ayame chided. Ayumi looked up at the ceiling while considering the question, trying to ignore the jab at her lacking relationships.

**"I thought I did... it feels like I do. Maybe. I don't know. I just know I don't feel good now,"**Ayumi sighed as she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

**"I think you need to fucking chill and get over yourself. And please stop moping, I have to listen to that shit all day and it's emotionally draining,"**Ayame jeered with a small snort.

**"How about you don't tell me how to fucking feel,"**Ayumi snapped back. Frustration boiled in her stomach at the rude, selfish spirit. She could feel however she wanted to.

**"Mrow, kitty has claws after all, eh?"**Ayame laughed, her voice intimidated by Ayumi's snap. She seemed amused by it.

**"Shut the hell up,"**Ayumi snarled, hatred burning in her stomach for this goddamn spirit. She was screwing up her entire life, and she had the audacity to try teasing her? They weren't friends, she was trying to eliminate her existence.

**"You could've just ignored me, y'know. Or what, getting lonely? How sad, a lil' miserable girl left only with the voice in her head,"**Ayame mocked with a cruel chime of laughter.

Ayumi let out an annoyed grunt at her, choosing to ignore the spirit now as her jibes were becoming harder to deal with. She glanced outside the classroom window, most the students had cleared out by now. At least she would have a quiet- or as quiet as she'd get - walk back home.


	5. Restrained

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Yoshiki shifted nervously on the floor, glancing to each of his friends. They were assigned a group, class project, but it just didn't feel like focusing on schoolwork was what they, or he, should be doing. After all, Ayumi's life was at stake... It felt weird going through their daily school life on top of all this... But, he guessed it was impossible to avoid.

They had all met at his place, free of the annoyance of parents. A place where they could solely focus on the project... but, he was having trouble doing that anyways. He was too worried to start anything on the project, and Naomi was silent most of the time, looking mopey. Man... they had been reduced to such a sad group... They'd probably be alright had this new threat not come about, but... fate never seemed to just leave them alone and let them live their lives.

Ayumi was trying to read the text so that way they could start outlining the project, but her eyes just glazed over the pages over and over again, without them sinking in. Her eyes kept flickering off the pages to Satoshi, who she would catch giving Naomi a side glance from time to time. She knew she was torturing herself by focusing her attention on it, but now that it was confirmed that he was in love with her, it was hard to look away. Naomi looked absolutely miserable, which took the edge of her jealousy towards her. She hadn't really talked to Yoshiki since their little conversation a couple days ago, where he had just abruptly left. She kept rethinking what she had said. They should prepare... have a plan, just in case Ayame won. She hadn't been wrong to suggest that. Her fatalist tone was probably unnecessary... it wasn't like she had really gone deeply into research. Yoshiki's comment about her getting into Ayame's memories kept reappearing in her thoughts, as she wondered how to take control of herself when she didn't have a physical body. Ah, she should be thinking about this project, she realized as her eyes went back to the top of the page and she slowly read it, trying to absorb the words and suppress the urge to glance at Satoshi.

Yoshiki shifted positions nervously, the silence killing his sanity. He gave a glance around at each of his friends before clearing his throat, putting his hands on the table. **"Eh, so... what's our plan with this? Are we going to do it on one type, or give multiple examples?"** he asked, looking around at each of them. He hoped they wouldn't be like this forever... it was suffocating him... even though he was also part of the problem, he guessed. He felt like he had sort of left Ayumi abruptly, and they hadn't talked since... He and Satoshi didn't talk as much, as he was dwelling on Naomi's depression. And she, well... yeah... Ayumi was being a little distant toward all of them, but that was understandable... he guessed... It just killed him...

Satoshi looked up at Yoshiki as he spoke, thankful for starting a conversation. Naomi's mood brought down his own so much, he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything besides worry. **"Uh, well, we should probably just stick with one, right? They're all pretty extensive on their own, and trying to do it broadly may come out as trying to do too much,"** Satoshi said, tapping the eraser-end of his pencil nervously against the desk. **"We just have to pick the narrower topic. We could go in the direction of domestic abuse or animal abuse, or we could go with emotional versus physical abuse,"** he explained, figuring the best spot to start was with a specific topic. Then the research could begin, and they could hopefully wrap this project up in a few days. He glanced at the others, looking for their input. Ayumi's eyes were still focused on her book, she seemed to be getting worse lately. She hardly ever looked or spoke to him in the last few days.

Yoshiki waited to see if anyone else was going to say something. Ayumi seemed unfocused, or was it, too focused? On other things... Well, the book was important, but they needed to discuss first... Of course, he wasn't going to point that out. He didn't want her mad at him, even though she might already be.

**"Any of those sound fine to me..,"**Naomi said quietly. She really didn't want to be focusing on schoolwork when Ayumi's life was in danger... It felt morally wrong...

**"Errm, comparing things would probably stretch it out the most,"** Yoshiki input, since neither of the girls were much talkers. With papers and projections, he usually went with the easy option. It was just his nature, and stretching out sentences and topics was one of those techniques he liked to abuse. The others may not feel the same way, though, so he paused to see if that would get more conversation out of Satoshi or Ayumi.

**"Stretching out the bare minimum isn't going to get us a good grade,"** Ayumi responded, her eyes still on the book, though they flickered up for a moment as she spoke. **"We were told to pick a topic of an issue plaguing society and analyze it. To go with something broad and generic as an overly done comparison would just be a boring read, and take no real thought,"**she explained further, her tone unusually sharp.

Satoshi stared at Ayumi, a little stunned by her attitude. He wasn't surprised with the conflicting opinions, considering how Yoshiki and Ayumi approached schoolwork was probably worlds different. He was surprised by her tone and general aloofness towards them. Was the spirit messing with her personality? Or maybe she just wasn't in a good mood. He rubbed the back of his head, too nervous from Ayumi's opinion to voice his own. He didn't care which way they went, either one would get them a passing grade.

Yoshiki looked away nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew she would probably argue on the point, but her tone was... shockingly cold, and distant. **"Uh... alright, what do you think we should do?"** he asked, not wanting to argue with her. Why should he, anyways? His ideas were pretty much the bare minimum. He wouldn't stand up for his own idea when anybody else's would be better. He was just putting it forth, since no one else seemed in a talking mood, until now. Ayumi's idea was probably better, considering he was a slacker, and Satoshi and Naomi seemed likely to roll along with any idea that was thrown out.

Ayumi paused, realizing the cold tone she spoken in a moment ago was uncalled for. She frowned lightly, telling herself she needed to calm down. It wouldn't help to be angry and snappy at her friends. She felt so on edge, though. **"Well, we can look at the dynamics between a certain type of abuse. The progression of child abuse and how the child will normally grow up to abuse their own child. Or animal abuse, because their's the question whether the punishment towards those who commit it is too harsh or lenient, and if a person abuses animals, will it lead to aggressive behavior towards other humans? Any specific abuse can be expanded on pretty deeply,"** Ayumi said, trying to keep her tone more level. Any type would be fine with her, they just needed a topic that could be looked at from moral standpoints, since a more thought-provoking project would get her a better grade. Although, caring about grades at the moment felt a bit silly.

Yoshiki sighed, as the ideas were just suggestions... He didn't like choosing between things, and he kept getting thrown options. He had been hoping for a singular idea, but Ayumi had a lot in store. He cast looks at the other two. Satoshi seemed just as wishy-washy as he was, and Naomi just looked plain upset. Guess it was up to him to have the final say... Whoopee. **"The first one sounded good,"** he said, but was certain his comment lacked very good criticism. He wasn't much for backing up his reasons. He just wanted to get started, and get it done.

**"Alright, child abuse it is,"**Ayumi said as she circled something in her book. She didn't particularly care what it was on, it'd be a depressing subject anyway. After arranging who was going to look up what, and arranging an outline, everyone seemed to be ready to call it quits for the day. The entire time felt pretty awkward, at least to Ayumi as she tried to keep a lid on her emotions.

**"Alright, I guess we'll meet up again tomorrow? Best to just finish this, right?" **Satoshi questioned as he gathered his books. He had been nervous the entire time, a little afraid of Ayumi lashing out. Especially since Yoshiki didn't deal well with those situations and would probably lash back. Then Naomi would become even more upset. He felt like he was just waiting for a time bomb to go off, but luckily the classwork distracted them from each other.

Ayumi just nodded, with a small hum of agreement, since talking to Satoshi still just hurt. She knew she'd have to get over it. She didn't want to lose his friendship. She just needed some time to sort her own feelings out.

It was a few days later, and Yoshiki was thankful to have this stupid thing done... and a day early, too! He sighed in relief, but the tension surrounding their circle of friends didn't disappear... He really needed to fix this... figure out someway with Ayumi to get rid of that spirit... Then everything would be fixed! He was still a little scared to upset her, but he couldn't just keep avoiding talking to her.

As they left, he caught Ayumi by the wrist, pulling her back slightly. **"I think... we need to talk,"** he said, his expression serious, **"I know it's not a fun subject, but we can't give up... something has to work, and we need to find out what."** He didn't shut the door, since that would make it feel like he forced her to stay. She could leave if she wanted, but he _really _wanted a chance to calmly come together and really think this out.

Ayumi was relieved to finally have the project finished. The long, awkward afternoons with one another were becoming a little hard to bear. She moved to leave but was pulled to a halt when she felt Yoshiki grabbed her wrist. _He really shouldn't be making a habit of this,_ she thought to herself as she turned to look at him. She glanced at the door, tempted to just leave and push off the unpleasant discussion even farther into the future. _No, stop running,_ she commanded herself, looking back at Yoshiki. **"You're right,"** she resigned with a small sigh. **"But... I have been researching and things have been coming up pretty dry,"** she added. A website talked about existing as one's soul, surpassing the earthly requirement of a body, but she hadn't bought the techniques spoken of on it. The internet wasn't a great place to find occult details, unless one was looking at the big named authors who were reliable in their information.

Yoshiki let go of her and shut the door, after she agreed that they needed to talk. It was probably weird to her that he only kept her back, but there were a few reasons. For Naomi, she was so distraught... he doubted she could focus on anything right now. True, she really wanted to help, but she wasn't in the best of spirits. Satoshi had become increasingly depressed as well... That, and Ayumi seemed more irritable around him, which was... strange... She was usually giddy to be around him... But just because it was weird didn't mean it wasn't a fact. She definitely was more moody around him.

**"That's alright..,"** he said, turning to go back towards the table, **"I figured researching wouldn't help us too much, especially on the internet... I think, right now, putting our heads together is the best course of action."**

Ayumi frowned, her brow furrowing as she considered his words. Putting their heads together would probably lead to no results. They needed to find a paranormal writer with knowledge on this stuff. She opened her mouth to speak when she felt like she was being ripped from her body, tossed into freezing water as she went under.

Ayame quietly grabbed a lamp off a table, holding it with the heavy bottom pointing up. She moved quickly, striking the lamp against Yoshiki's head with force. She grinned widely as his body feel to the ground, passed out. She had been worried she wouldn't have had enough force, but the heavy metal seemed to do the trick. She intertwined her fingers, stretching her arms forward as she began her preparations.

Ayame was admiring her work with a smirk. Yoshiki was still currently knocked out, luckily the strike from earlier didn't cause any bleeding. His hands were tied to the bed's backboard. Without rope, she had to improvise by using some sheets, which seemed to work just as well. They wouldn't scratch up his wrists like rope would, too. She had resisted taking anything off of him, waiting until he was awake to enjoy the party. She was lying on top of him, watching him for signs of awareness. She was eager to get this started.

Yoshiki waited for her own input. Though, it wasn't coming... Normally she would've said something by now, despite how distant she had been lately. He was about to turn and ask if something was wrong, but he felt a painful strike to the back of his head. Shortly after, he fell to the floor, completely out of it.

_Schloop. Schloop. Schloop_... What was happening? It was dark... pitch black, even. He felt something trickling down his face, and his head hurt like Hell... _Schloop..._Was he... being dragged somewhere? And who was dragging him? He felt horribly dazed, half-awake almost. His blurred vision recovered to see a dark, dingy room with thick air. Then, the room, brightened with blue light, followed by the laughter of children. The blue, eerie light illuminated a tall figure, holding a sledge hammer with blood dripping from it...

He woke with jump, his eyes darting around, but not absorbing what they were seeing. What... what was happening? That was... a dream from Heavenly Host, but... why did it come up? And... what had he been doing prior? He attempted to move, but found that his hands were restrained in an uncomfortable fashion, and something weighty was laying on him. As his brain finally registered the position he was in, and what he was faced with, he suddenly remembered the familiar blow to the back of his head, and the fact Ayumi had been the only other person there... or rather, the spirit. At this realization, he struggled more desperately, trying to keep the red from his face, but to no avail. This wasn't good... not in the slightest...

Ayame's eyes brightened at his regained consciousness. There was amusement in her expression as she watched him come to the realization of the set-up. She giggled lightly at his red face. **"Morning,"** she greeted sweetly, moving so she was sitting up. Her legs were straddling his waist, her fingers began to work at the buttons on his shirt. **"You know, I wouldn't have had to tie you up if you just went along with it the first time,"** she told him. Her eyes flickered up, her unbuttoning paused as she looked at him. **"Though, I must say, seeing you like this is incredibly hot,"** she purred lightly. She then moved herself, leaning forward to press her lips against his.

Yoshiki looked at her, a certain hatred in his gaze. Even though he knew it would be to no avail, he struggled against his restraints. He wouldn't take this lying down... literally... This was Ayumi's body! Doing something like this... it was beyond wrong... though... he wasn't sure he had the ability to stop it, this time. He grew more anxious with each unbuttoning, but his body grew more impatient. _Dammit! Stop it, or else... she'll..._ He was frustrated with himself, and this whole situation, but mostly at the former. _It... it has to be you, this time, Ayumi... I can't do a thing..._ He jerked at the meeting of their lips, his face only deepening as he was unable to pull away. He was completely vulnerable, and even worse still was the fact his brain was being consumed by human instinct.

Ayame deepened the kiss, and this time around Yoshiki couldn't back away from it. Her hands traveled down to the unbuttoned part of his shirt, and just tore until the buttons popped off. She wasn't exactly patient, she wanted to get down to business, but she told herself to slow it down a bit. Still, she could tell he was reacting to the touches, which sent chills down her own spine. She pulled away from the kiss, sitting up once again. Unfortunately, she forgot that since she tied his arms up, she won't actually be able to take off his shirt completely. Still, she had his chest and abdomen exposed, which she couldn't complain about. She figured a shirt for a shirt, seemed fair, she pulled Ayumi's school uniform top over her head and onto the floor. She had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes at her hosts choice of a sports bra, definitely not as attractive as what she picked out days ago. **"So, Yoshiki, any requests?"** she asked slyly, a finger trailing down from his chest, south. **"'Cause if not, I have a few things in mind for us~."**

Yoshiki panted, short of breath after the prolonged kiss. He hated the pleasure he felt, and also the fact that he didn't have the power to stop her, or himself. It was getting harder to think, though, like he was starting to drift away. A better way to put it... might be that his mind was numbing. He looked at her, trying not to focus on her physique, and rather on her psyche. **"St... stop,"** he attempted to demand, but it sounded more like a plea from his shallow, hitching tone. His breaths became more erratic as she trailed down, and his heart began to race. His thought process was horribly bogged, as stimulation was clouding his senses.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at him, clucking her tongue at his reply. **"You're saying 'stop', but something tells me you are really enjoying this,"** she said lowly, her hand reached the button on his pants. She unbuttoned it, the zipper coming next as she tugged his pants down his legs as far as she could without having to move much. She moved her hand to her own skirt, unzipping the side so it could fall down and be kicked away easily. She leaned down and kissed him again, pressing her body closely against his and letting skin touch. She broke the kiss to tell him, **"You can't possibly want this to stop."**

Ayumi felt herself floating, the same sensation as when one went limp underwater. Her ears, or what she heard, was just a faint ringing. There was nothing but darkness around her. She kept trying to move, but there was nothing she could do. She tried to recall the many articles she read, but none of them covered how to break a possession.

Yoshiki could hardly focus on her words anymore... He felt so dizzy, and couldn't concentrate on any single thing. It may not have been Ayumi's mind, but his body only cared for its counterpart. It was half of what he yearned for two years, after all. It was difficult to keep resisting... Of course, if it would've helped, he would keep verbally denying the contact, but that would never help at this point. And the more it went on, the more he was losing his capability to form a coherent sentence. _Come on... You have... to snap out of it... or else..._ He made a quiet groan at the second kiss, his pants returning as it was broken, and evidence of the passion stringing between them.

Ayame was egged on by Yoshiki's reaction, her body moving against his as her body trembled with pleasure at the contact.

Ayumi felt a jolt spread through her being as she tried to grasp onto some coherent thoughts. Ayame's guard was down, maybe? She could hear, or at least, she thought... Ayame's thoughts. _'Nnng, he feels so good,'_ she heard, feeling a warmth erupt inside her as it dawned on her what was happening. **"E-ergh,"** Ayumi grunted, embarrassment seeping into herself as possibilities of what was happening passed through her head. No way... Yoshiki would willingly, right? She certainly hoped he wouldn't be... but men were pretty useless in these types of situations, weren't they? **"Dammit!"** she snapped, pausing when her own voice rang back to her. She looked around, suddenly feeling herself move. She blinked, looking down and seeing her body. Her mind reeled as she tried to figure out what was happening. Every other time before, it had just been darkness surrounding her and crippling her. She felt determination as she moved, kicking her legs as if swimming up. She couldn't keep relying on those charms to put Ayame back in her body, she would have to take the initiative. The desire to stop whatever was happening burned inside her as well, even if she was a little afraid to see what was waiting for her. As she moved up, in what she hoped was in the right direction, the water became thicker. Her kicks felt like they were slowed, as if in syrup. She glared up, not letting herself become discouraged. How many times had Ayame taken her body from her now? Too many. She can't keep letting herself become docile to these body invasions. It was one thing to be a voice in her head, but to take _her_body and use it as her own was unacceptable.

Ayame paused, her motions stopped as her eyes widened as she felt the fight. Her mind was cluttered with passion, though, she couldn't manage to combat it as she herself was pulled back away with a gasp.

**"A-ah,"** Ayumi whimpered as her body was once again her's, but her soul was reeling in a way she never felt before. Her head laid against Yoshiki's chest as she panted, she felt overwhelmingly woozy from the accomplishment.

_This... isn't good... Ayumi... isn't going to be able to stop this... Dammit!_ Yoshiki's thoughts were racing, both in dread and reluctant pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if doing that would take him out of the situation, but to no avail. Though, then, she stopped, and laid flat against him, her head on his chest. _Did she-?_ He wanted to make sure, but there were two problems. One, his panting breaths were interrupting any opportunity he had to speak. Two... bringing awareness to their positions was unbearably awkward and embarrassing. Though, the sooner he brought her to reality again, the sooner he could get his hands freed, as his arms were growing sore. **"Sh... Shino... zaki?"** he muttered after calming down his breathing and heart. His face was a deep red, and was not likely to change anytime soon, so he couldn't let himself dwell on that.

Ayumi blinked, realizing Yoshiki was speaking to her. She took a couple more breaths, feeling herself return to normal ownership of her body. She looked at Yoshiki, her expression wearied and confused. Then, the realization hit her like lightning as she realized how close they were and how much clothing was off or pushed aside. Her expression switched to mortification, her face becoming a bright red as she let out a squealing yelp, she sat up, kicking backwards straight off the bed. She hit the ground painfully, her stomach lurching at the gravity. She felt herself try to speak a couple times, but it just came out as incomprehensible noises. From the ground, she could still make out Yoshiki's tied up arms and the fact his body was exposed. She moved her head to the side, staring at the wall as embarrassment made her want to just disappear. Then, the realization of her clothes, or lack thereof caused her to panic. On the bright side, although it wasn't very bright, her top was still covered this time. She grabbed her shirt which was an arm-length away from her on the ground and pulled it on quickly in a frenzied mess, her mind too scrambled to speak yet. She glanced around, unsure of where her skirt was. She refused to look at Yoshiki, the humiliation was too much for her to bear. **"I-I'm **_**so**_** sorry,"** she finally uttered.

Yoshiki felt a sort of relief, as it seemed it was, in fact, Ayumi, but felt an incredible awkwardness. He was certain she felt mortified as well, probably worse, at what had taken place. But, at least it hadn't been taken as far as the spirit seemed intended to do. He looked way, also too embarrassed to even look in her general direction. **"I-it's... okay..,"** he paused, looking up at his tied wrists, **"Though... I could use some help... if you don't mind..."**However, while he desperately wanted to regain freedom of his hands, the action to get to that point would be... awful, in regards to their mortification.

Ayumi paused, since she actually did mind. She honestly didn't want to get close to him, but she was well aware she couldn't just leave him there like that. She glanced around, still unable to locate her skirt, which was really annoying and her shirt wasn't long enough to hide... She really, really hated Ayame. **"Y-yeah... sure,"** she finally responded, her response tight. She got up off the ground, her legs felt wobbly as she walked back over to the bed. She couldn't avoid seeing Yoshiki, which just made her blush intensify. She wasn't sure if she could handle this type of humiliation anymore. She leaned over him to get to the roping keeping him attached to the bed. The knot was tight, and she was a little unsure how Ayame even managed to get a bed-sheet tied so tightly. She frowned as she messed with it, finally get her finger into the knot and loosening it. From there she managed to untie the knot, and when that was done she stepped away from the bed, her eyes focused on anywhere but Yoshiki. Her face felt like it was on fire. She was a bit curious... exactly what happened... but there was no way she'd ask Yoshiki to describe the specifics.

Yoshiki gulped as she finally agreed and came towards him. He turned his head, so he could distance his face from her chest. The time for he to loosen and untie the knot felt like eternity, but he finally felt his restraint give, and was able to sit up. He pushed down his shirt, but was unable to button up the other one, as she had torn off the bottom ones. At the time, that wasn't really a concern, but now it was. Great... he'd have to get another one from the school at some point, or the dress police would get him. He quickly pulled his pants back up, zipping and buttoning them back to normal. He still couldn't look at her, as his instinctual part of mind couldn't help but envision how she had been minutes ago.

As he distracted himself with random things on the opposite side of the room, he spotted her skirt laying haphazardly on the floor next to the bed. He hesitantly reached over and picked it up, reddening at the heat radiating off of it. **"Uh... h-here,"** he held it over in her direction, but kept his eyes to the ground. He hated this new awkward air that was surrounding them, especially since it would probably carry over into their daily life. But... he kept telling himself it could be worse. Much, much worse. **"And... sorry... I accidentally let my guard down...,"**he muttered, feeling it was really his responsibility to stop stuff like this. He should have been prepared in the first place, but it seemed so easy for the spirit to knock him senseless.

Ayumi froze as he held her skirt out to him. If it was possible to die from embarrassment, she should be dead. **"T...thanks..."** she mumbled, her hand grabbing the fabric and avoiding contact with his hand. She stepped into the skirt, pulling it up her legs and zipping it back against her hip. She had been so exposed to Yoshiki, she hated how vulnerable she felt with the knowledge of what he's seen. She listened to the apology, finding it unnecessary. **"You... don't have to apologize. You shouldn't have to keep your guard up,"** she replied, guilt clear in her eyes as she stared at the floor. **"You shouldn't have to deal with this... I'm sorry..."** she mumbled, her depression and humiliation was palpable. She wondered... if she should just stop being around him, if this kept happening. He shouldn't be roped into this... what almost happened today wasn't fair to him.

With her words, and easily sensible guilt, Yoshiki looked over at her, withdrawing his hand and placing it on the bed. **"It's nothing you should apologize for..,"** he told her, not even thinking it to be her fault. After all, she was suffering... She shouldn't be blaming herself on top of it, or feeling like a hindrance. The only way she could ever possibly be a hindrance to him is if she disappeared from his life, and that wasn't something he ever wanted to experience... Still, it made him a little angry when she spoke like this. She had no idea how much she meant to them, and to him specifically. If she started to doubt herself, and let the spirit win, their circle of friends would go to Hell.

**"But is it!"** Ayumi countered quickly, forcing herself to look at him even if she just wanted to withdraw into herself. **"You were just trying to help me, and then she came out and everything just goes to hell. Being around me is dangerous,"** she said, her body shivering lightly from the overflowing emotions. Everything was just rotten, lately. Satoshi would never be interested in her, Naomi never smiled anymore, Yoshiki kept being assaulted by Ayame, and she had an evil soul in her that she wasn't sure how to deal with. **"Even right now... she could just come out. I don't know how to stop it and I don't want to hurt anyone,"** she sniffled, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She felt so powerless in everything, and she felt terrified of what Ayame may do.

Yoshiki listened to her with a troubled frown. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her, but it was frustrating how much she took their friendship so lightly. He knew she just had their well-being as her foremost concern, but it was the same for them. In fact, not helping her and letting her face the spirit alone, most likely resulting in failure, would be more harmful than anything the spirit could do to them personally. He quickly stood, looking her dead in the eyes. **"Shinozaki... the most hurtful thing you could do is push us away, so don't even think about it,"** he said sternly, and honestly. **"We all will do anything to help you... After all, you're only a burden if you disappear... So please... don't distance yourself,"** he persisted, a pain stabbing at his chest at the mere mention of losing her.

Ayumi stared at Yoshiki, hearing the truth in his voice. She sniffled as tears began to slide down her cheeks, she hastily went to wipe them away with her sleeve. That's what she had been doing, hasn't she? She was pushing them all away. Even if hearing Satoshi's admission of love pushed her away, worsening her mood, she had been detaching herself from all of them. That wouldn't help, though. Even if it was hard or awkward at times, she genuinely needed her friends. **"You're... right... I-I'll try not to,"** she told him, although it would be hard with Satoshi. She paused, looking at Yoshiki when a question suddenly struck her. **"Hey... How did... she manage to tie you up like that?"** she asked, examining him. It was her body that moved him, and she could guarantee that would be extremely difficult. Had Ayame knocked him out some way?

Yoshiki expression eased as she seemed to realize that distance wasn't the way to go. He then returned to his embarrassed state as she mentioned how exactly he had ended up in the sticky situation. **"Well, uh...,"** he paused, rubbing the back of his head as he looked down slightly. However, the action made him flinch, as the place he touched was the point of impact. **"I think she knocked me out with something... a lamp, maybe? I'm not too sure, but I don't own very many blunt objects,"** he said. Even this room was pretty bare, compared to other people his ages' rooms.

Ayumi's expression became alarmed, since she had actually been hoping for something gentler... like a sleeping agent. She almost apologized once again, but told herself it was Ayame who did it. Not her. Plus, she doubted Yoshiki blamed her for the strike. **"You really should put some ice on that,"** she directed with concern. She wondered if he had a concussion, worry bubbling up at what could be wrong with him as a result. **"And you probably shouldn't sleep tonight,"** she told him, although she wondered if she was just panicking too much. Still, with a strike that made him fall unconscious... there was the possibility of him falling asleep and not waking up the first night, right? That's what she's heard, not that she's well versed in medical details. If he made it through the night and all seemed right, it meant there was nothing to worry about.

Yoshiki looked back up, but his pride was still a little damaged. To be taken so off guard and made completely vulnerable... It was somewhat emasculating... Though, it was in the past, he'd just have to not think about it. **"Alright... Though, tomorrow's going to be rough with no sleep..,"** he mentioned, already dreading such a day at school... He was already bad with staying awake in class... Without sleep, he hardly had a chance of paying attention. He then looked to his clock, frowning at what time it read. He had been hoping to talk to Ayumi about the spirit, but there's no way she could stay later, probably. Her parents were pretty protective most of the time, so they were likely going nuts. **"Ugh... guess you need to get home..,"** he brought up, in case she was unaware of the time. Really, both of them had been mentally absent for a few hours, her with possession and him with just being generally unconscious.

Ayumi knew how rough school could be without sleep. Normally she was engaged with the lectures, but when sleep was taken away from her, even she couldn't concentrate on the material. Yoshiki would have no luck absorbing anything in a sleepless state of mind, she would bet. Still, she didn't want to suggest he missed school, since if he wasn't sleep, it would probably be best he just drag himself through the day. She blinked, looking at the clock. Her mom had probably left a voice mail on her phone by now, Ayumi could bet. Ahhh, at least she had the school project as an excuse. **"Yeah, I should probably head out,"** she agreed. **"See you tomorrow,"** she said in farewell, grabbing her school bag and leaving the apartment. Outside of it she let out a heavy sigh, her body still warm from everything that just happened. Ayame was certainly playing a weird game with Yoshiki. She just hoped that it was only Yoshiki she kept messing with. She rubbed her palm against her forehead in frustration. Still... she had taken control. No help from a charm or anything. Although, Ayame's guard had probably been shut down... by... their activities. Her face lit up red again. She shook her head, trying to void her mind of any thoughts until she got home. _Geeze, I wish I could talk to you right now, Hinoe,_ Ayumi thought with a glance up to the sky. Her sister was unreachable because of her travels, though. So, she had no guidance in the matters of the occult... she'd just have to teach herself.


	6. Broken Heart

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Yoshiki had been so dragging in class... It was almost torture to keep himself awake, and he wasn't even going to try paying attention. It had been semi-easy to stay awake at him, but maybe that was because of the constant freezing sensation at the back of his head... He was pretty sure that had something to do with it... Maybe he should have brought one to keep him awake? Anyways, too late now... Well, at least they had finished that project early, so he wouldn't have to work on it after school. That would've been fun... He sighed at the lunch bell, just laying his head on the desk... Just a few minutes... He could nap for the lunch break...

Satoshi couldn't help but notice Yoshiki seemed really off. He glanced at him a couple times throughout the lessons, seeing him fighting to stay awake. Then, the weirder thing was instead of getting his lunch, he put his head on his desk. Did he just not get to bed last night? He walked over to Yoshiki, standing over his desk. **"Hey, are you okay?"** he questioned. Yoshiki had seemed fine when they left yesterday, he had to wonder if something happened.

Yoshiki lifted his head slightly to look at Satoshi, slightly agitated that his few minutes of peace were ruined. Then, as his brain better processed the situation, he began to panic. What in the world would he tell Satoshi? He couldn't completely lie, since he had to have noticed he held Ayumi back from leaving yesterday, so leaving her out of the story would only raise more questions... **"Yeah... just... really tired,"** he answered, hoping he wouldn't have to explain why and how it came to that. Then again... not telling at least some of the parts would probably start weird thoughts.

Satoshi frowned at the obvious answer, since that's not what he was getting at. It just made him more suspicious with what was going on. **"I can tell that. I was wondering why you were so tired,"** he said, glancing quickly between him and Ayumi. She had stayed back at his apartment after Naomi and him left. Then again, she seemed to be in better spirits than she had been. She also didn't look ready to fall asleep on the drop of a dime.

Yoshiki sighed, fully sitting up to give Satoshi the 'full' story... while skipping over some parts. **"Errr... when I stopped Shinozaki to talk about the spirit..,"** he paused, still formulating what parts to include, and which to not, **"... it took her over and knocked me out with a lamp... When I woke up, Shinozaki had taken back control. She told me to stay up, just in case, so... here I am, dead tired..."** It was sort of the truth... while skipping over information Satoshi didn't need to know. Really, it was none of his business, since the... happenings of yesterday didn't apply to his question or things he _needed_ to know.

Satoshi's expression became alarmed as he heard about the spirit attacking him. Also, about the fact that Ayumi managed to get out on her own. **"I'm glad to hear you're okay,"** Satoshi said first. The spirit had been aiming to kill the last time they saw it, and it worried him how close Yoshiki may have been to death. **"But you didn't have to use a charm against the spirit?"** he then asked, surprised. **"Does that mean Shinozaki's making progress with all of this?"** he wondered, a certain excitement at the idea of things going back to normal.

**"I guess... I don't know how she did it, or under what circumstances, but I think she's definitely getting better at fighting back,"** Yoshiki replied, even though that was a little bit of a lie. He did know the circumstances, which... may or may not have helped her, but she still was able to take back control, which was still an impressive feat. He doubted he stood much of a chance if he was possessed. In that, Ayumi already impressed him, and he could guess she would get better. Though, if they didn't hurry, that didn't mean much.

**"I wonder if she'll be able to expel the soul from her body if she gets good enough a grasp on it,"** Satoshi said, desperate for the evil spirit to go away. He paused, rubbing the back of his head. He'd like to actually ask her these things but...**"Hey... do you know if Shinozaki is mad at me or something? I mean... I know she's been in a bad mood and she's had every right, but today she seems okay with everyone else but me. Whenever I try to talk to her, she won't even look at me,"** Satoshi explained nervously, unsure how to handle the situation. He had no clue what he had done to upset her, so it was hard to know how to fix the situation.

At the mention of Ayumi's attitude toward Satoshi specifically, Yoshiki tossed her a quick look. It's true... He had been too tired to really think about it, but she was normal, except towards Satoshi, who she was giving the cold shoulder to. Did it have something to do with her crush on him? **"I don't... think she's mad at you, but I'm not very good at reading girls,"** he admitted, looking back at Satoshi, **"You haven't really done anything to her... I have no idea why she's being that way to you specifically."** Nothing had really changed after they got back from Heavenly Host... She still seemed to like him... It was hard to forget every time she mentioned him as it stung his heart. She had been distant toward all of them until recently, so it couldn't have been something he said... unless... it was something she heard...

Satoshi sighed as he leaned back, using a desk to support his weight. **"I should probably talk to her, but it's hard when she just brushes me off,"** he admitted. He had no idea what to do, handling girls was not something he found himself particularly gifted in. He couldn't talk Naomi out of her depression, and he doubted he could convince Ayumi to tell him what was wrong. **"Girls are so confusing,"** he added with a weak laugh. Maybe he should just stop her after school and directly ask her what's up. He wasn't so sure how much longer he could take a cold shoulder, especially not knowing the reason for it.

Yoshiki nodded in agreement, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. **"Yeah... can't hardly figure them out most of the time,"** he said with a sigh. Why couldn't they be more straightforward? Ugh, it hurt sometimes to try and figure them out. He'd much rather skip that right to the point where he's called an 'idiot', or something like that. **"Want me to try and ask her what's up?"** he asked. Though he liked to avoid conversation about Satoshi with Ayumi, he'd do it if his friend needed him to. Plus, it seemed there was something wrong with her view on him now, so maybe it would involve less chest pain than normal.

Satoshi perked at the offer, but then tried to not appear too eager at the offer. He felt a bit bad, asking Yoshiki to put himself in a possibly awkward position. Then again, Ayumi may not be willing to tell him the actual details. With Yoshiki, she may be more willing, if it was something about him. **"That would be great,"** he said, a touch of relief in his voice. **"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it,"** he then added. If Yoshiki found out what was wrong, Satoshi could finally begin to figure out how to fix it. He couldn't stand having one of his friends not talk to him. Especially because he had absolutely no guesses on what he could have possibly said or done that would make Ayumi ignore him as she has been.

Yoshiki shrugged, looking to the side. **"It's no problem. Though, an answer isn't guaranteed,"**he reminded. Ayumi didn't tell him everything, especially with these emotional things. But, he'd try, even though it may make Ayumi frustrated with him. It was for his best friend, who was having a really tough time himself.

* * *

After classes ended, Yoshiki pulled himself, still quite groggy, but now was the best time. He grabbed his stuff and left the class, catching up with Ayumi further down. **"Hey,"** he said first, to get her attention, **"Are you... mad at Satoshi?"**

Ayumi paused when she heard Yoshiki's voice. She turned to look at him, a little exhausted of him pulling her aside. Then he asked the question and she felt a rush of annoyance at him, along with a bit of shame. She glanced to the side, sighing at him. **"You really have no concept of tact, you know that, right?"** she scolded lightly. He was so blunt, it was a little hard to deal with. He didn't even try to lead into the question. He just blurted it out. **"And... no, I'm not mad,"** she answered briefly and vaguely. She wasn't really sure how she felt towards him. She was disappointed and there was a lot of longing mixed in there. She felt a lot of things at him, and anger might be one of them. It was hard to say.

Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head slightly as they walked. He was well aware of how blunt he was... about most things. At least it was better than people who beat around the bush too much, and never got to the actual point. **"Then what's wrong? He's the only one you're giving the cold shoulder today,"** he responded, slipping his hands into his pockets. He hoped he got something out of annoying her, which he was certain he was doing. All to help Satoshi at least begin to understand why she was being so distant... though, he had an idea... Still, that wasn't something he should be telling... Agh, if he got the answer he was thinking of, which would be miraculous in itself, what would he do then? This sort of thing isn't something you would blurt out to that certain someone... Maybe he'd just tell Satoshi it'd sort itself out? Eh, he'd figure that out if it actually became a problem. No use dwelling on fictional instances.

Ayumi's expression was a bit crestfallen as he pursued the topic farther. Still, without Hinoe around to discuss anything with, her mind was burning to talk about it with someone. Yoshiki really wasn't a great candidate, though. He was Satoshi's friend before her's, she figured. She sighed, again. **"I... just..."** her voice was stiff as she fought for the best way to speak of this. **"It's too hard... to talk to him now,"** she said, though that probably raised more questions than it answered. **"Because,"** she began, knowing he'd just go on to ask her why. **"I sort of... heard confirmation about the fact he... loves... Nakashima..."** she said, the words hard to get out of her mouth. Her face was burning red, she was exposing herself so much to Yoshiki lately, she didn't really like the feeling. God, she just realized how pathetic she was. Avoiding Satoshi because he didn't return her feelings... In addition, she was admitting to Yoshiki about her own feelings, but the mixed desire to talk to someone about them and just get him off her back pushed her to just be truthful.

Yoshiki looked down slightly as she confirmed his guess. Yeah... jealousy could be rough... He knew it all too well. But he tried his best not to avoid Satoshi because of it. Though... he also felt awful, because he felt a little happy at her dilemma... It was a horrible feeling, but... he couldn't help it... Maybe after she made it past this, she would get over Satoshi and he... Well, she'd faster fall for some other guy, with his luck, but still... Maybe the unseen traction between him and his best friend would go away in his heart... Urg, feeling any sort of glee at this must make him a terrible person... **"Oh... that..,"** he muttered, unsure of where to start. The way he dealt with jealousy was much different, so he doubted he could give her his way. **"I guess... a little vacation time away is good, then... To sort your thoughts, I guess? I could tell him to leave you be for a little while, if you want,"** he offered, looking to the side at her.

Ayumi stared ahead of her, unsure if the vacation away from him was helping. If anything, it was just making her more confused as she waited for her feelings to go away, but they wouldn't. **"I don't really know what I want to do,"** she admitted with a frown. It was scary to think of, so most the time she just tried distracting herself. Now, she knew he had noticed her wariness of him, so she had to act on something. Her stomach leaped into her throat at the thought. **"Would you confess to someone... knowing that it would definitely lead to rejection?"** she asked, her face darkened to a deep red. She was embarrassed, asking and talking about these things with Yoshiki. It's not like Hinoe was around... and Nakashima and her didn't talk like that. He was a guy and Satoshi's best friend, though, so maybe his perspective could help her more than anyone's.

Yoshiki felt his world stop ever so slightly at her next question, though he had to keep walking, to keep away any suspicion. Confess... when rejection was certain? The question applied to him so much, it wasn't even funny. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He wanted... to tell her she should... but he had no right to! He kept everything pent up... He had never even once thought about telling Ayumi about his own feelings, for the same reason that was troubling Ayumi. But... he knew for her to feel better, she'd have to not be like him... And for that to happen, he'd have to lie to her... and what a big fat lie it was. **"Y-yeah, to get it out of mind... You think maybe you should, to get it off your chest?"** he asked, his heart aching at his falsehood.

Ayumi's head lowered, her bangs falling over her eyes as she thought. Maybe the actual rejection would be enough to stop her from this awful, painful crush. Hearing it from Satoshi that he wasn't interested in her might just be what she needs to hear to get past these feelings and see him just as a friend. **"Yeah... I think it's the only way to get past these awful feelings,"** she mumbled, annoyed at herself for feeling anything. Guys were not worth this pain. **"But... I don't think I'm strong enough to actually do it,"** she admitted, her shoulders slumping as she looked over at him. Even if the rejection would get her by the feelings, she knew it would hurt. Getting the confession out would feel like she was handing him her heart, knowing full well he was just going to toss it aside. She didn't know if she had the courage to push herself to do it.

Yoshiki fell quiet, still feeling the stinging sensation in his chest. He was uncertain on what to tell her, since he had no clue for himself... That, and he was still brooding on his lie... Maybe... if she was able to do it, he should...? No, no, definitely no. Not only was he terrified of the heartache and possible ruining of their friendship, now was not the time to tell her, if he was going to at all. While she was depressed, possibly broken after telling Satoshi... is not a time he'd consider good. It'd make him look like he was taking advantage of her misery and vulnerability. Basically, like an awful person, if he didn't feel like one already. **"I... don't have much to tell you... other than it's best said quickly... to get it over with,"** he said, his tone unsure, **"Sorry... I don't really have experience with strength in that department..."**

_Best said quickly... like ripping off the band aid,_ she thought to herself, her heart sinking as she realized what she would have to do. But, the sooner she said it, the sooner she could just move on. There was such a faint hope flickering inside her heart that maybe, just maybe, he would tell her what she wanted to hear. The rational part of her brain wouldn't allow that to be considered in depth though. **"Mm, don't apologize. This actually really helps me. Thanks, Kishinuma,"** she said with a small, genuine smile. She knew he probably didn't care to talk about such things, but it really did help talking to someone else about it. _So, tomorrow, I'll confess to Mochida,_ she thought to herself, terror and uncertainty gripping her heart. She'd just have to push past it.

Yoshiki forced a smile towards her, giving a small shrug. **"Glad I could help out,"** he said, hoping that would sort out their problems... except for Naomi... He wished she would perk up, but that was a lot to ask of her... Well, she definitely needed to stop beating herself up about this paranormal crap... It was no one's fault, but she seemed determined to blame herself. **"I hope it goes... well,"** he muttered, knowing it wouldn't go super well, but he hoped she knew what he had meant. After all, Satoshi was really nice, so a rejection from him would be a lot less painful than with most people... he assumed.

Ayumi's smile flickered away at the encouragement. **"Heh, I hope so too,"**she replied quietly. What would a rejection going well be like? She knew Satoshi wouldn't be cruel about it, but his sweetness probably wouldn't help the sharp razor blade stuck in her heart.

* * *

Ayumi felt sick all through the school day. There was no way she'd do it at any point during school hours, she was just waiting for the final bell. She couldn't concentrate on the work, she couldn't manage to eat her lunch. Her stomach felt like it was eating itself with anxiety, her body was uncomfortable all day as she felt like puking. Then, as much as she wanted to get it over with, the clock's hands were beginning to approach the end of the day, and she found herself willing time to stop altogether. _'I can't do this. I've liked Mochida for how long now... hearing a rejection will be too hard,'_ she thought to herself. She gulped to herself, tapping her pencil nervously against her desk as she wondered if she should just let Ayame have her body. It seemed like to much trouble to be in control. Maybe just floating for the rest of her mind in the black abyss would be okay. _'Argh, relax. You're being dramatic. You'll tell him. He'll reject you. You'll go home and keep living,'_she told herself, the clock's arms approaching 2:30 soon. She felt like she was just going to melt from the impending embarrassment, which may be okay. She just really, really wished there was some way to get out of this.

The bell rang before she knew it, and nausea hit her like a train. She couldn't live with this crippling anxiety much longer, though. She had to do this today. She put her books away in her bag slowly and out of the corner of her eye, she watched Satoshi. She wanted to slink away so badly, the instinct to make a run for it was itching at her legs. Then she saw him get up and leave, and she realized it was showtime. She had faced worse things than telling someone she liked them.

She moved, getting out of her seat and going into the hallway. **"Mochida,"** she said, her voice eerily level for how shaky she felt. **"Could I talk to you alone?"**

Satoshi paused at the sound of his name, turning to see Ayumi, he was a bit stunned. He actually hadn't had the chance throughout the day to ask Yoshiki what was going on, but it seemed like he was about to get an answer straight from the source. **"Yeah, of course,"**he answered. She nodded, her eyes glancing aside briefly before she began to walk away. He quickly followed at her heels, unsure of where they were going and why it needed to be private. He felt nervousness twisting at his stomach, she looked so serious.

Ayumi led him out to the back of the school, in the same private location she had spent crying over him the day she heard him say he loved Naomi. She knew they wouldn't be interrupted, which is why she chose it. She bit down hard at her bottom lip as she realized it was time. She felt like crying already, but that would have to wait until she was alone. She turned, looking at Satoshi. His eyes were full of confusion and concern. Her face heated up, the weight of what she was about to do felt crushing.

Satoshi stared at Ayumi, nervous as she led him away to the back of the school. His mind was buzzing at what she could possibly be telling him. If it was anything concerning the spirit... that would probably be a group meeting, right? So, it must be about them. His mind went through option after option of what she may be mad at him about, but he was drawing blanks.

**"I'm sorry I've been so cold towards you lately..."**Ayumi started, figuring she should address her bratty behavior first.

**"It's no problem,"** Satoshi said, feeling a bit more relieved. **"Are you doing okay?"**he then asked, worried for her.

**"Y-yeah... I'm okay, I-"** Ayumi began to say, her voice hitching in her throat. This was really hard. She knew she should just rip it off like a bandage, but her entire being was screaming at her to shut the hell up. _'You went through hell. You're going through hell. You need your friends, and while you're like this, you can't be friends with him,'_ she told herself. She tried to gather the courage. She could feel his gaze on her, it felt like a hot spotlight that would just blind her if she looked into it. She took a huge sigh before meeting his eyes. **"I like you, Mochida. As more than a friend."**

Her words hung in the air as Satoshi stared at her, stunned at the sudden confession._'Shinozaki... likes me?'_ he echoed in his mind, staring at her. His heart lurched painfully, since he couldn't tell her the same thing. Ayumi had always been a friend. She helped him with homework, she would tell him scary stories that would set him into a panic, she was his class rep. She wasn't anyone he ever considered a possible girlfriend. He looked down at her, realizing how cruel his silence was. He couldn't find words that wouldn't hurt her, though. **"I'm... so sorry, Shinozaki. But I... don't see you that way,"**he said, feeling like a horrible person for shooting her down. It would have been more wrong to go along with a false confession himself, though. It was the only option.

Ayumi knew those words were coming, but it didn't ease the painful twist of a knife in her heart. Her throat felt tight, and her eyes hot as she fought back the awful temptation to cry._'Just a little more...'_ she told herself. _'Everything will be fine,'_ she tried to soothe herself down so she could at least speak. **"It's okay, Mochida. You don't have to apologize..."**she told him, forcing a smile. She didn't blame him. A person didn't get to decide who they loved, things just happened.

He wanted to apologize even more, since he could see it in her face that she was going to cry. He hated hurting anyone, but seeing one of his best friends in pain because of him was hard to deal with. He loved Naomi, though. He couldn't change that, or lie about it. **"We're... still friend, right?"**he asked, nervous about their status. She had been so cold to him lately, he wondered if this would be their breaking point.

Ayumi smiled lightly, wondering how easy it would be to be friends. At first, everything may be a bit forced. At some point, though, she'd like it if that's what she could just see him as. **"Of course,"**she answered.

**"I'm glad..."**he said earnestly, worried she may have rejected the sentiment. Though, she had every right to. He felt like such a failure to her, not being able to return her feelings.

**"Yeah..."** she replied, an awkward silence filled the air between them. It felt thick and hard to breath. She did what she set out to and heard what she had expected. **"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Mochida,"**she said simply, figuring he was waiting to be dismissed.

**"See you, Shinozaki,"**he said, feeling like a jerk as he turned around and walked away from her. He felt like he should seek to comfort her further, but that wouldn't help. His words wouldn't bring any type of solace at this point. He was just going to have to back off, for a while.

Ayumi waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore to let the tears burst out. She broke out into sobs, her chest throbbing painfully. She leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down it until she was curled into a ball. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she hid her head, sobs wracking her body painfully. She felt like an idiot, a heartbroken idiot.

Yoshiki had been through some stress as the day wore on, too. He was worried for Ayumi, and how it would all happen. He knew Satoshi was nice and all, but being rejected could only be so gentle. It always hurt... Though, he was glad Ayumi was getting her emotions out. He was too much of a coward to face such heartache...

He heard the bell, his heart sinking as the two left, Satoshi first and then Ayumi following after him. He stood and grabbed his bag, taking a step before second-guessing himself. _Wait, what are you doing? The best thing for her is to be left alone... Besides, what could you possibly do? Tell her it's all okay? Hah, what a sad, stupid phrase_, he told himself, taking a step back to his desk. Right... she'd need time by herself... He took a deep breath, leaving the room and turning to leave, before he saw Satoshi leaving. He looked... troubled... That was to be expected, though. He didn't like bringing any painful feelings to his friends. This whole thing was probably killing his conscious. Then, he imagined what Ayumi must look like... Crying, probably... His stomach twisted and his heart ached with a yearn to comfort her, while his brain kept shouting to just leave.

_I can't... though..._ He turned in the direction Satoshi had come from, his steps first slow, then turned into a brisk run. It took him a few minutes to find her, as there were several disclosed places to check. He slowed to stop, looking sadly at her, sitting on the ground, curled up as she sobbed. A pain shot through his chest again, almost like he could feel how she felt. He let his bag slip off his shoulder and onto the ground, knelling beside her. He was hesitant with what to do next... He was such a coward... even afraid of his comforting being rejected... With a slight trembling shooting through him, he sat down next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. His eyes were to the ground, as he was afraid to meet her gaze if she lifted her head.

Ayumi's bawling hurt her chest and throat, her lungs were begging for breaths which just resulted in more gross sounding sobs. This was an awful, awful feeling. So many years she had a crush on Satoshi, and there was always a large part of her that really yearned for the day she confessed to be a happy one. She felt like she was sinking, a darkness looming over her as the rejection replayed in her head like a stuttering vinyl record. She didn't hear or notice Yoshiki appearing and sitting next to her, too consumed by her own darkening thoughts. Then she felt his arm around her, and she was jolted back to reality. She looked up, confused by his appearance then she realized he knew this was going to happen. She was strangely touched, passed the feelings of hurt from the rejection, that he came to comfort her. Satoshi was probably not feeling great either, and she would've guessed he would go to Satoshi before her. She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't utter a single word past her sobs. She moved, shifting herself closer to him so she could comfortably lean against him.

Yoshiki's heart jolted as she moved to lean in to him. He shifted to slightly lean on her, holding her shoulder tighter, though it probably wouldn't be noticed. With this type of reaction... he was glad he had come. Not for the contact, though it was nice, it was more because she seemed to desperately need it. She had probably liked Satoshi longer than his own crush... It had to be unbearable to be rejected... His chest tightened as his own confession was becoming more and more impossible to even imagine doing. He didn't need to tell her... They could just stay friends, and he'd keep his own feeling barred up in his heart. It was working so far, and was less painful than rejection looked like...

Ayumi was so grateful for Yoshiki's presence, it was keeping her grounded. She might have been embarrassed about crying in front of him, but after everything the two had been through together and how many times he had seen her cry, she didn't feel any humiliation from doing it. It was just a warm comfort that she wasn't curled up on the ground alone. He could have easily just have left after school and not have bothered with the discomfort or potential awkwardness. She was glad he came to offer support, though. She really needed it, with no other person to turn to at the moment, she would have felt lost without him. Her sobs eventually died down, her body was only able to take so much, and her mind felt like there was static in her head. **"That... was horrible,"** she finally mumbled, shutting her eyes as she tried to concentrate on Yoshiki's warmth.

Yoshiki looked in Ayumi's direction, though he couldn't really see her face. The closeness of her, the fact he could feel her warmth... was making his heart start to race, and a light blush to surface. Though, the tears that fell on his shirt kept him from getting too engrossed in his infatuation. He listened intently to her quiet voice, holding her tighter as he looked grimly to the side, feeling the pain in her tone. **"... At least... it's over with now..,"** he said. It was the best consolation he could think of. The hardest part was over for her... She wouldn't have to repeat it... or at least, he hoped so. It was so easy to get your heart stomped on... it'd be hard to protect her from it forever, or at all.

Ayumi's weight was resting on him, her head nestled comfortably against him as she tried to sort through her muddled feelings. He was right, at the very least, she had done what needed to be done. Her heart still felt like it had an open wound. It would be hard to face him every day, even if Satoshi would give her space, being near him was going to be difficult. Then again, it had been difficult the lately with the weight of her unsaid confession as well. At least she had a chance to begin to crawl out of this hole she had dug for herself. **"I never want to do this again,"** she uttered quietly. She was a bit unsure of what she even meant. Did she never want to confess again or did she never want to go through the pain of having a crush again? At the moment, she wanted very little to do with boys romantically, it had only brought her strife so far. Then again, a person didn't get to choose such feelings, which was a shame. Life would be a lot easier if one had a say in who they loved.

Yoshiki's eyes narrowed at her statement, a painful stab going through his heart... She was broken enough from her terrible experience with Satoshi, she wasn't willing to think of anyone else in the same or? Or, that's what he got from her declaration... Even without the obstacle of a rival, he was still alone in this crush of his... Though, he guessed he could see where she was coming from, only he just wouldn't be able to get over her at all. **"That's... one way to go, I guess..,"** he said slowly, looking in the other direction. The sports teams would be coming to practice soon... but they probably wouldn't pay them any mind, **"Though... they say the world is built for two... So it must be worth it."**

Ayumi wondered if this could really be worth it. She felt so broken, each heartbeat hitting against her rib cage and her mind felt frazzled with embarrassment and pain. She never wanted to feel this way again. Maybe she'd just be better off alone. **"Maybe... but I don't want to leave my heart in anyone else's hands if it means feeling like this,"** she muttered. Maybe she'd feel different in a matter of weeks or months, when this wound began to scar over and heal. Right now, at this moment in time, the idea of pursuing another relationship seemed stupid and asking for these awful feelings to plague her.

Yoshiki fell silent, unsure of what he should say next. There was no doubt she needed a break from romantic pursuits, but be alone forever? While there may be no heartbreak, there wouldn't be those really good times, either... Well, he didn't really know about relationships and what they felt like, but if they weren't worth it, no one would do it... and, just the brief moments like this with Ayumi felt like heaven, and they were only friendly gestures. He could only dream of the bliss that would come with getting to be with Ayumi... While she was half right about love being a serious gamble, it wasn't all it consisted of... He or herself weren't great examples, but you didn't have to look hard to find good ones. Still, he was uncertain on how to word all that sappy stuff, or back it up. It wasn't like he had any experience in the matter... of the good kind, anyways.

Ayumi was okay with the silent that had fallen over them. As heartbroken as she felt, she was really relieved she could finally stop worrying about this. She had hardly managed to get any sleep last night as she panicked about the outcome of this. She'd be okay, even as much as her chest was aching at the moment, she knew it had to pass. As hard as it would be to be around Satoshi, they had agreed they were still friends... surely they weren't just saying that, she hoped. The number of their friends had dwindled so much, and the five of them who made it back were the only ones that could truly grasp how it felt to go through Heavenly. Her eyes were shut, and Yoshiki's warmth was so comforting. She felt herself drifting off, drowsiness blurring her mind. Her body relaxed against Yoshiki as she fell into a light sleep.

Yoshiki looked down at her as he felt her body relax, more weight being placed on him. At this new feeling, and realization of what was going on, his face deepened in color and his heart started to race. He looked away as he slowly moved himself to lean more onto her. _I'm still... tired from yesterday... that's all_, he told himself in his head, shutting his eyes and laying his head on her's. The warmth quickly lulled him to sleep, his own body relaxing. The hand on her shoulder slid off and landed upon the ground as he fell deeper into sleep.

* * *

Ayumi stirred from her sleep, hearing her cell phone's familiar ringtone singing from her bag. She twitched, slightly annoyed at being woken up when she began to realize what was happening. She blinked a couple times as she realized the position her and Yoshiki were in. Her heart jumped, a claw of embarrassment grabbing her heart. Still, it was probably one of the more innocent poses the two had been in, thanks to Ayame. Though, the fact Ayame had no role to play in this flustered her. He was warm and the air was cold, so she was a bit unwilling to pull away. Plus, from his weight on her, she could tell he was still asleep. The sun was setting, she could see the clouds painted in hues of orange and pink as part of the sky darkened. Did they sleep through the sports practicing? She must have been more exhausted than she had realized. Then she felt a jolt of awareness realizing it was probably her mother calling her. She slowly moved her head, leaning her arm over to take her cell phone out of her bag. She was trying to move so she wouldn't wake Yoshiki, shouldering his slackened body, though she wasn't sure how successful she was being. She saw a couple missed calls from her mom, so she hit the call button. **"Hi mom,"** she whispered. **"Mmm, yeah, sorry. I stayed at the library after school and fell asleep,"** she explained, figuring that would cover her soft-spoken tone. **"Alright. See you in a bit. Love you too,"** she said in farewell, shutting the phone as she successfully got rid of her mother's worries.

Yoshiki flinched at the sound, then was further brought to awareness as he heard Ayumi speak. His eyes opened slightly as he began to grow more awake. At first, he had forgotten exactly where he had fallen asleep, but the warmth at his side reminded him pretty quickly. His blush returned, but since the temperature was decreasing with the sun's setting, it could be interpreted as the cold reddening his cheeks. He also noticed she was awake, and he was impeding her from leaving. He moved away slightly, rubbing the back of his head. **"U-uh, sorry, I must... still be tired..,"** he quickly said to give himself an excuse, his eyes looking towards the ground. Ugh, how embarrassing... but, it was worth it...

Ayumi turned towards Yoshiki as she noticed his awareness. She smiled lightly at him, her own cheeks were a bit red from the embarrassment of the situation. **"Don't worry about it,"** she said simply. She grabbed her bag, standing up and slinging it around her shoulders. **"Thanks for... everything, Kishinuma,"** she added, her face becoming redder as she acknowledged his comfort towards her heartbreak. She still felt a bit hung-over from the rejection, she knew she wasn't done shedding tears over it, but at that moment she felt like she could possibly be okay. She was so glad he came to give her a shoulder to cry on, she wasn't sure where she would be without him.

Yoshiki watched as she got up, following her shortly after. He brushed himself off slightly, then looked back at her. **"No problem,"** he said with a small smile. He walked over and grabbed his own bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He didn't really have to worry about being home by dark, but Ayumi probably did. She had probably been talking to her parents a few moments ago, in fact. **"W-well... I'll see you later..,"** he muttered, turning to start walking around the school, **"Hope you feel better by Monday."**

Ayumi smiled sadly at the sentiment, since she doubted this stone in her heart would leave her so soon. She wouldn't call out of school because of it, though. **"Thanks. I'll see you Monday,"** she said before turning to leave. The cold air brushed against her legs, though she was fine by the numbing feeling. She still felt so tired, even after that nap. She hoped she could find something to be productive with this weekend, rather than just mope around her house. Her mom would probably notice and start bugging her about it. Her dad would joke around asking her if she was having boy problems, which normally wasn't the case but that would hit the nail so hard on the head she couldn't bear it. Her first confession was being ended in such a pathetic way. She only hoped her crush on Satoshi could pass as she accepted the relationship they had. Friends was better than nothing, after all. Or, it should be.


	7. Healing

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

Also, happy holidays to everyone~!

* * *

Yoshiki laid at home, being his normal lazy self on a Saturday afternoon. He had gotten contacted by anyone since Friday, but he wasn't too worried. Ayumi needed some time by herself to vent, Naomi... he couldn't do much to help her, really, and Satoshi... well, okay, maybe he was a little anxious about his condition. It was probably tearing at him, knowing he had caused one of his close friends to cry... Satoshi was such a softy... he was probably guilt ridden. He turned his head at the chime from his phone, picking it up and glancing over the ID. _Speak of the devil.._, he thought, flicking it open and answering. **"Hey, what's up?"** he asked in a sort of greeting to his best friend, pretending that he hadn't snooped in business that wasn't normally his.

Satoshi was extremely happy to hear Yoshiki pick up, since he was worried he may be busy or at work. He had spent all last night just thinking, wondering what he had missed to never notice Ayumi's feelings. Also, his mind was bogged down by the knowledge he hurt her. **"Hey. So, Shinozaki and I talked... well, she pulled me aside after school yesterday,"** he began to explain. He was sitting at his desk, the phone held to his ear and his other hand pressed against his forehead as his elbow held him up. **"She confessed to me,"** he blurted out, his tone panicked. **"And I don't see her that way... she's nice, and everything... but she's just a friend. So, I told her that, because I couldn't lie and she looked so hurt,"** he groaned, cringing as he remembered the scene yesterday. **"We said we'd still be friends but I don't know what to do now. Should I ignore her at school? Should I try being friendly? I should probably give her distance, but how much and for how long?"** he began to ask, his voice conveying how frazzled this was making him.

Yoshiki listened, frowning slightly at his friend's worried tone. He'd probably be just as upset as he was being if he hadn't went to go console her. **"That's rough..,"** he muttered, placing his free hand behind his head. It was hard to give a response that actually sounded like this was news to him, **"I think you did the right thing, though. Leading a girl on, especially a friend, to spare their feelings never turns out well."** He paused at the questions. He knew she needed space, but Satoshi was right to wonder for exactly how long... **"I guess... You wait until she approaches you first? That'll give you the definite okay that she's fine again," **he suggested. Ayumi would probably need a great amount of time, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't cut ties completely with Satoshi. She still valued his friendship, that much he knew.

Satoshi agreed that leading her on would've just made things much, much worse. Plus, he didn't want to give Naomi any wrong idea... even though it was possible she'd reject him if he tried confessing to her. He considered Yoshiki's suggestion. **"I guess that's the best way to go about it. I don't want to hurt her anymore,"** he sighed. He could just see that hurt in her eyes that twisted a knife in his gut. **"I just wish I could be there for her... especially with her having that spirit possessing her..."** he sighed, remembering the violence of the spirit. He leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. **"Have you ever had to reject someone?"** he asked, curious.

**"I get it, but... the best you can do is give her her space, for now,"** Yoshiki advised, staring up at his ceiling. He probably wouldn't be able to offer her much comfort now, too. She was best left alone to get out her feelings, and whatever else it'd take for her to feel better. At Satoshi's next question, he didn't pause long to give his answer.** "No... no one's ever confessed to me before,"** he answered simply, **"It's not a fun thing, though, for both sides, it seems..."** Even if you didn't know the other person, rejecting someone's feelings had to be rough. It just was an overall unsavory experience.

Satoshi nodded at Yoshiki's advice. He'd just have to let Ayumi be for now. He was always open and willing to help her with anything she might need help with, but he just had to accept he'd be doing more harm than good. He was a little surprised by Yoshiki's answer, he had just assumed someone would have done it. He laughed lightly at his last comment. **"Yeah, no fun at all. I can't see myself telling Naomi how I feel anytime soon,"** he admitted with a heavy sigh. It was awful keeping the words inside of him, but if they were to escape, he was afraid of what damage they would wreak.

Yoshiki finally sat up, growing weary of how laying down was just making him more tired. He needed to be awake and alert, to give his best friend support. **"If not soon, then when?"** he asked bluntly, placing his free hand on the bed, **"You know, we're on a constant timer. Who knows when you'll lose the opportunity to tell her."** He was in the same boat, but he was pretty 'content' in not ever telling Ayumi, if he could help it. Man... he was just being a hypocrite with all of his love advice lately...

Satoshi flinched at the question, surprised by it. He knew Yoshiki was blunt and for the most part he dealt with that just fine. The question threw him off, though. The mention of the timer just made him more worried. **"I... I can't confess anything while she's still so upset. I'd probably just mess things up even more. And then... she could always... reject me,"** he sighed, embarrassed by the thought. Plus, it felt a little mean to be worried about rejection when he had just shot Ayumi down.

Yoshiki sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. **"Yeah... that's true... Well, what if she brightened up? Will you do it then, despite the risk?"** he asked. He had a pretty good feeling that Naomi had liked Satoshi... at least, before Heavenly Host. To give him courage, he sort of wanted to include Ayumi's bravery, as she knew he had loved Naomi, but he felt that was something private shared with the trust that he wouldn't tell.

Satoshi fell silent at the questions, his heart pounding quickly at the very idea of it. He should be able to be braver, after everything they had faced. He just wasn't sure his heart could stand the rejection. **"I... don't know. I kind of... doubt it,"** he admitted with a weak, nervous laugh. **"Because once I say it... it's out there. Everything changes,"** he tried to explain, his anxiety shooting through the roof at the idea.

**"Well, of course things would change,"** Yoshiki responded, leaning against the wall behind his bed, **"It could be bad, or really good. All confessions are a gamble."** He probably wasn't helping Satoshi with the mention of the chance it could go bad, but of course he wouldn't sugar coat things, and Satoshi knew him better than to assume he would lie about this sort of thing. **"Though, I can't really have much say with this stuff... I have no experience in it,"** he admitted with a shrug.

Satoshi could feel his blood pressure sky rocket as Yoshiki seemed to be trying to convince him to just go for it. **"It's easier said than done,"** Satoshi said, rustling his hair nervously. **"I mean... the idea of it turning out how I want it... well, it's a very nice picture. Then again, maybe she doesn't feel the same way..."** he admitted. He wasn't capable of gauging those types of reactions from girls. He had no idea Ayumi had had a crush on him. **"Besides... even if Naomi felt better tomorrow, or even a month later, if I confess to her and she actually feels the same way... that seems almost cruel to Shinozaki,"** he admitted with a heavy sigh. The conflict had just entered his mind and made it seem almost impossible to pursue a relationship with Naomi anytime soon.

Yoshiki grew quiet at the mention of Ayumi's feelings. That was true... Having a relationship would be hard with Ayumi around... But would it make her feel worse, knowing she was holding Satoshi back from his own romantic pursuit? He wasn't sure... Ugh, this was difficult. He wasn't sure how to deal with both his closest friends' problems...** "I... don't know what to tell you, man...,"** he muttered with a frustrated sigh.

**"Everything's just such a mess lately,"** Satoshi admitted wearily. **"Naomi and Shinozaki are going to be miserable... and I can't do or say a thing to fix anything,"** he said, his free hand clenching into a fist. He felt like such a weak, useless person. He wanted to see his friends out of Heavenly Host so badly, but now they were out and things weren't getting better. **"I wish things could be okay,"** he said as he got off his desk chair to flop onto his bed. **"But, things are as they are... I'll just have to deal with it, I guess."**

**"Things will be okay again eventually... They won't be normal, but we'll find a way to make it okay,"** Yoshiki assured him. He was determined to make that statement true... They had to live after surviving Heavenly Host... and they couldn't let their friends' existences disappear, or their sacrifices be in vain... like Ms. Yui...

Satoshi let out a large sigh, telling himself that Yoshiki was right. They'd all pull through... they just had to have each other's backs. **"Yeah... we'll make it through this. We made it through Heavenly Host, no way we can let ourselves falter now,"** he said, trying to have more confidence in everything turning out alright. He sighed, feeling drowsiness flood over him. **"I think I'm gonna take a nap now,"** he said sheepishly. **"Thanks for the talk, man. See ya Monday,"** he said in farewell, before shutting his phone shut and putting it besides him.

* * *

Ayumi had no idea what she was doing. She had wanted to get out of the house, her walls closing in on her as her mind replayed the rejection. Plus, Ayame was having a field day with her rejection, mocking her and constantly commenting on her thoughts. So, she grabbed her bag and headed out into the city. She had had breakfast at a little cafe, getting a doughnut with way too much sugar in it and some tea. Then after wandering around the stores a bit, she found herself walking towards Naomi's house. _'What am I doing? She's probably not even home,'_ Ayumi thought, raising her hand and knocking at the door.

Naomi was laying on her bed, face down, her room dark. One eye peered to the side at the lit screen of her phone, her finger mechanically clicking through the texts. No hard feelings... No hard feelings... No hard feelings... She sniffed, but was unable to cry, as she had shed practically all the tears she had. Her mom was out, so she was alone at home, which meant the faint knock at the door had to be answered by her. She slowly sat up, rubbing at her dry eyes out of instinct. Her nose was red and there were bags under her eyes, as she had such a lack of sleep. She slipped off the bed and listlessly went toward the door, opening it slowly. When she looked out, her expression turned to surprise. **"Shi... nozaki?"** she wondered aloud, unsure of what business she had. Even though she hadn't got a reason or indication she wanted in, she opened the door wider and stood out of her way, as it was rude not to offer. **"C-come in... It's cold out,"** she advised.

Ayumi smiled, thankful for the gesture. She stepped inside, her cheeks and ears were red from the cold hitting them. She had been outside most the morning, the cold air numbed her in a weirdly refreshing way, but she was happy to be out of it. **"Thanks, Nakashima. I hope I'm not disturbing you,"** Ayumi said with a small smile. There was still a degree of jealousy buried inside her at Naomi, that she was the one who had Satoshi's heart. But, she was pushing that aside. She wasn't here for such a matter as romance. She had no chance with Satoshi, so she'd put that behind her and start trying to concentrate on what was happening around her that she may be able to help control. **"But we really need to talk,"** she added, her tone more serious.

Naomi watched her closely as she came in, shutting the door back to keep the cold out. She followed her closely, but paused at her switch of tone. **"What... about?"** she asked, her head tilted curiously. She had an idea, but she didn't particularly want to accept such a subject... Her friends kept telling her it wasn't her fault, but... it was! It was, at least halfway, and she had come out completely fine. She seemed to only bring trouble to those who cared about her... She was tired of being dead weight... The only reason she didn't wish the spirit had killed her that day was to spare Ayumi the guilt she would probably feel.

Ayumi looked at Naomi, realizing how awful she looked. Bags under her eyes, her nose was bright red, and her eyes seemed bloodshot. **"About the fact you still seem to be taking the blame for this,"** Ayumi said, tapping an index finger against her head to represent Ayame. **"You look absolutely awful - no offense - and you've been walking around with a black cloud over your head. Everyone's worried about you, and you aren't helping anyone by moping around,"** Ayumi said with a firm tone. She was trying to maintain a certain gentleness to her voice, since she didn't want Naomi thinking she was mad at her. She was just... frustrated and scared for her friend. **"I don't understand why you're beating yourself up so much about this. Do you really think things would be **_**better**_** if you had gotten a spirit in you?"** she questioned, trying to figure what Naomi's thought process so maybe she could fix some things.

Naomi shuffled nervously as the topic came to light. She knew it... She held her hands near the bottom of her skirt. looking down at them. She couldn't help it... She knew she was bringing everyone else down, but... it wasn't something she could really control. She couldn't stop thinking this way...**"Not better... but..,"** she paused, rubbing one foot against the floor anxiously, **"... fair..."**

**"Fair? Since when has anything been fair for us? "** Ayumi questioned, unsure why the concept was being brought up now. Heavenly Host wasn't fair. Ms. Shishido, Sakutaro, Mayu, and Seiko's deaths were anything but fair. **"Fairness isn't a concept when it comes to black magic. The trades are giving an arm for a finger. I was aware of that when I set everything up... I should have prepared you for the possibility of failure. I was just afraid if I... emphasized how bad it could be, that you'd back out," **Ayumi admitted, ashamed for her past behavior. She had wanted to right what happened to the others at Heavenly Host, though.

Naomi flinched at Ayumi's statement, sounding like it was common sense... It was... true things were hardly ever fair... If things were fair, she would have died along with Seiko. No hard feelings... She sniffed slightly, more tears being produced at the brim of her eyes. She reluctantly looked up at Ayumi as she began talking again, trying to hold back her tears from overflowing. She didn't want her to think she was getting upset because of her. She fell silent at her lecturing, unsure of how to progress. The rational side of her knew she was being foolish, but her damaged side from Heavenly Host kept telling her she was better off dead. She wiped at her eyes to occupy her attention, but only more tears replaced the ones wiped away.

Ayumi froze as she saw Naomi's tears. She wasn't sure if she could reach Naomi, but she refused to give up. **"Nakashima, we're all in this together. If you're hurting, you can talk to us. But we all need to be able to pull through this,"** Ayumi began to speak again, words tumbling out of her mouth. **"If any of us fall behind... we all do. We're tied together by that place and those experiences."** Ayumi's heart was pounding in her ears, as she wondered if some of what she said was a bit hypocritical. She would just... have to make an effort to live by what she was saying at this moment. **"You can't give up. Even if it might seem easier to just stop being a part of everything, that doesn't benefit anyone. The fact that we're alive is a miracle and one that shouldn't be squandered. We're allowed to hurt, but we can't give up living... because we're living for Ms. Shishido, Suzumoto, Morishige, and Shinohara now. We're the only people who remember them, and if we give up, that means they're really gone."**

Naomi paused at the mention of Seiko. Living... for Seiko... and the rest... If they weren't going to, no one would remember them... It would be like they had never existed... At this thought, more tears formed, and finally became a stream down her face. Why... was she being so pitiful?! Seiko would be so ashamed of her... blaming herself for things like this all over again. Her knees buckled and she sunk to the floor, beginning to sob. **"No... hard feelings..,"** she said in between sobs, more to herself than Ayumi. She wiped at her eyes vigorously, but they wouldn't stop.

Ayumi was stunned as Naomi sunk to the floor, sobs breaking free. What she said just confused her, though she wouldn't press on it. It was probably something to do with Seiko, if she had to make any guesses. She hesitated, unsure of what to do. She found herself speechless and nervous. She walked towards Naomi, getting down on her knee's in front of her. She then wrapped her arms around Naomi and pulled her into a hug. Her mind flickered to the consolation Yoshiki had given her yesterday, how the contact grounded her from slipping into that darkness. It was the only thing she could offer Naomi at this point.

Naomi held onto Ayumi, letting out the pain in her chest in quiet sobs. As her breaths calmed, she felt she needed to share exactly why she felt such an immense feeling of guilt. Tears still streamed down her face, and her hands clung tightly to Ayumi's clothes as she prepared to tell Ayumi something she had only told Satoshi. **"I... Even though she forgave me... I can't get away from all my guilt,"** she said, her voice cracking with pain in her chest, **"It was me... I killed Seiko... I hung her... with my own hands... and now..."** Her voice hitched as her sobs returned, rendering her unable to continue.

Ayumi felt her blood run cold as Naomi spoke, her brain stopped for a moment at the information. She had hanged Seiko... Her stomach twisted as she tried to gather some coherency. **"Nakashima... there's no way... that you wanted to do that,"** Ayumi said slowly. **"It had to of been Heavenly Host... you loved Shinohara. You would have never hurt her,"** she continued, her heartbeat filling her ears.

Naomi sniffled, her eyes so watery that she could barely see anything. **"I know!... But I... but I was weak... and let the school take me over completely, that I... I killed my best friend,"** she sobbed, burying her face in Ayumi's shirt.

Ayumi hugged Naomi tighter, wondering how painful this has been on her conscious. No wonder the school was still haunting her as it was. **"You didn't, though. Just because it was your body... it wasn't your intentions or your wish for it to happen,"** Ayumi said, desperate for her words to reach Naomi. **"The body is second to the soul."**

Naomi rubbed her cheeks on Ayumi's shirt to wipe the tears away. She had already known all this... and Seiko had forgiven her... She really didn't know what was holding her back so much... She guessed it was hard to understand, for anyone. She wondered how anyone else would handle this pressure... of killing one of their friends... But she would ask... she didn't want to put the idea in Ayumi's head, about what she would've done had she killed Yoshiki. **"I know..,"** she said quietly. Her prior words, about living for their friend's sake... had the largest impact on her... That, and Seiko... she'd be so disappointed... After getting out of Heavenly Host, and she was still weighed down? She would want her to live as best she could...

Ayumi blinked slowly at Naomi's reply. She moved one of her hands to rest of the crown of Naomi's head, and patted it lightly. **"You have to stop isolating yourself," **she told her gently. **"You have people who love you,"** the words sent a painful knife into her heart as she thought of Satoshi. **"And we'll do anything to see you happy again,"** she said genuinely, pushing past the jealousy. Naomi was her friend, and she wanted to see her happy again. Plus... that would make Satoshi happy too... and that's what being a friend was. Putting aside personal feelings for the benefit of others, right? The feelings of longing and envy would pass, she hoped. They had to. **"So buck up. You really are prettier when you smile,"** Ayumi said with an encouraging smile and tone.

Naomi pulled away from Ayumi, wiping the remainder of her tears off on her sleeve. **"I... I know that, too,"** she admitted with a small sniffle. She was probably making everyone worry over her... and that wouldn't help anything. They needed to focus on helping Ayumi, not being concerned about her idiotic guilt. She looked up at Ayumi, giving a small, hesitant smile, using that as her answer to her.

Ayumi was relieved to the small smile, she hoped that Naomi could really begin moving on at this point. She would certainly keep a closer eye on her, since she had let concern for her friends slip to the sidelines as she dealt with Ayame and her feelings for Satoshi. **"Good, if you know that, I expect you to act on it,"** Ayumi told her with a smile. **"Consider it an order from your class rep,"** she joked lightly. Ha, she hadn't used that phrase since Heavenly Host, telling everyone they needed to stop dying.

Naomi nodded, the joke earning a quiet giggle. **"Yes, ma'am,"** she responded, removing the last tear from the corner of her eye. It would take a while... but she'd try to stop acting so pitiful. She had to live, so Seiko would be proud of her and her escape from Heavenly Host wouldn't be in vain. She would return to school on Monday, and talk to the others like they had been before... She'd have the rest of today, and tomorrow, to get over the rest of her rotten feelings... but it would be worth it. **"Thanks... Shinozaki,"** she told her sincerely.

Ayumi smiled earnestly at her, happy that she could help in anyway. She actually felt joy at doing this... she glad she chose to go out today, rather than just mope in her room. It was action that achieved progress. Something obvious, but easy to forget. **"Anytime, Nakashima,"** she said genuinely. She knew the two weren't the closest of friends, but she hoped they would be able to turn to each other from here on out.

* * *

Monday came swiftly after Satoshi's phone chat with Yoshiki. Catching up on homework, hanging out with Yuka, and sleeping a lot, the weekend finished in a blur. He was nervous about school, but he knew he wasn't going to go and engage with Ayumi. He went to his seat, glancing around the classroom when Naomi caught his eyes. She looked... better... a lot better. His heart jumped, a warm blush spreading over his face. He wondered if he was just seeing things. As the days went by, he found himself just staring at her as he slowly realized her mood seemed to have been lifted, somewhat. She wasn't perky by any means, but she was so much better than she had been. When the lunch bell rang, he found himself torn on what to do. He wanted to talk to her and ask about it, but he was afraid of breaking a good thing.

Naomi had been doing pretty good over the days. Her heart was much lighter after her talk with Ayumi, and she was back to talking to her three friends. Her expression was no longer a blank stare, and rather a small, moderate smile. She knew it would take some time to feel completely better, and Ayumi needed to be freed from her possession before all weight could be removed, but she was doing much better. She was happier, too, and it seemed that positive mood was healing the damage she had done to her friends' moods.

At the lunch bell, bent over to grab for her bag, taking out her boxed lunch and setting it on the desk. She was pretty hungry today... So much so, that she wanted to talk, instead of waste away the lunch period talking to Ayumi. Because of homework, she had skipped dinner the other night, so there was a gap in her appetite that needed to be filled. She slowly ate, her eye looking down at her food.

Satoshi watched her, though he broke his gaze when he realized how weird he may look. He had to talk to her... but Yoshiki and his discussion kept popping into his head. If she was doing better... gah, it was tempting but horrifying to consider confessing to her. Besides, Ayumi was still a factor he had to consider. He didn't want to upset her or push her away from the group. Still, he wasn't going to go confess to Naomi now, he just was curious to what had happened between Friday and Monday. He got up and moved to the empty seat in front of Naomi's desk. **"Hey, Naomi,"** he greeted lightly. **"You seem to be in good spirits,"** he observed lightly, trying to approach this as softly as he could.

Naomi looked up from her food to Satoshi, gulping down the last bite she had taken. **"Hey, Satoshi,"** she greeted back, offering a small smile. She blinked curiously at him, then her smile returned. He probably wanted to know what had happened... **"Thanks... Shinozaki came over Saturday and we talked a little,"** she explained, shrugging her shoulders shyly. Along with getting back to her life, her crush was now a prominent thought again.

Satoshi's heart leaped at her smile, it had been a long time since he had seen it. Though, her explanation resulted in a surprised expression. He glanced over at Ayumi, who was chatting with a few of their classmates. She seemed okay, which was a relief... but... Saturday was the day right after the rejection. Well, it was good that Ayumi hadn't quarantined herself into her house. He felt such gratitude towards her, since she was the one who helped Naomi when he couldn't. **"D-did she? I take it you two managed to talk some things out then?"** he asked, trying to hide any nervousness. Did Ayumi tell Naomi about the rejection? Probably not... At least, she gave no indication of knowing anything about it.

Naomi gave a small nod, taking another bite of her food while he talked. She swallowed and figured she better elaborate, instead of just a gesture. **"Yeah... I was just being stupid, for the most part,"** she admittedly sheepishly. Seiko would've probably called her that, anyways... Wasting her time outside of Heavenly Host moping about things she couldn't help... Well, hopefully now, she'd know to live her life to the fullest... Nothing in her life could be more devastating than Heavenly Host had been, and she had come through... She had to make the life she saved worthwhile.

Satoshi smiled lightly, a weight lifting off his chest by her changed attitude. He had been so worried about her lately, it had basically been consuming his thoughts. He had to wonder what Ayumi said that managed to get this shift. **"I'm glad you're doing better,"** he told her with a light blush on his cheeks. **"I've missed you,"** he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. His heartbeat was picking up pace and ringing loudly in his ears. He couldn't confess for two reasons. He was a coward and he wanted to avoid hurting Ayumi anymore. But, he couldn't help but have that slip... he wanted her to know he cared about her.

Ayumi glanced aside from her conversation with her peers, seeing Naomi and Satoshi talking. She felt the flame of jealousy begin to eat away at her, so she quickly averted her eyes back to her classmates. She knew she had to get past these feelings, but she wasn't sure how. At this point, she was just waiting for them to fade away... which would most likely take time. But, she just wanted the feelings to go away now.

Naomi blushed slightly at his last words, looking down quickly at her food. He missed her? Of course... She had probably worried him this whole time... She really had been dragging everyone down with her... **"I missed all of you, too,"** she admitted, including all three of her friends so she wouldn't get embarrassed by mentioning him specifically. **"I won't get like that again... I promise,"** she said, looking back up at him as her blush passed.


	8. Night Out

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayame took control at around 9 o'clock at night, her boredom reaching a dangerous levels. She walked around the Shinozaki's household, it was completely empty besides her. _'How nice to have parents trust you enough that they'll leave you all alone for a few days,'_ she thought to herself with a small laugh. Ayumi didn't, or rather couldn't reply. The time she managed to get out was a mess-up on her part... she had lost control because of the pleasure. It was a frustrating dilemma that she would have to figure out. How to go all the way with Yoshiki while keeping her wits about her so Ayumi couldn't get out. She clucked her tongue as she went through her host's closest. **"I really can't say I care for your taste in clothes. I really don't feel like going out and buying more, though,"**she said aloud as she pulled out an outfit. She had to keep in mind it was cold out, though, she could always just leave Ayumi to really deal with that.

* * *

The cold was hard to ignore, her legs felt like they were icicles. The jacket was covering up the tank top she had managed to find with some other summer clothes. She had decided to ditch wearing a bra, since she was small enough it wasn't even necessary. She hated the way tank tops showed off the straps, anyways. She entered a bar on the less favorable side of the city, since she was in an underage body, she needed to find a place that probably didn't give a crap. She wore her hair down, since twin tails were anything but hot. Cute, maybe... but that wasn't the look she was going for. She found an empty bar stool and sat down, crossing her exposed legs. She leaned forward, waving over the bartender's attention. **"I'll have a rum and coke,"**she commanded, taking her jacket off and tossing it aside on the empty bar stool next to her. The bartender examined her for a moment before preparing the drink.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much alcohol she had consumed, she just knew she was having fun and it was _wonderful._The night was a blur of drinking and dancing. After the first drink, she didn't have to bother paying considering she kept finding some guy to get her one. And dancing with the guys were fun, even if she had no intention of doing anything with them. It was tempting, her drunk mind was buzzing with excitement and ecstasy. But, the men were also older than her for the most part, which creeped her out a little bit. What pathetic men they must be, trying to get a high school girl to sleep with them. It took away any desire to have fun with them when she realized how sad their lives, and personalities must be. She sat down at her seat, panting lightly. This body was crap when it came to any physical activity it seemed. She became tired so easily, she really didn't like it. While catching her breath, a guy in a business suit who had bought her a couple drinks earlier sat next to her. "Hey, having fun?" he asked with a glint in his eye. She blinked at him, examining him. He had to be at least ten years older than her. Their was the possibility he even had a wife, yet here he was scamming on her. She then felt his hand on her thigh, and she decided in that moment that she had her fun. Ayumi could have the shitty part of the evening.

Ayumi felt like she had just jolted awake from a dream, confusion as the rush of Ayame giving control to her was a whole new deal. Though, she felt anything but clear minded. Everything was rushing, the music pounding in her ears and the weird way her body felt. Then she looked down and saw some man's hand on her and she jerked back. Her elbow hit the glass mug that was sitting on the counter, causing it to fly to the floor and shatter. She fell off the bar stool, her hands somehow managing to catch her. Her left hand found itself landing on glass, though, cutting her skin painfully. _'The... hell?'_she wondered, confused and freaking out as she realized that Ayame had done something very bad. She scrambled to get back on her feet, her hand bleeding badly from the cut. "Hey, hey, calm down," the man said to her, putting a hand on her back.

**"Don't touch me!"**Ayumi screamed, terrified by this entire situation. She headed towards the door, her balance was questionable at best, but she managed to get out of the club... bar... whatever it was. She could still hear the faint beating of music as the door shut behind her. She was going to be sick, the world was spinning and she couldn't grasp what was happening. She was drunk, maybe. She wasn't sure... she'd never been that before. She glanced down at her bleeding hand. She used the bottom of her shirt and curled it around the hand in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Whoa, you need to take it easy," the man said, leaving the club and following her. "You're bleeding and in no condition to walk home. My place is a ten minute drive, let me take you there and clean you up," he offered, going to touch her again. Ayumi jerked away, her eyes narrowing at the man.

**"I don't need your help! Pervert!"**she snapped at him, turning to walk away but the motion caused a rush of dizziness and she sunk to the cold pavement. She was shivering, on the verge of sobbing. She felt the man staring at her, her stomach wrenching uncomfortably.

He knelt down, putting a heavy hand on her shoulder. "I can't just leave you here like this," he insisted, his tone appearing concerned.

Ayumi cringed at the touch, doubting his sincerity. **"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** she screamed, too dizzy to move away from the contact. She felt too out of it to do anything. The alcohol was poisoning her mind and body, her hand's blood already soaked through the fabric of her shirt. The cold air against her exposed skin, thanks to the outfit Ayame picked out, made her entire body feel frozen.

Yoshiki sighed as he finished up things at work, making sure everything was in order. He was closing today, which was always exhausting, especially on a school night, but he needed the money. After everything was confirmed to be fine, he left the shop and closed the door behind him, locking it to finish up the day. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Today had been a pretty long shift... he was exhausted... He'd probably collapse onto his bed as soon as he got home... He turned to leave, but heard some shouting a little down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. At first he just assumed it to be a lover's quarrel, as those weren't exactly uncommon down town, but then he heard a shout, and his heart lurched. _Ayumi?!_

He took off across the street, not really worrying about the traffic, since it was plenty late enough that not many people were out. The night crowds normally went by foot or were already at their clubs and such by now, so they weren't a worry either. His stomach leaped with worry as he saw that it was, in fact, Ayumi, with a man who was being much too persistent. It didn't matter what his real intentions were, as he already felt disgust and anger well up inside him. **"Hey! Leave her alone,"** he demanded, slowing to a stop. The man didn't seem like he was looking for a fight, but he didn't move. "But she needs help. I was only trying to-" **"I said scram, you bastard,"**he said, his tone low as he glared. The man seemed to hesitate, but eventually gave in. She wasn't worth a fight.

When Yoshiki was sure he was gone, he knelled down to Ayumi, concern filling his expression and tone. **"Are you okay, Shinozaki?!"** he quickly asked as he examined her. He quickly noticed her bloodied clothing covering her hand. He gently took her wrist to get a look at it himself, flinching at the deep cut. _It's pretty bad... But a trip to the hospital seems unnecessary..._He wasn't sure what to do... he guessed it was best to give her the option. He took off one of his gloves and placed it on the gash, applying pressure to it. **"Do you need to go to the hospital?"** he asked her as he placed his other hand on her arm to slowly help her up.

Everything felt like a blur, her drunk brain struggled to keep up with what happened. She was glad that the weird man finally left her alone. She blinked a couple times, slowly processing Yoshiki's arrival. She felt such a rush of relief as he knelt in front of her, the edge being taken off her fear at the familiar face. She sniffled, fighting back overwhelmed tears. **"I'm... not okay,"** she admitted with welling eyes. She was drunk, bleeding, and freezing. This was one of the worse feelings, the alcohol was slowly down all her senses and twisting them unusable. She flinched a little as he took her wrist, but she trusted him enough that she didn't pull away. She took a small, sharp intake of air as he pressed his glove to her cut. The pain was momentary though. **"No. No hospital,"** she replied quickly. Because that would involve her name, and her parents being alerted to this entire mess. **"It doesn't seem... that bad,"** she slurred out, being drunk loosened her tongue. She felt him begin to help her get up, though her balance was thrown off she was able to get on her feet with Yoshiki's help.

Yoshiki frowned, his chest tightening at her tears and distress. This was probably that spirit's fault... No way Ayumi would come down to this part of town on purpose, and especially not by herself. Plus, she seemed a little tipsy, and she definitely wouldn't drink. Damn... this spirit was giving her so much trouble, and it was probably only the beginning. He slipped his jacket off, one arm at a time so he could keep at least one hand on her as support, then pulled it around her shoulders. **"Come on, then,"** he said, coming to her side with one arm around her shoulders and his other hand keeping a tight hold on her's to keep the bleeding to minimum. It was probably best to get her to her own home... Even though it'd be really difficult if her parents were, it was the best place, especially since he wasn't even sure if he had medical supplies at his place. His steps were slightly rushed, but he made sure he was supporting Ayumi and going slow enough so she didn't trip. He entered her home, which thankfully wasn't locked, and it seemed empty. He flipped the light switch as he closed the door behind him with his foot. He led her to a chair, settling her down. **"Do you have disinfectant and bandages?"** he asked. He was pretty sure she would, but he also didn't know where to go to find them.

Ayumi was beyond thankful to be back at her own house, out of the cold and in such familiar settings. She slouched against the chair, her world still spinning unevenly. She took a moment to answer the question, her mind dulled. **"Uh... yeah, they're in the upstairs bathroom. The cabinet should have all that type of stuff,"** she answered slowly. There were two bathrooms upstairs, but one was attached to her parent's bedroom, so she didn't worry about clarifying anything to him. Also, it was a very good thing her parents weren't home, they would've freaked out if she came home in this condition. Not that she could blame them. She was freaking out about this too... her stomach sunk as she wondered how innocent Ayame's night was. She tried to contact the spirit in her head, get her to say something. There was no jeering, sarcastic voice in there, though. Just her own confused thoughts buzzed around in her head. She looked down at her bleeding hand and outfit, tears began to spill as she felt a panic in her stomach about what her body might have done tonight. She hated this so much, she didn't want her body used for things like this, dammit!

Yoshiki nodded, quickly going up the stairs and turning into the first bathroom he came to. He opened the cabinet, relieved when he easily found the supplies he was looking for. He gathered the supplies and came back down the stairs. He would've liked to let her rest, but her wound was too large to just dab, and he couldn't pour the disinfectant on the floor. He helped her up gently and helped her towards the kitchen, taking the glove off as he held her hand above the sink. **"I'm not gonna lie... This'll probably hurt... a lot..,"** he warned her, unscrewing the cap. He hesitated, as he didn't like causing her pain, but this was for the best. It was better than it getting infected... He tilted the bottle and let it pour onto the gash, stopping when he felt it was sufficiently covered. He let go of her wrist to unwind the bandages, wrapping it tightly around her wound. He tore it off and tied the ends to make it stay tight, placing the roll of bandages down. Well... he wasn't an expert, but it would have to do... **"Sorry it couldn't look better... I don't do this often,"** he joked lightly, smiling uncertainly, **"But the important part is that it works... Well? How does it feel?"**

Ayumi felt a jab of annoyance as she had to get up again, even if it was necessary. She just wanted to curl up and do absolutely nothing. In the kitchen, she felt herself tense as he warned her of the incoming pain. At this moment, she wished she could get her hands on Ayame and strangle her to death. It wasn't fair... having to deal with consequences to actions she didn't commit. But, like she had said to Naomi the other day, things weren't fair for them. She whimpered as he poured the liquid onto the wound, it stung badly and she desperately wanted to tug her hand out of the way. She waited patiently as he tied the bandage around her hand. She couldn't help but notice it looked kinda sloppy, but the constant pressure on the wound helped with the pain. Plus, he acknowledged the appearance, no point in her hammering it in. She looked at him and smiled gratefully. **"It feels better... thank you... Kishinuma,"** she said. **"I'm sorry you're the one who keeps getting roped into this,"** she added with a small sniffle, her smile flickering into a frown as she felt guilt creep up again.

Yoshiki relaxed as she smiled. Good, he wasn't a total failure at wrapping up injuries... Though, he gave her a weird look as she apologized, a little disappointed she was still hung on such feelings. **"Roped in?"** he repeated confusedly, then shook his head, **"I **_**run**_** in, Shinozaki. It's nothing you should apologize for."** _I practically live to make sure you're okay, by choice._ It sounded like a sad existence, but if Ayumi could be happy, he'd be happy too. Even if she was happy with someone else...

Ayumi blinked at him slowly, a wave of emotions hitting her. She felt overwhelmed by the myriad of feelings. She felt grateful he would do so much for her, guilty that he had to, sad that this spirit was using her body as it was, happy that he had found her when he did, and the feelings just kept going on and on and on. A sob broke free, her non-bandaged hand covered her mouth as she sunk to the ground crying. **"Y-you're -sob- t-too good -sob- t-to me,"** she choked out. She felt undeserving of his friendship, she just took from him.

Yoshiki was shocked as tears came to her eyes, and she sunk to the floor. _H-huh? Did I... say something wrong?_ he thought worriedly, following her down to the floor. He was about to ask her what was wrong before she began to say something through her sobs. He frowned, even more confused with the situation. Girls... were really hard to understand... **"Sh-Shinozaki...?"**he muttered, unsure of what to do about her crying. He couldn't help her if he couldn't comprehend why exactly she was like this, **"Er... I'm not... uhm..,"** he mumbled, stumbling on his words as he thought how he could remedy the situation.

Ayumi could barely hear Yoshiki over her gasping, choking sobs. The alcohol was taking any feelings she might be having and magnifying them to the highest degree. She wasn't even sure herself why she was crying as hard as she was. She just felt bad. She felt like she was taking advantage of Yoshiki's kindness. Suddenly she threw her arms around Yoshiki, throwing herself into him and hugging him tightly. She clung to him, burying her head into his chest. **"Y-you... watched over -sob- me so much in -sob- Heavenly Host,"** she cried. **"A-and now -sob- here y-you are -sob- still w-watching over m-me,"** she choked out, her grip still tight on him. **"And I n-never -sob- do a-anything for -sob- you,"** she tried to explain. Their relationship was completely one-sided, and it was just getting worse as Ayame targeted him and he kept saving her.

Yoshiki made a small noise of surprise when she threw herself onto him. He fell back slightly, but was able to catch himself before he completely fell over. His face turned into a deep red color, his heart thumping against his chest. **"Shino... zaki..,"** he mumbled, concerned as she further explained her feeling of guilt. **"I don't... expect you to do anything for me... I just want to make sure you're okay."** Even with her explanation, he still couldn't fathom how to make her feel better. It wasn't like he could tell her exactly _why_ he did so much for her... he could only try to make it apparent he didn't want anything from her except her smile.

Ayumi let out a frustrated noise at his answer. He was too nice, she couldn't handle it. Especially in her current condition. Her hands gripped his shirt, her injured hands grasp was much weaker and the movement sent a small uncomfortable pain shooting from her palm. She used his shirt to wipe away at her tears as she tried to get a handle of her sobbing. **"T-that's not fair, though!"** she complained. **"I can't just keep taking from you..."** she mumbled as she leaned into him. **"You'll end up... resenting me one day,"** she said quietly, tears continuing to slip down her cheeks and soak into his shirt. How much could he give until he was sick of it? He says he doesn't expect anything now, but she keeps putting him in positions where he does things for her... and all she can do is thank him. It felt wrong, and it was a power dynamic that the one giving would end up hating the one getting.

Yoshiki knew that wouldn't have helped her much, but he was at such a loss. He flinched at her complaint, but he was still pretty concerned. How in the world could he calm her down? **"That's ridiculous, Shinozaki,"** he told her, placing a hand on her head and messing with her hair.** "I won't resent you. It's not like you're asking a lot from me. I'm just doing what I feel is right. So get that crazy idea out of your head, okay?"** he asked, smiling down at her. His blush had died down quite a lot, but his heart was still racing at the contact.

Ayumi's face reddened as she felt his hand on her head, ruffling her hair. She moved her head back a little so she could see his face. She looked a little skeptical at first, but she could tell he was being genuine. He's a good guy, that's why he goes out of his way for his friends. She just hoped he was right when he said he wouldn't resent her.**"...Okay..."** she mumbled, her brain still felt fuzzy from the alcohol. **"But... promise me if I can ever do anything for you, you'll let me know,"** she requested as she stared up at him, her tears finally stopping.

Yoshiki grinned at her, glad her sobbing had stopped. **"I promise,"** he answered simply, taking his hand off of her head and placing it back on the floor to keep himself propped up. While he liked being close to her, he was sort of desperate for her to get off of him. His body was embarrassing him, as even a week after that... incident, it was still pretty frustrated with getting teased repeatedly. It was a difficult urge to fight back, but straining to keep himself in control was much better than the mortification of letting it do whatever the hell it felt like. **"Actually... could you... move off?"** he asked, trying not to sound rude, but that was difficult to do while getting across that he probably needed to go, **"I'm... pretty tired... As long as you're okay, I need to get back home."**

Ayumi's face deepened in color at his request, realizing what she was doing. Of course he wouldn't want her being so clingy. She felt a bit bad with the realization of how often she had been doing this lately. She'd have to stop herself from here on out. As he explained himself, she felt bad that she kept him here even longer than he needed to be. She quickly shot back, letting go of him hastily and looked away from him. **"Ah, right, sorry,"** she said quickly. **"Thanks again Kishinuma,"** she added, as she pulled herself up with the help of a kitchen counter.

Yoshiki sat up straight as she moved from him, then stood from there. **"It's no problem,"** he assured her. He turned and left down the hall, giving a small wave before closing the door. That spirit took control of her, to go to a bar?... She had such strange goals, but even though they weren't violent per say, they were putting Ayumi in some serious danger... They had to figure this out fast, before something really bad happened to her... As he walked, a cold wind chilled him, reminding him of his left behind jacket... Oh well, his home wasn't far away, and it hadn't been his school jacket. He didn't need it, so she could keep it overnight.

* * *

Ayumi sighed lightly as she stared outside the classroom window. _'I can't believe it's actually snowing,'_ she noted to herself. It wasn't a heavy snow, yet. The forecasts were saying that it would become a snowstorm tonight. She was enamored with how pretty and pure the world looked, she had a horrible urge to build a snowman or do something in that nature once the snow built up enough. _'Ahh... i'm being childish,'_ she mentally chastised herself. She had been in weirdly good spirits since she had forced herself up to school that moment. Last night, after Yoshiki had left, she had stumbled to her computer and found out a few tricks to help with possible hangovers. She drank a ton of water, managed to make and consume a plate of eggs, and a couple advil were able to knock out any headache. Plus, she was young and Ayame luckily didn't get her completely plastered. Plus, she had a hard time being in a bad mood with snow. Ugh, she really wanted hot cocoa now. _'Heh, i'm not going to be able to concentrate today at all, am I?'_she asked herself.

_"You're annoying me. Stop being perky,"_ Ayame snapped, the bubbliness was beginning to tick her off. _"It's fucking frozen water. Whoo-hoo,"_she droned sarcastically.

Ayumi's expression flickered into annoyance, but she shrugged it off lightly. _'Nope, not going to let you bring me down. Deal with my good mood. Wait, you were complaining about my bad mood a while go to... what do you even want from me?'_

_'I want your body, dumbass. Also, if you could just give up thinking and feeling, that'd be marvelous,'_ Ayame told her flatly. Ayumi really wished she go reach into her head and strangle this finicky, loud spirit.

Naomi approached Ayumi with a small smile, looking out the window across from her. It was the five minute break in between periods, so she had wanted to talk to Ayumi about something. **"Snow is really amazing," **she mentioned randomly, but it was just so she could follow up with her plan, **"We should hang out today! Like, all four us! Hmm, but where would be good..,"** she wondered aloud, leaning forward on the desk. They hadn't really hung out for a long time... She missed those times, and wanted to bring them back.

Ayumi hummed lightly in agreement about the snow, her eyes leaving the window to look at Naomi. Her next comment threw Ayumi off, as the idea of being around Satoshi had a certain level of humiliation she wasn't sure she was capable of dealing with. Then again, Naomi seemed to happy and eager about the idea, and it had been forever since the group of friends had done anything as a group. **"I would like that,"** she said slowly, nervously. **"But, uh, things are kinda weird between me and Mochida right now,"** she explained vaguely. She wasn't excited to have to tell Naomi about this, since she liked him as well. She knew the question was coming, though, so she figured she should truthfully explain. **"I sort of... confessed to him last Friday. And he rejected me. So... we haven't really been talking,"** she explained with a slowly reddening face. This was more embarrassing than heart-wrenching at this point.

Naomi blinked at Ayumi, about to ask her why things would be weird, but she found herself rendered speechless at her explanation. She... had confessed to Satoshi, and he rejected her?... She had sort of guessed Ayumi may like him, but the fact she had confessed and been denied... She saw why the two may find it hard to be around each other... It also made her feel more awkward with Ayumi, and maybe more scared to put forth her own proclamation of her feelings. Would she be shot down too? She shuddered at the thought. **"O... oh...,"** was all she could muster, her mood and hope for a group hang out deflating.

Ayumi felt very much like she had just kicked a puppy. As much as she'd like to avoid Satoshi, since the confession hadn't happened too long again, she hated seeing Naomi's mood struck down. **"But we did agree to stay as friends, so hanging out could be good,"** Ayumi said a little too quickly. She wasn't very sure how great it would be, but if Naomi and Yoshiki were there as well, the two could just be in each other's presence but not acknowledge one another? Eh, they'd have to hammer this out eventually... the sooner, the better... hopefully.

Naomi's look turned concerned, wondering if that was such a good idea. **"Are you sure, Shinozaki?"** she asked worriedly. She was certain that had been a huge hit to her emotionally, and knowing Satoshi, he probably felt bad himself for having to burst her bubble. Their interactions would be nothing but awkward, at best... but, she guessed it wasn't like she was setting up the two to talk alone. She and Yoshiki would also be there, which would probably develop into split conversations. She'd like if they could talk together, but maybe this was as good as it'd get... for now... Until things calmed down, she guessed.

Ayumi considered it for another moment. **"Yeah, if he's up to it, I'm game,"** she said with a small shrug. She sounded more confident than she felt in this, but it was going to be just as awkward in a month if the two kept avoiding one another. Maybe this would actually just push her into just seeing him as a friend. Today may be a tad awkward... more than a tad, most likely, but it had to happen at some point. And she really hated the idea of bringing Naomi's mood down by not having the group get together like she wanted. **"It'll be fine,"** she assured Naomi. _'Ahh... is this a good idea...?'_ she wondered to herself. Well, too late now. She said she was game, so she had to play.

Naomi smiled, but she was still hesitant. _She must be forcing herself... for me.._, she thought, having the urge to frown, but she pushed it back. No... This was a good thing... They had to repair their friendship, and then everything could be normal again, or normal as it'd get with three people missing... It had to get better than this, at least. **"If you say so..,"** she gave in quietly, fidgeting nervously. With this new information, it'd be harder to ask Satoshi if he wanted to go... he'd probably tell her yes to spare her feelings, too... But even so, it had to be the right thing to do.


	9. Snowed In

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

For their destination, she had chosen a humble pizza parlor. It had been a pretty long while since she had had pizza... she missed it, and was looking forward to eating out. Then, afterword, they could hang out in the park for a while, in the snow... That would be a nice change of pace... She hoped everything would go well, since she had orchestrated it all. So far, she and Yoshiki were the early birds, but she had a pretty good inkling on why the other two were lagging. Yoshiki knew too... It was weird, how they were all in the loop of their circle of friends, yet didn't know how much the other knew.

Ayumi was in the alley at the pizza parlor, having a small mental breakdown before she entered. _'Why did I agree to this!? Why am I putting myself through this!? Argh, i'm an idiot!'_she rambled in her head, pacing nervously. She had no idea how she was supposed to act! He had rejected her! Shot her down! How she supposed to play that off?

_"Oh, for fuck's sake, calm down. You're stressing over a guy who's not worth it,"_Ayame interjected.

_'It's not even about that anymore! This is just humiliating. Kishinuma and Nakashima know he turned me down, and Mochida is the one who rejected me... so... ugh, there's going to be so much pity, I bet,'_she realized with a weak groan.

_"Sorry, can't feel bad for ya. You're the one who allowed this to be orchestrated," _Ayame's sharp tone was anything but appreciated. Still, she had a point. Ayumi was the one who pushed for this, she couldn't turn back now. She sighed, the snow gathering in her hair and on her shoulders. She was tired of feeling embarrassed... she should have no shame, by now. She entered the pizza parlor, her heart beating wildly in her chest out of nervousness. She saw Yoshiki and Naomi, a bit of relief hitting her as Satoshi wasn't there yet. **"Hey,"** she greeted as she sat down.

Satoshi felt like a jumble of nerves. He knew this was good, but at the same time, he was genuinely worried about what might happen. He wasn't good with these types of situations... his first instinct was going to be apologize to her, which she probably wouldn't want to hear. He saw the pizza parlor, his heart jumping uncomfortably. **"It'll be fine,"** he told himself as he entered. All three of them were there, he could feel the anxiety shooting up by seeing Ayumi. _'It'llbefine,'_ he repeated quickly in his head. They'd have to cross this hurdle no matter what. He did want her to be his friend, and he wasn't going to let his own cowardliness hold him back. **"Hey, guys,"** he greeted. His eyes went to Ayumi, whose eyes kept flickering to him and away. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he sat down. **"So, Shinozaki... how have you been?"**he asked, unsure if that was right, but he felt like he had to talk to her directly.

**"I- uh- good,"** she answered with a small, nervous smile. She shifted slightly in her seat. **"How're you?"**she asked after a pause, realizing she shouldn't just leave it at that. Even if it was tempting to stay quiet.

**"Good, too,"** he answered, rubbing the back of his head. _'Yep, this is about as awkward as I was expecting,'_ he thought to himself. He felt a bit bad that Yoshiki and Naomi had to be around this wholly uncomfortable situation.

Yoshiki watched as Satoshi came in, and commence the awkward conversation... It was a little strenuous to be around them, but he didn't intend to act any differently around either of them. After all,giving pity to their situation would draw attention to it, instead of remedying it with normal chatter. **"I'm just glad that stupid project is finally over,"** he mentioned with a huff to move on from their pitiful greeting, **"I hate presenting stuff... Now that that's passed, I can stop being so anxious."** He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. **"Anyways, we should probably all just get one large... I could go for anything, so it's up to you all,"**he mentioned, glancing to the menu he probably wouldn't even touch.

**"Oh, uhm... anything is fine for me, except for mushrooms, olives, or pineapple,"** Naomi mentioned, welcome the change in subject with a smile.

Ayumi was glad Yoshiki was leading the conversation into normal chitchat. Not very much got to him, and she was glad he wasn't letting them wallow in the awkwardness. **"I'm good with anything,"**Ayumi responded, finding speaking to be a taxing action. She'd just have to relax... but she was letting herself ease into this.

_"Gee, aren't you being agreeable. I thought you hated pepperoni?"_Ayame jeered, sounding way too amused at all of this.

_'Please, just stay quiet! And stay out of my memories or thoughts or whatever,'_she thought in irritation, though her expression remained neutral. She was seriously getting sick of Ayame constantly putting thoughts into her head. It was exhausting, to a degree.

**"I'm okay with anything that isn't spicy,"** Satoshi admitted, since he could never actually manage to swallow spicy food. He was also thankful for Yoshiki's almost unbreakable calmness when it came to most things. It made a gathering like this seem manageable.

Yoshiki rolled his eyes slightly, as everyone wasn't giving a definite answer. Basically, no mushrooms, olives, pineapple, peppers, and... he could have sworn he never saw Ayumi eat pepperoni before. Was that a false memory, just a coincidence, or did she really not like them? Well, he wouldn't risk making it something she wouldn't like. If they were all being reluctant to answer, he'd just get something they'd all be happy with: plain cheese. **"Eh, alright, guess the plain cheese will do... After all, I'm pretty sure that's something we all can agree on... So what kind? Thin or hand tossed?"** he asked, figuring he was the ring leader for their source of conversation. Ayumi and Satoshi were making things awkward for both themselves and Naomi, so he guessed it was up to him.

Ayumi really didn't care. Her mom liked thin crust but her dad didn't, so she was forced to eat both enough that she just didn't mind. Still, she didn't want to seem too passive. **"Hand tossed sounds good,"**she said, trying to keep her voice sounding casual. Picking out a pizza shouldn't be giving her this much anxiety. She just kept telling herself the nervousness will fade away... Or else she may have to throw herself off a bridge.

**"I'm good with that,"** Satoshi agreed, realizing he was saying 'good' way too much. He really preferred hand tossed crust, plus he wouldn't want to contradict Ayumi's opinion. Ugh, he felt so nervous about saying anything. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

Naomi nodded to agree with the other two. Yoshiki had to force himself not to sigh. This was a tough crowd, today... As the waitress came by, he gave her the simple order. Now was the toughest part... They had to come up with casual talk, and couldn't hide behind eating pizza, since they had to wait for it to be finished. After handing her the menus, he leaned back again with a sigh. **"Anyways... guess you're all heard about the supposed blizzard tonight... I have to close at work..,"** he mentioned with an annoyed tone, **"I'll probably get stuck there, with my luck..."**

**"Whose going to go to an music store in the middle of a blizzard? They should just shut the place down now,"**Satoshi sympathized. It seemed silly to make him stay in such a store in the middle of the snow coming down as heavily as it was. He had to admire his best friend for his work ethic. Satoshi was lucky enough to have parents who just wanted him to work on his studies...

_"Ohohoho, that's interesting,"_ Ayame's voice purred in Ayumi's head. She paled slightly, fighting to keep a normal expression. Ayumi refused to engage back, she wasn't going to spend the entire time in a mental argument. Plus, it would be useless. Ayame wasn't going to have any opinion changes on what she had the right to do with Ayumi's body. But, what she said caused a new type of anxiety to hit her stomach.

Yoshiki chuckled, giving a small shrug. **"Who knows! The boss says a costumer could come at any time, but we're probably using more money on the electricity bill to keep it open than what we're making from late-night costumers, especially during a snow storm,"** he said, obviously frustrated with his idiot of an employer. **"Just watch... I'll get stuck there, the power will go out, and I'll be bored, alone... Such as the life of a closer in Winter..,"**he said with a shake of his head, not really thinking about the consequences of this information getting leaked to Ayame.

**"Sounds rough,"** Naomi sympathized with a small smile. It had to be horrible to work on a night like this, if it was going to be as bad as predicted...

Ayumi felt the color drain from her face with every word Yoshiki kept speaking._"Aww, poor boy, guess I'll have to keep him company,"_ Ayame chirped happily in her head. Ayumi had the horrible urge to tell Yoshiki to _shut up_ but saying that would be too suspicious. She definitely never wanted Satoshi or Naomi to know about Ayame's... well, sexual appetite for Yoshiki. It was weird, and awkward, and embarrassing and _he was giving her an idea!_It was too late now, though. Ayame had heard it, Ayumi could hear her giggling manically in the back of her head.

**"Well, at least you're being paid,"** Satoshi said, trying to see the bright-side of the incoming boring night for Yoshiki. Being locked in a music store wouldn't be the worst thing for him. **"Are you allowed to play the instruments in the store?"** he asked, curious.

Yoshiki gave a small nod.** "If I get stuck there, I'll probably demand overtime,"** he joked, even though his boss would never agree to such terms. **"It doesn't matter if we're allowed to. If I have to sit in that damned store longer than I plan on, I'll pick off any guitar I feel like,"** he said with a laugh, but this time, he was being completely serious. If he wasn't going to get paid extra, and he was completely alone for who knew how long, he was going to play whatever he felt like. Like one of those gleaming Gibsons, or something more vintage...

Satoshi grinned, laughing at Yoshiki's reply. **"Nice. Though, hopefully you'll be able to get home before the snow becomes unmanageable,"** Satoshi said as he rested an elbow on the table. He really was getting hungry, he was ready for some nice, hot pizza. **"Though, it's supposed to get really bad at nine or ten, I think,"**he said, trying to recall the weather forecasts. Snow was piling up already, Yoshiki's luck wasn't looking good.

Ayumi was having a hard time focusing on the conversation, Ayame was absolutely gleeful about all of this. Still, she didn't want to alert or worry Yoshiki... After everything he had done for her, the very least she could do was manage to keep Ayame under wraps for a night.

Yoshiki sighed, looking at the window that he was sitting near. It was probably already up to a couple inches, and it wasn't even noon... He was pretty much doomed. **"Closing is at 12,"** he groaned in response, dreading the coming night, but a lot less than he should be. He wasn't thinking of the trouble that he may have caused upon himself. He sat back up straight as the pizza was finally sat at their table, steaming and looking pretty... delicious. Man, it was such a simple food, but it held so much flavor and nostalgia. He picked off a piece, the cheese stringing until it finally broke. Aah, that meant it was perfect...

The rest of the times group together passed by pretty typically. The level of awkwardness felt like it hardly changed, but they'd get by it eventually. Ayumi had a hard time focusing completely on the others as Ayame was in constant chatter mode, unfortunately. Though, once Ayumi said her goodbyes to the group and headed home, she fell eerily silent. She returned home and first went to play her PSP for a couple hours. She fixed herself a small dinner, since her dad was on a 'business' trip and her mom couldn't stand to be in the house when he was, so she was out of town with some friends. She really hated the house when it was empty. She really should consider trying to talk her mom into a pet... though... eh, with Ayame, she may kill it. Ayumi couldn't handle that. She sighed, sitting down, glancing at the clock. It was about nine o'clock... she was becoming progressively more worried as the night crawled by. The wind hit the house, a small howling creeped into the room. Ayame... had seemed to eager earlier... maybe she passed out in there? She had been unusually talkative today. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, finding a show to keep her mind off Ayame and her ridiculousness.

It was only a moment later that Ayame usurped control with a violent tug at her soul. She stood up, a grin transfixed on her face as she grabbed a coat and scarf. She bundled herself up before leaving the Shinozaki household. The wind was harsh, the sidewalks had not been shoveled, making them a bit difficult to make progress in. She headed to the music store, which unfortunately wasn't very close to Ayumi's house... actually, the walk felt like a dangerous trek about halfway through. It was hard to see, her face felt frozen, and her steps were unusual as she stumbled through the snow. **"It'll be worth it,"**Ayame told herself. After all, she had no doubt that Yoshiki was probably ready to explode. A guy could only take so much.

She wasn't exactly sure how long it took her to get there, but she was relieved when she saw the store was, in fact, opened. Seems like his boss didn't have a change in heart. Poor Yoshiki... alone and bored, she was sure. She shook her head, trying to get the excess snow off of it before she stepped into the store. The bell jingled and she announced her entrance cheerfully, **"Yoshiki~ I've come to keep you company!"**

Yoshiki sighed, almost nodding asleep with utter boredom. It was nearly ten, and the co-worker who had been around before that had gone home. He was alone until 12, and probably later... Ugh... No one was going to come in to a music store this late during a snow storm... He wished they had just closed at seven or so... He was dangerously close to nodding off when he heard the jingle of the doorbell, and a voice that sounded _really_familiar, but it couldn't be her...

He had to become fully aware again before being sent into full panic mode. Ayumi was here... but he knew it wasn't the one he knew. On instinct, he jumped back slightly at her seemingly innocent greeting. _I-I forgot about her! Dammit, this is my fault!_ he realized, his heart already beating fast. He couldn't muster a response... But at least he was alert this time. She wouldn't catch him off guard, and he had the strength to hold her back... He could handle this situation, he just had to calm down...

Ayame giggled lightly as he jumped back. Ah, he was so shy. It was cute, but she would rather not have to spend too much time coercing. The nice thing was, he couldn't leave. He would lose his job if he left the store as it was, and she knew for a fact he couldn't afford that. Also, she knew the chance of anyone else coming around was zilch to none. She tugged the wet snow-soaked scarf on her neck, tossing it aside. **"Aw, speechless?"** she cooed lightly at him as she unzipped her jacket, letting it fall to the floor with the scarf. **"I know you've probably been imagining something like this since our last meeting. After all, you were really getting into it before we were rudely interrupted,"** she teased, her eyes had a mischievous glint in them as she slowly approached him.

Yoshiki blushed fiercely at the mention of their last encounter, and how he had almost lost himself. His slightly surprised and flustered expression changed to a glare. He had to stand his ground this time... It was his responsibility to make sure nothing bad happened, if he could help it... unlike last time. **"You're not getting to me tonight... I'm not going to be caught off guard,"** he determined, narrowing his eyes at her. With the use of his hands this time around, he could easily restrain her or shove her off...

Ayame giggled lightly as she ran her fingers gently over a guitar, a low strum rang in the air. **"Don't be like that, Yoshiki. We were making such good progress,"** she said with a small pout. **"Are you really telling me you haven't been thinking about our time together?"** she asked as she came closer and closer to him. Her steps were slow and purposeful, since he had control of his hands she couldn't be too reckless. **"Admit it, you've been dreaming about fucking me since it happened. Mm, you were so warm and you had so much passion in your eyes,"** she purred lightly, still keeping a decent distance from him. She had to play this smartly.

Yoshiki's blushed deepened in color, but he only grew more irritated by the vulgar term for it... even though the accusation wasn't false. He wanted it to be, but no one could control what they dream of, especially when all this stuff was being forced on him. He didn't want to waste breath denying the claims, since she wouldn't believe him anyways. **"Shinozaki doesn't want that,"** he said, unwavering in his morals,** "I won't let you have your way with a body that isn't yours."**

Ayame frowned lightly at him, becoming irritated by the mention the body wasn't her's. **"There's where you're mistaken. It's my body. I have full control on what is happening here, if you haven't noticed it. Her soul is as weak as her body, her will can't handle a fight. Any moments you get with her is just because I'm allowing it,"** Ayame explained flatly. She may have fun annoying the girl, but to see her soul disappear would be anything but sad. **"So, the body is mine. I'm just letting her enjoy her last days on Earth, you could say,"** Ayame taunted.

Yoshiki felt anger bubble within him. Just the mere claim that Ayumi's body belonged to her... It was enraging. Stealing didn't mean it belonged to you. **"It's not yours,"** he repeated sternly, **"It doesn't matter what you think, you're not getting what belongs to Shinozaki."** That included her body, her choices, her _life_... He'd protect that as long as he could, no matter the cost.

**"You're cute, you know that,"** Ayame commented lightly, her eyes scanning over him hungrily. **"Very loyal, it's sweet. To a degree,"** she added, her tone sharpening. **"Then again, it's pretty pathetic to chase after a girl who very much only views you as a friend. Hell, from the memories I've seen in her head, she rarely ever treats you so kindly,"** Ayame said, her tone low and eyes dulling. She was sick of his puppy-dog ways with Ayumi, when she was offering herself right then and there. **"In her eyes, you're just a street rat that she took pity on for one brief moment, which resulted in you following her like a dog with a bone."** Ayame saw it all, Heavenly Host were the memories she went through first. Ayumi had been downright vile with Yoshiki at points, if she just got him to abandon his feelings for her...

Yoshiki flinched at her harsh words, his heart twisting at her telling of his reality. He knew this... He knew all of that... But it didn't matter. He couldn't control who Ayumi loved or who his heart belonged to... **"I don't care... I know she doesn't see me that way, and probably never will... But that doesn't mean I'll take advantage of her. Even as the friend she knows me as, instead of someone who... cares about her more than anyone else, she trusts me to make the right decisions, and I don't intend to betray her any time soon," **he said firmly, his voice unwavering except for the trouble he had admitting the extent of his infatuation.

Ayame looked untouched by his speak, annoyance boiled in her stomach at his devotion to Ayumi. He wasn't getting jack in return... not even any type of physical rewards, yet he was okay with how things were? Ugh, what the hell did Ayumi do to whip him so perfectly? She blinked, a small chuckle escaping her as a smirk spread across her face. **"That devotion is good and all, but you're still a man,"** she commented as she pulled the school uniform top off, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. **"And those desires aren't going to go away,"** she warned him as she unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor before she stepped out of it.

Yoshiki's body shuddered at the drop of her skirt, but he tried to keep it in check. He slowly stepped around the check-out counter, keeping a close eye on her for any actions. Maybe... he could make the first move, and pin her down before she even had a chance to try anything... But part of him was curious as to what exactly her plan was... He was stronger than her, and had his full attention focused on any movement she made. Exactly what did she have in mind that she was confident enough to come here? **"Maybe not... but that doesn't mean I'll let my desires run wild,"** he commented, trying to be strong while facing her half naked.

Ayame blinked, not getting enough of a reaction with him with just her bare body. She then had a wide off-center grin spread onto her face as she ducked down by her coat, pulling out a sharp kitchen knife. She had been hoping she wouldn't have to resort to such measures, but she was always willing to go above and beyond to get what she wants. **"Alright, how about this,"** she began to say as she stood upright, the knife clearly visible in her hands. **"You do what I want, and I won't cut up your precious lil' Ayumi's body,"** she threatened. To emphasis how serious she was about this, she pressed the blade closely against her wrist. She wouldn't kill the body, she wasn't that dumb. But she didn't care about scars on her new body at the moment. If this is what it would take to get Yoshiki to bend to her whims, she'd do it. **"And don't think it's the end if you manage to get this knife away from me. If not now, I'll make her bleed later,"** she quickly told him. He could overpower her in a scuffle, she was aware of that. **"But that can all be avoided..."** she said, her tone switching to an overly-sweet chirp. She was letting him make the choice. Have some fun with her, or be the reason Ayumi has a lot of new scars.

Yoshiki paused, the color slightly draining from his face at the sight of the large knife. He knew... she wouldn't kill Ayumi, but... He stumbled backward, his thoughts conflicted. How much would she do to Ayumi to get her way? How much pain... would his refusal bring about? Or... how much pain would his agreement bring about? It was a lose lose situation... Either cause immense physical pain, or cause physical pain and immense emotional pain... not to mention their friendship, dangling by the thread of this decision... _Just think straight, Yoshiki.._, he began to tell himself as he looked away to the side for a moment, _I don't want to see her blood spilled... but I definitely don't want to give in, possibly ruining her entire future... Still... how much pain will the spirit inflict upon her? I... I don't know... It sounds like the answer should be obvious..._ He had been struck silent, unwanting of either outcome she had offered him.

Ayame felt a weird satisfaction in his silence, since she was pretty sure she just found the key into taming him. **"What was it that you said earlier? She trusts you to make the right decisions?"** Ayame asked, her grin wide. It should annoy her more that he wasn't jumping on the option of the two having a good time right away, but his little speech earlier was probably only the tip of the iceberg when it came to Ayumi. It was frustrating, but she had little doubt that she would be able to turn that affection around. Even if the way she had to do it was... forceful. She'd be better to Yoshiki than Ayumi has been. **"I suggest you make yours, now,"** she advised, the knife shining from the overhead lighting as she held it against her skin.

Yoshiki narrowed his eyes at her, a flame of anger burning in his stomach. _Ayumi... would want me to keep shooting down her advances... I know that's what I should do, but I don't want to see her blood spill because of me... That's... more of a selfish thought, though... Maybe I can do the right thing, and at least... not see her hurt her..._ He felt awful thinking that way, but it was easier knowing the spirit wasn't going to kill Ayumi... But what if she slips up, and ends up cutting something she didn't mean to? He swallowed thickly, feeling a drop of sweat slip down the side of his face._ I can agree at first... then get the knife away from her when her guard is down..._ He took a step back, taking a deep breath. He didn't like his choices, but if he could keep from _seeing_ the knife slip through her skin or destroying her future, it'd have to do.** "F... fine..,"** he said grudgingly, watching her carefully to see what she'd do with the knife now. If she put it down immediately, as much as he doubted that she would, he wouldn't have to indulge her at all.

Ayame watched him, her bangs casting shadows over her eyes as she waited impatiently for an answer. A smirk slid onto her face at his reply. He took too long to answer, though, she hardly trusted he didn't have something planned. **"That's a good boy,"** she praised. She moved, walking over to the counter and leaning against it. The knife was still present in her hands, held to her side. **"But, I suggest you don't try anything stupid,"** she warned, gliding the knife over her skin, careful not to make the cut, but giving Yoshiki a threatening image. **"Because things will become **_**much **_**worse if you do,"** she said in a low growl.

Yoshiki's glaring eyes followed her to the counter, his gaze flicking to the blade. He was still unsure of himself... but this was the only option he would be able to make. He hesitantly approached her, his eyes still examining her movements closely. He didn't like that he had to let her get what she wanted for even a sliver of a moment, but he couldn't think of a better plan. _Just keep your mind on the knife... so you won't get consumed by the moment_, he told himself, which was working so far. Despite most of her being exposed to him, he was calmer than he had been the prior times the spirit had targeted him with lustful intentions.

Ayame felt pretty satisfied with herself as he approached her. Though, his expression and demeanor made her very aware that he wasn't into the idea of this. _'That'll pass...'_she thought to herself. She just needed to turn him on, let lust cloud his brain and forget the difference between her and Ayumi. **"Tell you what..."** she began to say, her hand gliding down to his pants with the intention of unbuttoning and unzipping them, which was a little more challenging with one hand, but it was manageable. She had to keep the other hand with the knife, close to her skin. He really didn't want to see her blood spilling, so she had to be prepared to spill it at the first sign of him backing out. **"Since you seem so stressed, we can start on you,"** she suggest, looking at him suggestively. It would be impossible to miss the hint of the act she was suggesting as her eyes traveled south.

Yoshiki shuddered as she touched the button on his pants, but made sure not to let his body run his thoughts, too. He couldn't let things progress as fast as she was going... To let her do such a thing... He couldn't stand the thought. He could delay this, but it'd take some initiative on his part, which he didn't like the thought of... But he was running out of options... He didn't answer her, but instead brushed her hand away to approach her, slowly, though, so she didn't slash Ayumi's skin with the idea he was making a move to grab the knife from her. It was too risky right now... There had to be a better moment to swipe it from her. He wrapped one hand around her waist, the other cradling the back of her head. He kissed her deeply, the hand at her waist slipping under her shirt. It seemed like an unnecessary addition, but he doubted the spirit would be satisfied with just a kiss, and he had to distract her. He felt awful about it, but as long as his plan worked accordingly, things wouldn't escalate.

Ayame watched him, waiting for some type of response. Instead of speaking, he moved closer to her, which was shooting alarms off in her head. He was moving slowly, though, so she just watched with suspicion. Then his arm curled around her waist, his other hand cradling the back of her head. She felt a spark of excitement as his mouth met her's, the deep kiss sending pleasure throughout her body. She shivered slightly as she felt his hand under her shirt. She wanted to get into the fun stuff right away, but there was a beauty for foreplay that she couldn't deny how much it helped building up to the big event. Still, her brain was trying to focus on her knife and where it was, and where his hands were. It was distracting her from the process, which was frustrating, but it was the only way to ensure she would get what she wants. Her free hand slid down, going for the part of him that would ensure he would lose his focus best. She didn't need him thinking, she just needed him doing.

Yoshiki flinched at the touch, but kept a desperate hold on his clear mind. If he lost it, there was no telling where this would go... He moved forward, pressing her body to the counter, only breaking the kiss to gather a quick gasp for breath. He was shameful for the taste in his mind, which sort of helped to keep the pleasure from coming over him. His guilt would sooner come over him before his lust, so there was at least that bright side to it... though, not particularly bright, just... better than the dark side. His hand that was entangled in her hair slid down her back to her waist. Every motion he made against her felt awful to his conscious... but there was no helping this if Ayumi couldn't break free herself.

A small moan escaped Ayame's lips as she felt him close the gap between. She had been tempted, so, so tempted to wrap her arms around his neck, but she needed to keep one of her arms, and more importantly the knife, near her. She began to move her body against his, the friction made her mind buzz happily as jolts of electricity shot through her body.

Ayumi was in the darkness again, though this time she had a good guess on what was happening outside her body. She really needed to learn how to see what was happening, even if she wasn't in control. She felt too detached from her body, but on the bright side, she was aware. Pieces of Ayame's thoughts were echoing through the thick air of her mind. Ayumi felt a warmth inside her of embarrassment. Also, she was incredibly pissed off at Yoshiki. He gave her this idea, for heaven's sake! Ugh, he could be so stupid sometimes, announcing him being alone in the middle of a snow storm, stuck at work. She could feel herself being able to move again. So, Ayame was distracted... how she was distracted, Ayumi didn't want to know. Still, she should be able to pull herself out as she did last time, as long as Ayame's mind remained fuzzy. She added 'how to take control from Ayame without her being freakin' horny' to her mental list of things she needed to figure out.

Yoshiki, as he heard her moan, a sound that assured him he was doing... something right, began to think of the last time she had started to get engrossed in the moment. Ayumi had been able to take back control... While that would create an incredibly awkward, embarrassing, and hard to explain situation that would probably have her being pissed at him, it increased the chances the plan would work on way or the other, without the knife cutting skin. As much as he was going to really hate the moment following, he hoped Ayumi made the first move, so he could stop this sooner.

Ayame, not happy with the lack of progress, used her free hand to move the hand Yoshiki had under her shirt upwards, under her bra. She wasn't exactly happy with Ayumi's breast size, but guys tended to be happy with being able to touch them no matter what the size. Plus, she knew it would cause him to react more, since she still sensed a disconnect between him and the actions.

**"Dammit,"** Ayumi cursed, trying to moved her soul. It was hard, the air around her was like swimming through syrup. Or flying. She really wasn't sure with what she was doing, she just instinctively knew where to go to get control. The problem was getting there, though. She was having such a rough time moving...

Yoshiki was unwilling to bring things further, but... Ayumi wasn't coming through... The spirit probably wasn't distracted enough... But... he didn't want to touch more of Ayumi than he had already... Urrgh... With his hand moved up into her bra, he grudgingly did as she wanted, feeling such an immense guilt, and embarrassment. Ayumi would think so badly about him... Hell, he thought badly of himself at this moment, but he also desperately hoped it would be enough to stall her focus long enough for either Ayumi to come back to her senses, or him to grab the knife from her.

Ayame nuzzled up against his neck as his hand did as she wanted, goose bumps trailing across her skin at the touch. There was something nice about him touching her, something that couldn't happen when she had him tied up. His attachment to Ayumi was making everything harder, though.

Ayumi tried to quicken her pace, desperate to not let things escalate. Which they might have already, she didn't really know what was going on outside. Ugh, she had wanted to much to prevent this... but she failed, she let Ayame pull her down, again. Anger fueled Ayumi's soul as she pulled her way. Anger at everything Ayame had forced her body to do... fool around with Yoshiki, against his will, getting drunk, and the constant whispers in her ears were driving her mad. She wanted her body back, she had no intention of Ayame getting her way as much as she was.

The swap was quick, her body flinching as it settled into its new host. The movement wasn't as shocking or disorienting as last time, she was building a small resistance to dizzying at the swapping of souls, it seems. Though, she quickly realized that Yoshiki's hand was somewhere it really shouldn't be and she let out a yell. She dropped the knife, not registering it had even been in her hands, to slap Yoshiki with as much force as she could muster.

Yoshiki was knocked back slightly at the hit, losing his balance slightly and landing on his side painfully. He shook his head as he registered what had happened, growing instantly relieved and scared at the same time. Foremost, he was relieved... **"Sh-Shinozaki! You're... you, right?"** he asked, as if unsure. He was certain it was, since the sex-crazed spirit wouldn't have slapped him off, but he still felt the need to ask. He glanced to the floor, his blush intensifying as his determination to think about the knife dispersed, and he had the full effect of her body. Though, as he looked away, he saw the knife where it had clattered to the ground close to her, letting out a sigh of relief.

Ayumi felt the way-too-familiar mortification mixed with a dangerous amount of frustration directed at Yoshiki. He had been touching-! Ayame had left her body a warm, turned on mess and now she'd have to deal with it! **"Of course it's me, Kishinuma! And this is all your fault!"** she snapped at him, the desire to lash out overpowering her. **"Announcing you'd be alone in the middle of a snowstorm! At work, unable to leave! She can hear anything I hear, you moron! Ugh, it's like you wanted this to happen, pervert!"** she continued to lash out at him, the rational part of her brain knew the blame didn't lie so heavily on him, but she wasn't using that part of her head at the moment.

Yoshiki flinched at her raised voice, rubbing the back of his head with his eyes still lowered. **"I-I know... I completely forgot... I'm sorry,"** he said sincerely, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment, **"I was desperate to get a conversation started... She wasn't on my mind at the time, at all..."** He fought the urge to look up at her as she accused him of being a pervert. He could see why she'd think that. After all, he had been so stupid... and she woke up in such a position, out of context. **"I... didn't, believe me,"** he insisted. He was more than willing to take the fall for this whole incident, but he didn't want her to think he was some sort of sexual deviant.

Ayumi was frowning as she glared down at him. **"Don't forget again,"** she commanded flatly. She hated losing her body to Ayame, the feeling was wholly unpleasant, and she never did anything good with her body! She scoffed lightly as he insisted he didn't. **"All of you men..."** she mumbled as she began to fish around the store for her discarded clothes... ugh, she was going to start stapling her clothes to herself at this point. **"Think with the wrong head,"** she finished in a hushed grumble. She grabbed her skirt off the ground, stepping into it and pulling it back up. The zipper seemed obnoxiously loud in the quiet store.

Yoshiki scoffed slightly at her response, rubbing his cheek. He wasn't like that... or else he would've given in to his fantasies the first time the spirit made a move on him... Ugh, there was no point in arguing with her... Though, now, he felt like he was even farther from even having a chance with her. He sighed, standing slowly and walking over to the counter. He bent down and picked up the knife, examining it slightly before placing it onto the counter. A basic kitchen knife... He guessed those were the only ones she could really easily get a hold of.

Ayumi sighed, her body felt really, really uncomfortably warm. At least, her lower abdomen had a heat to it she wasn't used to. _'How frustrating...'_ she thought to herself. She looked over to Yoshiki as he stood, watching as he picked up a knife, a jolt of panic hit her. **"What's a knife doing here!?"** she asked, concern wiping away the anger in her expression. Had... Ayame brought that? No way, she wouldn't hurt Yoshiki. But... it was the same type as the one's in her kitchen.

Yoshiki looked over at her, blinking. **"Oh... She, uhm.., threatened to use it on herself,"** he told her, giving a worried glance back to the knife. Since they were interrupted, and he hadn't disobeyed her, despite intending to, would she leave Ayumi's body alone? He wasn't sure, and was a little nervous about it. She may do it just out of spite for Ayumi... he wouldn't put it past her, and he couldn't guard Ayumi 24/7. He guessed he should tell her that too...** "She said even if I got it away from her, she'd injure herself later on... So, be careful,"** he said nervously, refusing to look in her direction.

Ayumi stared at him in alarm, a flash of anger inside of her at the spirit. How dare she threaten her body! It was so frustrating... the idea of her body doing something like that to herself, it freaked her out. Ayumi deflated even more so at his next comment. She looked down at her hands, clenching them slowly and opening them. **"I... don't think I have the power to stop her if she chooses to do that,"** she reported, looking up at him. **"I can... only manage to get out while she's distracted,"** she admitted, a blush forming on her cheeks. **"Ha... guess I should pick up some more bandages when I get the chance,"** she added with a small scoff at herself. The very idea made her sick, snapping awake to her own blood... it was unsettling.

Yoshiki's look darkened as she said how she wasn't sure if she could stop the spirit at all. He didn't respond at her mention of getting bandages, fear welling up inside of him. **"I'm **_**really **_**sorry..,"** he repeated, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned against the counter. **"All of this happened because of my stupidity... She wouldn't have gotten the idea to hurt you if she hadn't come here..,"** he realized with hatred at himself bubbling up inside his stomach.

Ayumi tilted her head at him when he apologized, a small wave of guilt hitting her at her earlier outburst. **"No, don't apologize. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped like that earlier,"** she apologized, her eyes drifting around the music store. She had never actually been inside of it before. The walls had a ton of different colored guitars on them... though, she was sure there was more of a difference besides color, she was never a music enthusiastic. **"It isn't your fault she came up with the idea. It would've entered her head at some point, anyways. She's crazy,"** Ayumi tried to assure him.

Yoshiki shook his head, definitely feeling guilt for this one, since he had practically caused it all, and had to 'willingly' violate her like that... It was driving his conscious mad. **"Well... it's my fault she came up with it today,"** he said in response, placing his hand on the back of his neck, **"The whole exchange was my fault..."** He didn't want Ayumi to tell him it wasn't, because he felt wholly responsible. He didn't want her trying so hard to push it off of him, when he really did deserve the weight on his conscious.

Ayumi blinked slowly at him, sighing when he kept pushing all the responsibility on himself. Okay, yes, the fact that she was here right now was currently his fault, she couldn't really deny that. She could be at home, curled up under a blanket in pajama's, watching some late-night TV, and drinking hot cocoa. Instead she was stuck in a music store, the snow piling up to hellish degrees outside, and finding herself in a wholly unpleasant situation. She didn't want to blame Yoshiki, though. It was Ayame's fault, and Yoshiki had done enough for her that she shouldn't go attacking him like she did. **"Why is our group of friends such gluttons when it comes to guilt?"** she questioned him with a tired smile. **"Do I really have to give this spiel again? Buck up,"** she told him simply, crossing her arms.

Yoshiki let a silence take hold, until Ayumi began to talk again. He turned his head to her, smiling slightly at her mention of their group. It was true... Satoshi was guilty about rejecting Ayumi, Naomi had been guilty over Ayumi's possession, Ayumi had been guilty about 'causing her friends trouble', and now it was getting to him... It must have been some sort of illness, or something... **"Alright, class rep,"** he agreed with a small smile, though it was still unsure. Then, though, the lights flickered, and then went out completely. In fact, most of the block went dark, it was difficult to see anything. **"Uh, h-hold on,"** he instructed, using the counter as his guide. He went around it to check inside one of the drawers behind, taking out a large flashlight and flicking it on, thankful the batteries actually worked. **"Okay, back in business,"** he joked, swinging his legs over the counter instead of going all the way around.

Ayumi watched him curiously, a genuine smile spreading onto her face at his reply, a small laugh served as reply. Her smile flickered away with the lights, her eyes narrowing at the ceiling. _'Oh come on!'_ she thought in annoyance. She couldn't see Yoshiki in the dark, she could only hear his movements. The illumination of a flashlight lit up the room, and she let out a small, relieved sigh. Sitting in the dark was too unnerving for her. She didn't have any of her candles on her either... of course Ayame wouldn't grab any. Too bad, she much preferred candle light. Even if it did remind her of the halls of Heavenly Host, the candles were always a comfort to her. **"This store wouldn't happen to have a backup generator, would it?"** she asked, unsure how they would even work. If that was the case, it would kick in once the power went out, right? **"'Cause if it doesn't, it's going to be a freezer in here before we know it,"** she commented with a heavy sigh. Oooh, she could be at home now. Although, then Yoshiki would be alone... but she wasn't even sure if he preferred the company.

Yoshiki searched his memory for anything like a backup energy source as he came towards Ayumi with the only light source they had, but nothing was coming up. **"I'm... pretty sure we don't,"** he answered, but wasn't one hundred percent. He guessed they'd find out soon enough... **"Yeah... that'll be fun..,"** he said with immense sarcasm. Well, at least he wasn't alone... Of course he hadn't wanted any of this to happen, but being stuck here with no electricity for who knows how long... that would be downright torture... **"I don't mean to be selfish, but..,"** he paused, rubbing the back of his head, **"I'm a little glad I don't have to be stuck in this weather by myself..."**

Ayumi wasn't surprised by the lack of a backup generator... that was something food stores were more concerned with. A music store didn't really have to bother with such details, even if it would be nice... it would be a waste of money in most owners eyes. Her attention was snapped back to him as he began to speak again. She looked at him curiously, and as he continued to talk, she found her stomach doing weird flips. Her face felt flushed, and she could only hope the surrounding darkness made it impossible to see. She found herself a little lost on how to reply, since she wasn't exactly thrilled to be here as opposed to home. Then again, she really, really hated having the house all to herself. It was way too big for only one person to stay in. **"Heh, funny thing, I am too,"** she answered honestly. Though, she'd prefer being stuck in a house with food and blankets lying around, the company was undeniably nice. **"Ah, my parents aren't around, and Hinoe's still on her big trip, so the house is all mine for another week,"** she explained, since she wasn't sure he had the knowledge.

Yoshiki blushed slightly at her mutual feeling, his heart beating uncomfortably. Though, it made more sense as she continued. **"For that long? Whoa,"** he responded, keeping all evidence of his fluster under wraps, **"I mean, that's not long for me... But I guess in a house where you're used to other people, it's pretty boring..."** Naturally, living by himself, he was home alone practically all of the time, except when his friends or little sister visited. He didn't mind, though, as he had grown accustomed to it even before meeting Ayumi, so it didn't bother him in the slightest... Now, when he wasn't home, and there was practically a blizzard outside... yeah, it could get a little lonely. But, he had Ayumi with him, so it probably wouldn't be too bad... except for the fact that, with the electricity out, it would become just as cold inside as it was outside...

Ayumi shrugged lightly, her parent's absences not being too big a deal. **"I'm used to my parents up and disappearing like this,"** she admitted, her arms crossing over her chest. **"It's Hinoe being gone that I really hate... I don't even know where she is, right now. She's on some trip with a bunch of psychic friends... they're backpacking around the world, I guess. I keep getting postcards from her from random places, but nowhere I can make contact with her,"** she complained with a small sigh. Hinoe was a better parent to her than her own mother had been, a lot of the time. Though, she couldn't blame that on her mom, given what she has dealt with her entire marriage. **"I'm happy she's getting all these opportunities... but I just want her to come home. Ugh, that's awful, isn't it?"** she asked, her own selfishness felt like such a horrible thing. She just really missed talking to her sister, and she might actually be able to help her get a hold of this constant possession thing.

Yoshiki listened to her, deciding to sit down, since no costumer would be coming at 10:30, in a snowstorm, with the power out. He wished he could at least watch the snow, but now it was pitch black... nothing except the things covered in the light of the flashlight were visible at all. **"Nah, I don't think so,"** he answered, feeling that that was a normal need, **"After all, you're going through some rough stuff. Having your sister there would probably take a load off of your mind... It's natural to want her home."**

Ayumi smiled lightly at the reply, still feeling a bit bad about her sister being away. That was to be expected, considering Ayumi can't recall another time in her life where he sister was absent for so long. **"Well, I better buckle down. The trips estimated to take over half a year,"** she said, following his lead and sitting down. **"I've actually been considering... trying to contact a paranormal researcher,"** she admitted, a little hesitant about sharing her idea. Without Hinoe's help, she wasn't so sure she could ever grasp how to handle Ayame. **"But, I'm a bit nervous about trying that,"** she added, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt. Ever since Naho... she's been a little hesitant about the famous part of the occult culture. Still, the ones who are well known are the ones, for the most part, with the most knowledge. She didn't want to become known for this either, though she could always arrange for her name to be changed if any essay is written. She didn't want to become some jerk's cash cow, either... She typed up a letter to send out, but she hasn't found the desire to send it out.

Yoshiki was a little shocked at how long her sister would be gone for. A whole half a year? She was really seeing the world, huh? At her next comment, he looked down at the floor, the suggestion rubbing him the wrong way, too. Any of those famous, worth any count investigators would probably only care about publicity, and not Ayumi herself. Basically, he doubted if they'd get the full idea that this was a dire situation. **"It's... your choice, really,"** he responded, but his somber tone conveyed how uneasy he felt about it.

Ayumi noticed his tone, not surprised by the skepticism. She couldn't really blame him, since she felt very hesitant about trying to contact any of them. There was a chance she'd just get ignored... but what would happen if they did respond and try to actively help her? **"I don't think I really do have a choice,"** she admitted, feeling a little cornered. **"I've tried reading some of my sister's books... but they're more advanced than I'm used to, and there are spells it suggests I use to test out to see the classification of the possession... but, I'm not exactly tempted to try anymore magic,"** she admitted with a weak sigh. Her and magic just didn't mix, each time she tried it... there were catastrophic results. **"I think... I should probably try sending a letter out. I probably won't even get a reply,"** she concluded with a shrug. She was driving herself crazy as she dug through book after book, barely comprehending them and getting no farther. And as much as Yoshiki, Naomi, and Satoshi may want to help, they were basically useless when it came to the field of paranormal activity. She really needed help, too.

Yoshiki sighed, rubbing the back of his head. **"I guess that's one of our only options,"** he admitted, waving the flashlight back and forth to give him something to look at from the total darkness. He could even barely see Ayumi, as she was a little ways away from the light, but it probably wasn't the best idea to use her as something to stare at... despite how entrancing it could be. **"Whatever you think is best. After all, it's for your best interest... Go with your gut, I guess,"** he said, stopping the light's movements abruptly as he finished speaking.

Ayumi laughed lightly, since going with her gut normally didn't give her great results. **"I think I know who I'm going to try contacting first,"** she said, determining it was something she had to do. She needed some guidance with all of this, things were going to escalate at some point if she didn't. **"Okito Daichi. He's a few years older than us and actually goes to a nearby university,"** she explained. She had been researching a few people, but he seemed like the best place to start. She was just a tad intimidated by the idea of meeting him. **"He's a bit like Naho, in some ways... Though, he's always lived in her shadow, since his works were never quite on the same level,"** she continued to ramble. She leaned back, her hands holding up her body as her eyes glanced around. In the little bit of light, she could only see Yoshiki.

Yoshiki's eyes flicked over in her general direction, a small heat burning in his stomach. Great, a guy psychic like Naho, who had been an idol to Ayumi. With his luck, she'd fall for this guy... well, at least he wasn't his best friend, and he could be passively aggressive with him constantly.** "Think he'll respond?"** he asked curiously, hiding his already building jealousy, even though he had only just heard his name. He guessed it was because he was used to being looked over, and suspected she'd fall for any guy before him.

Ayumi frowned thoughtfully, twisting the hair of one of her twin tail's between her fingers. **"If I'm lucky, he will,"** she answered skeptically. **"I'm sure he's bugged with people claiming to have these types of cases all the time. Plus, he's a college student... his work load is probably already heavy."** She didn't have much hope for a reply. The nice thing is e-mail is quick, and she can check if he's opened her letter. Though, the e-mail account was probably not even read by him, at least initially. **"I just know I need to find someone to help me. It's not like she's going away on her own,"** Ayumi grumbled, annoyed at the spirit.

Yoshiki made a small noise of agreement, leaning back on his hands. This feeling of jealousy... was ridiculous... He didn't even know the guy! Maybe it was because he held all his anger in over the two years of her blushing and hanging around Satoshi... Since he would never fling his bad mood at his best friend, when he didn't deserve it in the slightest... If this guy came, he wouldn't deserve it either, but he wouldn't feel guilt at a guy he hardly knew. Then again... this could be Ayumi's only shot at getting better... That'd be a stab at his chest if he ended up driving the guy away, if he came. **"Well, uh... I... hope he comes,"** he forced out, looking away from her to the side.

**"Mm, even if he doesn't, there are other paranormal researchers,"** Ayumi replied, since it wasn't like he was her very last hope. Still, she read one of his novels and it was absolutely brilliant, yet extremely comprehensive. From his writings, she gathered he'd be a helpful source of information without the abstract ramblings of a lot top paranormal investigators. She didn't want to let her hopes for this specific guy get too high, though. She let out a small sigh, feeling the cold starting to seep through into the store. She jumped when her cell phone went off, not expecting the jingling ringtone. She grabbed her jacket, surprised Ayame even took the piece of technology with her. She opened the phone, pressing it to her ear. She was about to say hello when a pre-recording began playing in her ear. **"Well, good news, we have a snow day tomorrow,"** Ayumi told him brightly, shutting her phone as the message finished up. The message of no school ignited a childish excitement.

Yoshiki looked back at her, letting a small chuckle out. **"We better... Then again, with this much snow, we could be stuck in here forever, "** he joked. He also felt the air really start to drastically change, unable to keep a small shiver from coursing through him. Ah, Ayumi... only had a skirt... she must have been freezing... but it wasn't like he had pants for her to borrow... or a blanket just randomly lying about the store. He sighed, fairly certain his breath could already be visible in the quickly cooling air.

**"Guess I should start learning how to play one of these things if that's the case," **Ayumi joked, unable to actually see the instruments in the store. She was actually a little concerned about when the two would be able to get out... It could be all night, if the door wouldn't open for them. The snow was pretty harsh outside, if the howling wind was any judgment. She could feel goose bumps forming on her legs already as she shivered lightly, the cold air becoming more noticeable. _'Ugh, it's just going to get worse,'_ she realized, rubbing her hands together. She really should have changed out of her skirt when she had gotten home. Then again, Ayame would've probably changed into one... given the easy access of them.

Yoshiki smiled slightly at her comment. Ha, Ayumi playing an instrument... it didn't fit into his head quite right... Especially teaching her in the dark. Feeling the cold sink in more and more, he decided to scoot closer to Ayumi, but not too close. Just the slight heat ebbing off of him should help her a little... since he sure as hell wasn't leaning against her or anything like that. He held the flashlight to move across the shelves, his boredom growing. **"I'd have to say, that'd be pretty entertaining,"** he admitted with a small laugh, referring back to the playing of instruments.

Ayumi watched with a small stomach flip as he moved closer to her. In the cold room, she could feel the warmth ebbing off of him. It was weirdly tempted to move closer and take full advantage of his heat. _'E-eh? The hell?'_ she asked herself, wondering where such a thought would even come from. She'd blame Ayame and the fact she could still remember how Yoshiki's hand felt against her, even if it was just a brief moment. Her eyes flickered to the light he was leading along the shelves, trying to take a decent look at the instruments. **"What? You don't think I could manage?" **she asked, a smile on her face. She was aware she didn't have a musically inclined bone in her body, but she was definitely going to push Yoshiki on that statement. Plus, how hard could they be? Flick a few strings, blow some air, move your fingers... it was the sheet music she'd be most intimidated by.

Yoshiki laughed, and then shook his head. **"No offense, but not a bit! Even playing some simple cords or notes takes a lot of practice and devotion. I don't think you have what it takes,"** he jeered, finding the conversation took a good amount of his boredom away. Anything she probably could try to play would come out sounding horrible, and make him laugh beyond recovery. Now... he really wanted to see her try... But, it was dark, so she probably couldn't see well enough to play anything. **"Except for making some sort animal-dying noises,"** he added with a snicker.

Ayumi glared at him through the darkness, annoyed and challenged by his jibes. Maybe she was just setting herself to be laughed at more, but she wasn't one to back down. **"Oh, it can't be that hard!"** she said with a pout. She paused, debating if she should give it a shot. She genuinely believed Yoshiki was making the entire procedure sound harder than it actually was. **"Grab any instrument and let me try it,"** she directed, an air of confidence in her tone. She could probably produce one nice sound to wipe some of that amusement of Yoshiki's face. It may be dark, but she figured she'd just direct the flashlight directly at her hands and whatever instrument Yoshiki would pick.

Yoshiki laughed at her confidence, standing with a small hum. **"Alright, but don't blame me when you get embarrassed,"** he mentioned, going over to the shelves and scanning across. He grabbed an acoustic from its perch, completely unburdened by how much his boss would flip at him. He handed it down to her, shining the flashlight down on her, acting as a spot light. **"You can't just strum, either. That's cheating. You have to use the neck to make a cord,"** he explained. Of course a guitar would be easy if you were just strumming, but then it mys well be a tissue box with string over the top. To play an instrument, you needed to use it as intended. **"It's also tuned already, so you can't blame any awful noises on that,"** he added with a smirk.

Ayumi's face flushed in annoyance as he laughed once again. She was going to beat him with the guitar in a second if he didn't stop being so amused. Ayumi watched him as he brought her the guitar, which she was pretty sure was his main instrument, if what Satoshi had told her once was true. Of course he would hand her the one he knew best. She sighed as she sat it in her lap, her face a bright red at the focus of the light on her. She narrowed her eyes at him when he mentioned no strumming, since he was just adding rules. Then he continued to tell her the guitar was as it should be, so any noise coming out that may be undesirable was her fault. **"Ugh, okay, already! It's just wood with some strings, how complicated could this be?"** she grumbled at him as she awkwardly tried to place her fingers. She had seen pictures of people holding guitars, and rarely saw people playing them in the street. She couldn't recall exactly how it was supposed to be done, though. She was going in completely blind, and she was very aware that she had just set herself up for humiliation. She sighed, figuring she should just do it. She moved her fingers over the strings, the noise that was produced caused her to cringe as it did seem to resemble a dying bird of some sort.

At the horrible, sharp noise, his grin increased. **"The wood with some strings isn't so easy, huh?"** he jeered through his snickers, then laughed harder. He even had to double over and hold his stomach, the flashlight's trail bobbing as his shoulders shook. He knew she couldn't do it! Haha, that had been quite the sound! **"Ahaha, if you're still not convinced, I could get you a different instrument,"** he teased, attempting to egg her on. Antics like this is what made the time pass, and took his bored mind easily.

Ayumi's glare sharpened at his increased laughter, as if staring at him could set him on fire. She felt her body warmth with the way-too-familiar humiliation as she waited for him to _stop._ She snorted at his offer to give her another instrument. **"No thanks! I've had my fill of putting my foot in my mouth,"** she grumbled at him, glaring down at the guitar. **"I'm sticking with pencils and pens. They make **_**sense**_**,"** she added. She felt like her fingers were well positioned enough and the movement to strum a string shouldn't have produced a sound as horrible as she did. It made no sense. With a pencil you put it on paper and you were in business.

Yoshiki settled down, as laughing too much may be pushing his luck. He grabbed hold of the neck and pulled the guitar from her lap, settling down himself. He handed her the flashlight, chuckling at her comment. He knew she wouldn't have skill in playing a guitar... It was only funny because she thought she could. He wouldn't have laughed at all had she just been trying out of pure curiosity. **"Pencils only make sense if you make sense,"** he responded, settling the guitar across his legs, **"And trust me, I don't make much sense on paper."**

Ayumi happily relinquished the guitar to him as she took the flashlight, happy to have the wretched sounding thing out of her hands. **"So, what you're saying is you don't make sense in general,"** she commented with a small laugh, using his own logic. The pencil acted as a filter to what was in your head to what would go onto the physical world, and she loved it. Though, with her head not being her own, her writings and drawings were becoming disjointed. Just another reason to hate Ayame. She looked at him curiously as he rested the guitar in his own lap. **"So, you can play that thing, right?"** she asked, wanting to hear the instrument used by knowing hands. She refused to look at the hunk of wood with much respect, though.

**"I guess you could say that,"** Yoshiki said with a small laugh, looking at the instrument with a slight smile. Yeah... his words were better conveyed in music, rather than in words... He looked up at Ayumi, giving a small nod. **"Yeah. It's pretty much my only hobby, so a lot of time goes into it,"** he mentioned with a tone of pride. He knew how long it had taken to achieve what he had, and appreciated it, but also knew he still had a little ways to go before even coming close to mastery.

Ayumi smiled lightly as she caught the pride in his tone. She never saw that expression when it came to school and the activities around it. **"Can I hear you play something?"** she then asked, since if he was good at it, no way he'd mind, right? Plus, it was something to do in the ever-freezing store they were stuck in. She readjusted how she was sitting, bringing her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arm around the leg, the other hand occupied by aiming the flashlight. Her legs felt numb from the chilled air, so a distraction would be very nice.

Yoshiki looked at her, a little surprised she asked him to play. He blushed slightly, having never played in front of anyone before, especially Ayumi. **"I-if you really want to,"** he muttered, uncharacteristically embarrassed at the thought. But, he had to calm down, or else he'd surely mess up because of nerves. He took a deep breath to relax himself, holding the neck gently and draping his arm over the side, ready to strum. He hesitated for a moment, fully aware of her eyes on him, but he eventually started. Once he began, his full attention started to shift over to playing, so he wasn't fretting about an audience anymore.

Ayumi's heart did a weird pang at the initial shyness of his answer. She waited silently, her eyes focused on him. Then he started to play. She was pretty sure she had never heard the song before, but it was a nice tune. She felt a blush spread over her face as she watched him, her eyes unable to move as he seemed so absorbed by his music. He looked very... handsome. She swallowed thickly, moving the flashlight in a way to ensure that any blush wouldn't be seen in the darkness once he finished. Her heart seemed to be doing a weird tango as she focused on the music Yoshiki played.

Yoshiki finished after a few moments, laying the guitar gently to the side. His boss would know if there was even a tiny scratch in the wood, so he had to be extra careful. **"I'm no expert yet, but I think I'm decent,"** he said modestly, his embarrassment returning slightly as he didn't have the notes to distract him from Ayumi's gaze. His blush slightly deepened at the thought of how closely this resembled a serenade, something a boyfriend did or a guy who was trying to make a girl fall for him. His heart raced slightly, as in his imagination, that's what he was doing. Aaah, he could only dream of it...

Ayumi's felt weird after he finished, a fluttering in her chest that was unusual. Music didn't normally have such a great effect on her. She smiled lightly at his humbleness, her voice felt caught in her throat. **"That was better than decent, Kishinuma," **Ayumi said sincerely. **"It was brilliant,"** she complimented, her face warm. **"Although, I hardly know anything about music, so my words don't really mean much,"** she added with a light laugh, not wanting to end on the compliment for some embarrassing reason. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, not noticing the cold at that moment because her entire body felt so warm.

Yoshiki smiled sheepishly at her compliment, placing his hand on the back of his neck nervously. **"Y-you think?"** he asked curiously, wondering if she was only saying it because she was a friend. Still, whether it was that or genuine, he appreciated the comment... With that whole thing done, he moved back to his prior seat nearer to her, sighing. It had grown boring again... His hands were a little too frozen to keep playing, so that was out. Plus, he didn't want to bore Ayumi.** "Maybe... we should play some sort of game?"** he suggested, his boredom obvious coming back with a vengeance.

Ayumi hummed lightly in confirmation, nodding her head. She would love to hear him play more, but she didn't want to push her luck. Plus, her own fingers felt pretty numb, so she guessed it would be hard for him to play if he was in the same boat. Ayumi tilted her head, looking at him curiously. **"Sure. What do you have in mind?" **she asked. She'd be happy to do anything to get her mind off her slowly-freezing body and the fact they were stuck in the middle of a power outage. Although, the options of games were pretty limited, so she was wondering if he even had an idea.

Yoshiki was struck silent at her question, staring blankly out the shop's window in thought.**"Errm..,"** he muttered, trying too hard to think of something to occupy their time. They didn't have any cards, couldn't do any sort of activity, they were pretty dry on ways to have fun...**"Good question,"** he mumbled in defeat, his expression further deflating into utter boredom. He didn't have any ideas, it was starting to get freezing, and it was nearly 11, he assumed. He would normally still be pretty active at this time, but the lack of movement in the last hour and late nights before were making him grow tired already.

Ayumi let out a little scoff at his answer. He would suggest a game without having any idea what to actually do. Her hands rubbed up and down her exposed legs in a way to create warmth through friction. She was bored. Her mind focused only on how it felt like a meat locker, and how much she wished she wore pants. She could tell a scary story, but Yoshiki was a boring audience as those things went. He never really seemed affected by them, which was the fun in telling them. Plus, without one of her candles, it would feel wrong. She didn't really know any word games, either. Her family never took long road trips together. Her parents would definitely have killed one another. With each breath she was creating a cloud, only making her further think about how cold she was. She shivered as she tried to occupy her mind by thinking of something they could do.

Yoshiki sighed, leaning back to lay on the ground with his hands behind his head. He couldn't think of a way to occupy their minds... and even though he doubted he could fall asleep, he would still rather be laying down than sitting up. **"Haaa... How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"** he asked to start conversation, even though he was pretty certain of the answer. The snow wasn't letting up at all, not to mention it was during the night... They'd probably be here until morning... That sucked...

Ayumi glanced over as Yoshiki laid down. She was stuck in her little ball pose, as anything else wouldn't be using her own body heat very well. She wished she could be huddled under a blanket, but she knew if there was such a thing in the store, he would've brought it out by now. Ayumi paused at the question, considering it. **"I'd venture to guess all night,"** Ayumi said, standing up and taking the flashlight. She walked up to the window, feeling the cold ebbing off of it. She shined the flashlight to see outside as well as she could. **"It's really piled up out there,"** she noted as she saw how high the snow was. Ayame had managed to walk through this? Well, she left around 9... this was another couple hours of the most heavy amount of snow coming down. Ugh, she was going to have to walk home when they eventually got out. With the pathways still not shoveled, it would take her forever. She leaned her head against the window, the freezing glass sent another shiver through her body but it was hard to not admire how pretty the snow was. By tomorrow night, people's activity would make it ugly slush.

Yoshiki looked up slightly as he heard her footsteps. He stood, figuring he'd follow her, since he had nothing better to do. He looked out the window over her shoulder, placing his arm on the glass to lean against it. While it was causing him an inconvenience, snow did have a certain comforting feel. Despite the hard blowing wind making the slow faster and harder, the fluttering quality just had a certain allure. That, and the pure white was calming... It was nice to look at, but it couldn't grab his attention forever.

Ayumi glanced over in Yoshiki's direction as she realized he followed her. She found her eyes feeling heavy, a certain drowsiness hitting her after just staring outside for a few minutes. There was no way she'd be able to get any sleep, though. Between the lack of any comfortable spots and the freezing cold air, it would be fitful moments at best. She let out a small sigh, her eyes shutting. She could feel herself getting hungry too. **"I really wish you worked in a food store or something,"** she told him in a quiet voice. **"Or a bedding store..."** she added. A music store wasn't helpful when stranded in any way.

Yoshiki stepped away, noticing he was a little too close for his own comfort. Luckily, it seemed she hadn't noticed. As she began talking again, he looked around with his slightly dark adjusted eyes, smiling slightly at the uselessness of instruments in a jam. **"We could make a song about food,"** he suggested with a light laugh, **"Play a lullaby?"** He stretched his arms upwards and gave a small yawn. He would probably sleep on the floor without too much hassle, but Ayumi may not be able to nod off.

Ayumi turned around when she noticed Yoshiki's warmth move away. _'Ugghh, I'm so cold,'_ she thought to herself when she realized she was thinking about Yoshiki like he was a source of heat. Which, he was, technically. Though, not one she could take advantage of because that would be super awkward. She giggled at the suggestions. **"Nice idea's, but I doubt their usefulness,"** she remarked lightly. **"Don't worry about me, though. If you can actually manage to fall asleep on the ground, go for it,"** she told him, her words being choked out from a large yawn at the end. She needed a certain level of comfort. Although, she had managed to fall asleep at the back of the school the one day... that was just her being emotionally wiped out after everything.

Yoshiki just shook his head, placing his hands behind his head and walking further into the store, examining the different guitars on the stands. Aah, some of these were really nice... Too bad he'd never own one of these beauties. **"Nah, I'll keep you company. I know how time goes even slower by yourself... I'd hate to put you through all that,"** he said simply, walking back to the guitar he had took off the shelf and picking it up with the intent of putting it back. He slowly put it neatly on its stand, placing his hands on his sides. **"Man... I have no idea what we're going to do until we can get it of here..,"** he said with a dull tone.

Ayumi watched him walk away, following a little. Standing near the windows was even colder than being in the middle. She blushed a little as he took it upon himself to stay up with her, a small amount of guilt hit her for keeping him up. At the mention of leaving her alone, she wondered what happened to Ayame. Either she was knocked out somehow by being pulled back in or she was really pissed and didn't even want to talk. Actually, Ayumi realized what a good idea it was for Yoshiki to stay up. The more tired she would become, the easier time Ayame will have getting out. And catching Yoshiki off guard again would be... bad, very bad. She considered his bored tone, trying to think of something to pass the time. **"Is there really nothing laying around here we can make use of? No cards? A board game?"** she questioned, since it was his place of employment. He would know what they had and didn't have.

**"Nah, this is a music store, remember? It's not like the employees have lockers around or anything, either,"** Yoshiki said with a small shake of his head. This was awfully boring... The cold air reminded him of the time the two had fallen asleep outside of school. His cheeks flared, his thoughts drifting toward a want to repeat the event... But the only reason he had been allowed to be that close was because she had been emotionally broken... Still... the warmth from that time had been nice... but there was no way Ayumi would even suggest it.

Ayumi let out a heavy sigh, her breath visible thanks to the cold air. She was beginning to resent the instruments around her. They could be so much more useful things... like a blanket or hot cocoa. **"There is absolutely nothing to do in a pitch black, freezing room. Except store meat,"** she concluded as she sat down against a wall, tucking her cold, exposed legs back against her chest. Well, technically there were some things to do, but that would be letting her mind go way more south than she let it. Plus... argh, why was she thinking about that? **"If I ever get the chance to strangle Ayame, I'm taking it..."** Ayumi grumbled, blaming the damn spirit for this situation. Although, Yoshiki would still be here... Ugh, she just wanted a blanket!

**"Well, it's doing that pretty well."** Yoshiki noticed her sit by the wall, his heart jumping for no real reason. He just kept remembering the comfort there had been in sleeping against her, sharing warmth... His stomach lurched, but his cheeks could get no redder. He waited for the heat from his cheeks to pass before settling down next to her, about a foot or so away, closer than he had been when they sat in the middle of the room. He looked at her with a small smile, raising a brow at her. **"Good luck with that,"** he said, finding it hard to even imagine such a scene unfolding.

Ayumi watched as he came closer. It was weird how tempting it was to scoot closer and actually share their heat... not that she'd suggest or react to such a thought. She snorted lightly at his wished luck, moving the flashlight so it hit the other wall in a spotlight. **"I can probably manage to hurt her somehow. After all, we have met in... well, not in person. It was a plane inside my head, or soul, I guess?"** she began to ramble, because speaking was keeping her mind off the cold. She made a V with her fingers, putting it in the way of the light to have a shadow bunny appear on the wall across from them. **"It was only once, though. I'm not even sure how it happened. Ugh, I really need a guide to all this stuff,"** she sighed, using her other hand to put two shadow bunnies on the wall.

Yoshiki looked over at her, intrigued by this new piece of information. **"No kidding?"** he asked, shocked,** "Huh..."**He couldn't really tell if that was a good things or not... on the one hand, it meant more of an opportunity for Ayumi to get to know more about the spirit and how the possession worked, but on the other... Didn't that mean the spirit was closer to her goal? The thought sent a chill down his spine, and he decided to stop worrying about it... at least for now.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed... he just knew he was getting _incredibly_ drowsy... He wanted to stay up and talk aimlessly with Ayumi, to keep her company, but it was getting more and more difficult to keep his eyes open. After one final yawn, and a minute or so, he nodded off without warning. That is, until his body began to lean to the side, putting a little bit of its weight on Ayumi.

Ayumi sighed as they fell into silence, her head leaning back on the wall as she stared at the ceiling. Yoshiki kept yawning, which wasn't helping her own tired-mind. Still... it was too cold to sleep. She had taken her jacket off a little earlier to drape over her legs, distributing the amount of cold she was going to feel. The wind was still howling outside, though she had to wonder if that meant the snow was still coming down. It must be slowing down, at the very least. When she got home tomorrow, she would have to send out that ema-

Her thoughts halted as she felt Yoshiki lean against her. **"Eh?"** she panicked quietly, tilting her head to see his face. _'He... fell asleep,'_ she thought to herself with a small smile. Her heart was picking up pace, once again, making her feel a little dizzy. She blinked slowly as she looked at his peaceful expression. She found herself holding her breath as her hand moved of its own volition and gently moved some hair away from his face. Her heart caught when she realized what she was doing, confused at her own action, she tugged her hand back to her side. She let a couple minutes pass as she seethed at herself in embarrassment for the weird action. Just the small amount of contact between them felt so warm, it was ridiculous. She glanced back over at him, frowning to herself. _'You're... just cold,'_ she told herself as she scooted herself over so their sides comfortably pressed together. Her face was a bright red shade, her mind muddled in confusion at everything. She moved her head to rest comfortably against him, her eyelids feeling heavier as she felt herself focusing on his warmth. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the storm of confusion reeling in her head, and drifted into sleep moments later.


	10. Deadly Revelation

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Yoshiki slowly opened, his mind confused, as he didn't really recall falling asleep, yet the sun was shining. It was blaring, too, thanks to the pure white snow. He shifted slightly, then noticed he was up comfortably against Ayumi. His cheeks reddened and his heart quickened, but he held still so as not to wake her up. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall, sighing with relief that it was before opening. He then scanned the room, any more stress slipping away as nothing was missing. After all, he had forgotten he hadn't locked the store doors, as he hadn't closed because he never left. Hahah, it was a funny thought right now, but had anything been stolen, he would've been in for a world of hurt. With everything seemingly fine in the shop, he glanced to Ayumi's peaceful, sleeping face, catching himself staring at her for a good few minutes. He quickly looked away, quietly clearing his throat.

Ayumi's brow furrowed at the sound of his throat clearing, the sound jostling her awake slowly. _'Mmm... warm,'_ was her first initial thought. Then her brain slowly geared up back to reality and remembered why there was warmth. She moved her head off of him, blinking groggily as her eyes adjusted to the harsh light. That wasn't a full night of sleep, she was probably going to need a nap when she got home. **"Morning,"** she greeted, trying to play off the contact as she got up. Her face was red, her mind a little embarrassed by the whole thing happening again. She walked over to the counter, remembering her kitchen knife. She picked it up, concealing it in her coat's pocket with the feeling she was about to commit a crime. She gave a second for her face's warmth to fade away before she turned to him. **"I guess I should get out of here before the store actually opens,"** she commented. She doubted Yoshiki was an opener, considering school would prevent him from being able to, and she certainly wasn't eager for one of his co-workers to catch them like this.

Yoshiki eased back away from her as she woke up, his face still red, but he wouldn't draw attention to it. **"Morning."** It was warmer in the store now, and the lights had come back on, so the power must have been fixed. He stood after she had, stretching his arms out with a groan. Sleeping on the floor, sitting had made him a little sore... But, he could just spend all day in bed if he wanted. There was no school. He walked over to the store window as Ayumi went towards the counter, glancing about the glistening white. It hadn't been shoveled away, but luckily, this door swung inward. It was bright and sunny, so they could definitely leave, now that there was no longer a blizzard. **"Me too. I don't want to be here when this place opens... I don't want to answer questions about why I'm here,"** he said through a yawn. He opened the door after seeing that Ayumi was ready to leave, since he did still have to close, or he'd be asked why the door hadn't been locked.

Ayumi glanced outside, the snow covered the world with such a nice blanket. It was hard to admire the beauty when she knew she was going to be trekking through it, though. At least her socks would protect her legs somewhat as she walked... until they ended up wet. **"Alright. Well, I'll see you later,"** she said, eager to get home for a few reasons. She could just feel a hovering awkwardness about the fact she had fallen asleep against him... again. It was probably just her, but she was still more than ready to get home. She took a step outside, her feet falling into the snow. She cringed, this was going to be a long walk home, considering she didn't live downtown... at all. _'Goddammit Ayame,'_was the only thing she thought as she waved goodbye to Yoshiki as she continued on her way home.

_'Why... is my heart beating so quickly?'_ she questioned as she made it to a street corner, her face a horrible red. At least any passerby would assume it was because of the cold. Although, this early in the morning with the snow as high as it was, she probably wasn't going to be encountering anyone. She was very bothered by what her emotions were doing to her. A hovering cloud of doubt followed her along as she made her way through the city. _'It's just Kishinuma...'_ she thought, flinching as she stepped in a large pile of snow. Her legs were officially numb at this point, though. She couldn't wait for a warm shower. _'He's the last person that should be giving me these weird feelings,'_ she continued in her head, coming up to a sidewalk that was actually shoveled. It was like a blessing to walk on solid, snow-free ground. _'After all, we're just friends. Yeah, things have gotten a little awkward because... well, he's seen me basically naked. But, we seem to be getting by that okay. I'm more comfortable with him than I am with Mochida, when what's happened between me and Kishinuma is arguably worse on the mortification scale.'_ She was approaching her house, her body was trembling lightly at the cold air. She felt like a walking ice cube. She was never leaving her warm house again. _'I'm just being weird,'_she sighed as she finally saw her house. The pathway wasn't shoveled, since she was the only resident that could do it. She sighed, she'd find some neighborhood kids to pay. She couldn't handle being out in the snow any longer. As pretty as it was, she felt like she was going to die in the cold air. She opened the door, stepping inside to the warm air felt like a godsend.

Her first action was to go to the thermostat and heat up the house even more, because it wasn't set as high as she'd like. She let out a heavy sigh as she felt warm air filter out from the vents onto her numb face and body. She just stood there under one of the heavier breathing vents as she tried to regain feeling after the long, cold walk. She couldn't believe she had managed to fall asleep in that meat freezer of the storm... although, it was only because of Yoshiki she found enough... _'What is going on here?'_ she asked herself, frustrated as she realized the quickened heartbeat and warmed face were back, _again._ She ran her fingers through her wet bangs in frustration, letting out a loud groan. **"What's wrong with me? I'm acting like I'm in love or something..."**she said to herself.

There was a small beat as her hand slunk down to her side and she stared wide-eyed ahead of her. **"No. No. Nononononono!"** she began to say to herself, her words muddling up into a quick spoken panic. **"No. I can't. No way. I just... went through this with Mochida. No**_**fucking**_** way can this be happening again!"** She walked away from the vent as she began to panic, a horrible feeling clawing its way into every fiber of her being. But why else would she be so... blushy, embarrassed, self-aware, and finding her mind going back to him time and time again. Why else would she feel so drawn towards him as he played his guitar, his music touching her heart unlike anything. Also, her movement to touch his hair when he was sleeping... was an affectionate movement. And, after everything... he had done for her. In Heavenly Host and out of it, it wasn't hard to come to a horrible, awful, disastrous conclusion. **"I... like Yoshiki."**

Ayumi's body suddenly hit the floor, her mind blanking for what felt like forever until she found herself standing in a white void. **"The hell?"** Ayumi asked, rubbing her head as it stung from being forcibly pulled into this plane. She looked up, seeing a very pissed off looking Ayame. **"What's your problem?!"**Ayumi yelled at her, eyes narrowing in hatred.

**"You are a fucking little rat, you know that?"** Ayame growled, her eyes wide and deranged with anger. **"You don't get to love him. After everything you've done..."**

**"What have I done?"** Ayumi questioned sharply, her face red as she quickly caught up with the fact they were talking about Yoshiki. It was so easy to forget Ayame had access to all her thoughts and feelings when she desired to see them. **"I have more of a right to like him than you do!"**she yelled, enraged that Ayame had the thought she was more deserving.

**"Do you? Because I know a lot about you and how you are to him. How in Heavenly Host you kept wishing you were along with Mochida. How you lashed out at Yoshiki at every opportunity. You never apologized for your harsh words. Nor did you ever thank him for everything he did to make sure your dumbass made it out of that hellhole alive! He put himself before you and you never noticed him! And now that you know that Mochida is a lost cause, you're switching your affections around so easily? You're selfish,"**Ayame said, her tone low as she glared at Ayumi from under the shadows of her bangs.

Ayumi froze as Ayame went off on her, feeling an unimaginable frustration at the fact Ayame felt it was her privileged to go digging around her memories. Though, her words haunted her already. Had she been that cruel to Yoshiki in Heavenly Host? She tried to remember how everything unrolled, but she just found herself reeling in disgust as she remembered every unkind word or the words she should have said. Also, was she just drifting from one close guy friend to another? Were her emotions so easily swayed, or was this a longtime coming? She pressed a hand against the side of her head, eyes squeezing shut. **"**_**I'm**_** the selfish one here? Really? You almost raped him you crazy bitch! He doesn't like you. You're just a creepy, violent spirit from Heavenly Host that's threatening to kill one of his friends! You're pathetic! He's never going to love you! Hell, he's never going to **_**like**_** you!"**

Ayame let out an angry cry as she launched herself at Ayumi, causing her to fall backwards and hit her head painfully against the floor of the space. Ayumi let out a cry of frustration at Ayame as the two clawed at one another. Ayumi kicked Ayumi in the stomach in an attempt to get her off of her, but in retaliation, Ayame shoved her knee into Ayumi's stomach. The wind was knocked out of Ayumi, and she was unable to catch it as Ayame dug down even harder. Ayumi flinched, gasping painfully before she threw a fist into the side of Ayame's face. Ayame was knocked aside, and she let out a scream that felt like it was shattering Ayumi's eardrum. Ayumi scrambled up to her feet, breathing heavily for air to fill her lungs again. Her eyes widened as Ayame rose up, her eyes wide and unfocused.

**"YOU NEVER SAW HIM!"** Ayame yelled, her voice echoing in the void. **"YOU OVERLOOKED HIM TIME AND TIME AGAIN IN FAVOR OF SATOSHI! YOU DON'T GET TO HAVE THESE FEELINGS YOU SELFISH, MANIPULATIVE BITCH!"** Ayumi's eyes flickered down as she saw a large knife gripped in Ayame's hand. **"YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"**

Ayumi didn't have time to move or react. The knife sunk into her, blood beginning to ooze out from the puncture right away. Her legs began to tremble as she stared down at the knife. Her hand hesitantly touched the blade, a sharp pain shooting through her body and finishing with a crash in her brain. She pulled her hand back, seeing her blood painted on her hand.

Ayumi flashed back to reality on her living room floor. For a split second, she felt relief that the fight had only occurred in a spiritual plane. Then the pain began to envelop every ounce of her being as she slowly looked down to her abdomen, where the kitchen knife that had been in the coat pocket was lodged. Her breaths became shaky as red filled her vision. Her hands trembled as she slowly moved a hand in the desperate search of her cell phone. She was alone... her parents weren't supposed to be home yet for quite a while. She gasped, tears falling in pain as she felt terror grip her. She didn't want to be found, stabbed and bleeding out onto the floor like a slaughtered pig. She felt her cell phone, she tried to suppress a painful sob rising in her through. She didn't want to move, the knife was so deep into her that every breath felt like she was sentencing herself to a quicker death.

Her hazed over eyes looked at her cell phone as she slowly typed in 1-1-9, the number to get an ambulance. She could swear she heard Ayame's voice screaming in the back of her head, but the pain was numbing her to her to her own thoughts. There was no way she could make out Ayame's. She heard a female on the other side answer, asking her what the emergency was. **"S-stabbed... please... hu-rry,"**she gasped out. She managed to choke out her address before her vision went completely red. She wasn't aware, but she could hear the ambulance in her red-sleep. All she could feel was agony trickling down every vein, sinking into every cell. She wondered if death was finally grasping her.

* * *

**"No way!"** said a girl with brown hair tied into a tight ponytail named Miyake. She stared at her short-blonde haired friend with wide eyes. **"Did you see what happened?"**

**"Sort of. I live on the same street as her, and I was outside with my little brother since he wanted to play in the snow and someone had to watch him. The ambulance came flying down the street. I definitely saw the class rep being wheeled out. I couldn't tell what was wrong with her, but my Mom said it was apparently a stab wound,"**Sato, their 2-9 classmate, said. She seemed concerned, but anyone could tell she was somewhat enjoying having the information, though.

**"Wow, I hope Shinozaki pulls out okay,"** said Miyake with concern as she leaned forward to rest her head on the desk. Sato simply nodded in agreement. The class rep's seat was noticeably empty.

Yoshiki had slept most of the day prior, so he was pretty drowsy, but the absence of Ayumi had him a little worried. After all, that spirit had threatened to hurt her if she didn't get what she wanted... Had she actually went through with it? Or did she just simply have a cold? Both outcomes were... unfortunately equally likely. He looked over from her desk to a few gossiping girls, not being able to help but eavesdrop. He was more or less zoning out with what they were saying, until he heard _class rep_. His brain stalled, but as she mentioned stabbing, he abruptly stood from his seat, the chair making a loud screech against the floor. He quickly noticed he had lost his nerves and made a scene of himself, but he could hardly dwell on embarrassment.

The teacher eyed him strangely, lowering the book he had been reading aloud. "Is there... a problem, Kishinuma?"

Yoshiki blinked, looking nervously at his classmates. **"Err... I need... to go to the bathroom, sir,"** he said, his gut unable to just let him say 'no' and sit back down. There's no way... No chance in Hell he'd sit through school after Ayumi had been stabbed. The teacher seemed skeptical at first, but nodded to let him go. **"Thanks,"**he said, quickly leaving out the door, only he didn't head towards the bathrooms. Being a delinquent in freshmen year, he knew how to leave without being noticed. He hadn't used the trick in a long time, but he knew he could still pull it off. He slipped out a window and made sure the grounds were clear before hopping the fence around the school. After his feet hit the ground, he broke into a run to the nearest hospital.

Upon arriving, he was short of breath, but couldn't wait to ask for Ayumi's room number after he recovered. **"Do you have Shinozaki Ayumi?"** he asked, concern wrecking his mind. He was told the information he was looking for, and luckily, she seemed to be doing well enough for visitors. He thanked the receptionist, walking with a quick walk to the specified room number, and jerked the door open, his eyes locking on her. **"Shinozaki!"** he called in worry, stepping closer as his heart bet painfully against his chest.

Ayumi felt dizzy and unfocused thanks to the painkillers she kept getting. It was greatly preferred over the constant wrenching pain of the deep gash in her abdomen screaming at her. She was watching daytime television, since even reading was asking her to focus too much. Her attention was fully grabbed when the door opened, though. She looked over, staring in surprise as Yoshiki burst in. Their eyes locked, and her heart picked up in pace. She was glad beyond belief she wasn't attached to a heart monitor, or it might have given away what she herself wasn't fully comfortable with yet. **"...Kishinuma, you're supposed to be in class,"** she replied, scolding him lightly because she wasn't sure what else to say. She was secretly thrilled that he would skip class to come see her, but at the same time it was hard to imagine carrying a normal conversation knowing how she feels about him now.

Yoshiki was relieved that Ayumi seemed able to talk without looking too pained. He knew she was probably hurting bad, but... it could have been worse... His heart gave a jolt of fear at the thought of it being worse, the idea of losing her returning a deep fear within him. He came closer to the bed, settling in the chair, his look still worried. **"Are you kidding? I can't sit through school knowing you were stabbed,"** he said with furrowed brows. He couldn't even imagine being so laid back! He did care about school, but he cared so much more for Ayumi and her safety. **"It was **_**her**_**, wasn't it?"** he asked with a slightly dark look, glancing to the floor as his hands held together anxiously, **"I'm sorry..."**

Ayumi watched him sit down in the chair, feeling very aware of what a mess she must look like. Bedhead... baggy eyes... ugly hospital gown. Ugh, that doesn't even matter, why is she even considering that? She focused on what he was saying to her. Her stomach felt like it just gave birth to butterflies as his concern for her was obvious. She found herself too afraid to hope that his reasons may stem beyond friendship... because, they probably didn't. His question and apology were met with a confused look. Why was he...? Ah, right, she had threatened Ayumi if Yoshiki hadn't complied. **"Mm, don't apologize. It was her... but, it was just because I pissed her off. It had nothing to do with you,"** she assured him with a very big lie. It had everything to do with him. The fact Ayame believed she had some weird claim over him and the fact Ayumi can't have guy-friends without falling for them, apparently. She moved to sit up, in an attempt to feel more awake as the drugs dulled her senses. She flinched slightly, her abdomen protesting the movement. She gave up trying to adjust herself, just settling in the slouched back position she was in. She wasn't going to test her luck with her stitches.

Yoshiki looked back up at her, still feeling a pang of guilt by her pitiful appearance. She must have had such a hard time of it... He had never been stabbed, but he knew it had to be something awful. Ugh... if he hadn't been such an idiot while talking to Satoshi, the spirit wouldn't have even had the knife, or the idea to use it against Ayumi. The real reason, the one he was unaware of, also branched from their time together yesterday. **"O-oh?"** he asked, but didn't stop thinking about it,** "What pissed her off so badly?... Ah, then again, it probably isn't hard to do so..."** She was a crazy, vengeful spirit from Heavenly Host... It only took the simple mention of her superior to drive Naho batty. That school did horrible things to people who weren't all bad, and drove them to insanity. Just calling a spirit fat would probably result in your death.

Ayumi glanced aside at the question. She had no intent to ever tell him the truth for too many reasons to list. Though, his following statement made her realize it wouldn't be hard to play off a lie. **"Yeah, it wasn't hard to do at all,"** Ayumi responded as she muted the TV because the dramatic acting in the background was beginning to annoy her. She'd watch something besides a soap opera, but it was slim pickings and better than sports. She'd be released tomorrow, as long as everything looked well, so she wouldn't have to worry about being bored too long. **"Still... I'm surprised she was willing to jeopardize her own existence..."** Ayumi mentioned, eyes looking down. She had been so close to dying... if her cell phone had been dead or not with her, that would've been it. She would have bled out on her floor for someone to eventually walk in on. She tried to think away from that, it made her chest tighten too much.

Yoshiki had fallen silent, until Ayumi finished and her eyes cast downwards. He looked worriedly, his heart beating fast. Huh? **"You were... close to death?"** he choked out, his hands tightening around each other, **"She had said... she wouldn't kill you..."** The spirit wouldn't be so stupid, right? Even if she was insane, she had seemed somewhat level-headed when it came to her freedom at stake. What in the world could throw her off the deep end like that? Also, if it had happened so easily yesterday, it could happen again, and it visibly scared the hell out of him as the color from his face paled slightly.

Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki when he spoke, and she realized she may have said something she shouldn't have. Although... she probably shouldn't try to hide how much of a threat Ayame actually was. It was easy to forget... between the jibes and sarcasm and desire to indulge that she was indeed a violent spirit who wasn't as mentally stable as she sometimes believed. **"Y...yeah,"** she responded, hesitantly. **"I don't think she was thinking, she was really pissed off. If I hadn't had my cell phone..."** her voice trailed because saying 'I wouldn't be here right now' was hard to get out. Ayame had a weird connection with Yoshiki if just declaring he would never love or like her was enough to send her off into hysterical rage. It was nice to know the sore spot, but she had no intention of pressing on it again. **"It wasn't possession that put me in that position, though... I don't think. We were in my head... she stabbed me in there, but it happened in reality too. It's a large blur... but I think I may want to avoid meeting her on that plane,"** Ayumi admitted as she thought back. Would she still have the stab wound if she hadn't had the knife in her pocket? Or would Ayame not have been able to summon the knife, if that was the case? She knew so little about what happened, just that she had almost lost her life.

Yoshiki listened closely to her, remembering the plane she had spoken about the other night... Was it the same place she had talked to the spirit last? Aside from that, the weirdest part was that it hadn't been possession, or so Ayumi believed. If not, then how did she stab the knife into her? **"I agree, but it looks like it's usually a forced meeting,"** he mentioned quietly, cold fear grabbing at his heart. If only he could be with Ayumi 24/7... Of course, that was pretty much impossible, but having her alone at home was a real danger. Maybe Naomi should let her stay at her place while Ayumi's parents were gone? **"It's... really dangerous by yourself...,"** he said, his voice slightly shaking as his own eyes went towards the floor.

Ayumi paused thoughtfully... she really didn't have any power in her relationship with Ayame. The spirit was calling the shots, which really had to shift soon or something bad might happen. Well, worse than being stabbed. In a weird way, she was relieved she was the one who suffered Ayame's wrath because she wouldn't have been able to live with herself had Ayame stabbed anyone. She tilted her head he mentioned the danger of being alone. She caught the slight tremble in his voice, her heartbeat picking up pace once again. **"I'm fine alone,"** Ayumi tried to assure him. **"She isn't actively trying to kill me."** Which was true, Ayame still wanted her body. Then again, it hadn't been hard to set Ayame off... and it wasn't like Ayumi had control over how she now felt about Yoshiki, which would piss her off. Her hand rested gently over the spot where her stitches had been sewn.

Yoshiki shook his head, looking up at her with sincere concern. **"You... would've said that yesterday, too,"** he pointed out, shifting nervously. Spirits were uncontrollable, and equally unpredictable. Ayumi surely couldn't say with confidence that she'd be okay by herself anymore. **"Maybe... you should stay with Nakashima until your parents get back home," **he suggested, totally unconvinced by her answer. He couldn't... let her stay alone anymore. He assumed she would probably be concerned with hurting her friends, but it was apparent the spirit was not against hurting her, even possibly killing her. Plus, they could arm themselves with charms, while Ayumi couldn't.

Ayumi frowned at the suggestion, not exactly eager at the idea. She sighed, her cheeks tinged in red at his genuine concern. **"I can't be watched 24/7, you know,"** she told him with leveled tone. **"And even when my parents do get home, I'm still home alone a lot, since they both work,"** she said, trying to explain that having constant surveillance just wouldn't work. **"She only attacked me because I argued with her... I set her off. I'll just be more cautious with her from here on out,"** she told him. She wasn't going to stay with Naomi. Along with the reasons she told Yoshiki, putting Naomi and her mother at risk just wouldn't be okay with her.

Yoshiki sighed, rubbing the back of his head. She was so difficult when it came to her own safety... **"No, not 24/7... but isn't something better than nothing?"** he asked her. He would volunteer himself to stay with her during the day, since he had the strength and, apparently, immunity to her violence, but... that would be much too awkward... and, he definitely couldn't stay with her during the night... But still, some sort of guard was better than nothing, right? In case the spirit just totally lost it... Ugh, he didn't know, and he wouldn't be able to think much longer as his frustration grew.

Ayumi watched Yoshiki cautiously, noticing he was growing frustrated. She frowned, looking away from him. **"I... understand your concern. But I don't think being watched is going to help anything,"** she said slowly, eyes glancing at the TV which had some woman holding onto a man dramatically. **"Kishinuma, if she had really wanted to kill me, she could have easily stabbed me in the throat or heart or any other more effective place. She wanted to hurt me, because I pissed her off. She isn't waiting inside of me for some opportune moment to kill. She lost her mind for a moment and almost destroyed her only hope of getting a body," **she explained. If Ayame wanted her dead, it would have happened yesterday. She just wanted to hurt Ayumi. **"Please, just calm down. Everything's fine,"** she said calmly, hoping he'd settle down because she really didn't like him being angry at her.

Yoshiki couldn't hardly pay attention to her reasoning. His mind just kept coming back at the fact she had almost died. The spirit may have not been aiming for anywhere guaranteeing death, but her slip on her sanity had almost cost Ayumi her life. His emotions were getting the better of him, as they often did. His rational self knew being around her wouldn't help... but... still... **"Everything's fine?"** he repeated, both parts of him surprised she had said that. His idea may not work, but this was anything but _fine_. **"It's not fine... She might not have the intentions, but she's unstable!... And I... I can't do anything about it,"** he admitted with another glance to the floor, showing his frustration was with himself, not her.

Ayumi flinched slightly as he echoed her words back at her. She realized that probably wasn't the best phrase... but, she was alive and she still had a chance to get Ayame out of her. She looked back at him, sighing lightly. The medication already made her physically and mentally dull, but this conversation was becoming emotionally draining. Although, just being around with Yoshiki was proving to take a shot at her nerves at this point. **"You shouldn't be taking the burden upon yourself that you have to help me,"** Ayumi told him with a stiff voice. **"I'll figure this out,"** she told, the words sounding hollow as she had said them countless times before. **"I'll get someone to teach me..."** she added, her mind flashing to the email she never got the chance to send. **"You shouldn't worry so much,"** she mumbled, not wanting to cause him distress.

Yoshiki shook his head, his hands shaking slightly as his muscles strained. **"Not that... it's not a burden... just frustrating... I keep telling you that we're here to help, but at this rate... there's not a goddamn thing I can do,"** he said, his eyes shutting tightly. The words meant nothing if he couldn't actually help her through this... and it was getting more and more apparent that he couldn't. At least he could be some use in Heavenly Host, but here, where she should be safe... He couldn't do anything but watch as the spirit slowly attempted to destroy Ayumi's soul.** "I can't help but to worry,"** he replied, shaking his head. Such a thing wasn't something he could control... or else he'd still be sitting in class.

Ayumi frowned at him, shaking her head lightly. **"You being here is enough, Kishinuma,"** she told him, looking down because her cheeks were probably pretty red by just saying that. Her parents wouldn't even be coming to see her in the hospital, after she talked them into just staying in their respective spots because she was fine. **"Though everything... you've been the only one whose kept me grounded. You've done a lot for me,"** she told him, her heat pounding in her chest. Naomi and Satoshi were her friends, and she knew they had good intentions. But, the topic of the spirit inside hasn't even been mentioned with those two in a while. Naomi had just managed to pull herself out of her depression and Satoshi and her were on shaky terms. Yoshiki was the one she kept leaning against to help her with everything and she hated the fact he was telling himself he was doing nothing.

Yoshiki blushed lightly at her comment, but still felt a bit bogged down. **"There's not... a limit, or something like that of helping you..,"** he muttered, still not looking up at her, **"And I don't want to... I'm... I'm afraid of losing you... and not be able to do anything myself to prevent that."** He knew he was probably being annoying with his guilty conscience, but he couldn't help it. To lose her to the spirit... it was enraging... He wished the spirit had a totally different body so he could knock some sense into her.

Ayumi's heartbeat was ringing in her ears at his concern, a stab of hope hit her that he may be saying these things... past a level of friendship. But, there was no way. She had been like this with Mochida, too... She misread things too easily. She sighed, shutting her eyes as she tried to figure out what to say to him. **"I... don't know what to tell you, Kishinuma. It's a possibility that I may not make it out of this,"** Ayumi said as she slowly opened her eyes. She hated the bluntness of her comment, but it was true. **"But I could be just fine, too. This is something I have to be able to do myself, though. We're not in Heavenly Host, anymore... I can't just keep having you protect me from everything,"** she admitted as her fingers interlaced with one another.

Yoshiki listened to her, but refrained from looking up at her. Just saying how fearful of losing her he was made him too embarrassed to look at her. _Was that saying too much?_ he asked himself, gulping quietly. Though, as she began talking again, he guessed he hadn't given away the true reason for his intense concern. His stomach twisted at her admittance that she could die or disappear, the counter fact not remedying the sickening feel. **"I... know..,"** he said slowly, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. This was something within Ayumi... Ayumi had to fight it... Maybe with help of a psychic, but not from him, and he had to accept that... That was easier said than done, but he would manage... he had to.

Ayumi looked at him curiously, wondering if he was actually doing better now or if he was just tired of the back and forth. She wondered if he was going to head back to class, now that he checked in on her. She would like his company longer... but at the same time she was painfully aware of how her heart kept quickening even by just looking at him. She was horribly tempted to ask him to get her some real food, since she feels like it's been forever since she ate. Between being caught in the music store and being in the hospital all day yesterday and today, she was starving. She felt too weird by tossing out the request, though. **"Good,"** she replied simply, unsure of what else to say. Her eyes glanced to the television, a man and woman were locked in a passionate kiss and her finger twitched over the channel up button to put her on some infomercial channel.

Yoshiki shifted nervously in the silence, but didn't make a move to leave. He knew he should, but there were a couple of reasons he did want to... One, he wanted to keep her company, for his own selfish reasons mostly. Two... he didn't want to face the angry teachers within an hour of sneaking out. That was never fun... and he'd like to delay it as much as possible. **"Do you... need anything?"** he asked after a few minutes. He needed something to do to get rid of some built up energy, maybe even let a few curse words fly to get rid of frustration while he was out doing... whatever.

Ayumi considered the question, unsure if she should hinder him getting back to class. Then again, he was offering and her stomach felt like it was eating itself. Sure, there was hospital food, but half of it felt like mushy cardboard so she couldn't stomach it well. She wasn't going to be released until tomorrow, too... **"Ah... well... could you fetch me some food that isn't made by the hospital?"** she requested, a little embarrassed about asking anything from him. Then she remembered something else, though the next question was actually very embarrassing to put forward. Still, her place was only a few blocks away and... **"A...and if it isn't a problem... do you mind running into my house and bringing my laptop here? The door should be unlocked, but if it isn't, the rug has a key under it,"** she asked, face burning red. Still, the sooner she could get that email to Okito, the better. Plus, her laptop would be infinitely more entertaining than the TV channels she was stuck in. She felt bad asking Yoshiki to do anything for her, but it wasn't likely she was going to have another visitor that she could ask anything from.

Yoshiki brightened slightly as she answered him, actually giving him something to do. He stood, slipping his hands into his pants pockets. **"Food and your laptop? Sure, no problem,"** he answered with a small smile turning to go out the door. **"See you in a few,"** he called back before shutting the door. As he walked out of the hospital, he wondered what he should get her first. Probably the laptop, since the food would get cold otherwise, but he didn't like the idea of having to carry it around too long... Oh well, it was the best thing to go with. He eventually came to her house, but his hand hesitated over the knob. _Ayumi's... blood is probably still there_, he told himself, causing his mind to freeze. He gulped, shakily grabbing it and opening it. It wasn't locked, not that he expected it to be, but he stalled in the door way. In the living room, blood had pooled and stained the carpet. _Ayumi's_ blood. He shut the door slowly behind him and took a shaking breath, grabbing onto the side of his head as an intense rage at the spirit built. **"Goddammit! That BITCH!"** he called out, slamming his hand against the wall. He let a few other curses slip out, more intense than the last with more beating his hand against the wall. The side of his hand was shuddering with pain, and his body shook lightly with aggression. He took a deep breath, combing through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. _Relax... get the laptop... and go_, he told himself, though even the mere action of walking required his gaze to completely avoid the floor.

He got through the house to get her laptop, but couldn't help to pause in her room. A blush spread across his cheeks as he glanced around. _This room... smells like her..._He shook his head vigorously to get the thought out of mind and grab the laptop. Next stop was to get food, after leaving the house and locking it back. He'd hate for robbery to be added to her list of grievances. What should he get her... He had no idea, and she hadn't specified... Eh, he'd go with whatever... and maybe even get himself something.

He returned after what he'd guess to be about thirty minutes, handing over her laptop and sitting a bag and box on the table at the end of her bed. From the bag, he pulled out ready-made lunch box and sat it next to her. He got out his own, having not eaten much yesterday himself. He had been much too busy sleeping. He kept the box closed for now. It was more of a dessert item, so he'd keep it closed from temptation until she had eaten actual food. **"Sorry it took me so long,"** he said as he sat, looking over at her, **"Got caught up on what to get."** That technically wasn't a lie, but he probably would've been ten minutes earlier if he hadn't flew into a frenzy at her house.

Ayumi's heart leaped into her throat as he happily took the two chores and smiled at her before he left. She put a hand over her heart, feeling its quick _thumpthumpthump _under her hand. She sighed as she slunk down into her bed more, her blushing face becoming an annoyance. _'I can't believe this... falling for my only other guy friend... how pathetic,'_ she thought to herself with a heavy sigh. Then there was a stabbing pain in her brain, a roar of frustration from Ayame, she'd guess. The moment of pain passed quickly, though. She had no idea what the damn spirit was up to, but she had been quiet for the most part. She watched tv, drowsiness hitting her as she had a lack of engagement in what she was watching. Her energy jumped up a bit as Yoshiki appeared with food and her laptop. She forced herself to sit up, ignoring the painful twinge from her wound. **"It's no problem,"** she said, gratefully taking the lunchbox and popping it open. **"Thanks a lot for getting this stuff,"** she added as she pulled her chopsticks apart, holding them in one hand as her other popped open her laptop with the other. **"The hospital food here tastes absolutely dreadful. I couldn't stomach any of it,"** she told him as she picked up a piece of food and plopped it in her mouth. She let out a happy exhale as she tasted real food that had taste and a nice texture. Her eyes were on her laptop as she started it up and began to move around in her documents, her progress slowed as she only had one hand free to type and move the mouse.

Yoshiki opened his own box, the food varying from her own. He carefully broke the chopsticks apart, positioning them in his hand before taking a piece of food from it and eating it. He gulped it down so he could give her a response, while glancing curiously at her laptop screen. **"I can imagine... I've only been here for broken bones, so they've never really had to keep me here long enough to force their food down my throat,"** he explained, plopping another piece into his mouth. As he watched her type, he remembered her intent to contact that psychic... His blood boiled a little at the thought of it, but it was different from his anger previously. He knew this burning in his stomach all too well... Jealousy. He didn't know what the guy looked like, but just the fact that he shared Ayumi's paranormal interests and that he was going to be able to help her more than he could was already putting him a tinge on edge.

Ayumi found the document of the request she had been meticulously creating for a while. She could spend more time editing it, but she figured it was fine as it was. It included some details about the fact she had been in Heavenly Host, that her friends had died there, that she tried black magic that backfired, and that she had a Heavenly Host spirit inside of her. The email wouldn't be too long-winded, though. She just wanted to make it clear she had some knowledge, and that she indeed had a spirit residing in her. Ayumi glanced over at Yoshiki in concern at the mentions of broken bones. **"Whoa, you've broken **_**bones?**_** As in plural? How the heck did that happen?"** she questioned, since all her bones had never been broken before in her life. Her lack of physical activities might contribute to that, though. She copied the text of the document and typed in Okito's website. His books and some personal information were on there, including his email. She clicked it, a box coming up requesting her letter. She pasted it in and then hit sent and watched the email go, her hand tugged a little away from the computer as she plucked more food out of the lunchbox to eat.

Yoshiki glanced over her monitor as he ate, but quickly took his attention to Ayumi. **"Err, you know, from... fights, and being a little reckless,"** he explained, rubbing the back of his neck, **"That was before I got kicked out. I've been avoiding this place like the plague since." **Health care was one of those problems he brought on his family when he still lived under their budget, since he frequently got in scuffles and injured himself doing something stupid, like falling off a roof. He didn't much like these places... he didn't like the smell, the food, or majority of the people. He wasn't scared of it, it just wasn't a place he liked to be, especially since being there either meant he was hurt or someone he knew was.

Ayumi's brow furrowed as she remembered his delinquent days. He had been so close to hitting a teacher when she found him, one day. She didn't know why she was surprised he had been in fights. **"Geeze, I'm really glad you've wised up,"** she told him sincerely. If he hadn't... well, he probably wouldn't be in school at this point. What a depressing thought to have never become friends with him... She looked at the laptop, clicking into her own email inbox. She knew it would be a while for him to reply... if he ever did. Still, part of her was desperate for a quick reply. Either a yes or no in reference to helping her would be nice... after all, if he said no, she'd have to go on to her second option. Ugh, Okito would be perfect to help her, though. He lived nearby, he was such a talented writer, he was so knowledgeable, and from what she's seen in interviews, he seemed nice.

Yoshiki looked at her with a crooked smile. **"Me too,"** he agreed, taking another mouthful of food. There was nothing greater to happen in his life than Ayumi's intervention, and getting to know all of their friends. He had been... really lonely before, and had really nothing to show for his life. Gulping his food down, he felt a silence coming on, so he guessed he'd elaborate on how irrational he had been. **"I was pretty bad... Like one time, at the start of freshmen year, this guy pushed me into the school pool. After getting helped out, I pretty much beat him senseless,"** he said with a nervous laugh, taking another bite. That jerk was asking for it, though... After hearing about the rumor that he was scared of water, since he had refused to partake in the swimming activities, he had bugged and teased him about it before pushing him in... Ugh, high school was full of bastards.

Ayumi continued to eat as he explained how bad he was, her food becoming hard to swallow by the end of it. She really didn't like imagining Yoshiki getting so violent. She got the food down and tilted her head. **"That seems... kind of like uneven distribution. He only got you wet,"** Ayumi noted lightly, her brow furrowed in confusion. She had heard some things about Yoshiki freshman year, though this story never reached her. It seemed rare for him to get so angry. Most the stories she heard about Yoshiki during his delinquent days were about skipping class and smoking where he shouldn't be smoking. A few fist fights too... but beating someone senseless seemed a level above all of that.

**"He almost killed me! He deserved a good punch... or a few,"** Yoshiki grunted with a slight annoyance, being reminded of the whole event. That guy had really ticked him off, even before being a _complete_ asshole. He ate the last remaining piece of food in the box, chewing vigorously before swallowing. Ugh, he hated water. It was a good thing that swimming during gym wasn't required, or else he'd have to take a bad grade for not participating... Also, as he talked, he wasn't thinking about Heavenly Host, or even about the fact that Ayumi didn't know about his difficulty with water.

Ayumi stared at him, even more confused. Then, her lagging drug-addled brain caught up to the fact that he would've almost died after being pushed into a pool because _he can't swim._ Her hands suddenly loss the strength to hold her chopsticks, they fell into the lunchbox with the few pieces of food she had yet to get to. She looked at him in horror, a wave of guilt crashing into her so hard she felt winded. **"You... can't swim..."**she said slowly, her tone distressed. **"B-but in Heavenly Host... when I jumped in and almost drowned... you're the one who pulled me out,"** she recalled, her heart wrenching as she realized that her damn possession could have killed him too. **"You can't swim and you went jumping into a pool because of me!"** she panicked, feeling sick with herself.

Yoshiki stared at her as she began to talk, his look going blank and his heart sinking. Damn... he had forgotten completely that she hadn't known... He instantly regretted tell her, as her tone was panicked. **"Sh-Shinozaki..,"** he muttered, frowning slightly. He didn't want her to think she had almost caused his death, especially now, when the last thing he wanted to do was make her mood worse. **"It... wasn't your fault, alright? I'm the one who told you to go back to the locker room,"** he said, trying to correct his blunder, **"Besides, I can act when I have to. I couldn't just stand by and let you drown... So I jumped in without much thought, and my instincts took care of the rest..."**

**"You could have **_**drowned**_**!"** Ayumi snapped at him. His words didn't bring any relief to the pain in her heart as she thought about the fact he could have died because of her. She didn't feel worthy of his protection or his care. Especially as Ayame's words about how cruel she was to him came digging back into the forefront of her mind. She had been a brat and often lashed out at him... and despite all that, he would risk drowning, which was a huge possibility. The fact he managed to get them both out was a freakin' miracle. **"Just because I'm... so easily possessed,"** she said, the guilt was palpable. Her emotions were spiraling out of control. **"You- you shouldn't have risked yourself like that!"** she choked out, a sob breaking free at the end. She wanted to curse as tears began to fall, but her voice was stolen away by the sharp, painful sobs that made her stitched wound throb painfully.

Yoshiki felt a deep pain in his chest as she began to sob, feeling incredibly bad for making her like this. He was awful with words... **"You're telling me I should have just stood there and let you die?"** he asked her with disbelief. Not that he'd tell her, but had she died there... whether or not he went in after her, he would've died with her as well either way. **"Shinozaki... no one with a heart would put themselves before a close friend's life,"** he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, **"You seriously shouldn't be beating yourself for that! It all happened because of my choices, not on anything that you did."**

**"Y-you've done too m-much for me,"** Ayumi choked out, barely registering the fact his hand was on her shoulder. Her sobs caused her to become aware of the crippling pain in her abdomen, but she had no control over her tears or breathing at this point. **"A-and I was **_**awful**_** to you t-the entire ti-time in there!"** she cried. Instance after instance crossed her mind when she was just plain mean or unappreciative to everything had did. He had every right to just let her drown. It would've saved him so much trouble... Her body was trembling as the thought passed through her mind, upsetting herself even more.

Yoshiki sighed, withdrawing his hand, since it didn't seem to be helping. _Why am I so bad at this?_ **"Shinozaki, there isn't a 'too much' in a hellhole like Heavenly Host!"** he insisted, growing tired how she always claimed that. In a place where everything else is trying to kill you, you do whatever you can to keep the other alive. It should be a human instinct... Yeah, he loved her, but if he didn't, would that have changed anything?... He wasn't sure, but... he assumed he would have... But, there was no way to tell, because he _did_ love her, and thinking otherwise was impossible. Though, to her next sobbing statement, he was unsure of what to say to make her feel better about all of this... **"You... you weren't awful, just scared and stressed," **he said, but doubted that would get through to her. Even if that wasn't the case... he didn't care, **"And stop making it sound... like I had the right to let you die... I don't like it."**

Ayumi shook her head, trying to wipe her tears away. She felt pathetic in every sense of the word but her emotions wouldn't stop stabbing at her. Everything Ayame said had been right... She overlooked him the entire time in Heavenly Host, because she was so eager to find Satoshi. She lashed out at him for so many things... it didn't matter if she was stressed and scared, since everyone was. Her behavior had been wretched. **"You... d-did, though,"** Ayumi said, her expression dark as her eyes looked down. **"You should have... just let me drown,"** she choked out, her chest tightening. He shouldn't have risked himself for an ungrateful bitch like her! Ayame had been right. She didn't deserve him.

Yoshiki frowned, aggravated she'd even suggest such a thing. **"Shinozaki!"** he said with a firm tone, but kept his anger out of it, **"Stop it! Nothing you did meant you deserved to die! We're best friends! I'm not going to let a few words said in the moment turn me away from saving your life. That's ridiculous!"** Really, where did such a mentality come from? Yes... sometimes she was a little harsh... But that was usually when she was stressed and having problems breathing. Sure, in the moment, he had been hurt by some of the things she said, but he didn't hold that over her head, especially when her life was in danger. It wasn't as big as a deal she was making it out to be, in comparison to her life. **"So... stop worrying about it, okay? Please, I...,"** he paused, wanting to look away because of the embarrassing thing he was about to say, but he felt it was important to keep his eyes locked on her, **"I like-"**

**"Shinozaki?! Are you okay?"**asked a distressed Naomi as she came through the door, panting. She must have run here from school.

Yoshiki immediately stopped himself, looking away from Ayumi quickly, his face tinged red. _-your smile best..._ Ugh, he was half thankful he was interrupted. Even without finishing, his heart was beating painfully fast at the cheesy comment...

Ayumi stared at Yoshiki as he spoke, conflicted by herself. He seemed so sincere that he hadn't been horribly affected by her harsh words. If he had... he wouldn't be here right now, right? Maybe she really didn't deserve him, but she was too selfish to turn him away. She genuinely needed him, and he didn't seem to want to throw away their friendship. She felt her heart and breath stop as he started to say something else, but then Naomi came into the room and Ayumi felt a little cheated. _'What was... he going to say?'_ she questioned herself, but his words manage to bring her down from her emotional breakdown. She quickly swiped the tears off her face and smiled lightly at Naomi and her concern. **"Hi, Nakashima. I'm fine,"**she replied, although that was now a lie because her sobs had managed to make her wound feel like it was on fire. She had been so careful with the stitching, too.

**"Shinozaki! Are you okay?"** Satoshi came in moments after Naomi, chest heaving in pants. He hadn't been able to keep up with Naomi's speed, since he wasn't as much of an athlete as her. **"What happened?"**he added in concern, the awkwardness between them forgotten in his panic.

**"Hi Mochida,"** Ayumi greeted, feeling touched by her friends appearance. **"I'm fine," **she repeated to the question already asked a moment ago. **"Oh, this happened because I pissed her off, while we were in some spiritual plane in my head. She stabbed me because she lost her temper,"** Ayumi tried to explain, though she didn't want to get into too much detail. She picked up her lunchbox and continued to munch on the few pieces she had left before her outburst. Her cheeks were tinged red, her heart still felt heavy but she'd have to act in good spirits... which, she sort of was in. She couldn't even keep track of what she was feeling anymore.

Naomi came to the end of the bed, still looking worried after her response. She looked fine, despite some red around her eyes. Had she been crying? Why? Did it have something to do with Yoshiki? Eeh, it wasn't... her business, she guessed. Instead ,she focused on Ayumi's explanation, frowning. **"Really? That's awful...,"** she said with a distressed tone. Something, or whatever a spirit was, to be so unstable and inside of Ayumi was so dangerous and nerve-wrecking... Any day, something like this could happen again! And they wouldn't even know until they heard some rumors or on the local news or something! This was frustrating... **"Sorry, Shinozaki..,"** she said, feeling it necessary to apologize, even though she couldn't have seen this spike in violence coming. Most of it came from the fact she had been focusing on her emotional problems, and had been putting the possession in the back seat...

Ayumi tilted her head with a raised eyebrow at Naomi. **"Don't go apologizing, this isn't anyone's fault,"** Ayumi said waving her free hand dismissively. Well, honestly it was her fault and her feelings for Yoshiki that got her in this position, but she wouldn't admit such a thing so freely. She put the last bit of food in her mouth, and left the chopsticks in the lunchbox as she shifted her laptop closer to her. She switched windows to get onto Okito's page and swallowed the food. **"Besides, I might be able to get this under control soon. I'm contacting a paranormal researcher by the name Okito Daichi... I mean, he may not respond, but if he doesn't I'll just send out more emails,"** Ayumi explained, figuring the two might be comforted by an actual plan. She clicked onto the author's page to bring up a picture of the young man. She moved her computer to give Naomi a look. **"He's very well-known in the occult culture, and rightly so. His books are brilliant, I've read them all a few times," **she admitted sheepishly. She knew she could be a little overeager with the occult stuff, but even after Heavenly Host and Ayame, she really did love the subject.

Naomi listened closely to Ayumi's new plan. Seeking professional help did seem like their best option... If Ayumi didn't know much about this possession, then they all had little chance of helping her anyways. She leaned over the bed to look at the image of this Okito Daichi. He certainly didn't give her the feel of any sort of professional, but he looked nice and sincere, which went toward him actually responding to Ayumi's plea. **"I hope he writes back,"** she commented with a light, hopeful smile.

Ayumi shut the laptop, letting it fall asleep before he placed it aside. **"Mm... hopefully, but if he doesn't, there's plenty of others,"** Ayumi said as she leaned back, her side killing her. She wondered how long it was going to take for this wound to heal to the point she could move without her side feeling like it was splitting open. She really needed more painkillers, but the nurses wouldn't be around till later. She felt a weariness hit her, but she doubted she could sleep with the aforementioned burning in her side. Oh well, she'd push aside the thought of her pain to enjoy the company.


	11. Okito & Yukiko

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi was put on bed rest for the rest of the week, since school would apparently be too strenuous. Which, she ended up agreeing with once she got home and realized how much movement the abdomen actually had to go through to do anything. She spent most the time in her living room which was near the door, kitchen, and a bathroom. Moving proved too difficult. Come Monday, it was her choice to go back to school. She probably could have milked the wound for a few more days, but she hated falling behind. Though, school had been wholly unpleasant without being able to take real pain killers and the fact everyone, even people she rarely even spoke to, were trying to get the story of what happened. It had been... exhausting and frustrating that people she knew for a fact didn't like her were coming up and asking questions. It was nice to finally be done with her first day back, since things could only settle down from there. She turned into her yard and froze when she saw Okito Daichi on her doorstep. Her mind felt like it short-circuited as she tried to become fully aware of the situation. They had made brief contact before, but... she hadn't known when or where they were going to meet. **"Ah- hello, Okito,"** she greeted after a small pause. She was nervous and excited to finally be meeting him in person, but also a little intimidated by being around someone so famous and smart. She felt like she was going to do and say everything wrong.

Daichi had been pretty bored before finding that message. The details included, the dealings with Sachiko Charm... He gingerly touched the crimson hair clip that was tucked safely in his bangs. He didn't want anyone else to fall victim to that awful spell... And for this girl to make it out, and her life now threatened by the same source... He couldn't say no to her. Could she be lying to get attention? Possibly... but to turn her away on a simple assumption didn't fit into his morals. So, as soon as he got a hold of her address, he caught a train and got to her home the time he woke up. He had been sitting, waiting at her doorstep in the snow. The cold conditions and long wait would be worth it, he could tell.

He looked up as he heard a voice, turning to face the girl he assumed to be Shinozaki Ayumi. **"Hello. Shinozaki, right?"** he asked with a tilt of his head.

**"Yep, that's me,"** Ayumi replied with a weak smile. She had butterflies in her stomach, the entire situation felt a little surreal. She hadn't expected to meet him so soon. She especially didn't expect to see him at her door. If she had known he was going to come, she would've taken advantage of the fact she had recently been knifed a little more. Plus, she was a little nervous a neighbor would see him and report it to her parents... oh well, there were always lies to tell. She was just happy he was present and maybe she could finally get Ayame under control... She noticed the cold air, and realized he must be freezing. **"Why don't we talk more inside out of the cold?"** she suggested, stepping up to her door and quickly unlocking it. She pushed the door open as she stepped in and aside for him.

Daichi smiled, watching her come close and to the door, unlocking it. **"Thank you!"** he said before stepping in, kicking the snow off of his shoes prior. He could already feel a small disturbance... Which would make since if her story matched up, about her performing black magic in her own house. He unbuttoned his coat and laid it over the coat rack, slipping off his gloves to place them upon the table. **"So... before I do anything, can you elaborate what has happened to you during the possession? Like what sort of things the spirit does while in control, any symptoms you had when the spirit invaded you, and your symptoms currently. Also, the spirits behavior may be an important point... Basically, leave nothing untouched. The less you hide, the better I can help you,"** he began with a stern voice, turning towards her.

Ayumi paled slightly as she realized she'd have to go in depth here, meaning she'd have to put her personal embarrassments aside. She took a heavy breath, since there was a lot to tell. **"Here, this may take a while, the living room is much more comfortable,"** she said after putting her wet coat on the rack as well. She led him into the living room and sat down. **"Okay, so you know a friend and I were attempting to reach friends that passed in Heavenly Host. I did a spell from a black magic book my sister keeps hidden away... uh, there was no title to the book. It's just black with a large red symbol on it. Anyways, the possession happened a lot like the others that happened to me back at Heavenly Host... but, Naomi got into my sister's room which has protective charms and was able to get me back in control. That night... I didn't feel well, but I managed to get to sleep. But when I woke up... there was blood all over me. The spirit managed to kill a rabbit outside. Uh, when she first got inside of me, I had this constant headache that felt like my head was splitting in half... And when I got home from school... ahh the spirit took over and..."** Ayumi ran her fingers through her bangs, her face becoming red. **"Argh, she texted my friend, Kishinuma to come over. Ah, Kishinuma was the one I was with when we were in Heavenly Host, by the way. So, she texted him to come over... and she sort of... well... she made a move on him. Which has happened two other times... once in his apartment, she knocked him out with a lamp and... er, tied him up. And then took advantage when she heard he was going to be stuck at work when we had that blizzard. She's... weirdly obsessed with him..."** Ayumi mentioned, intertwining her fingers nervously. Gah, she was going to have to explain the knifing... wasn't she? **"And... we meet, sometimes, in this weird plane in my head or soul. She's the one whose initiated the meetings... Ah, any questions so far?"** Ayumi asked since she was giving a ton of information and she felt like she might be rambling.

Daichi nodded and followed her into the living room, sitting next to her. As she began he pulled a notebook and pencil out of his back pocket, writing across the lines without missing a word. Once she finished, he leaned back, absorbing everything. So... her symptoms at the beginning was a splitting headache and sickness, but none specified currently. The spirits attributes so far were bloodthirsty and lustful, which could be typical for a tortured spirit, depending on how long they had been dead. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was an obsession with a particular person... Well, he'd get to that question. The book she had gotten the spell from was untitled, but the description sounded familiar to him... He'd have to get a look at it, after they finished talking some things out fist. She had compared it to an instance or instances in the place called Heavenly Host, so he assumed the others hadn't been as long lasting. And finally, the two different souls could actually meet on a plane... **"So she contacted this Kishinuma specifically? Was it a random act, or does she share your memories?"** he asked, tapping the pencil to his chin, **"And can you tell me about specific happenings on this plane where you can meet her?"**

All the questions he asked were the questions Ayumi found it most difficult to respond to. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. She had planned on taking this secret to the grave... which may happen a lot sooner if she doesn't just fess up. **"Yeah... she's only really been interested in him so far. She does have access to my memories... I don't know if she knows all of them. She definitely knows my experience in Heavenly Host, though... since she likes to bring it up to me," **Ayumi explained as her eyes glanced away. **"And in the plane... mostly we talk. Though, the last time... we got mad at each other. I set her off to the point where she... stabbed me..."** Ayumi said with a heavy sigh, her hand absentmindedly laying a hand on her shirt over the stitches that had yet to be taken out. She knew he was going to ask what set her off, it wasn't a detail she could ignore. **"And I'm sure you want to know what pissed her off..."** Ayumi acknowledged, her face going a deep crimson. Ahhh, her heart was actually hurting her at the pace it was going. **"So... I don't know if you're ever even going to meet Kishinuma... but what I'm going to tell you can't, I mean **_**really**_** can't get to him. Okay?"**

Daichi continued to scribble down her words, adding notations here and there. This was certainly an uncommon possession... if not completely rare. While it was normal for a spirit to look into their host's memories, it was strange for it to act upon those... And to have an actual infatuation, or just obsession, over an individual... And the plane she spoke of... not only allowed the two spirits to meet, but engage in physical contact... It was certainly becoming the large and difficult case he had assumed it to be. He looked up to her with a small smile, nodding and placing his pencil down. **"It's no problem. I normally don't disclose any information about people I see, but I won't even write it down, just in case,"** he said with a wink, then gestured to his head, **"I'll just keep it up here."**

Ayumi visibly relaxed at the fact it wouldn't go down in record, at least for now. She nodded lightly, with a nervous smile. **"Thank you,"** she said genuinely. She paused, her fingers untangled so one hand formed a fist and the other covered it. She really wished she didn't have to say this aloud. She was sure he probably gathered what she might be saying from the way this was going, but if she really wanted his help, he had to know everything. **"I... recently came to terms about certain feelings I have about Kishinuma..."** she in the most clinical way possible, but her face was slowly becoming redder because saying it aloud made it feel like it was set in stone. **"And that was when she pulled me into that plane... and at first it was just an argument. I guess I pissed her off enough that she didn't care if she killed us both,"** Ayumi sighed, the pain in her side still hanging around. On the bright-side, Ayame hadn't reared her ugly head... probably because Ayumi was in constant discomfort or pain as the wound healed, and why would Ayame want to control a body that'll make her feel pain? **"She feels like she has some sort of... claim over him,"** Ayumi tried to explain, since she didn't really understand it all.

Daichi looked up pensively, tapping the hair clip with his pencil... A humanistic obsession over another human... It was strange, to say the least. He took the pencil and wrote just that small tidbit down, leaving out her personal affections as he promised. **"Well... it could either be that she's truly growing an obsessive feeling towards Kishinuma just from violent, irrational or selfish motives, or she lacks her own memories, so she's pulling from yours and your emotions... Or, it may be neither... It's hard to tell just yet," **he began to theorize, looking back at her. **"The only thing I know for sure... is that this may take some time to figure out. And even then... nothing is for sure. You know that right? I just want to make sure you do..,"** he paused, frowning slightly. Failure was always an option... but he wouldn't give up easily, **"I will be doing my best, though. I don't want that horrid place staling the life of a person who survived its initial horrors."**

Ayumi nodded her head at his question. She realized going into this that he probably wouldn't have a cure-all. After all, in every book she looked in, she could never find another case that matched with her's. She looked at him curiously about his comment about Heavenly Host... considering she didn't think many people would know about it. After all, they're the first one's who lived to tell their tale... She didn't want to pry, though. **"I really appreciate this, Okito,"** she said genuinely. She felt a bit of a weight lifted off her shoulder that she wouldn't be trying to figure this out alone anymore. **"I've been lost on what to do..."** she admitted with a side-glance. Then she remembered another detail, and quickly informed him. **"Oh, I forgot. She told me her name's Ayame..."** Ayumi said with a look of skepticism. She had to wonder if that was really Ayame's name or if it was just another weird way to see her own life as her's.

Daichi smiled to her, folding his notebook back over and slipping the pencil into its bindings. **"It's no problem. Your trust with me is not misplaced,"** he assured her, putting the notes into his back pocket. Though, when she started about forgetting something, he made a move to retrieve it again. The thank yous and such had made him think he had gotten all there was to get. But, as she revealed her last message, his body relaxed and his hand came back to his lap. **"Ayame? That's probably a fictional name to assume your place, given its uncanny likeness,"** he answered, figuring that was all there was to it, **"She's most likely forgotten her own self, so she took your name, or one similar, along with your memories and or emotions."**

Ayumi was a bit relieved to hear that probably wasn't her name, but at the same time it just increased how creepy Ayame really was. She wanted to replace her in every sense. Having something like that looming over your shoulder's was a bit unsettling. She paused as she went over Ayame's... er, 'quirks' to make sure she had given him as much information as possible to start them off with. **"I think that covers it... I'm just going to grab you the book I used,"** Ayumi said as she got up and quickly went into her room. She picked up the book, shooting it a small glare. She came back downstairs and held it out for him to take. **"You can hold onto it as long as you'd like. I don't plan on using it again,"** Ayumi informed him. She was pretty sure she was going to retire from black magic. Maybe magic altogether. She'd be fine just being an observer.

Daichi glanced to the book, taking it gently from her hands. He didn't like the way black magic books felt... They made him uneasy, and gave him nightmares, but to fully understand this, he'd have to research it a little. **"Thanks... I'll study up on this tonight... Maybe we can actually start figuring things out tomorrow,"** he said with a small smile, standing. **"Well, I think that's all I had planned for our first meeting... I'll drop by tomorrow a little more into the afternoon,"** he told her, going over to the coat rack and pulling it on, exchanging the book in his hands so he could put it on, **"See you tomorrow then... I wish you well."** He left into the snow, tucking the book under his arm, thinking over all he had learned so far.

Ayumi said her farewells to Daichi, feeling a bit more optimistic about her future. Tomorrow they'd start past the introductory stuff... she was anxious, but willing to do whatever it may take. After all, she didn't plan to give up her body without a fight. She headed into the kitchen to fix herself some food. As she let the eggs begin to cook, she realized her parents would finally be home tomorrow. She felt like she's been alone in the house forever... it was kind of lonely, but she preferred it to the fighting. After breaks like this, they were typically better... but without Hinoe around to act as mediator, everything seemed to be falling apart. She sighed, as she pushed the eggs around in the pan. She was excited to eat some real dishes again, since she could really only manage to cook simple. Anything too complex and her dishes always turned out gross.

She moved the eggs to her plate and dumped the dirty pan into the sink with the intention of cleaning it later. As she moved into the living room so she could watch some tv when she ate, she saw a small form moving around her backyard. She paused, tilting her head as she tried to make it out. **"Eh? A rabbit?"** she asked herself as she stepped closer to the glass door to peer outside. Her heart jumped when she realized that it was actually a kitten. The snow from the blizzard was still on the ground, and the little white and brown cat almost blended into the snow. Ayumi frowned to herself as she put her scrambled eggs on a table to go step outside. **"Ey! Kitty! Shoo!"**she told it, nervous that Ayame may decide it was time to get some blood lust out.

Ayumi's call had the complete opposite effect as the kitten seemed excited by her. It squeaked at her, and she felt her heart melt. She knelt down, the snow cold on her legs and bare feet. She couldn't imagine how the lil' guys paw pads were feeling. As she came down closer to its level, the kitten seemed even more happy as it came up and butted its head against Ayumi's hand. **"Oooh, noo. I'm sorry, buddy, but I can't... have a pet. My parents don't like animals... and then there's Ayame..."** Ayumi mumbled lightly to the affectionate cat. It simply began to talk back to her as she spoke, it's squeaks and mews felt like warm little daggers in her heart. **"Well... ugh, just until you warm up,"**Ayumi told it as she scooped the fluff-ball up and stepped back inside.

The kitten was absolutely thrilled by the events as she put it on the ground. **"Aw... you were freezing, weren't you? You seem a bit skinny too..."** Ayumi noted as she petted the young animals head. She also saw a couple small patches of fur missing... the poor lil' one probably has been having a rough go at it. **"Mmm, I feel ya, lil' one," **Ayumi sympathized. The little animal replied with little mews once again. **"Hehe, you sure are talkative,"**she noted fondly. Ahhh, the brown and white kitten was getting its claws into her heart... she couldn't keep it, though. Ayame was too dangerous.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ayumi sat on her couch with the little bundle of fur on her lap, purring. There were two empty plates on her table. Her plate of eggs were gone and the kitten had eaten some fish she had been saving to make her lunch for tomorrow with. She couldn't resist letting the big blue-eyed cutie have it. Warm, full, and happy, the two laid with one another and Ayumi felt her heart sink as she realized her mistake.

She pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket, hesitating before choosing Kishinuma's contact name and hitting the "call" button. **"Please pick up,"** she begged, hoping he was actually available. She glanced at the clock... 7:30... ugh, she didn't have any idea how good her chances were at an answer.

Yoshiki had mostly been laying at home, _still_trying to get over his embarrassment the other day. He could believe that... he had actually almost told her that cheesy line! He kept dreading about what would've happened had Naomi not come in... Ugh, his stomach flipped at the thought... He should really get over it, though. It was more than a week ago, and he was still stuck on it... It gave him shivers that he was going to tell her that he liked her when she smiled the best! That revealed a lot more about him than he'd like her to know...

Luckily, his phone got him out of his churning mind. He turned over and picked it up, seeing it was Ayumi. He didn't hesitate much to answer, lifting it to his ear. **"Hey, anything the matter?"** he asked curiously, since it wasn't very often that she called him, especially towards the night.

Ayumi felt a jolt of relief as she heard Yoshiki's voice. **"Hey! I'm so glad you answered,"** she said, sounding pretty cheerful. She paused, glancing down to the little kitten, her free hand resting on the napping creature. **"Nothing's the **_**matter**_** per se," **she explained vaguely. She just realized she didn't really know Yoshiki's preference with animals... **"I was, ah, hoping that you could come over to my place for a bit," **she continued to be vague, because she figured if he could see the kitten, there was no way he could deny her request. Over the phone, it may be easier to slip away. **"If it wouldn't be a problem, that is,"** she added, since she didn't want to make him cut it close with work or something. He was the only one she could see taking the kitty-cat, though. Since he had no parents at home to bother with, it was completely his choice what he let into his apartment or not.

Yoshiki tilted his head slightly, swinging around to sit up. He blushed slightly, but was confused on why she would want him to come over... this late... **"Uh, sure. I'll be over in a bit,"**he answered. He hung up after saying a quick goodbye, and shoved on his shoes. He left quickly, his mind racing about what in the world she could want... She didn't sound like she was in trouble, per say... It didn't sound like she needed anything urgent... So... what could she want? He'd have to find out.

As he came to the door, he knocked slightly before opening the door. **"Uh, so what did you want to see me about?"** he asked as he shut the door, not wanting the cold wind to come in.

Ayumi heard the door, so she quickly put the kitten aside to get up and greet him. **"Hi, Kishinuma, thanks for coming over,"** she greeted with a sweet smile. She was turning up the cute as much as she could, since it typically worked for her parents when she wanted something. It was a little embarrassing with Yoshiki, since if he said no it would strike her ego in a couple ways. She was just thinking of that lil' fluffball in the other room, though. **"So... there's this stray kitten that came wandering into my backyard,"** she started off, though at that moment the kitten appeared into the room to rub along Ayumi's ankles and then Yoshiki's. **"Ehehe, and it was too cold to leave her outside,"** Ayumi added, even though it was a moot point. **"And at first I was going to just feed her and warm her up... but I started to get attached. And then I named her,"** Ayumi knelt down to scoop the white and brown kitten up. **"Meet Yukiko,"** she smiled brightly as she held the little kitten to get a good look at Yoshiki. Yukiko mewed loudly in greeting to the new person.

Yoshiki felt a small bit of dread as Ayumi mentioned a cat. He had a feeling he knew where this was going... The scary part was that he wasn't going to be able to refuse... His eyes followed the small creature as it came in, and rubbed against Ayumi, then him. Dammit, it was cute... Not that he'd say that out loud... Plus, pets were expensive... they costed a hell of a lot, but... Ayumi was asking him about this. **"Uh... hey..,"** he hesitantly said to the tiny blue-eyed kitten, then looked back at Ayumi, **"Aaand... you want me to take it, because of... her?"** He knew that's where this was going, but he had to ask anyways. There was a small chance... she just wanted... ugh, he gave up. He was doomed.

Ayumi nodded lightly as she pulled Yukiko into a hold as one would hold a baby.**"Yeah, I'm worried she may kill her... and I don't think I could stomach myself if that happened. I still feel bad about the rabbit,"** Ayumi explained, watching Yoshiki's reactions carefully. He certainly didn't seem thrilled, which she had expected he wouldn't, so she wasn't exactly surprised. **"You don't have to keep her forever or anything,"** Ayumi assured him, even though she would like the little kitten to stay somewhere she could still see her. **"Just until I can find her suitable parents,"** Ayumi mentioned as she rubbed a finger over the kitten's exposed belly. Yukiko erupted in a loud purr, resting comfortably against Ayumi in her baby position. **"I can buy anything she needs too. Whoever ends up with her can take the stuff, after all,"** Ayumi said. She felt a little bad about putting Yoshiki on the spot... but so far Yukiko had been well behaved. Cats weren't exactly as life-changing pets as a dog... he may barely notice it in his apartment. It wouldn't be for that long, either... maybe. She wasn't exactly sure how hard it would be to find a good mom or dad for her.

Yoshiki nodded slightly, holding back a gulp. Eeeyeah... He was going to end up with a second member of his household... and since Ayumi was going to be looking for people who may take her in, he had to try his best to be distant to the little thing... Not that he easily got attached to animals, he just didn't want to risk it. **"Eeh... Alright... for a little bit,"** he muttered, giving in quickly, **"Err, or however long you need... It's not too much of a problem."** He rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the cat. _Or at least, I hope it's not a problem..._

Ayumi held her breath as she waited for an answer, unsure of what she'd do if he said no. When he accepted Yukiko, she wanted to hug him but with her feelings known to herself and Yukiko on her chest, she'd have to settle just to thank him. **"Thank you Kishinuma! You really are the best,"** she complimented with a bright smile, blushing slightly. It was an embarrassing thing to say, but she wanted him to know that she really, really appreciated this. The little kitten had managed to pull her into a better mood than she had been for a while. Ayumi put Yukiko on the ground, the kitten blinking in confusion why it was put down. The kitten was attention-starved... Ayumi was so glad she noticed it in the back. **"The stores are still open, do you want me to run out now and grab the few things she'll need?"** Ayumi questioned. **"You can take her to your place now and I'll meet you back there once I'm done?"** she added, since it made no sense to bring all the stuff to her place, to bring it to his.

Yoshiki watched as she put the kitten down, unsure if he should pick her back up... He decided not yet. Not until they were about to leave. That was already asking to get too attached. **"I could come with you. I don't really have anything else to do."** _And if I went home, that'd be more time alone with this thing than what is wanted... and this would be time with Ayumi..._He hesitantly picked the kitten up, supporting her, but not in the baby fashion Ayumi had had her in earlier. He was much too embarrassed as it was... He didn't want to become her parent or something.

Ayumi smiled lightly as he picked Yukiko up, the little kitten lighting up. She could hear her purr easily from where she was standing. The image was a little too cute for her, actually, she glanced away for a moment. She had to collect herself... but, gah, she still wasn't sure how to handle these feelings. **"That sounds good, I'd probably need the help carrying everything,"** Ayumi realized. The bag of litter itself was probably going to be too heavy for her to manage. Actually, with her stitches still not out, she wasn't supposed to carry anything of any weight. Eh... it'd be fine. **"I'll just grab my bag, hold on,"** she said as she went upstairs to grab her bag. She sighed, taking a moment to really try and recollect herself. Ah... he was so sweet... doing this for her. She held her hand to her mouth as she glared at herself in the mirror, her red face looking back at her. **"Get a hold of yourself,"** she told her reflection. Another large breath, and she felt ready to go. She came downstairs, though she had to slip into the living room to turn off the TV quickly. **"Alright, ready?"**

Yoshiki nodded, also thinking of her wound. In fact, she probably shouldn't carry anything... except maybe something really light... As she left, he glanced down at the kitten, called... Yukiko? Her purring and brushing her head against him was already making him regret this. He didn't like to attach to things he knew he'd lose... It was a bad habit... **"Don't get any ideas... I'm just taking you because the word no doesn't exist when it comes to Shinozaki..,"** he muttered to her with a small pout, looking away from the similar blue eyes, **"It's not permanent... I'm not your owner, okay? Just a babysitter. And babies don't get attached to their sitters... and vice versa... Got it?"** He... didn't really know why he was talking to her... He guessed he wanted to straighten things out for himself, particularly, but under the disguise of 'lecturing' Yukiko. Whatever the hell he was doing, he stopped it as soon as he heard Ayumi's footsteps grew near. **"Yeah. Let's get going, before the bad crowd starts rolling in,"** he suggested, turning towards the door.

**"Sounds good,"** Ayumi agreed as she slipped on her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck. This definitely wasn't what she was expecting to happen tonight... but, she can't say she was displeased with the events. Finding Yukiko a home may prove a little difficult, though... she was definitely going to be picky. She already viewed the kitten as her's, so giving her away fully was going to hurt. Actually, leaving the kitten with Yoshiki wouldn't be the best feeling in the world, but she knew Yoshiki would take good care of her. **"There's a pet store a few blocks from here,"** Ayumi noted, although paused. **"Hm, it'd probably be better to go to one closer to your place, though,"** she realized. They were going to have to carry it all, so they shouldn't make things harder for themselves. **"Do you know of any?"** she questioned, since she doubted Yoshiki would actively seek out one. He didn't seem like the type to go look a puppies and kittens when upset, like she sometimes did.

Yoshiki frowned, trying to think of the places around his home or work... He didn't really search for those places, so they didn't stand out in his mind... Urg, but it would be troublesome to carry all that supplies and kitten from here to there... **"Uhh... there may be one on my block... I've never had a reason to check, so I don't know for sure,"** he mentioned, looking over at her, **"Want to go see if there is, or go to the one you know of?" **Depending on if there was a store where he thought there was, either way could be faster... If there wasn't, getting the stuff here would've been faster. If there was, then that was obviously a hell of a lot easier, but his memory wasn't the best, especially when he didn't pay attention.

**"Hmm... we can go see if it's there. If not, I can always just run into one of the local stores and ask someone if they know if one is nearby,"** Ayumi concluded with a small shrug. After all... it was quite a walk from her to Yoshiki's place. Especially with all the stuff they'd have to get in tow... Walking around a little more in search of a closer one seemed like a much better option than lugging pounds of stuff all the way. Plus, she really wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous to upset her side. She began to walk, since he gave her the decision and she made it. **"Oh, so, guess who I found on my doorstep when I came home from school today,"** she said, figuring she should fill him in. Of course, she didn't actually expect him to guess. **"It was Okito. I wasn't even expecting him, but it was a good visit. I basically just gave him all the details of what's happened,"** Ayumi explained.

Yoshiki nodded, agreeing with her decision. As he followed her out, and shut the door, Yukiko nuzzled up closer with more purring, though she also shook from the cold air. It was at this time he noticed her patches of fur were missing here and there, which was practically the only protection she had to the winter winds. With a sigh, he tucked her under his jacket. She was more troublesome to hold now, but... at least it added to his own heat. Snow was nice and all, but the cold got irritating sometimes... He glanced to Ayumi, a new heat building up inside him at the mention of Okito, and the fact he had been at her house, probably inside it too. **"Oh... that's good...,"** he muttered, glaring to the side. It was only a matter of time before he took off with her heart, just like Satoshi... He suppressed a frustrated huff as they walked, the only sound being that of crunching snow.

**"He's coming back tomorrow, so we can actually get started on all of this," **Ayumi said with a small smile. It felt really, really good to have a light at the end of the tunnel. Sure, she may just be living in false hope at the moment, but she needed to believe she was going to be okay. **"I'm a little nervous about what he's going to have me do, though,"** Ayumi admitted, watching the cloud come from her breath. **"I'm not very good with these abilities of mine,"** she noted as she thought back to the zero experience she has being a psychic. Of course, she didn't even realize she had the abilities until Heavenly Host. It made sense though, Hinoe had it in her blood, so of course she would have it in her's. If only she had learned how to use them before Heavenly Host... she may have been able to resist possessions or something. She glanced over at Yoshiki, finding her heart jump a little as she noticed Yukiko tucked under his jacket. _'Haah... this is gonna be the death of me,'_ she thought to herself a she looked aside, her face tinged red.

Yoshiki made a small noise to make sure she knew he was listening, but he found himself zoning in and out when this Okito was mentioned. **"Well, as long as he can actually help you out..,"** he said with a small tone of frustration, that he didn't exactly mean to let slip. Oh well, it hadn't been that noticeable... or at least, he hoped it hadn't been. He looked down as he noticed Yukiko giving a small attempt to knead on his chest, then stretching and trying to climb up his shirt. Ugh, the last thing he needed was for her to be energetic on the trip there. He lightly tapped her head, to keep her from climbing up anymore. Hopefully, she was smart, and knew that meant 'stay still.'

Ayumi glanced at him, noticing the tone shift with confusion. What had she said...? Oh, right, after Naho and everything surrounding that, he probably didn't think much of the occult community. **"Mm... yeah,"** Ayumi responded, her enthusiasm cut down. She really didn't want to get into all the occult stuff and defending it, since he wouldn't really believe her. Plus, she couldn't help but wonder if Okito _couldn't_ help her. Sure, he reminded her of the possibility... but she had hardly registered it as an option. She may be living her last days on earth and not even be realizing it... Ah, how depressing. She didn't need to be dragging herself down like this. **"So, have you ever had a pet before?"** Ayumi asked, figuring it was a proper subject shift.

Yoshiki looked back at her, his heart jumping with worry as her tone was more grim than it had been. _Dammit, I put her down..._, he thought with a frown, about to apologize, or something to fix it, but she switched topics before he could. Eehh... There wasn't much he could do other than let it go... He just hoped he hadn't permanently depressed her. **"Nope, never,"** he answered with a small shake of his head, **"Not even a hamster."** His parents had given the responsibility excuse, that, and he never really pressed for it. Animals hadn't grabbed his attention at the time... They didn't much still, but he still feared getting any attachment.

**"Heh, I'm in the same boat,"** Ayumi admitted, trying to keep her spirits raised. She looked over at Yukiko, the small kitten looked absolutely adorable. **"I've always wanted one, though. But, my parents would never even consider it,"** she admitted with a small sigh of frustration. She never got a good reason for why she couldn't have one. No one had allergies, she was definitely responsible enough to keep an animal alive, and she knew her family had the money. It was just something her parents were against. **"I can't wait till I'm older and can actually have one," **she said wistfully. But... ah... who knows if she would be- _no, stop._ She needed to stop herself. Once she had a thought, it would burrow into her head into it was a mental breakdown and it was never good. She wasn't dead yet, that's all that mattered at this point.

Yoshiki listened closely, listening for any indication that he had depressed her. Even though she sounded fine... he doubted it... He was well aware that his comment was very conflicting with her good mood, and his tone. He felt bad for it, but wasn't sure how to address it... **"Yeah, the freedom of being by yourself is well worth the trouble of it,"** he mentioned with a small smirk. As an example, this little kitten... He didn't have to get an okay from anybody. His answer would be the definite one... Ayumi was lucky he was so submissive to her. **"Though, having a pet has never really been something I wanted."**

**"Really? You've never wanted a dog to play catch with or a cat for company?" **Ayumi questioned with a raised eyebrow. She had thought every kid had gone through a stage at some point in their lives where they just _had_ to get a pet of some sort. She was still going through that phase, actually. **"They're such sweethearts, though. When I was sent to my Aunt's for a few months when I was younger, she had this really fat tom cat. Whenever I was upset, I swear that animal would seek me out to comfort me,"** Ayumi said fondly, thinking back on the overweight gray tabby. He had passed away a couple years ago, which broke her heart but he had lived a long life... especially given his weight. **"I actually prefer their company to most human's,"** she admitted with a sheepish laugh. She was able to push away the negative thoughts as she talked about animals. She didn't want to have enough breakdown. She felt like all she ever did when she was with Yoshiki was cry, just a nice normal conversation was all she wanted. Well, that wasn't one hundred percent true, but she was content with how things were at the moment.

Yoshiki shook his head, not finding any such feelings in his past. **"I'm pretty sure I never gave it much thought..,"** he muttered, looking down at Yukiko, who was huddled against him, still purring with her eyes shut. He was a little envious of cat's ability to sleep anywhere they felt like... That must be nice. **"Guess I'm not really an animal person... I mean, I don't mind them, I've just never wanted to own one,"** he added with a small shrug. Haa... seek her out to comfort her? He guessed he was like a puppy in some senses, as the spirit had described.

**"Mm, well, I'll be quick to find Yukiko a permanent home,"** Ayumi assured him lightly. She did feel a little guilty about putting the spotlight on him to take her. Still, she couldn't see Yukiko being too much of a problem. All the little kitten wanted was to cuddle and be around someone. Ahhh, it'll kill her tomorrow knowing she's home alone at Yoshiki's place. **"I have a few people in mind to ask,"** she mentioned. Of course she'd inquire Satoshi and Naomi, even though she doubted they'd be able to. Maybe she'd ask Okito if he had or knew anyone with interests in adopting a kitten. There were also a few other classmates she could easily see taking care of Yukiko. Her heart felt really heavy at the idea of giving her up, though. Ugh, she couldn't get anything she wanted, could she?

Yoshiki glanced back at Ayumi, feeling that such an animal lover would be heartbroken to give away this little thing... Was it him and his words that made her feel like she had to hurry? Ugh, he was no good with words... **"You don't have to be in a rush," **he mentioned casually, **"She probably won't be a problem at all..."** He didn't particularly care either way... Though, it was a bit of an emotional inconvenience to keep Yukiko longer than necessary, but Ayumi seemed like she would want at least a little more time with the kitten.

**"Thanks, but I'm sure someone will be willing to scoop her up quickly,"** Ayumi said as she fondly glanced over to the sleeping kitten. **"She's such a sweetheart. She's pretty young to have been wandering around on her own, though,"** Ayumi noted with sympathy. **"I went around my house making sure there weren't other kittens or a mama-cat walking around, but there were no signs,"** Ayumi said with a touch of sadness. She had to wonder why Yukiko was alone... but the skinny figure and patchy coat, Ayumi would've guessed she might have been on her own for a while. Did her mother abandon her? Did Yukiko accidentally wander off? Was her mom dead? Ahh, she'd never know, considering Yukiko can't exactly tell her the story. All Ayumi knew was that Yukiko certainly was an optimistic lil' trooper.

**"If you're sure,"** Yoshiki said as he glanced to the side. They should be getting close... if he was correct. **"So she's a mysterious loner? Huh...,"** he commented, directing his attention again to the white and brown kitten. She had probably been by herself for a while, given her missing fur and small size... It was a wonder how she wasn't acting sickly... A tough loner, huh?

Ayumi smiled lightly as she wondered if Yoshiki was actually connecting to the little cat. After all, he had been a loner when she first met him. He was still kind of a loner in nature, it's just the group of them were lucky enough to connect to him. She really did have a small hope that Yoshiki may end up just wanting to keep Yukiko. She wasn't going to put too much faith on that, though. It would just make her sadder giving the kitten away. **"She's certainly a trooper. When I first picked her up, her paw pads were freezing. Hm, I should probably take her to the vet before giving her to anyone..."** Ayumi realized. She'd need to be spayed... or neutered, she still wasn't sure what Yukiko's gender was. The kitten would probably need some shots, and with how long she was in the cold, a regular check-up was necessary._'Ahhh... this lil' ones costing me all my saved up money,'_ Ayumi realized with a weak smile. She didn't mind it, even if she had wanted to buy a new tablet really badly. A kitten's life is more important than that.

Yoshiki looked at the ground that was littered with snow, and even more was coming down. He had to wonder how long Yukiko had been in these conditions... It practically snowed nonstop around this area, and she had obviously been by herself for some time, without a home... Poor thing, no wonder she was so clingy. **"We can do that tomorrow or something... The vets office around here closes around 8, I think,"** he informed, then smiled slightly as he saw the pet shop in the distance, open until 10. Phew, he hadn't been wrong... His feet were killing him from being frost bitten.

Ayumi felt a bit of relief at seeing the pet store ahead of them. She forgot how cold it could be at night, especially with the winds. She glanced at Yoshiki, a little nervous about replying because of his attitude last time she mentioned Okito. **"Sure, when I'm done with Okito tomorrow we can run her over. I'll call the office tomorrow morning to make an appointment,"** Ayumi told him, since she doubted there was anyone in the office this late. She was thrilled to finally get into the pet store, the cold air finally not blowing against her face and legs. **"Alright... so we need a litter box, litter, food, a water bowel, a food bowel, a collar, a tag, a scratching post, a bed, and some toys,"** Ayumi listed off, trying to make sure she was accounting for everything. This was her first time shopping for a cat, she wasn't sure if that was all she needed.

Yoshiki stepped into the store, instantly feeling ten times better. He removed Yukiko from his jacket, who seemed confused by the action, but there was no point in keeping her there and embarrassing himself... or at least, it felt embarrassing. He gave a small nod about her mentioning Okito, trying to keep his jealousy down, where it needed to stay. He made a mental list of the items they needed, giving a small sigh. That was a lot of stuff to carry without any sort of car, especially the litter and food... He'd carry it... He was afraid Ayumi's stitches would break under the strain. **"If you don't mind me asking... Why is the scratching post and toy something that we **_**need**_**?"** he asked curiously, his brows furrowing. He didn't care about his furniture enough to spend money on something else for her to scratch on, and cats could turn paper balls into toys... Why did they _need_ to buy some?

Ayumi tilted her head at his questions. **"Well... I don't want her destroying anything you own because she couldn't find something to scratch. Besides, I'm talking about a cardboard scratch post, they really don't cost that much," **Ayumi explained with a small shrug. **"And she's a kitten... she needs toys. Don't worry about the cost of any of this, okay? I've got it covered,"** she told him simply, as she picked out a water and food bowel. **"Ah... a cat carrier might be a good idea too,"** she added. Especially if they were taking her to the vet tomorrow.

Yoshiki sighed, glancing to the side. He guessed it was her own choice... But he wished she didn't waste her money with such things... He didn't care about his stuff... It costed about the same as a cardboard scratching post in percentage to the high-costing stuff... But, it was whatever she wanted. **"Well, whatever... Here, take her and get her a carrier, that way transporting her with the stuff will be easier,"** he said, handing her Tsukiko, **"I'll get the food and litter, while you take care of the other stuff... Is that okay?"** He didn't want to outright say he was taking care of the heavy stuff for her well-being, even though she could probably gather that. She was much too smart for him to get away with anything.

Ayumi took Yukiko gently, holding the small animal against her chest. Ah, she was warm. She looked back to Yoshiki as he told her he was getting the heavier stuff. She felt a little bad about how useless she was thanks to her stitches, but she certainly wasn't going to argue with him. She was sure if the stitches broke... eugh, it would hurt. **"Sounds good... Thanks,"** she said with a light smile before walking off to go get the lighter stuff. First she grabbed a carrier, putting it on the floor and placing Yukiko in it. She let out squeals of protest. **"Ah, Yuki, don't go crying..."** Ayumi frowned, looking inside the plastic container. She unwrapped her scarf from her neck and placed it in the carrier with the kitten. The complaining ceased as she settled up against Ayumi's warmed scarf. Ayumi locked the container shut and proceeded to pick out the rest of the items. She had the bowels and she picked out a simple plastic litter box which she used to put the other stuff in. She grabbed a post, though hesitated on the bed. **"Are you actually going to sleep in this?"** she asked Yukiko, looking down at the container. She heard a mew in response to her question. **"I'll take that as a yes, though I feel like you're lying,"** Ayumi told her with a small smile as she grabbed one of the smaller cat beds. Something told her Yukiko was going to be cuddling up to Yoshiki at night, as long as he didn't put her in the carrier overnight. She grabbed a scoop for the litter box, a scratching post, and a teaser toy along with some mice infused with catnip and a bell ball. She found herself stuck on the collars though. **"Hm... whatcha think... blue matches your eyes. Brown would match your coat, though. Ahh, silver would be pretty,"** Ayumi mumbled to Yukiko as she held some of the collars up to the carrier, trying to figure out which was best.

Yoshiki easily found the food, some kitten chow, and clumping cat litter. Ugh... this stuff was heavy together, but he'd live. After all, his home was only a block away from here, so it wouldn't be a difficult trip. He searched the aisles for Ayumi, eventually coming upon her. He examined the things that she had, so he could tell what they were missing. He watched her try to pick out a collar, not really understanding the problem she was having. **"I don't think Yukiko cares what color it is,"** he said with a smirk, settling the two bags he was holding down while she finished up her shopping.

Ayumi's face reddened when she heard Yoshiki's voice, not noticing he had been approaching. **"Yeah, well, I do,"** Ayumi responded with a small pout. **"And appearance is really important, especially when you're trying to get people to adopt,"** she tried to explain her weird conflict with the collar, even though she doubted he bought it. If she was actually keeping Yukiko herself, she may have bought all the colors she was considering. In the carrier, Yukiko stuck out her little paw between the metal bars to grab one of the lower hanging collars. Ayumi glanced down at the color she grabbed, not amused. **"Ugh, camouflage, really?"** she asked with a sigh. How... not cute. Still, she didn't want to be the parent who said no because of her own opinions. She put back the colors she liked in favor to the kitten-picked one. **"Alright, we're good,"** Ayumi said glancing over all the items. She'd make the tag before they left at the little machine. She brought the stuff up to the register, smiling politely and responding to the bored looking cashier. She watched the amount go up as everything was scanned. Her wallet would certainly be lighter after this.

Yoshiki laughed lightly at Yukiko's own choice and Ayumi's reaction to it. It was probably the only color she could reach, but it was funny how Ayumi was taking the kitten's 'opinion' and acting upon it, like a real kid. As she gave in to Yukiko's 'demands', he picked up the two bags and carried them to the cashier, getting it all checked out. Seeing the price made him flinch slightly, since Ayumi would be paying for it all, and probably giving it to her new owner free of charge... But, he couldn't talk her into letting him get it, most likely.

After paying for their stuff and making the tag for the collar, the trekked back to his apartment. He opened the door after putting his stuff down momentarily and swung it open for Ayumi and himself. After they were both inside, he shut the door against the cold win, letting out an exhausted sigh as he let the stuff sit on the ground. He never wanted to do that again in winter...

Ayumi's side was sore just from the weight of all the smaller things together. She could only imagine how much agony it would be to try and pick up one of the heavier bags. She placed the cat carrier on the ground, grabbing the collar and tag as she rung it around. She was a tad nervous that Yukiko might make a run for outside, since she wasn't used to being an indoor cat. She opened the carrier and scooped the kitten out, and quickly clicked the collar around her neck. _'Blue would've been so much cuter,' _she thought with an annoyed glance. Ah... she could always pick up another color... nothing wrong with a cat having a wardrobe, right? _'Ahahaha... I'm beginning to worry about what my chance is of becoming a crazy cat lady,'_ she thought to herself nervously. **"Alright, Yukiko, you're going to be staying here for now,"** Ayumi explained to the kitten, but then realized Yoshiki was right there and she probably looked insane with the amount she was talking to the kitten. She stood up and turned to him. **"Do you need any help setting all this up?"** Ayumi asked, unsure if she should just leave now or not.

Yoshiki watched her scoop Yukiko out of the carrier, having a little conversation with her. Great... they were both already talking to her... That wasn't a good sign for either of them. When he was addressed, he looked at her as if snapped out of a trance, and was about to ask what she said before his brain caught up with the conversation. **"Oh I'll be fine... All that needs to be done, really, is putting a bag in the box and pouring the litter in, and giving her food and water... I should be okay,"** he answered after the short stall. He slipped off his jacket and laid it across the table. He didn't much care about keeping tidy, though that didn't mean he was messy either. He just didn't care for unnecessary orderly-ness. **"Will you be okay going back by yourself? It is almost 10, after all..,"** he said with a touch of worry to his tone. It was time for a lot of the night crowds to crawl out of their holes.

**"I'll be fine,"** Ayumi assured him, since she couldn't imagine having any issues. She normally passed by invisible in the city street. She scooped up Yukiko because it was time to say goodbye. She would tell the kitten she was in good hands, but that was a little embarrassing to say aloud. She settled for just kissing the top of the kitten's head, giving her a small hug, and putting her down. **"Thanks again for doing this, Kishinuma. I really appreciate it,"** she thanked again. Ah, he was always jumping in to help her, she just wished there was some way to repay all the favors.

Yoshiki shook his head, going towards the door to open it for her. **"It's no problem,"** he insisted, smiling slightly. They said their goodbyes, even though he was still nervous about Ayumi being by herself, and she left. He got the other things prepared for Yukiko, giving a small glance to the kitten. **"Well... don't know how long you'll be staying... but don't get too comfortable,"** he warned her, cursing at himself for talking to the kitten again, but it was almost impossible, **"Remember what I said about the whole babysitter thing. We're not permanent buddies, alright?"** With his 'rules' set, he took off to bed, finding it easy to close his eyes and almost drift off, before he felt a new weight on the bed. Yukiko crawled over and tucked herself beside his chest. He sighed, not having the heart, or rather, energy to shove her off and place her in her own bed. **"This... is going to be awful...,"** he groaned quietly, before shutting his eyes back and quickly dosing off.


	12. Blood Oath

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi had managed to get an appointment, it just so happened that her and Yoshiki were able to get the vet appointment before she had to meet with Daichi. The little kitten was checked over and was in good physical condition except for the fact she was underweight, which would be fixed soon enough. She was also old enough to get spayed, which finding out she was a girl was great news that she guessed the gender right. So, Ayumi paid part of the bill for the shots and tomorrow when they pick her up after her surgery, she'd pay for the rest. And at that point, she could say rest in peace to her bank account.

Although, now as they approached her home she felt more worried than ever. Yoshiki had decided to tag along, for whatever reason. Probably just so he could stay in the loop. Still, with all the negative vibes he was shooting out yesterday by her just mentioning his name... She felt like she was holding Mentos over a Coke bottle. Also, it got worse. Daichi knew her feelings for Yoshiki at this point. She doubted he would say or do anything pertaining to the detail, he didn't seem like the type, but she was still panicked knowing she'd be with Yoshiki and with a person who knew how she felt. This entire thing felt like a bad idea, her nerves already getting the best of her.

Yoshiki was mostly coming along with the intent of seeing what this Okito was actually like, though he'd use the cover of wanting to keep on the inside of Ayumi's situation, and how it was going... Which wasn't a complete lie. He did care about how things were going, and would rather hear it up front rather than waiting for Ayumi to tell him, but that was more of an ulterior motive. He was a bit ashamed of himself for letting his jealous curiosity get the better of him, though. If worse came to worse... he might accidentally turn Okito away from helping them... That would be awful... almost like killing Ayumi, since this was a rare chance that could save her... Yet still, he couldn't stand up to his competitive instinct.

As they arrived, Daichi was already there at the door, glancing over the book she had given him. He thought it was best to bring it along, just in case he needed to skim through it again. He looked up, smiling over, instantly noticing she had someone with her. Kishinuma perhaps? Good thing he didn't need to mention her infatuation... That piece of information was only necessary to determine the spirit's behavior, so it didn't need direct attention. **"Good afternoon,"** he greeted to the two, then looked specifically at Yoshiki,** "A friend of Shinozaki's? I'm Okito Daichi."** **"Kishinuma Yoshiki..."** Ah, yes, he had been correct... Hm, this would be interesting. **"Nice to meet you,"** he said lightly, holding out his hand for a polite shake, but Yoshiki didn't make a move to take it, keeping his hands in his pockets. **"Sure." **was all he said in response. Hummm... Daichi had an idea of where this was going, and where it was coming from...

Ayumi watched the exchange in dread, digging for her keys in her bag. Ayumi's dread culminated into mortification as she noticed Yoshiki's curt response along with his refusal to take Okito's hand. _'Honestly, what is going on with him!'_ she thought in frustration. She should have lectured him while they were walking, but she thought at the very least he could be polite! **"Kishinuma, don't be rude,"** she scolded, since the way he was behaving was anything but okay. She couldn't figure out why he was acting like a child. Was it so difficult to shake someone's hand?

Yoshiki flinched at Ayumi's scolding, but didn't make a move to even apologize. He only looked to the side, growing bitterly quiet. Daichi just smiled slightly, laying his hand back to his side. It was a little awkward to do so, but he wouldn't lose his temper with such a human instinct as jealousy... or so he assumed it to be. **"Well, anyways, Shinozaki... I read over this book a little last night... I didn't get to the thick of it, as I can't really stand black magic for too long, but I can tell it's very powerful,"** he began as she dug for her keys, not giving Yoshiki's rudeness another thought like Ayumi was, **"And, like in most cases with black magic, the output is equal to the backfire. Today, I'd like to touch on what you did in the ritual **_**in detail**_**, so maybe I can find the error."**

Ayumi felt a jolt of frustration with Yoshiki, mixed with confusion. She'd have to put that aside, though. She didn't want to cause a scene and Okito was already giving her something else to focus on. **"Alright. I'm pretty sure I remember everything in detail..."** Ayumi said, as she began to recall the event. She found her keys at the bottom of her bag, hiding between two books. She took it out and opened the door. Once everyone removed their winter layers, she led them into the living room. **"Okay, I started off by making the symbol of the book on my floor, in front of my mirror. Then I took a knife and cut my finger, putting an outline of the blood around my mirror,"** Ayumi explained, beginning to realize how sick the ritual really was. She should have never tried it. **"Then I put my scrap of the Sachiko doll in the middle of the symbol. I then chanted what the book said to... a wind went through the room and extinguished the candles. The mirror began to glow red... With the last of the chant, the mirror exploded with light and then I felt a sharp pain in my head. The pain spread to everywhere... and then I blacked out,"** she recalled, her expression grim. **"My friend Nakashima was present for the entire thing. When I blacked out, Ayame took control and tried to kill her."**

Yoshiki and Daichi followed Ayumi into the living room, taking their own seat, Yoshiki making a point to be nearer to Ayumi than Daichi. He then sat back, with the intentions of just being a listener. **"Hmm..,"** Daichi muttered, getting out his notebook again. He wrote down the process in her words exactly, which took a little time and several sheets. He turned the book and glanced over the symbol. This... the blood outline... and the attachment to spiritual planes... This was really powerful, dark black magic. **"This is... pretty serious business... Rituals that involve a 'Blood Oath' are the worst, most dangerous ones,"** he told her with a worried tone, in case she didn't know how bad it was.

**"I was... aware of that, actually,"** Ayumi admitted, her eyes falling down to her lap. She remembered finding the book, reading it over. She had just been curious, but then she had found the spell that offered them a link to any ghosts. **"I thought it would be worth it... for the chance to talk to the others,"** Ayumi explained with a weak sigh. **"We didn't get to speak to any of the Heavenly Host ghosts, though. It was just the flash and then Ayame got into me,"** she said, frustration laced into her tone. Suzumoto, Shinohara, Ms. Shishido, and Morishige were still there, suffering. She couldn't stand knowing that, on top of the fact their existence had been washed away. She felt like she owed it to them. Instead of anything good happening, though, she had ended up with an evil spirit stuck inside of her.

**"Black magic is hardly ever worth the risk,"** Daichi said with a small frown. Well, he was determined to save her, so at least now she knew better than to put any hopes on black magic. It did much more harm than good, even when it's done correctly sometimes. **"Since you did have the paper doll scrap to specify what you were contacting, it's most likely 'Ayame' is a soul from that plane,"** he began, going off the topic of his own disapproval of black magic, **"So it may not have been an error, but rather, lack of specification."**

Ayame? So that was her name? Yoshiki didn't really want to know her by name, but at least he could stop with the 'the spirit.' Also... why was it so close to Ayumi's name? Was that done on purpose? And also, the way this guy was speaking vaguely irritated him... Just out with it! **"Care to elaborate?"**he asked with a dull tune and agitated look, crossing his arms.

**"Oh, of course,"** Daichi said with a smile, his attitude towards his rudeness pissing him off more.** "You used the paper doll scrap to connect directly with the Heavenly Host plane, but perhaps the problem lies with the lack of detail in **_**who**_** you wanted to contact there."**

Ayumi stared blankly at Daichi as she let the information sink in. **"That makes sense..."** she uttered. But then... she had done it right? If she had something of the others, she could have talked to them? Her heart was beating loud in her ears, the idea was absolutely tantalizing. Still, she knew black magic did nothing good, and she couldn't afford to have two spirits in her. Plus, she doubted she had anything left of anyone. **"But the mirror was supposed to act as a sort of barrier. We were only supposed to talk to them... I had no intention of letting anything into my body," **Ayumi questioned, that part confusing her. The text hadn't mentioned anything about the spirit being taken out of its final spot, and it definitely didn't mention possession. If it had, she wouldn't have tried it.

Daichi paused, looking away pensively. **"Well, that... may have something to do with the 'Blood Oath' in this spell..,"** he began to answer, his eyes going to meet Ayumi's again, **"Anything using your blood is a sort of sacrifice of being... err, who you are, in a sense... Think of it as... your identity in a spiritual sense in physical form. That's why, even with safeguards, 'Blood Oaths' are the most dangerous, especially when dealing with such tortured souls as in Heavenly Host. They grow mad through the years of pain, and will do anything to break out, and go to extreme measures... Or so, I assume."** He was pulling most of this from Ayumi's own description of Heavenly Host, as he had no other insider information about it, other than the fact that such a plane _did_ exist.

_'So, this means the situation I'm in now is one hundred percent my fault,'_ Ayumi realized with a small sigh. Such details would have been noticed by a more advanced eye. She had been too eager, too headstrong, and now the chance of her own soul being destroyed was pretty damn high. She had no one to blame but herself. **"Alright... so that's what happened that day,"** Ayumi said with a frown. **"Between my poor choice of a connecting item and my ignorance of what a blood oath really entails, I essentially invited Ayame into my body,"** she concluded, feeling like an absolute idiot. She should have never went forward with this attempt, or at the very least she should have proceeded with more caution. She was certainly paying for her mistakes.

**"You shouldn't put yourself down... Even some experts don't see the extent of the danger of Blood Oaths. Black magic is extremely tricky and dangerous. Very few people can do it flawlessly,"** Daichi mentioned, trying to offer some condolences. Even he doubted he could do it without backfire of some sort, despite his vast knowledge... Anything could happen with it... It was forbidden for a reason. **"Anyways... with more information about the possession and the ritual, I think it's time to give you my idea... It's far from perfect, and really depends on your own determination,"**he started, his eyes glancing over his notes before carrying on.

Yoshiki gave him a slight glare, getting more aggravated at his pauses, finding them unnecessary. His jealousy made it rub him the wrong way, when it normally wouldn't bother him too much. **"And what is **_**that**_**?"**he asked, his tone a mix of impatience and agitation.

**"Well, I want... to teach Shinozaki to hone her psychic abilities, to maybe invade Ayame's memories like she has with Shinozaki,"** Daichi furthered explained, but his eyes were still to his notes, **"If we get into the mindset of who she used to be, we may still have a chance at appeasing her."**

Ayumi nodded lightly at his condolences, still feeling pretty stupid. She knew the entire time she was setting up the ritual it was a bad idea. The temptation took over her rationality, though. Yet, she has nothing to show for the attempt but a bloodthirsty psycho bitch in her head. Ayumi found herself becoming nervous as he mentioned her own determination. Before she could inquire, Yoshiki interjected again with the same impatient, aggravated tone. She knew she shouldn't have let him come. She shot him an annoyed glare that could only be read as _'behave.'_ She looked back to Daichi as he began to speak, listening intently. Her fingers intertwined nervously together as she began to wonder if she would have what it takes to master her psychic powers. She knew it wouldn't be easy... but, she was determined and she'd do whatever it took to get Ayame out of her. **"Alright, that sounds like our best shot. But, how do I begin to refine my abilities?"** she inquired. She knew her sister had refined her abilities... but, she couldn't begin to explain how. Anything she could do though, she would.

Yoshiki went silent at Ayumi's look, but was still giving Daichi a harsh glare, which Ayumi could probably see. Daichi smiled slightly, feeling a little pity for all of this. _Ah, these two are killing me... Curse patient confidentiality..._, he thought with a mental sigh.

**"We'll start on another date... Perhaps tomorrow or sometime soon,"** Daichi answered, feeling it was best if the two were alone, but he didn't particularly want to tell Yoshiki to scram. He was getting enough of the stink eye as it was... and he was certain the boy would be stubborn about it. **"It'll take majority of the day... So I want to get as head of a start as we can get... Are you free Saturday?"** he asked, trying not to pay attention to Yoshiki's death stare.

Ayumi was going to hit Yoshiki the second Daichi left, because he was _glaring_ at him for absolutely no reason. She tried to ignore that for the moment to respond. **"I'm free Saturday, but my house won't be. My parents are getting back tonight, and they are anything but supportive about supernatural activity. Plus, they don't actually have any clue about what's been happening,"** Ayumi explained, looking a bit concerned about where they could meet. There was no way her parents wouldn't be home on Saturday, and even if they did go out for a while, she didn't want to risk it. Dealing with an evil spirit was enough extra stress, having her parents on her case about anything would just be a tipping point.

Daichi just smiled, glad that was the only problem with Saturday. **"That's simple to fix. You can just come to my residence,"**he said simply as he turned to a new page, scribbling down the address and tearing off the sheet, handing it to her.

**"Eh?"**Yoshiki questioned with more irritation at the simple idea, watching the paper being handed to Ayumi with a glare, before transferring it back to Daichi.

**"That's the best place for solitude,"** Daichi answered innocently, shoving the notepad back into his pocket as he stood, **"No chance of interruptions. Psychics need a lot of focus... My home would be better than this suburb anyways."** He probably wasn't making it sound much better, but he hoped he could be trusted enough to not be that kind of person... Of course, Yoshiki just seemed to be looking for reasons to dislike him. In fact, he was probably about to protest the idea.

Ayumi nodded, taking the paper scrap with the address with a small smile. Well, it was nice when things had an easy solution. She had assumed he might have had roommates or something. On second thought, his books had sold well... he could easily afford his own place. She glanced at Yoshiki when he made the questioning sound. He was acting really off today. Her attention drew back to Daichi as he explained the pros of doing it at his place. **"Alright, sounds good,"** Ayumi answered as she tucked the paper into her skirt pocket. **"I'll see you Saturday. Ah, what time should I come over?"** she asked, since she wasn't exactly sure what 'starting early' entailed. Everyone's 'early's were different.

Yoshiki was about to say no for Ayumi, but was stopped by her own agreement. **"It's often said that nature can put your mind at ease, also, so that's a plus,"** Daichi added, walking over to grab his coat. His home was in a clearing in a small forest, which he didn't want to say directly because of Yoshiki. He didn't want him to think of him like a creep! He was getting enough bad vibes from him anyways. **"Oh, any time after 7 is fine with me. Come whenever you get up or see fit, but make sure it's at least before 1. By that time, the earliness factor will kind of be ruined,"** he said with a small smile, going towards the door. **"Well, I'll see you then. Goodbye, Shinozaki, Kishinuma,"**he said as he left.

Yoshiki scoffed, leaning back into the couch. Of course, his rational side knew that Daichi wasn't a bad guy, he just wanted to help. But his irrational side was absolutely fuming.

Ayumi nodded slightly, extremely curious about his house now. It was pretty rare she left the city, so the nature may really help. Ah, she forgot to ask him if he had any interest in adopting a kitten. Probably for the best, she'd ask him privately when Yoshiki wasn't shooting daggers with his eyes. Ayumi said her farewell with a smile, waiting until she heard the door shut to turn around and smack Yoshiki on the arm. **"What! The! Hell!"** she growled at him, a hit happening with each word. **"What is wrong with you!? You were acting like a bratty child!"** she snapped at him, face red with anger and embarrassment. She wanted to keep yelling at him, but she figured she'd hold back more shouts until she gave him an opportunity to speak.

Yoshiki jumped at the first hit, completely unprepared for it, even though he should have expected it. The soreness grew with each slap to his arm, flinching at the last. He rubbed his arm, at first taken by a stubborn silence. He didn't have an answer for her, because he didn't have a good reason to be acting like a brat... At least, he couldn't tell her his reason. **"I... guess I'm just in a bad mood,"** he muttered, avoiding her gaze, knowing full well that excuse wouldn't fly.

**"I don't believe that for a second,"** Ayumi responded sharply, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. **"You became a jerk when I mentioned him yesterday too!"** she mentioned, frustration boiling over. She didn't understand this guy for a second, as much as she wanted to. He normally kept such a cool aura about him, not letting things bother him. With all the sharp questions and rude gestures, she had to wonder what it was about Okito that bothered him so much.

Yoshiki shrunk at her frustrated voice and piercing gaze. Even though, like most guys, he was a little intimidated by girls' anger, he still kept stubbornly silent. He stood up abruptly, going towards the door and snatching his jacket from the rack. **"I have to go to work... I'll see you later,"** he said quickly, popping his jacket up onto his shoulders and leaving before she could protest. He didn't want to tell her... not with their friendships so shaky, and she was probably still upset about Satoshi... not that the second reason mattered as much. He quickly went home through the snow, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. _This isn't just jealousy over Okito... This is build up from Satoshi, I'm sure.._, he thought, ashamed with himself, but he couldn't stop it. It was there, and he couldn't get rid of it...

Ayumi was stunned as he quickly made a run for it, anger boiling over even more._'Jerk! Jerkjerkjerk!'_she thought with a huff as the door closed. She had no idea what to do with him. Oh well, she would just keep Yoshiki and Daichi as far away from each other as humanly possible.

* * *

Saturday rolled around quickly, as did her anxiety. She was a bit nervous about trying to tap into her psychic ability. Especially because she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Ayame's memories... She had enough of Heavenly Host to last her a few lifetimes. The train ride there was pleasant enough, she just read. She approached the house in the middle of nature, trying to calm herself down. It was about 9:30 in the morning, she had been eager to get started. Even if she did love sleeping in on Saturday, she figured the state of her consciousness took priority over that. And she could just sleep in tomorrow. She raised her hand to the door, double-checking the address before knocking on it.

Daichi had been eager to get started. If Ayumi could do this, they had a very possible chance at appeasing Ayame. It would be difficult, since she was probably going to resist it as much as possible, since her access probably extended to hearing what Ayumi heard. She knew what they were doing, which would make this a little more difficult, but he had a feeling Ayumi could do it.

He quickly went to the door at the knock, opening and giving her a small smile. **"Good morning, Shinozaki. I hope you're ready... This will most likely be a rough day,"** he said in advance, feeling it was necessary to warn her. This would probably be physically tasking and mentally exhausting... Most likely, she'd end up with a severe headache, but if they could walk away from today with even _recent_ memories from Ayame, it meant progress.

Ayumi smiled lightly in greeting as he opened the door. **"Good morning Okito. I'm willing to do whatever it takes,"** she assured him, determined. These lessons and her efficiency in using her psychic abilities were the only chance she had to have a normal life again. She wouldn't slack, and she wouldn't let her own fears get the best of her. Failure was not an option. Ayame was buzzing in the back of her head. While she wasn't sending over any thoughts, she felt the anger ebbing off of the spirit.

Daichi nodded with a smile, shutting the door behind her. **"I'm sure you'll do fine,"** he told her, sincere with his beliefs. He could tell she had untouched prowess, so he had faith that this plan would work. All they needed was to know who exactly Ayame was... It was true that their existence was erased, so it'd be difficult to appease them, but it certainly wasn't impossible... It could just be as simple as someone knowing that you existed and the life that you led. They'd just have to find out.

Ayumi had completely forgotten the concept of time as she struggled to grasp these powers she's never handled. It was weird, what they were doing were completely metal and spiritual exercises, but her body was beginning to sore just like a workout. She purposely breathed slow, disconnecting herself from her body and the irritations of it a she dived headfirst into what would be her soul. It didn't feel right, her body or spirit wasn't the same as it was in control. Every movement felt flowing, she was nothing but a thought in her own essence. She didn't need to be in there, though. She knew herself well enough. It was difficult to move, at moments she felt like she was drowning and the oxygen cut off to her lungs. She refused to leave, though. It was getting harder as she kept slipping in and out. She felt like a child learning to swim, which may be a good metaphor for all this. Her vision faded to red as she felt herself cross the line. _'I found it!'_Ayumi thought, excited and anxious as she finally came across the invading soul.

There was a ringing in her ears as her eyes flashed. Disorientation grasped her as she tried to regroup herself. She began to remember Daichi's words about finding a memory, how it may feel. She wanted to blink, but she didn't have control of the body, even if her mind was settled and watching. It was similar... to Yuki's vision. She had no control over what happened then, she had been a witness to the brutal murders and experienced Yuki's herself. This memory was completely different in nature. The music store... of course, these would be her most recent memories. It would take a bit of digging to get to Heavenly Host. She paused her thoughts, observing Ayame's memory. He was refusing her advances... her mind faltered, she felt her grip on the memory slipping as she grasped for it again. She couldn't let herself miss parts; she had to learn how to properly connect. As she reconnected, she felt herself threaten to cut her body if Yoshiki didn't listen to her. Ayame was offering to... uh, 'satisfy' him after he seemed to give into his commands. Ayumi felt a heat rise as she began to panic. Though, he swiped her hand away and then pulled her into a deep kiss. A different heat rose as she could feel what it would be like to kiss Yoshiki. His hand went up her shirt, though remained low. She felt everything inside of her cringe as Ayame went to touch him very personally. _'Oh god,'_ Ayumi thought in absolute horror. Ayame directed Yoshiki's hand to go higher, under her bra. _'And this is where I come in,'_Ayumi realized, the memory snapping shut at that moment.

The next memory was where Ayame had tied Yoshiki up. This time, he didn't have much say in the matter as Ayame would strip them or push clothes aside. The warmth from the previous memory, along with the new feelings of this one was making Ayumi felt like she may as well be on fire. Yoshiki was panting heavily, the sound stirred something inside of her that she shouldn't be feeling. _'Dammit, Ayame, you're pathetic,'_Ayumi thought as she let the memory slip away in a flustered haze. Her heart and mind couldn't take it. She felt like she had been feeling those grinds, and the skin on skin, and she would never be able to look Yoshiki in the eyes again.

She dropped into the next memory. Ayame buying the 'nicer' underwear to present herself to Yoshiki. _'Nopenopenope,'_she thought to herself in mortification as she once again let the memory go. She didn't want to see Yoshiki's reaction to her almost naked body. She couldn't handle it.

The next memory... her taking control to kill the rabbit. Ayumi groaned lightly, her mind beginning to feel heavier until she felt herself lose control. She gasped, pulling out of the memories with wide-eyes and confusion. She felt sick, being back on the physical plane. Her head was splitting. She knew she had missed a couple memories of Ayame taking control of her body. The night she went to the bar for instance, she didn't find. Also, Ayumi knew for a fact that Ayame took control to just eat sometimes. She found herself snapping awake with a slice of cake or sushi in her hands a few times. Her hand raised to her head, resting against it lightly. She felt so drained, there wasn't any energy left in her.

Daichi had been amazed with her progress, especially as she went quiet and hardly moved an inch. _Can she reach them? Ayame's memories? _he asked to himself as he waited, a tenseness settling over every inch of him. With spirits like these, this was dangerous to do as practice, but they needed to progress quickly, or it may be too late. He watched as she seemed to snap back with shock, and weariness. **"Did you reach her memories?"** he asked eagerly. He doubted she had reached as far as back as in Heavenly Host and before, so he didn't need to ask specifics, unless she wanted to mention them.

Ayumi took a moment to reply, the control over her own mouth felt weird after being stuck in Ayame's memories. **"Y-yeah... I managed to get into a few,"** she said with a weak, tired smile. **"Though it was only memories of her controlling my body," **she added. So, she made progress in her psychic skills, but no progress when it came to who Ayame really was. She was almost a little glad she didn't get the Heavenly Host memories, though. She knew what it felt like to die because of the spirits she's encountered, and she never wanted to feel that again. She would have to go through Ayame's death, though. She had no choice.

Daichi shook his head, a big smile on his face. **"No matter the memory, that's good! Really good!"** he exclaimed, feeling extremely relieved that she could tap into Ayame's psyche, even if it wasn't as in depth as they needed. It's not like he had expected her to reach that deep on her first try. **"I can see and tell that you're exhausted, so we'll stop for the day,"** he mentioned, glancing towards the clock. It was near 6:30... A lot of the time had went toward the explanations and showing of the training techniques, but now that she knew those, she could continue trying whenever she had the time at home, **"I'd like you to practice whenever you can... Setting a goal to go deeper each time, alright?"**

Ayumi smiled, proud of herself at his praise. She also felt a huge rush of relief at finally being able to get home. She looked at the clock, a little shocked at how late it was. It hadn't felt like so much time had passed... she really needed to get home. She looked at him and nodded when given her homework. **"Will do."**

* * *

Ayumi felt exhausted on Monday. Though, that exhaustion was mixed in with a liquid heat that wouldn't leave her body. She had practiced on Sunday, despite not feeling rested from Saturday. She had only managed to relive the moments with Yoshiki, which was embarrassing because she somewhat enjoyed them. _'Uuugh, I'm going to hell,'_ she concluded in her mind, resting her head on her desk. There was no way she could talk to him today. She'd just have to avoid until she felt like she could look him in the eyes. It wasn't like they had spoken much since Yoshiki left her place to go to work that day he had been a jerk. She hadn't avoided him... more like a cold-shoulder and curt answers out of annoyance. Today, she'd have to keep her distance. She wasn't sure her heart could take talking to him.

* * *

Yoshiki was suffocating in the cold, icy atmosphere that had surrounded Ayumi since he had met Daichi. He knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't find it in himself to apologize... even though this cold shoulder thing was killing him. He had tried to talk to her today, too, but now it was even worse, if that was possibly. She wasn't even being short with him! It was just silence, and usually walking away without a word... and that was if he ever found. It was like she was completely ignoring him... and it was driving him batty. Ugh, he needed to settle this boiling anger inside him, even if that meant throwing it in the person who he has built it up for up until now...

At the end of school, Yoshiki stopped abruptly on their walk home, his expression not giving away his future plans. **"Hey, Satoshi, can I talk to you for a second?"** he asked casually. If Satoshi knew what was up, it wouldn't release the steam he needed to get out. He already felt a little bad about this, but he was almost certain it'd feel better afterword.

Satoshi had been spending his days stealing glances over at Naomi. Her attitude was so much more lifted... The temptation to ask her out was at its highest, yet he feared to because of the idea of rejection and for Ayumi's feelings. So, even if he was sure he wasn't asking her out anytime soon, it wouldn't stop him from stealing glances. His thoughts were on Naomi as the two were walking home. Then Yoshiki asked him to talk and he looked over in concern. **"Yeah, sure, what's up?"** he asked, a little nervous to because the act of asking someone to talk normally didn't have great results.

Yoshiki took a deep breath, ready to unload all of his ill will on poor Satoshi. **"You're stupid! A real asshole, I hate your guts, and really enjoy it when you do something embarrassing, and everyone laughs at you, including me. I think you're entirely unworthy of attracting any girl, and that you're a whiny, overly optimistic bastard,"** he said with built up rage burning inside him, but it slowly was ebbing away, **"Just stop being so goddamn... you!"** He drew back his arm and gave Satoshi a powerful hit to his arm, not holding back. After that, he eased back, releasing a pent up sigh. He felt the flame die down, both sides of his mind becoming unclouded by anger. Of course, it was still there, and it would always be, but it was a lot less of a problem... He looked at Satoshi, smirking with a half apologetic look, tucking his hands back into his pants pocket. **"I didn't **_**really**_** mean any of that, just so you know... At least, not **_**now**_**,"** he mentioned, but didn't apologize, as he was afraid that would just make himself feel like the release had been fake. He also didn't lie and say it was a joke, for the same reason.

Satoshi's eyes widened as he stared dumbstruck as Yoshiki began to insult him. He was so confused, he couldn't actually find himself getting angry at what he was saying. Satoshi then cursed as Yoshiki hit him, _hard._ He rubbed his arm, shooting a glare at him as he basically retracted what he said. **"What the- Why- The hell was that, you asshole!"** he growled at him in irritation, not looking amused by the sudden outburst. The smirk wasn't exactly helping his feelings of agitation. After all, all that had been completely uncalled for!

Yoshiki didn't erase his smile, finding Satoshi's anger completely understandable. **"**_**That**_**, my friend, was pent up jealousy,"** he answered simply, finding it was better to be honest... at least with Satoshi. He owed him that much, after harshly insulting him like that _and_ hitting him. He gave another deep sigh, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. **"I've been a total hypocrite lately to you and Shinozaki... telling you to confess and stuff, saying that I would if the choice was ever there,"** he started, feeling that needed to be addressed to lead into his next statement, **"But I... couldn't **_**ever**_** do it... Not in a million years could I work up the courage..."** He paused, even nervous about telling Satoshi. It was unnaturally mushy for him to have a crush, and even more so uncharacteristic to admit it to anybody... But, it was cruel to keep him in the dark. **"I've liked Shinozaki for a while now... and all this time, I watched her flirt around you and all that. I bottled up that aggravation, cos, you know, you're my best friend, and it's not your fault... But recently, I just thought it was better to get it out of my system,"** he explained in detail, hoping it would clear things up for the angered and probably confused Satoshi.

Satoshi was floored by the sudden admittance, unsure of what to say or do. His anger dulled as he slowly blinked at his best friend. **"You... like Shinozaki..."** he repeated, surprised. He never once considered the two of going out, though it wasn't too hard to imagine. He felt guilt hit him quickly when he realized his panic call to Yoshiki about how he rejected Ayumi felt like a jerk move. **"Okay... I understand you hitting and yelling at me now,"** he acknowledged with a small shrug. He didn't think he particularly _deserved_ it, but if it gave Yoshiki some weird clarity of mind or whatever, he would take the hit. **"But can I ask why you needed to do that now?"** he questioned. If Yoshiki was overwhelmed with jealous feelings... shouldn't that have happened a while ago before or around the whole rejection thing happened?

Yoshiki just nodded, crossing his arms. He found Satoshi's next question incredibly easy to answer, but it still made him feel a bit ashamed of himself. **"The guy Shinozaki got to help her out with the possession irritates me beyond belief... And she doesn't even appear to like him, so I figured it was just leftovers from you. I had to get rid of it, so I didn't accidentally turn him away from helping her... I'm extremely lucky he didn't already...,"** he admitted, sighing with disappointment in himself. If Daichi had been even remotely less kind, he probably would've packed up and left Ayumi for dead... Ugh, just the thought upset him...

Satoshi listened intently, suddenly realizing why Yoshiki and Ayumi had been behaving as they had been for the past days. He was a little surprised Yoshiki would lose his cool enough to think that it was possible to turn the guy away. **"Well that explains a lot, actually. Naomi and I were wondering what the heck was going on between you two,"** Satoshi admitted with a sheepish laugh. **"She's been pretty cold to you lately. Especially today, she kept running off,"** he remembered. He was still a bit shocked at the new information that Yoshiki liked Ayumi. He was a little worried he may end up acting differently, or worse, say something to Naomi. He'd have to keep him mouth shut, though. If Yoshiki had absolutely no intention to ever confess, he doubted he ever wanted the chance of the news getting to Ayumi.

Yoshiki began walking again, feeling it was okay to discuss on the go again. **"I know... I don't know how to fix it, either..,"** he said, frustrated with the situation,** "And like you said, she's getting worse... She didn't even talk to me today! Not even something short to remind me she's angry... Ugh! It's driving me nuts!"** He messed with his hair a little, staring towards the ground. He could try and apologize now... But that wouldn't work! He had been an asshole! How was he supposed to make up for that, when it was something so crucial to her survival?

Satoshi kept up with Yoshiki's pace, considering his options to gain Ayumi's forgiveness. It seemed a little harsh that Ayumi was avoiding him completely at this point, but he could understand. After all this psychic-expert was the only one who was actually able to help her with the evil spirit. **"Well... you could just try apologizing to her?"** Satoshi suggested, rubbing the back of his head. **"Or... uh, you could always apologize to that psychic-guy,"** he offered. Perhaps Ayumi would have a change of heart if he did? He wasn't exactly sure how Yoshiki should proceed with the issue.

Yoshiki sighed, feeling his pride already being stabbed at by having to apologize to Daichi... It was embarrassing enough that an apology was needed... **"I'll probably have to do both if I can ever talk to her again..,"** he mentioned despairingly, feeling that any attempts probably wouldn't work right away... Agh, it was so easy to upset Ayumi... One minute he has her crying without a way to make her stop, the next she's giving him the silent treatment... The only thing in common was that they left him confused and unsure of how to go about fixing things.

Satoshi looked thoughtful, since Ayumi really was avoiding him. She would just get up and leave when he approached, which was a bit surprising she'd act that way. She must have been really pissed off. **"Well, you know where she lives and you could easily catch her between school or something,"** Satoshi frowned. Though, she had managed to ditch his presence all day. **"Hehe, you took that little kitten in for her, right?"** Satoshi asked, looking infinitely amused at the idea of Yoshiki with a cat. **"If she's been avoiding you, she's probably missed out on seeing it. Why not use the furball to your advantage?"** he questioned. Whether that was calling Ayumi over for a false emergency that the cat got out or bringing the cat with him when he was going to apologize, he may as well use it.

Yoshiki cast a light glare at Satoshi and his amused look. Urgh, cats did not suit him... Even Satoshi was bothering him about it... **"Nah, using Yukiko would probably only piss her off more... I could just visit her... she can't run away from home... with a good excuse,"** he said, but then stopped. Her parents were back... He didn't much like their constant gaze...** "Err, on second thought, maybe I could just call her or text her and ask if we can talk... or something... She can't completely ignore me... right?"**

**"If you call her, she probably won't answer when she sees your name. And if you try to text, she'll probably ignore it,"** Satoshi theorized as he frowned. **"Girls are masters at this stuff,"** Satoshi sighed. They certainly knew how to get a person down when they were mad at them. Still, Ayumi couldn't stay pissed off forever. **"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. You may be better off trying to corner her at school, but that could majorly, majorly backfire,"** he mentioned, rubbing the back of his head. He knew if he ever tried something like that with Naomi... there was a good chance she'd hit him. A lot.

Yoshiki brought out his phone, wondering if he should try... It probably couldn't hurt, if he only called once and only gave one text message... **"Yeah... I'll try it... If she ignores me, then... I guess there's not much else I can do about it except wait and hope,"** he said, a hint of worry in his voice. He was assuming she wouldn't pick up or respond... But he wasn't sure how much more distance he could take. Just today was like torture, and girls were ones to hold grudges, so it could be a while... He wasn't sure if he could ride it out…

Satoshi picked up on the worry in his friend's tone and gave him a sympathetic smile. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Naomi was flat out avoiding him. **"She'll come around eventually. Maybe you should try using the girl network if all else fails,"** he suggested, putting his hands in his pockets. Naomi would be able to help if nothing Yoshiki did work, he could bet. Girls had a way of talking sense to one another that guys just couldn't reach. Hopefully Ayumi wouldn't be so stubborn, though.

**"I hope it doesn't have to come with that,"**Yoshiki mentioned, pinning a lot of hope on his cell phone. They carried on, going off topic eventually about how girls were so strange and easy to upset, until they had to split ways.

As he walked, he started to get impatient, so he went ahead and called Ayumi's number. He held the phone to his ear, anxiously waiting as it began to ring. _Come on, Ayumi, you need to at least give me a chance to apologize... So... just pick up!_ He took a deep breath, stuffing his free hand into his pocket to keep it from nervously fidgeting.

Ayumi was in her room, the lights out and a few candles lit. Her eyes were shut as she was trying to find that... _spot_ that let her slip into the spiritual plane. Then her phone rang, and she cursed at herself that she should have turned it off. She got up and walked over to it, picking it up with a skeptical look. Her face felt warm as she saw his name, her heart picking up pace as Ayame's memories went through her mind as her own. She paused, realizing the thought. Was she just like...? Argh, she opened the phone to answer it. **"Hey, Kishinuma, what's up?"** she asked flatly. She would rather talk to him on the phone than in person. But, she was eventually going to have to face him in person. Ugh, she'd just have to get over her ridiculous... eh, 'lust' would be the best word. It wasn't like her fantasies would ever, ever happen. Not in a million years.

Yoshiki held in a sigh of relief as he heard Ayumi's voice on the other end.** "Hey, uh..., I'm really glad you picked up,"** he began, having the urge to rub the back of his neck, but he kept his hand in his pocket. No nervous fidgeting... If she accepted the apology, she did. If she didn't, he would just have to be understanding and patient... **"About Okito... I'm really sorry about all that...,"** he told her, coming to a stop outside as he came nearer to his apartment. He didn't want to go in until he was finished. **"It was pent up anger I was throwing at Okito, and I really regret that... I was an asshole to one of the only people who could help you..,"** he paused, his nervousness increased as he admitted such a thing,** "... So I'd understand if you didn't forgive me... I just wanted to tell you that."**

Ayumi sat on the edge of her bed as she listened to him, her heart beat picking up just by his voice. She felt a little mixed up if she should even accept the apology. On one hand, it was a great excuse to just ignore him until she managed to get a rope around her feelings. On the other hand, she already missed him, she didn't like ignoring him, and she knew apologizing wasn't the easiest thing for him. She paused thoughtfully. **"I would have thought you would have more restraint than lash out at Okito, who has done absolutely nothing to you,"** Ayumi scolded light, her tone was more tired than angry. **"Why would you choose Okito to be such a jerk to, anyways?"** she asked, avoiding accepting or rejecting his apology for the moment. She did genuinely want to understand what it was that upset him enough to act as he did.

Yoshiki looked up at the gray clouded sky, unsure of how to answer her. He definitely wouldn't give her the truth... or, at least, not the whole truth. He guessed it was best to be adamantly vague. **"I... can't really answer that... I'm not too sure why it was him, so I can't say with certainty... Sorry,"** he said, not saying the whole story, but he also wasn't lying, per say. He didn't _actually_ know why it had to be Okito, since it wasn't like he had been flirting with Ayumi or vice versa, he just... felt like he could be outclassed by anyone, and Okito just happened to be the next guy that came along in Ayumi's life.

Ayumi frowned lightly at the vagueness, her fingers touching a burning candle and let some warm wax dribble onto it. She let out a small sigh. **"Alright... Well, it's all fine," **she said lightly, accepting the apology. She couldn't find it in herself to stay mad at him when he was accepting what he had done wrong. She was tempted to tell him to apologize to Okito, but she wasn't so sure she ever wanted to see the two of them together, just in case Yoshiki's bad mood came back around. **"Is that all?"** she asked, realizing she sounded abrupt, but she wanted to get some practice done before her parents got home.

Yoshiki felt a wave of relief coming over him as she accepted his apology. He doubted she'd be back to normal around him, but at least she was going to talk to him again... **"Huh? Oh... y-yeah, I guess so,"** he answered, finding the question a little sudden, but she did sound like she had been busy before he called. He would've liked to make up for last time today, but she had done enough by just answering and forgiving him. It'd probably be best to leave her alone.

**"Okay, well, I'll talk to you tomorrow,"** Ayumi said, trying to perk her tone up a bit more, but she didn't have the energy to really pull it off. She closed her phone, blinking tiredly. A nap was so much more preferable... but, she was making such progress. She couldn't just stop.


	13. I'll Cure You

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi put the last piece of her food in her mouth, chewing slowly as the conversations around her washed over her like white noise. She didn't mean to disregard her friends, she was just... worn out. She had gotten a test score back that wasn't up to her normal performance, and she hadn't made it to any Heavenly Host memories. She felt like she wasn't doing anything right and that she needed to sleep for about a year to get rid of the feeling spiritual activity gave her. She swallowed her food, closing to empty lunch box and putting it into her bag.

Yoshiki couldn't help but be incredibly observant of Ayumi's mental state. She looked like the walking dead, and her school performance was a little down, which was rare for her... He had a hunch on what was making her so worn... Spiritual training was probably a lot more taxing than anything else, and she probably wasn't getting the sleep to accommodate for the energy spent. Just as lunch was almost over, he talked out a few things with Satoshi and Naomi, since it was obviously Ayumi was too out of it to pay attention. A couple of minutes before the bell, he stood and walked over to her, grabbing her wrist lightly. **"Come here for a while," **he said, not giving her the opportunity to argue before dragging her from her seat, which didn't require a whole lot of force. He still held onto his calm demeanor, viewing this more of an action of friendship, so it didn't fluster him.

Since it was still lunch, no teachers really stopped him from wondering about, and going up to the roof. He didn't let go of her yet, so she couldn't slip away and run back to class.

Ayumi felt Yoshiki grab her wrist and a blush was quick to appear at the contact, despite how small it was. She couldn't hardly register what was happening as he pulled her up from her seat and began to lead her up to the roof. She finally caught her wits and stared wide-eyed at Yoshiki. **"W-what are you doing?!"** she questioned. **"The bell is going to ring any minute..."** she added, looking away back at the door they came up to the roof through. This entire thing was very, very odd... and her mind was reeling about the reason he would even take her aside like this. No way it was for the reason she was vaguely hoping for.

Yoshiki smirked over at her, beginning to pull her further away from the door. He sat, tugging her down with him. **"Let it ring,"** he replied, waving his free hand, **"Class wouldn't do you any good in this state, anyways."** It was obvious she was having a much harder time paying attention and keeping focused. She wasn't learning anything, being this tired. **"You need some free time to relax and build your energy back up. And don't try to refuse, because we can all tell you desperately need it,"** he mentioned, even though this had been mostly his idea. Naomi and Satoshi had agreed it would help her, though.

Ayumi stared dumbstruck as he pulled her away from the door, to sitting beside him. Her brain lagged a bit as it absorbed all the details. They all agreed? Ah, so Satoshi and Naomi were in on this? **"I can't just skip class, though,"** Ayumi said, although she made no movement to sit up. **"I'm the class rep! Our classmates will notice if I'm skipping,"** she mentioned, a small amount of panic in her voice. She was supposed to be an example and a leader. Skipping class wasn't something a class rep was supposed to do. Even if it was tempting to stay on the rooftop... alone with Yoshiki. She berated herself mentally for that thought, since it was just a friendly gesture. Still, time together was time together, no matter what the intention was. But, she's class rep! Her expression reflected the conflict clashing in her head.

**"They **_**may**_** notice,"** Yoshiki said simply, still holding his smirk, **"But they **_**do**_** notice that you're pushing yourself too hard, and the end results aren't as good as the normal class rep. If you keep trying to run on empty, you won't get anywhere."** Her grades slipping weren't a 'good example' as well, yet she seemed intent on not giving herself a break. Denying herself a decent amount of sleep wasn't something people should take after either... Now yes, skipping wasn't that great of a thing to do, but Ayumi's mind had been skipping classes lately anyways. **"This may be your first time physically skipping, but everyone can tell your brain has been skipping a lot recently,"** he added, hoping that would bring her to put her needs first.

Ayumi's expression faltered as he spoke. She deflated as she knew he was right, she hadn't been on top of anything lately. **"It's... that obvious, huh?"** she questioned with a small frown as she looked at him. He wouldn't take that smirk off his face, though she didn't mind so much because he looked ridiculously attractive with it. She sighed in defeat, running her fingers through her bangs. **"I don't see what you want me to do up here, though,"** she grumbled lightly. Sure, she had been able to nap in weirder places than normal lately... but the roof seemed like such an odd, uncomfortable spot for a nap. It wasn't like she'd be able to lay against him as she had done the previous times too, since he seemed fine and alert. Plus, she wasn't so sure she wanted to take a nap knowing he'd be awake near her... She was almost positive she didn't talk in her sleep, but she wouldn't take the chance.

Yoshiki nodded, chuckling lightly. **"Yep, it's **_**that**_** obvious."** He let go of her wrist, since she had realized how much this would benefit her, but realized with her next question that Ayumi wasn't accustomed to sleeping at this place. She had slept in cold or strange areas before, but that was... against him... His heart jumped at the thought, and he had to look away for a brief moment. It would be nice if they could huddle against each other at any point in time, but that wasn't possible... and he was certain he couldn't sneak beside her this time around... He'd just have to put the thought out of mind. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.** "Just lay back and detach yourself... The roof is the best place to get away... There's practically no noise, so it's a cinch to find peace and get a good nap in,"** he said, speaking from experience. It was cold, and the clouds blocked the sun, but this place was just... really serene. It was easy for it to grab your weariness and multiply it by ten to sweep you swiftly into sleep.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow at him, looking amused as he spoke out of experience, it seemed. **"You've done this before, I take it?"** she asked, wondering if it was still a habit, because he certainly sounded fond of this place. She paused, taking in the location. There was a layer of snow around them, and to look off the roof, the areas around them were covered in the blanket as well. She could only hear the faint whistling of the wind. It was a calm place, but she still doubted she could sleep. **"I can't exactly... just lay back and fall asleep. I'm used to a certain amount of comfort. A pillow, a blanket... it not being below freezing,"** she listed, doubting her ability to really take a nap. Her head certainly felt heavy enough that it _needed_ a nap, and the idea was tempting, but she doubted she would reach a comfort level where she could.

Yoshiki nodded, then opened an eye to glance up at her, not moving from his position. **"At least try. You'll never know if you don't," **he mentioned, though he knew the below freezing part was probably going to be the biggest problem... **"If you can't, then I'll do anything I can to help you to. After all, you really need this extra rest,"** he added, closing his eye back, already finding himself dozing off. He couldn't, though. Not until he was assured Ayumi could be comfortable enough. This time wasn't for him to nap, so he should keep himself awake, at least until she could find a deep sleep.

Ayumi paused as she looked at Yoshiki, a blush appearing on her face as he offered his help. _'Anything?'_ she questioned in her mind, not daring to vocalize it. She watched as his eyes shut, he seemed to be relaxed into the conditions with no problem. Her eyes darted away and back onto him as her brain began to give her idea's she wasn't sure she was brave enough to execute. She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to find sleep like Yoshiki seemed to be able to. _'This... isn't working,'_ she thought to herself, her breathing slow and controlled as she looked back to Yoshiki. She knew that she could sleep in such weird spots when she was settled against him. Still, she wasn't sure if he was even fully asleep or just resting his eyes. It would be obvious this time that she went up against him, though. Plus, it wasn't like they were stuck in the music store... or that he was comforting her after the rejection. This was a friendly gesture, and she'd be pushing that boundary if she did what she was thinking. Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest. She knew what she wanted to do, and she knew it would help her find sleep. _'Just do it,'_ she told herself, her body refusing to listen. _'Coward,'_ she thought with a small frown. He did say he would do anything he could to help. She pushed aside everything that could go wrong in her mind as she scooted herself closer to him, lying against him like she had done the previous times. Her face felt like it was on fire, her heart ready to burst as she expected some sort of reaction.

Yoshiki didn't hear any more questions from her, so he kept his eyes shut, but made sure he didn't fall asleep. He had to listen for her to slip first, and maybe even then, he'd try and stay awake... However, as there was a long pause, he heard more shuffles of movement, and then a warm weight settled on him. His eyes snapped open, his heart jumping at the contact even before he looked at Ayumi, lying against him. His face became hot, but it had already been a touch of red from the cold nipping at him. _Wha- She-...! _His thought process was pretty bogged down, but he didn't read it as anything more than her taking his offer... which came mostly from denial. The last thought that ever came into his head was the possibility of his feelings being returned._ I did say anything..._, he recalled, looking to the side as he became increasingly flustered as he shifted closer. He would've liked to move his arm from underneath her to around her waist, but that was _really_ pushing his luck.

Ayumi felt her entire body warm from the contact, the cold was an element that was no longer affecting her. She made herself a little dizzy as her emotions swarmed in her head. She was pretty proud of herself that she had managed to move herself against him, she was happy by the contact, she felt a soothing relief over her spirit, the emotions just kept coming and none of them were particularly bad. She felt him shift closer, her heart leaping at the action. **"T...this is okay, right?"** she asked in a small, quiet voice. She was nervous this is something he didn't want, so she was sort of giving him an out? She didn't really know why she was questioning him.

Yoshiki kept his eyes to the side, unable to look even in her general direction. As she asked if this sort of action was alright with him, his heart lurched, finding it difficult to admit this was fine... In fact, this warmth on him and in his chest was lulling him into a better sleep as well, but he wouldn't say that, of course. **"S... sure... I don't... mind,"** he muttered slowly, shutting his eyes as he had the powerful urge to indulge in this closeness to Ayumi, with no strings attached... sort of... At least, not great as influences as a broken heart or isolation. His mind felt dizzy from the elation he felt and his heart's speed, but it was slowly shifting to a comfort that was egging him on to sleep.

Ayumi smiled softly at his response, her heart fluttering in overwhelming joy. Maybe this was just a friendly gesture on his part, but the closeness was such a wonderful feeling that she was just letting herself enjoy it. Her mind felt clear, her eyelids heavy. She nuzzled closer into him, her tired brain not considering what her affections may give away. Such gestures on her part... well, she had been clingy with him lately. But, those had been emotional times. This time she was doing it without such chains. She was just doing it because she wanted to be close to him. She felt happy, and with that feeling she felt herself slowly falling into a deep sleep.

Yoshiki found himself with a slight loss of breath as she cuddled closer into him. _Aaah... Th-this is... really nice.._, he thought, his heart feeling like it'd burst. He felt her body and breathing relax, assuming she was finally asleep. He quietly gulped, moving his hand slowly and carefully around her._ God, what am I doing? Just how stupid am I?_ he fussed at himself, but didn't retract the action. He liked it too much to take it back... and he could just play it off as something did in his sleep... He took a silent breath, letting his head settle against the top of her's, quickly drifting off.

Ayumi stirred slightly as a particularly cold wind blew past her legs. She slowly opened her eyes, her mind reestablishing where she was. Her face didn't take long to turn to a shade of red as she realized she was cuddled up against Yoshiki. He was so warm, and she felt so wonderfully dizzy as she realized his arm was around her. She was awake, but the last thing she wanted to do was to break the contact. She glanced up, the cloudy sky giving no indication of what time it was. Well, it wasn't night at the very least, which was good. She could have only been asleep for a few minutes... though, she felt more refreshed than that. She shut her eyes though, she was too comfortable to leave his arms or wake him.

Yoshiki awoke sometime later, a little groggy, and incredibly comfortable. The gray clouds had started snowing a little bit ago, as some had stuck onto their clothes and hair. He was unwilling to pull away from Ayumi... He didn't know if she was awake, and it he was much too accustomed to her warmth to move and let cold wind rush in between them... With no signal from Ayumi, he didn't move, and drifted back into a light sleep from time to time. Eventually, it seemed to become darker. In winter, that didn't really mean it was late, but it was probably best to have Ayumi back home by dark. He wished this kind of thing would never end, but such a wish had to be kept in his dreams only. Plus, he needed to feed Yukiko... she was probably getting fussy around now. **"Shinozaki... you awake?"** he asked quietly, unwrapping his arm from her side before it gained any sort of special attention.

Ayumi had floated back into sleep, her mind and body catching up on what she hadn't been allowing it to do. She was pulled back into awareness by Yoshiki's voice. She awoke groggily, sleep still weighing on her mind. Then, as much as she liked the warmth between them, she realized she really had to let it break up. She moved her head off him as she found her voice to answer him. **"Uh-huh,"** she answered as she tried to regain awareness. Naps always felt like they made her more exhausted, initially. She looked up at him, her face red, though it could easily be from the cold weather. She realized it snowed as she saw the flakes piled on Yoshiki's shoulder and head. Before she could think out the action, her hand moved on its own accord to swipe some of the snow out of his hair. Then she realized what she was doing and froze, quickly pulling her hand back. Where the hell had all her restraint gone? She was practically flirting with him at this point! **"Ah, sorry,"** she said nervously as she pulled away to stand up because she felt like she had crossed a line there and was trying to redraw it.

Yoshiki could tell by her voice that he had probably woken her up, but he guessed it was necessary if she was going to get home to her probably already worried parents. Let's see... Lunch ended around twelve, and if it was getting dark, it was probably around six... That was a pretty good amount of sleep. Though, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a light touch to his head and a soft sweeping motion. His heart jolted at the realization that Ayumi had done that, and quickly retreated and apologized. He sat up, a little shocked, with his hand placed on the same area. He quickly played it off by knocking off the rest of the snow she had missed and that hung on despite gravity. _Wh-what was that? She- That-... that isn't something friends..._, his heart raced as he tried to think it out, then he remembered he hadn't answered her. **"I-it's okay."** _Dammit, I stuttered..._ He took a deep, quiet breath to calm himself down before standing up, brushing the rest of the snow off that had decided to rest on his clothes._ It was just an impulse... She didn't mean it_, he finally told himself, settling on that answer as the truth.

Ayumi paused as he answered with a stutter, unsure of what it meant. Her heart was thumping violently in her chest, fear began to crawl its way into her heart as she worried she was giving away too much. She told herself to calm down. It wasn't like he was actually asking about her overly affectionate gestures, so she would just have to regain restraint and stop acting as she was. She glanced up at the darkening sky, realizing they really skipped the rest of their classes. It was a weird rebellious rush that she never felt. She did enjoy school, but the nap was much more preferable. **"Well, I certainly feel better,"** Ayumi admitted, trying to keep a natural tone even though her heart refused to calm down. She looked back over to him with a smile. **"Thanks, Kishinuma. I really needed this,"** she admitted. Of course, in more ways than one. She moved her hand to brush snow off the top of her own head, her hands felt pretty numb from the cold. She couldn't believe she managed to get so many hours of sleep on a roof... against Yoshiki.

Yoshiki smiled over at her, trying to leave the moment behind him so he could talk calmly. **"That's good to hear,"** he replied, sticking his hands into his pockets in a feeble attempt to warm them up. Six hours in the snow and cold wind would probably require an hour or more next to some heater or turning his heat up... if he owned one or could afford such a spike in warmth. Yukiko was lucky and had fur... He would have to wear his coat inside and bundle up in his covers if he was going to survive.** "Anytime,"** he said nonchalantly. He was getting his hopes a little high for another time with Ayumi like this one... But, not only was that a hopeless dream, he also didn't want her to push herself as she had been recently to end up tired again. **"Just start to sleep when you need it, alright?"**

Ayumi rubbed her freezing hands together and smiled lightly at the request. The fact that he was concerned for her... it was nice. **"I'll try,"** she said, unsure if she could guarantee that. **"But... between schoolwork and trying to grasp all this psychic stuff, I think I may just be in for a rough ride,"** she admitted with a small shrug. Although, she wondered how long this would take. Well... that depended on her, didn't it? The quicker she got to actual Heavenly Host memories and how to appease Ayame, the sooner she'd get to be the only resident of her body. The psychic practice wasn't fun, though. Especially because the distortion of time. She'd go through a few memories... and then it would be three in the morning.

Yoshiki understood her dilemma. Between school, which was an important part of her future, and appeasing Ayame, which was crucial in her even surviving to graduation, was probably running her dry... Both were too important to just do one, so sleep had to take a back seat to those... But still, her performance in both of the more serious issues depended on the third... It was a troublesome loop. **"True... but sleep will probably help you out on doing better at both school and that whole psychic thing... So sacrificing some time for it might get you farther, progress wise,"** he mentioned, since being tired was making her grades lag, and she probably hadn't been getting anywhere with the seeing memories thing, or at least, not as much as she had been at first.

Ayumi listened, realizing he was right that the way she was doing things now wasn't working. **"Yeah... you're probably right. I'm going to have to approach everything differently,"** she sighed, the task seeming impossible. She wouldn't be able to practice actually going into memories everyday... she'd just have to do the exercises that she was aware of time. Schoolwork would have to come first, since if her grades slipped anymore, the teachers and her parents would have one of those 'talks' with her. There was always anxiety about when Ayame would somehow manage to get rid of her soul, though. She felt exhausted just thinking about going back to reality and having to face everything. She just wanted to stay on the roof with Yoshiki and forget about everything. She sighed, eyes casting down as she began to wonder if she was really strong enough for everything she was handling.

Yoshiki was glad at first that she agreed, but found himself feeling down as her own expression sunk. Was it something he said, or just the overall weight of the situation? He assumed the latter, since she had a lot to face... But he, and everyone else, believed she could do it... The only person who was probably doubting that she'd make it out of this was her. **"Hey, don't give up,"** he spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder, **"I know you can do it. You just need to think the same way."** He felt like he was being really cheesy, but it held some truth. If she gave up on herself... then she definitely wouldn't be able to do it. It all depended on her determination. Even if he wanted to desperately help her get rid of Ayame, he was only able to do this much... and he wouldn't fail at it.

Ayumi jumped lightly at his voice and the hand on her shoulder, her mind had taken her away for a moment. She felt her blood rush at the contact, as platonic as it may be. It was so sad how easily he affected her, and how desperately she just wanted to hug him. She had been overly affectionate already, though, so she resisted the temptation to huddle into his warmth. She smiled lightly at his confidence in her. She could only hope she didn't disappoint him and the others. **"Yeah... there's no way I'm letting her win,"** she said. Saying the words aloud somehow managed to give her a small boost in confidence. Ayame wouldn't get to have this body all to herself.

Yoshiki smiled at her, lifting his hand to ruffle her hair before placing it back in his pocket.**"Glad to hear it,"** he said turning towards the door and opening the door back into the school. **"Clubs are probably going home about now... so we won't stand out if we go now,"** he mentioned, in case she was afraid of being caught. Teachers were normally going home about now too, so they weren't really looking for trouble makers. He was anxious to get home, out of the cold, and he also really needed to take care of Yukiko... Ugh, he knew it, he was getting attached to the fuzzball... Dammit...

Ayumi pouted lightly as he ruffled her hair, unsure of what to make of the gesture. Ahh, she knew she was barking up the wrong tree... again. She was just a friend to him, but she wasn't going to let that get her too down. After all, he was her best friend and he was certainly good at being that. She hummed lightly in agreement that they wouldn't stand out, getting out of the cold wind felt weird on her numb hands and legs. She was nervous to see the teachers she ditched tomorrow... She was unsure what to say if they actually approached her about it. They reached the front of the school, so it seemed time to go their separate ways. **"See you tomorrow, Kishinuma,"** she said with a small smile. **"And again, thanks,"** she added, since she really needed some downtime like that.

Yoshiki smiled over at her, feeling pretty satisfied with her thanks. That meant he had been able to help... which is pretty much what he striven for nowadays. **"It's no problem,"** he said to her, stepping into the snow on the sidewalk, **"I'll be around whenever you need me to be. After all, that's what I'm here for."** He didn't want to say 'that's what friends are for,' even though that's all he could be. He wanted to stay away from reality, and that meant not admitting their friend-zone barrier to himself. **"See you,"** he finished giving a small wave before turning and leaving towards his home. Once he got there, Yukiko was mewing for her meal, and also seemed confused by his late arrival. He gave her food and curled up under the covers, shivers overcoming him as he was trying to warm himself. Once finished eating, Yukiko came over and stuffed herself under the covers, bundling up against his chest. He began subconsciously rubbing her head and behind her ears, earning a loud purr from her. _What's wrong with me? Getting so attached to different things that I can't keep holding onto..._

* * *

Ayame stalked down the street, her eyes narrowed at the path ahead of her. She was sick of watching them in their pathetic little games. Ayumi's emotions were a joke, she didn't really love him. She definitely didn't deserve him. But she wouldn't give into reason, and Ayame didn't particularly care about dealing with her. She'd be gone soon enough. Yoshiki was the one she had to talk to. She needed to help him see the light. Her hands were tucked into the deep pockets of Ayumi's coat, her hand gripped tightly around the hilt of a kitchen knife. She approached his apartment door and pulled her free hand out to knock on the door. She was ready to save Yoshiki from Ayumi's grasp. No matter what.

Yoshiki stood at the sound of knocking, Yukiko jumping from his lamp to land carefully on the floor. Her purring had stopped, and she looked a little on edge. Her fur seemed to stand on edge, and her eyes were locked on the door. _She must just be skittish around visitors_, he thought and shrugged it off. He approached the door, but he had some sort of bad feeling... Eh, it was just Yukiko... She was putting him on edge with her unnecessary fear. He grabbed the handle after unlocking the door and opened it, pausing at the sight of Ayumi... though, something felt off... His brain knew what was wrong, but he couldn't be prepared to move and shut the door before she made her first move.

Ayame didn't hesitate to pull out the knife, and push through inside his apartment. The weapon was merely a bargaining tool. She didn't want to have to use it again, but it was the only way to give her power over the situation. She glared over at the little kitten, the desire to cut its throat and skin it was potent in her mind. She looked away from the useless creature over to Yoshiki and smiled sweetly at him. **"I'm tired of playing games, Yoshiki. You're obviously are confused, so I'm here to set things straight,"** she said, her voice eerily calm. **"You've made some mistakes, and I accept that. You've been resistant, but I can accept that too. I know it isn't your fault. It's her's... she blinds you. But I'm going to cure you of her. All you have to do is admit you love me. And only me."**

As Ayame forced herself in and pushed Yoshiki back, Yukiko hissed and dashed out of the room, hiding somewhere. Yoshiki's blood ran cold at the sight of the knife, but she didn't have it pointed at herself, rather him. He cared about Ayumi's safety, of course, but every person feared for themselves when the moment arrived. He slowly looked up at Ayame, giving her a slight glare, trying not to look affected by the weapon. What she was saying was ridiculous... He didn't love her... What gave her the impression that he'd ever admit to such a lie? Even though his life may have been at stake... he wouldn't falter. It might have had something to do with his pride, or maybe it was as pure as devotion... His motive was unclear to him. He just knew he'd never say he loved _her_. **"**_**Admit**_**? I can't, because I don't feel anything like that towards you,"** he said, his tone now held agitation rather than the fear he was truly feeling deep down, **"The only thing I'd admit to you... is that you're a pitiful bitch."**

Ayame's forced sweet expression snapped away as he began to speak, her mind clouding with a palpable rage. Her fingers tightened on the hilt of the knife as he refused his feelings. Her expression became unsettling, eyes wide and a scowl on her face. Then he spoke again and she felt a rush of anger and frustration as he insulted her. She moved quickly, her motions swift as she tackled into him and dug the knife into his gut. She didn't push it in all the way, no, no, that was her leverage at this point. _**"Don't,"**_ she growled at him, eyes clouded and tears welling in the corner. How could he say that to her?! **"I'll give you... a second chance,"** she mumbled, her tone mixed between threatening and loving. **"Just say the right thing. Just tell me that you love me. Only me. AND NOT THAT SAD BITCH,"** her words raised to a scream, hatred flooded her tone and her fingers gripped the knife tightly. She could see his blood, so red, drip onto the floor.

Everything happened in a flash after that. She seemed to move quickly into him, shoving the sharp blade into his abdomen. He lot out a gasp at the sharp, excruciating pain as it dug into him. Even as she stopped forcing it in, the blinding grief seemed to intensify as his brain focused only on it. With the blade embedded in his guts, he found it difficult to focus on anything else, but had successfully caught a few things Ayame said. He tried to turn his attention back on her, who now had tears hanging onto the brims of her eyes. He didn't feel he had anything to say to her, so all that came from his was a pained cough, only igniting the hot pain inside him. This anguish was unimaginable... something he had been lucky not to feel in Heavenly Host. Blunt force seemed like a cake walk compared to this, and he had a good feeling it was only going to get worse as long as he didn't give in to her demands.

Ayame's grin spread across her face as he didn't respond. Her emotions were raging, her hatred for her pitiful host to their extreme. **"Aha... ha... why so quiet, Yoshiki?" **she questioned, a light cackle following her words. **"The choice should be easy,"** she mumbled seriously, looking up at him. **"After all, she's **_**gone,**_**"** she said, breaking down into hysterical laughter. **"A flame that's been extinguished is no good,"** she said with a light giggle of glee. **"But I'm still here,"** she added joyfully. He'd have to pick her, now that she's gone. Or would be gone very soon. The other girl's presence was but a small flicker. It would be gone. Wiped out. Ayame would be the only one for him to love.

Yoshiki could feel his blood drain... It was a sickening feeling that went along with his suffering from the knife. His breaths were now uneven and shallow, and he wanted desperately for the blade to be removed, but he didn't dare speak. He didn't even want to listen to her as her insane cackle rose, but he couldn't help but catch a small tidbit. _Ayumi is gone..._What...? His trembling increased, his feelings being mixed of pain, confusion, grief, and anger. He didn't question the truth in her statement, only grew more tempered and lost. **"G... Gi... ve...,"** he said between pants, struggling to find his voice through the stinging opposition in his lower torso.** "... Give her back! Give me back Ayumi!"** he pleaded without regard for formalities, leaning onto Ayame and grasping desperately onto the back of her shirt. The loss of Ayumi, or so he thought, brought an unbearable sense of emptiness and hopelessness.** "You can't kill her! I... I..."**

Ayame froze as he began to speak, her brow furrowing as she eagerly awaited what he was going to say. Then his pleading formed and she felt frustration spike as he begged for her. _**"Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy,"**_ she began to mumble, the word becoming nonsensical as she tried to figure out _why._ Why was he so concerned about that pathetic bitch who never showed him any kindness! Ayame was right there, willing to love him like he deserved, but instead he wanted _her._ The motion to grip her, the lean towards her, it all brought static to her mind as he was only doing it to beg for Ayumi's pathetic life. He began to speak again and her entire mind felt a spike in pure rage as she couldn't bear to hear him finish. **"Stop,"** she warned as she pushed the knife deeper into him, her eyes wide and the welled tears falling down her face as he only cared about Ayumi and refused her.

Yoshiki felt the knife dig deeper into him, making him break off his sentence. His body wanted to move away from the knife, but the wall behind him impeded his retraction. Instead, he kept a tight grip on her shirt, tears welling up in his own eyes at the devastating thought that Ayumi was gone, forever. The knife's progress through him gave him his voice, and the urge to scream out in pain, both emotional and physical. **"I LOVE HER! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!"** he cried out, uncaring of the consequences. If Ayumi was gone... If she was gone, he couldn't fight either... The depression overcoming him had made it impossible to shove Ayame away, and maybe even, in the back of his head, he was egging her on to kill him. **"I LOVE AYUMI!"**

Ayame's vision went shaky as unbridled anger coursed through every ounce of her being. **"Stop stop stop stop stop**_** STOP**_**!"** she screamed at him, over his confession of love for the sad bitch inside of her. She felt pain stab through her, such awful, twisted pain that she wanted him to feel the same. With each 'stop' she pushed the knife deeper, pushing past his skin and insides to press the slick metal further. Then he screamed it again. **"STOP IT!"** she screamed, pressed the knife as far as it could go and shoving him to the ground before she let go to grab the sides of her head. **"JUST STOP!"** she yelled at him, her voice raw. She paused, taking a few gasping breaths. She glanced down at her hands which were coated in his blood. She blinked slowly, as she kneels beside him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook, tears pouring down her face. **"One more chance. Say that you love me, Yoshiki."**

Yoshiki's full attention went to the searing as the knife reached its limit of depth. His brain fogged over, and he felt his energy running out with his blood. He couldn't do anything to resist her or brace himself as he hit the ground, the tremors in his body increasing with each second. He groaned in agony, his trembling hand lifting slightly to graze the hilt of the blade. Even that simple touch sent a pain through him that made him reel, but he couldn't stop investigating. He reached the point of entry, but felt that the blade of the knife was hardly sticking out at all. The whole length had practically been forced in, lacerating anything in its destructive path. His brain was shaken back to Ayame's pleading voice, though he could hardly muster the ability to respond. **"N... never..,"** he responded in a quiet, trembling voice that was quickly dying out. His vision was going out and his brain could no longer focus on anything but his suffering, and he was doing nothing to fight back the urge to faint.

Ayame growled lightly at his response. If he wanted to be that way, _fine._She was dead, technically. So in killing him, maybe they could be closer. They could live together. She'd abandon a physical body for him. Her hand went to grab the blade but she felt her hand not reacting to the motion she desired it to. She blinked slowly, grimacing as she became aware that she hadn't really won, yet.

Ayumi took control with a horrible gasp, sobbing right when she regained control of her body. She had seen it all, helpless to try and take control and stop it. Her brain was so muddled as she saw Yoshiki's blood soak into his floor, the knife so deep inside of him. She hastily pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number for an ambulance. **"Y-you're going to be- f-fine, Yosh-iki,"** she assured between horrible sobs. She heard the operator pick up and frantically explained. **"T-there's been an a-accident. He's be-en stabbed,"** she choked out, the call feeling eerily familiar to one not long ago. She would have preferred it her blood spilling, though.

Yoshiki heard the softer voice of Ayumi, trying to regain some sort of clarity on what she was saying. Was it really her, or was he hearing things? He desperately hoped it to be that she wasn't gone yet... His hand lifted shakily to grab onto her, though he wasn't exactly sure where he was clinging to... but such a small detail didn't matter. If it was her, he... had to stay alive... He couldn't stay awake, though, as he had already let himself slip beyond the point of alertness. Eventually, his sight went completely black, and his hand lost the strength to hold onto her. His hand fell limply and settled on the ground, in the blood that was beginning to pool beneath his side. He was still breathing, but without being aware and fighting, his time was cut shorter.

Ayumi was frantic with the person on the phone, her eyes staying on Yoshiki as he slowly passed out. His hand had fell limp to the floor, but her free hand was quick to grab it. It was such a blur, the operator kept asking her questions and she tried to answer them between sobs. She knew not to pull the knife out, that would only increase the blood. It felt like an eternity before the ambulance finally arrived. She begged them to come along, which they didn't argue with. Her heart felt like it was being twisted as she saw them lift his body up and take him out to the car. One of the paramedics put a hand on her back and slowly led her to the car. Her sobs and words were incomprehensible, panic flooding her to the point she felt like she might have a panic attack. _'This is my fault!'_ she thought in absolute horror. _'I should have never done that black magic! I shouldn't have remained near others when I knew she was inside of me,'_she thought with horrible, gasping breaths. One of the paramedics kept asking her if she was okay, she was covered in Yoshiki's blood and she assured him that she wasn't hurt. They tried to ask her what happened, but she just violently shook her head, refusing to explain. They got to the hospital quickly and she was led out and escorted away by a young intern, she watched in fear as they wheeled away Yoshiki's body. Fear grasped her. She couldn't live if he was dead by her hands. She couldn't make it if he was dead.

"Miss, you have to calm down," the intern said softly, a hand on Ayumi's shoulder. Ayumi's breathing was off, her lungs desperate for some normal breaths as sobs had overtaken her since she took control.

**"I-I can't! He has to be okay!"** Ayumi choked out, her body trembling horribly. **"I need to do something. I can't just wait here,"**she said, moving to look around.

The intern grabbed Ayumi's arm, making a small shushing noise. "First, we're going to clean you up a little. Then, uh," she looked aside, unsure of what she could tell the frantic girl. "You could give blood, as long as you're eligible. What's your blood type?"

**"A,"**Ayumi sniffled lightly. She felt herself tugged along to the bathroom where she did her best to wash the blood off. She felt sick as she watched the light red come off her hands and into the sink. Tears began to slip out as she couldn't stop thinking that it was Yoshiki's blood. The intern handed her a wet towel which she ran threw her hair. Ayame grabbed it earlier had left his blood in it. She felt nauseous. The worry was so overwhelming as she knew Yoshiki was fighting for his life while she was doing something so trivial as washing. The intern then led her over to a different area where people would give blood. She was handed a chart that she filled out easily, her eyes glazed over as she put in the basic information. The intern set her up, and then gave a few magazines to look through as her blood was drawn.

Ayumi ended up just shutting her eyes, pleading with the heavens that Yoshiki be okay. Her mind floated back to the apartment. She didn't know how she did it, but she had seen it all. She hadn't been able to break out into control until it was too late. She leaned back in the chair, her eyes halfway opening to stare at the needle in her arm. Giving blood was something she never planned to do, on the account the idea made her a little queasy. Yoshiki was a type A, so he would be able to use it though. It was only fair. She was the reason he lost the blood in the first place. Fresh tears began to spill again, her mind flashing to his words. _"I LOVE HER! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!... I LOVE AYUMI!" _Her chest tightened painfully. It should have made her happy, but she couldn't enjoy it knowing he was on the brink of life or death. It was awful, seeing Ayame press the knife into him. She trembled lightly as she remembered the knife sinking deeper and deeper. Her mind felt horrible heavy, the entire event felt like an awful nightmare. She wasn't sure how much time had passed as a nurse came and disconnected her, enough of her blood being taken.

Ayumi was led out into a waiting room. She couldn't find any solace in watching the televisions or reading the magazines. All she did was stare at the wall. She jumped slightly as a nurse came and gave her a juice box and a napkin with a few cookies in it. She was advised to eat and drink, otherwise she may feel dizzy and pass out. She felt dizzy already, but that was from the maelstrom of emotions in her head. She nodded lightly, thanking the older woman as she accepted the gestures. Her entire being didn't want to eat the food, her mind just kept replaying the horrible scenario in her head. It should have never happened. Ayame shouldn't be inside of her. Ayumi should have taken control sooner. Ayumi shouldn't have gotten close to Yoshiki knowing what she did about Ayame.


	14. Separation

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Yoshiki awoke later. How much later he didn't know. For the moment, he couldn't exactly remember what had transpired to get him into the room of a hospital. He glanced around with blurred vision, but couldn't move. His body refused to. His eyes rested on a clock, that read two o'clock. In the morning or afternoon? Either way, he could tell he had been there awhile. Last memory he had was during the day time, after school, so he had either blacked out for a few hours, or a whole day... Either way, it definitely wasn't a small amount of time. He attempted to move, but a sharp, hot pain shot from his side, demanding that he lay still. With a groan of pain, the memory of what happened came back to him. Ayame... had went insane and stabbed him, she had said... that Ayumi was gone... He couldn't recall Ayumi taking back control clearly, but he did remember her voice... It was true they spoke in the same sounding voice, but they had very different tones, especially in that moment. So she was... okay?..

From the other side of the room, he heard someone clear their throat. He turned his head to see a man, a policeman from the looks of it. "Good to see you pulled through... I'd like to ask you some questions," he said, coming closer to the bed side. Without any questions asked, Yoshiki knew what he wanted, and a slight dread seeped in. Ayumi had been the one who stabbed him, in the eye of anyone else. He had to cover for her... He was the only witness, and being the victim, he was the most important one. Whatever he said, they had to take as truth... Ayumi didn't deserve any kind of record, and since they wouldn't believe the story about Ayame, he'd have to lie. He was fairly certain, being eighteen, he'd have to press charges against Ayumi anyways, but just in case that wasn't how things worked, he would make a point to make them see it as an accident.

**"I guess... you want to know what happened?"** Yoshiki asked, his voice weak, and each breath taken ailed him, but he wanted to get this over with. The policeman nodded. **"Shinozaki came to help with cooking something for my little sister. While I was taking care of the cat, she came to ask me something. I guess she wasn't thinking about the knife..,"** he answered, finding the fake story fit pretty well, given how quickly he had come up with it, **"Basically... it was an accident... she doesn't deserve a police record for an accident... So just leave her alone about it, okay?"**

The policeman had a few more things to say, which were covered in a few minutes, before he left, unable to arrest Ayumi if nothing was pointing towards intentional harm. He left, and on his way out, looked at Ayumi. He was amazed she had stayed this late... Two in the morning wasn't an easy feat, but he guessed the worry made it impossible to just go home and sleep it off like nothing happened. "You're clear," he told her, even though he was skeptical... Still, she looked genuinely upset, and was having a hard time herself... That, and he couldn't do anything past this point if the victim didn't press on it. He left, eager to get home and rest. He hated getting late night calls...

Ayumi looked up at the officer, nodding slightly. She didn't feel like it was something verbally had to acknowledge. He had left quickly, and a nurse replaced him. "You can go in for a few minutes, if you want," she told Ayumi with a light smile. Ayumi nodded once again, and thanked the nice woman. She stood up, her hands fidgeting with one another. Her heart hurt, the pang of pain vibrated down up and down her spine. All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and cry, because she knew what she had to do. She had thought through the surgery of what she'd do if he didn't pull out. Since she wasn't family, she got no reports through what was happening. Finally a nurse assured her he'd be fine, and that he pulled through the rough of it. She approached the door, anxiety hitting her hard. She didn't want to see him in pain, she really didn't want to face what was going to happen. She owed him this, though. She couldn't just disappear...

She tapped lightly on the hospital door, since it seemed rude to just barge in. She opened the door slowly, her expression worn exhausted from the worry and stress of the past hours. **"Kishinuma?"** she questioned lightly, unsure if she should come in completely.

Yoshiki sighed, letting his head hit the pillow and his eyes wander listlessly over to the television. He was tired and would've liked to sleep, but something told him it wouldn't be that easy... So, he decided to just land his attention on the meaningless show that was on. That is, until he heard a light knocking, and then Ayumi's voice. He had the urge to sit up, but even the slight attempt to carry that out made his breath shorten for a moment. He settled for just turning his head to look at her, relief hitting him over the pain. **"Shinozaki..,"** he muttered, not helping but to smile slightly at the fact that she wasn't gone.

Ayumi entered the room when she heard him, letting the door shut behind her. She flinched slightly at the sight of him with wires in his arms. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, his indirect confession ringing in her ears. **"I'm so sorry,"** she choked out, eyes casting down as she felt guilt throbbing through her. She knew she wasn't the one who stabbed him, but she still took full responsibility for everything that happened. He shouldn't be in the hospital with a stab wound. It anything, it should be her. Maybe she should have just let herself bleed out when Ayame had stabbed her. At this point, she would have done anything to prevent this from happening. But it did happen. All she could do was make sure it didn't happen again.

Yoshiki watched her come over, easily reading the guilt on her expression before she even began to apologize. She must be beating herself hard about this.., he thought with worry. **"Don't apologize,"** he told her, dismissing the fact rather than forgiving her with an 'it's okay'. Forgiving only came when it was the other person's actual fault. He knew she wouldn't stop, though. She had been blaming herself for a lot, lately... **"Don't blame yourself, okay?... I don't like it,"** he added with a soft smile.

Ayumi's heart felt like it was physically hurt with how it ached. His smile was so sweet, and she knew he didn't hold any ill will towards her. He didn't blame her for what happened. Naomi and Satoshi wouldn't either. But, they were being foolish. She knew what she had to do. But, seeing his smile and the reflection on his confession... She had to be selfish one more time. She moved closer to the bed, gently resting the palm of her hand against his cheek. Her heart was beating quickly, a light blush on her face. She tried to force the thought of what would come after this. She needed to just enjoy this moment as it was before she ripped it away. She leaned down so her forehead rested against his, her throat felt like it was tightening. **"I love you, too,"** she whispered, her voice cracking in the middle. She leaned forward even more, shifting her head so their lips could press against one another. Tears slipped from her closed eyes, as she pressed into the warmth.

Yoshiki waited for a response, but was taken a bit off guard as she came closer and placed her hand on his cheek. His cheeks warmed and his heart's pace quickened, which was embarrassing to hear on the monitor, but he hardly had the time to dwell on that as she leaned in closer, touching her forehead to his. At her next words, his mind went blank for a moment. Too? Does that mean she heard him? **"Y... you-"** he began to say, but was cut off as she brought her lips against his. The sensation was unlike anything he had felt before... He loved it... The first, _real_ kiss... His hand slowly rose to hold onto the back of her head gently, all thoughts and worries washing away. She... loved him too... That's all he needed to be content with his life.

Ayumi had to break the kiss, she couldn't allow it to deepen any further. Her heart felt like it was snapping already. She pulled back a little, then rose to stand up straight again. Tears were already falling, as she struggled to find her voice. **"But... we can't see each other anymore. We can't have any contact,"** she felt like her own words were choking her. She hated having to do this, but this is what was necessary. Just because he didn't die this time didn't mean he wouldn't next. Especially since Ayame had it in her mind he may actually desire her if he was dead too. It was too dangerous, Ayame was even more of a potent force. Ayumi had an opportunity to detach and separate before anyone died. She had to take it, no matter what she was feeling. **"Not while she's inside of me,"** she explained further, stepping back to guarantee she was out of his reach.

Yoshiki felt confusion as she pulled away from him, much too soon in his opinion. His hand laid back down next to him, but at her next words, he felt a different kind of shock hit him. _What did she just say? Can't... see each other anymore?_ The fear of abandonment caused him to jolt upwards, his wound giving an intense, hot pain in agitation, but he didn't settle back down. His hand gripped at his side, while his other kept him propped up despite the agony in his side. **"Ayumi! Y... you can't-"** He was forced to stop his sentence, his deep, uneven breaths returning at the stress, both physical and mental.

Ayumi flinched as he jolted upright, watching his hand hold the area that was stabbed. She knew it hurt, and she was tempted to rush back over to him but she resisted. She took another step back, the use of her first name caused a rippling jolt. This was all too much. She choked back a sob, trying to keep some control of herself. **"Please, Kishinuma, try to understand. I'm too dangerous,"** she tried to explain. **"I can't - I can't let her kill you!"** she said, her voice hushed as she would hate for someone to over that. She couldn't bear to look at him. She was hoping that she would take care of Ayame quickly, that they could get back to their normal lives. But, at the same time she realized it wouldn't be that simple. She couldn't begin to guess how long she was separating them for.

Yoshiki couldn't speak, only look at her. When she insisted on this path, and tell him to understand... He felt a different kind of knife plunge into him. He only shook his head, unable to respond as his breaths turned into gasps. She was leaving... She was turning away from him... and wanting him to understand? He shut his eyes, attempting to force down his tears and pain, but to no avail. No matter the reason, she was talking about separating them, moments after confessing to him and kissing him. It felt horribly cruel, but he couldn't speak out against it, no matter how hard he tried. Only raspy breaths found their way out, and tears began to escape his shut eyes.

Ayumi felt her heart sink, her throat and eyes hot as glanced over at him after a stretch of silence. She regretted looking immediately. A sickness hit her, her stomach tossing violently at the emotional weight she had placed on them. She knew she shouldn't have confessed... she shouldn't have kissed him. It had been selfish, it was making everything that much harder. And seeing Yoshiki cry made it harder to swallow back sobs. Her body trembled lightly, she had to get out. This wasn't going to get easier, it was going to be harder. **"I'm sorry,"** she choked out, and turned away to pull the door open. She exited quickly, the door shutting quietly behind her. She walked down the long, quiet stretch of the hospital hallway, the sobs finally escaping and echoing for her to hear clearly. Once out of the hospital, she ran down the snowy streets, as if she could escape what she had just done. **"It's for the best,"** she panted to herself as she approached her house. Her tears were still falling, her chest heaving at the exercise. **"It's for the best."**

Yoshiki heard the apology, but couldn't take it seriously at all. All of this had been dropped on him like a bomb, and he refused to accept it. He opened his eyes to see Ayumi through cloudy vision leave. Terror gripped at his heart, erasing any sense of reality or rationality from his mind. He pushed himself off the bed, but he could barely move a step before the pain in his side crippled him, putting him on his hands and knees, panting. The quick jerking he had done had ripped IV from his arm and his side boar a new, intense pain, but he couldn't focus on external pains as it felt like his insides were being shredded to pieces. **"AYUMI!"** he cried out in a pleading voice, even though she was probably already long gone. He fell onto his side as all energy left him in a swift moment, his hand quickly clinging on the clothes that covered the wound, blood seeping out. Soon after, a nurse had been attracted by the voice, finding him collapsed and unconscious, which wasn't a shock, as he was still weak from the prior experience. She called in the doctors and other nurses to help stitch back up the wound and reinsert the IV.

* * *

Satoshi received a text around noon-ish the next day from Ayumi. It was quick, but she expressed that Yoshiki was in the hospital and Satoshi needed to go see him. He texted back, asking for more information, but each time his message was bounced back. _'Did... she block me?'_ he had to ask himself after the eighth time his text refused to go through. He then tried to call her, and a robotic voice replied: "The number you were trying to reach has calling restrictions which has prevented the completion of your call." Satoshi felt a jolt of panic and confused all at once. He quickly told his mom he was going on, grabbed his coat, and headed to the hospital Ayumi had texted him. His mind was reeling, but considering a stab wound was mentioned, he had to guess it had been Ayame. Which means it had been Ayumi's body. Which meant nothing good was happening. He reached the hospital and went straight towards the front desk. He got the room number and quickly headed to it. He didn't bother knocking, he went straight in. **"Yoshiki, what happened?!"** he asked quickly, concern in his expression.

Yoshiki hardly acknowledged Satoshi's entrance, his expression blank. He did respond right away, but he eventually made a move to speak. **"She's... cutting away from us... because she's scared of it happening again..,"** he replied, but didn't like in his direction. Even though it probably wasn't the answer he was looking for, that problem was much more prominent in Yoshiki's mind. Losing Ayumi was so much more devastating to him than being stabbed. His body would heal, but his heart couldn't... What if Ayame won..? The last last thing he'd get from Ayumi was a brief second of shared love, and then it would be whisked away forever... And without support, even though it was a little task, the odds of that happening skyrocketed in his mind.** "And I... couldn't stop her," **he mentioned, his voice cracking as a sharp pain went through his heart.

Satoshi came closer, pulling a chair closer to the hospital bed to sit on as he listened to Yoshiki. _'That explains why she blocked my number'_ Satoshi thought, but wouldn't want to say aloud. He sighed, ruffling his hair as he tried to think everything out. Yoshiki looked awful, broken. **"C'mon, man, she can't do that. She's in a classroom with us for hours every day. This is just a knee jerk reaction to a bad event,"** Satoshi said, figuring what he said was the truth. Ayumi wouldn't just abandon all of them. She couldn't, really. They were always around one another. **"Shinozaki will come back around,"** Satoshi said with confidence. She was just scared of herself, but she would eventually calm down.

Yoshiki would've liked to believe in Satoshi's words, but he didn't feel the same. She had sounded dead set on breaking her connections with them, even if it took desperate measures. **"Maybe..,"** he responded, but his voice lacked hope. In fact, he was dreading on what he'd be faced with back at school... He could only think of the worst, and his heart ached with the ideas filling in his head. Part of him still wanted to call the whole thing a dream... He'd even take back the kiss if it meant he could still cling onto their friendship...

Satoshi frowned at Yoshiki's response. He didn't sound like he had any hope at all. But there was no way, after everything they had all been through together, that Ayumi would abandon them. They made it through Heavenly Host together. They could make it through this together. **"Don't forget, we know where she lives, too. She can't avoid us,"** Satoshi added as he leaned back in his chair. They had lost enough friends, he refused to accept they were losing Ayumi. Especially since she was still there, and they could still help her.

Yoshiki just made a small noise of agreement, but still didn't look like he would get his hopes up. He'd like to be optimistic like Satoshi, but he couldn't find it in his heart to be... He also felt... torn between too emotions... He longed to see her again, but the other half of him... felt betrayed... and abandoned... Not wanting to see her again... He didn't like this feeling, but he couldn't deny that it was there... A sort of resentment, that was slowly building.

* * *

Satoshi made it to school late, through no fault of his own. His alarm clock just didn't ring, and then he was woken half an hour later than he normally got up by Yuka jumping on his chest. It wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up, but it certainly snapped him into awareness. He rushed to school, getting into the 2-9 classroom moments before the bell would ring. He let out a breath of relief. He had wanted to talk to Ayumi before school, the stunt she was playing was killing Yoshiki. He looked to the spot Ayumi normally sat, noticing it was empty. She wouldn't miss class to avoid them... she'd never be able to come to school. The teacher came to the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry to inform all of you that it appears that Shinozaki has transferred," she told them. The class began to chatter, confused. 'She has seemed off', 'who's going to be class rep', and various other questions and statements were launched at the professor. Satoshi's expression grew grim, his heart sinking. Yoshiki hadn't been kidding. She was really cutting all contact.

Naomi was more out of the loop than Satoshi, startled by Yoshiki's absence and Ayumi's transfer. Why... had she done a thing like that without telling her in advance? She glanced over at Satoshi, worried. He seemed to wear a similar grim expression, only it seemed different somehow. Did he know what in the world was going on? She'd seriously need to talk to him about it, as soon as possible.

When lunch rolled around, she wasted no time in going over to Satoshi's desk. **"What in the world is happening?"** she asked frantically, **"Where are Kishinuma and Shinozaki?"**

Satoshi looked alarmed when he realized he hadn't kept Naomi in the loop. He felt a jab of guilt, so he wasted no time to explain. **"Okay, so two days ago **_**she**_** stabbed Yoshiki,"** Satoshi explained, his voice as hushed as he could manage. That was something that the rest of the class didn't need to know. **"Of course Shinozaki feels guilty about it, and now she's afraid it may happen again, so she's cutting off from all of us,"** he explained, trying to make sure he gave her any necessary details. **"So, Yoshiki is still in the hospital... and apparently Shinozaki's is really cutting ties with us,"** he said, his voice devolving into a groan at the end. He was going to have to tell Yoshiki this, which wasn't going to help with his already flat-lining spirit. At least she couldn't just move away...

Naomi couldn't really believe what she was hearing. The spirit was seemingly getting more violent, and Ayumi... was distancing herself from them to the extreme... That wasn't good... They could only survive as friends. Going solo was never the thing to do... **"That's... a lot of bad to happen so quickly..,"** she muttered, lost on what else to say. They definitely had to put a stop to this cutting ties thing... But even if they did know where she lived, it wasn't definite that she'd answer. In fact, she was more likely to ignore them, no matter what... Same thing with phones. But if Heavenly Host had taught her anything, it was that being alone was a horrible, deadly thing. Ayumi needed to understand that this was not the right thing to do. **"We have to get some sense into her... but how, when she's transferred out? It's not like we can break into her house and force her to talk to us..."**

Satoshi took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get back to Ayumi. She'd be worse off without them. Isolation wouldn't help, especially with a matter so attached to her psyche. **"She blocked my number too, so I can bet she's blocked yours and Yoshiki's,"** Satoshi reflected. He rubbed hand over his face and eyes wearily as he tried to get his creative side working. **"Well, we can always try to catch her before she gets into her house,"** he suggested. After all, once she was inside the house, he agreed that Ayumi wouldn't answer the door for them. **"Shinozaki's done a pretty good job at separating herself, though,"** he observed with a sigh. There weren't many opportunities to get to talk to her.

Naomi took out her phone with curiosity, calling Ayumi, but got the same message Satoshi had received. **"Yeah... she has..,"** she confirmed with a frown, clicking the phone shut. She considered his next idea, wondering if she would let her guard down enough... Plus, to catch her before she got home meant leaving school early, and that was only if their schools were similar time-wise. Ugh, why couldn't she tell that this would not help anyone? Especially herself... and she was extremely terrified of losing another one of her friends, when she could have been saved. **"That sounds like our only bet... or we could find out what school she goes to and catch her there... Either way, it probably calls for leaving school early, or ditching, if we can't find a good enough excuse,"** she mentioned, shifting nervously. This whole situation was awful... and would only get worse if they couldn't show Ayumi how wrong this path was.

Satoshi looked a little nervous about the prospect of skipping, but he'd do it if he had to. **"Alright... we'll do something along those lines. One of the teachers may be willing to tell us which school she transferred to. After all, her paperwork would've had to be sent over,"** Satoshi reflected. Knowing the school would help them a lot. They could find out the hours and distance from Ayumi's home and make a game plan from there. **"Actually, I'll go ask now,"** he said, noticing the teacher hung back from going to her lunch to talk to a student. He quickly stood up and went over to the teacher, greeting her before she could leave. She looked a tad annoyed at being stopped again. **"Ms. Mori, I was just wondering if I could have the name of the school Shinozaki transferred to? She told me and I just can't remember,"** he explained with a sheepish smile. Ms. Mori was relieved at the quick question. "It's called Tagara High School, Mochida," she told him. He thanked her with a smile and she left. Satoshi went back to Naomi, happy that the information was an easy grab. **"It's called Tagara High School... which I've never heard of before,"** he informed Naomi. Satoshi wasn't really aware of the other school's around them, though. He might recognize the school uniform, if he got the chance to see it.

Naomi watched Satoshi ask the teacher quickly and come back, looking up pensively. She didn't find any familiarity in the name, but the internet would be a great help in this. **"Alright... I'll look up the school website when I get home. Then I'll call you and we'll discuss how we're going to do this,"**she told him. There was little they could do right now, so she began to use the time as it was intended, but she couldn't find the food filling with all this stress. Satoshi would probably have to go and tell Yoshiki about the current happenings, but something told her that might not be a good idea... If he had been stabbed, he needed to rest, and this news about a transfer would probably only give him a rougher time than he was already having... Eh, she'd leave that decision up to Satoshi.

Once school was out and she got home, she looked up the school and searched the website nervously. She eventually found the tidbits of information she needed. The school let out about thirty minutes before theirs did, and it was located about ten or so minutes away, depending on the speed of Ayumi's walk. They'd definitely have to leave early. How early was up to how their plan was worked out. She picked up her phone and called Satoshi, waiting anxiously as it rung.

Satoshi laid on his bed, debating with himself if he should give Yoshiki the information. It would stress him out even more, and Satoshi didn't want to slow down his recovery. Plus, there was a chance Naomi and him could get across to Ayumi and she'd be back at their school in no time. Yoshiki had been so depressed and hopeless whenever Satoshi went to visit, he couldn't bear to add onto that. He wasn't lying to Yoshiki, he was just avoiding the subject. He jumped slightly as he heard his phone, and he grabbed it eagerly. **"Hey, Naomi,"** he greeted first as he sat up. **"So, what's the plan looking like?"** he asked, since she was the one who was going to look up the location.

**"Hey Satoshi,"** Naomi greeted back, then stood up to sit on her bed, **"Well, we're definitely looking at leaving school early... It might be best to just not show up at all, since we don't know if we can find an excuse to leave early or fail at sneaking out... Shinozaki's new school lets out thirty minutes before ours, and it's a ten minute walk away, give or take a few."** She didn't like the idea of having to play hooky, but it was a lot safer than just hoping they could get out of school in time to get to her. Plus, this was much more important than missing a day of school. Ayumi's life was at stake! And she couldn't let the number of her friend's drop again! She didn't want to have Ayumi, so close and within their reach to help, disappear right before them.

Satoshi listened, occupying his free hand by grabbing a pen and spinning it around between his fingers. Missing school wouldn't be a difficult thing to do. He would just have to leave the house like he was going to school and just not go. Playing sick wouldn't work, considering his mom was home most of the day. And, if his parents found out, it wouldn't be the end of the world. **"Alright, it shouldn't be too hard to catch her,"** Satoshi concluded. **"I guess we'll do this tomorrow?"** he questioned, his tone giving away some of his anxiety towards proceeding with the idea. He was mostly nervous about talking to Ayumi, since she probably wasn't going to be in a great mental state.

Naomi made a small noise of agreement. Sure, catching her wouldn't be hard. But making her stay, and listen to reason was going to be rough. **"Yep... I just hope she'll listen to us,"** she mentioned with a soft sigh, **"I guess we'll find out tomorrow... We'll meet up at Shinozaki's house at around 1:30, so we have some time to prepare... See you then."** With exchanged goodbyes, she clicked her phone shut, leaning back onto her bed. One bad thing after another... Would they ever be free of misfortune?...

Satoshi left the house as he always did that morning, a little lost on how to kill time until 1:30. He considered visiting Yoshiki, but that would be a red flag that something weird was going on. He really just wanted Yoshiki to get better and for Ayumi to come back. He wandered around the city, killed some time at the arcade and getting lunch before he figured he was good to head to Ayumi's place. He hadn't been there very often, but it wasn't hard to find. He was a few minutes early and he didn't see Naomi yet. He sighed, leaning against a fence as he realized he didn't really have any idea what he was going to say to Ayumi.

Naomi had an equal amount of trouble at finding things to do before it was time to go to Ayumi's house. Though, since she was horribly nervous about the whole thing, time seemed to go much too fast for her. Even as she was coming towards the house, her stomach was doing flips... As she approached, she noticed that Satoshi was already there, giving him a small wave to greet him. **"So... what are we going to say?"** she asked, trying to appear confident, but really, she was sick from this anxiety. She was certain stabbing Yoshiki had scared Ayumi away from them, and made her adamant in her choice... With her so dead set on separating herself, this was going to be really difficult...

Satoshi rubbed the back of his head nervously at the question. He wasn't sure he was great at talking people off ledges. **"Well, I guess we'll point out she really isn't helping anyone by doing this? But... she thinks she's protecting us by separating herself,"** he realized with a heavy sigh. He was beginning to doubt that they'd be able to convince her, but they had to try. **"But, she's probably making it easier for that spirit to take control,"** he guessed. It was hard to be alone, especially with such a heavy weight.

Naomi sighed, grabbing her arm nervously. **"She needs to know... That she isn't helping us or herself at all... But I have no idea if she'll even try to listen to us, especially...," **she paused, looking around them, **"... since the absence of Kishinuma will make her think only about what happened..."** This problem had just sprung in her mind the second she mentioned it. Would the fact that Yoshiki was still incapacitated make this harder than it already was going to be?

**"Yeah, but... I think we may be better off trying to talk to her without Yoshiki,"** Satoshi admittedly, a little nervous. While he didn't know about the brief confessions between the two, he was aware of Yoshiki's feelings for her. **"You know how his temper can get the best of him in high stress situations,"** he mentioned. This situation was even more high stress for Yoshiki because of his feelings, which Satoshi could completely understand. While Naomi never cut herself off like this, she had felt like she disappeared for a while there.

Naomi nodded slightly, but wasn't so sure of their success, either way. Yeah, having Yoshiki was a bad idea, but not having him was bad too, for different reasons... The only thing they had on their side was hope, it seemed.** "This whole situation is awful...,"** she admitted with a sigh of dismay, looking over to the side. She had a very good feeling this was not going to go their way at all...

Satoshi agreed with a small grunt. It was so frustrating that even after Heavenly Host they were dealing with the damn place. Also, watching as Ayumi let herself fade away was torture. He let a silence for over them as he tried to think out something that would reach her. His eyes were focused on the path she would be coming from. He perked when he saw her appear in the distance, though it was really weird seeing her in a new school uniform. She saw them, he knew it, but as she approached she just looked tired. **"Shinozaki,"** Satoshi said quickly.

**"No. Stop,"** Ayumi responded to Satoshi sharply. She wasn't surprised by the two of them being there. She had pretty much been expecting it. She knew what she was doing was right, they were just being foolish. **"Whatever you've come here to say, don't bother,"** she told them flatly, her eyes narrowed with dark circles under them. She knew what they'd say before they said it, none of it was going to change her mind. She was doing what was best.

Naomi felt her heart beat faster as Ayumi came towards them. They were in for a rough ride... She flinched slightly as Ayumi already shot them down before they said two words, but she wouldn't give up so easily. She grabbed Ayumi's wrist, in case she was going to try and slip past them before they were finished with her. **"We have to bother, Shinozaki. You're making a **_**horrible**_** mistake!"** she told her sternly, her eyes narrowing at her. **"No one survived in Heavenly Host by themselves! Closing yourself off to those who want to help is the worst thing you can do! You're making it easier for that spirit to win, and I will NOT lose another friend!"** she told her with a raised voice, tears forming on the brim of her eyes.

Ayumi looked irritated as Naomi went on to say nothing she didn't expect. **"We're not in Heavenly Host anymore,"** she stated. The school literally ate away at one's sanity faster when the person was alone. Being alone out in the real world wasn't as dangerous. **"And I can do this by myself. It's not like any of you can help me,"**she scoffed lightly. They weren't psychics, they had no knowledge in the supernatural, and what she lost in support she could make up for in drive. She moved to walk past them.

**"Shinozaki, you can't do this alone!"**Satoshi said to her as he grabbed his arm.

_**"Don't touch me!"**_ Ayumi snarled, yanking her arm out of a stunned Satoshi's grip, glaring at him. **"I **_**can**_** do this alone. I can **_**only**_** do this alone! You two have no idea what you're talking about!"**

Naomi was getting frustrated with Ayumi. How could she think this was the right thing? **"We mys well be in Heavenly Host!" **she yelled her tears slipping free down her cheeks. She grabbed onto Ayumi's shoulders, desperate for her to listen. **"You're even more clueless than us! This is the worst decision you've ever made! Being alone suffocates you, your spirit!"** she said, speaking from experience. Yeah, they weren't in a cursed school anymore, but life still went by the same principles! No one could survive without anyone, **"You **_**can't **_**do this alone! So what if we aren't spiritually experienced? We do know how to be friends, and we know how important it is that you get off this path of thinking!"**

**"You don't get it!"** Ayumi snapped back, trying to pull out of Naomi's grasp on her shoulders. She didn't want anyone this close to her, it was too dangerous. **"Yoshiki almost **_**died **_**because of me!** she yelled, her throat and eyes burning but she refused to cry. **"I have an unstable spirit in me and I'm not going to let her hurt anyone else!"**Her chest was heaving in pants, her breath taken away by the yelling.

**"Shinozaki, Yoshiki doesn't blame you,"**Satoshi interjected, though he made no movement to touch her.

**"I know that! But he should! I let her into my body and- and-"** Ayumi's voice fell away as her expression hardened. No, she couldn't get them to understand. But, she wouldn't change her course of action. This was necessary to avoid any more bloodshed on her hands. **"I'm done,"** she stated, moving to get away.

Naomi backed away a little, not wanting to hold her hostage or anything, even though such an action was probably necessary. She got a little scared as Ayumi moved to retreat into her house. **"Shinozaki!"** she yelled nervously, fidgeting as she tried to think of something to make her stay. **"You may not be letting her hurt us, but you're hurting us, and yourself, by your own hand!"** she cried, not really thinking as she became more distressed. Though, as expected, she failed. She sniffed lightly, wiping at her eyes. She was a little embarrassed that she had started crying, but that wasn't really a prominent thought in her head. **"That... was awful..," **she muttered quietly, still rubbing at her face to dry it.

Ayumi grimaced as Naomi's words, but she did not stop her pace as she entered her house, the door slamming shut behind her. She leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground until she was curled into a ball. She buried her head in her arms as tears began to spill. She didn't want to hurt them, but if she had to... emotionally was better than physically.

Satoshi flinched at the slamming door, his attention turning to Naomi. He wanted to do something to comfort her, a hug or something, but it didn't seem right. **"I know... but, we had to try,"** he said, knowing that what they did was really their only option. He'd like to say they made some type of progress, but Ayumi seemed such as firm in belief in her actions as she had before. **"She... really believes she's doing the right thing,"** he sighed, which made everything so much harder. He was definitely going to have to tell Yoshiki about her transferring soon...

Naomi turned and leaned on the wall of the house. Eventually, the tears stopped, and she could finally erase any trace that she had been crying. **"What are we supposed to do? I don't want to lose Shinozaki...,"** she said, her voice quivering with fear. Her arms wound around herself in a vain attempt for comfort as she sniffed, forcing back tears that were trying to resurface. **"I don't want to lose anybody else..."**

Satoshi looked at Naomi, seeing she was already fighting back more tears. It was a stressful, awful, frustrating thing that they may lose Ayumi when there was a chance they could do something. He moved besides Naomi, slipping an arm around her and resting it on her waist, since it felt like the most natural spot for his hand to fall. **"We won't. We just need to make her understand..."** he said quietly, his normal optimistic vigor was deflated slightly. **"And we should probably talk to Yoshiki about all of this,"** he added, since Yoshiki was the one who has been helping Ayumi the most, support-wise.

Naomi was slow to realize that he had his arm around her. While it made her blush slightly, she took it as a friendly, comforting gesture. She leaned into him slightly, sniffing sadly. **"Probably... I hope he takes it well,"** she muttered, wiping away a single tear that escaped, **"I hope he gets better soon... we might need him if this is ever going to work..."** Even then, her hope was low. Ayumi seemed so dead set on this... It was getting more difficult to imagine her coming to her senses, even with the whole group.

Satoshi felt a small blush creep onto his face as she leaned into him. Sure, it wasn't exactly a great time for those feelings, but it wasn't like he had any control of them. Satoshi frowned slightly, he knew Yoshiki wasn't going to take the news well. But, in a way, he may be expecting Ayumi to pull something like this. **"The hospital is letting him go tomorrow, I think. But, he's going to be on bed rest for a week or so,"** Satoshi informed her. Over a week of waiting to get this moving again seemed like an eternity, but it wasn't like they could see her like this every day. They were supposed to be in school, after all. They could always try talking to him when he got sent home, but Satoshi didn't want Yoshiki pushing himself.

**"So... we're waiting a week or longer before trying again?"** Naomi asked with fear in her tone. Any day, Ayumi could be taken over by the spirit... She didn't want to wait... especially for what seemed like such a long period... But, she did want Yoshiki to get better before putting him in such a stressful position... She guessed waiting was their best option, but what if they were too let? At the thought, she let a small sob slip out, seeing the idea as very possible.

Satoshi looked solemn at the question. There was really no way around it, they had to wait for Yoshiki at this point. And trying to talk to him before he was fully healed seemed like a dangerous idea. Yoshiki wouldn't think about his stitches if things came down to it. He jumped slightly as a sob broke from Naomi. He quickly moved to give her a proper hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her and rested his head on the top of her's. **"Sshh, it'll be fine. Shinozaki won't lose herself so easily. We'll keep brainstorming, too... Things are going to be okay,"** he assured her, refusing to give in to the idea Ayumi would lose.

Naomi let out a small gasp as he moved to hug her, resting his head on her's. Her heart jumped, but she went past her shyness as she buried her face into his shirt, to wipe the tears that were slipping from her eyes. **"I'm sorry...I shouldn't be losing hope so easily..,"** she apologized, sniffling. The last thing she should be doing is giving up, or not believing that they would all make it out of this ordeal.

Satoshi could feel his heart speed up as she buried her face into his chest. He smiled lightly as she spoke. **"I know it's hard. But, we have to keep our chins up," **Satoshi replied simply. Optimism was really all they had at this point, but, he truly believed that they'd pull Ayumi out of the abyss.


	15. A Way Out

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

It was a little over a week later, and Yoshiki was supposed to be coming back to school the next day. Satoshi sighed as he approached the door, Yoshiki's classwork in hand. He had been bringing it every day, but he had yet to mention Ayumi's transfer. Though, he planned to do that today, no matter how much he didn't want to. He stood in front of the door and knocked, trying to keep a neutral expression to hide his anxiety.

Yoshiki had had a rough time emotionally. Of course, he was having pain in his side with every movement, but he was more tortured and lost with what he was supposed to be feeling. As he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he heard a knock on the door, assuming it to be Satoshi. He got up slowly, holding his side as a habit, even though it didn't dull the throbbing. He let his hand drop to his side as he opened the door, so he didn't show that he was having any difficulty. He didn't say anything, just moved aside to let Satoshi in.

Satoshi walked in, worried already by Yoshiki's current appearance. He felt like he was just going to add salt into the wound by confirming that Ayumi was determined to stay away from them. **"Hey,"** he greeted lightly as he walked in, dropping the papers on a table. **"You're coming back tomorrow,"** he stated weakly. **"So... I should probably let you know..."** Satoshi rubbed his neck, the entire situation felt so stressful. **"Shinozaki transferred out."**

Yoshiki shut the door behind Satoshi, listening to him without doing much else. Though, once Satoshi got to the point, a pain shot through his heart, but not an unexpected one. **"I... expected as much..,"** he said quietly, sitting down with not much of a reaction, which was probably more worrisome than panic. He really had thought she'd go to such lengths... and he was in emotional turmoil about what to do. He wanted to help Ayumi, but he still had a growing feeling of betrayal that was making it hard to do anything but sit and think. It was probably due to this fight within him that he didn't provide a very concerned reaction.

Satoshi stared at Yoshiki in confusion about how passively he was reacting. He... expected some type of emotion, but instead Yoshiki seemed detached from the entire situation. **"Naomi and I tried to talk to her a week ago... but we didn't seem to get anywhere with her,"** Satoshi explained with a frown, watching Yoshiki carefully. He had just told Satoshi not too long ago that he had liked Ayumi for a while. Satoshi couldn't get his head around why Yoshiki was acting as he was. He expected some type of anger, frustration, or _anything_ else than how he was actually reacting.

Yoshiki had his eyes to the ground, his blank expression unchanging. **"She thinks she's protecting us... She probably won't stop thinking that way,"** he said, his tone and words not very hopeful for the situation they were in. Yukiko trotted into the room, brushing against Satoshi and mewing, begging for the attention she had gotten in a few days. Yoshiki hadn't been giving her much affection lately, only going to feed her and such before shutting himself in his room. She needed her head patted now and again, and she was having trouble understanding why no one was picking her up and scratching behind her ear.

Satoshi shot Yoshiki a confused look, the hopelessness was evident in his tone. He hadn't even tried anything yet, why was he giving up. Satoshi was about to say something when he noticed the kitten by his legs. He was more of a dog person, but it was hard to say no to those eyes. He picked up Yukiko, stroking her head and behind her ears gently. **"Yoshiki, you sound like you've given up,"** he commented with a concerned look.

Yoshiki looked up as Satoshi began to speak again, looking to the side with disappointment in himself. **"I... want to say that I haven't, but..,"** he paused, the words catching in his throat. He didn't want to lose Ayumi... Especially now, but... he just felt incredibly lost... Maybe it wasn't that he didn't think they could pull Ayumi back, he just lacked the drive to try... Which only made him feel worse about himself. **"I don't... really know what to do from here..," **he admitted, his expression turning grim.

Satoshi stared at Yoshiki, his brow furrowing as he tried to understand where this was coming from. **"We keep trying, that's where we go from here,"** Satoshi said, his voice firm. **"Even if all we can do is talk to Shinozaki, we can't just give up on her!"** Satoshi said, determination in his eyes. **"We have to do something, though. We can't just let another friend die, especially when we have a chance this time,"** he said. Sakutaro, Mayu, Seiko, and Ms. Shishido were all beyond their help... but, Shinozaki wasn't. He wouldn't let anything stop him from trying.

Yoshiki sighed as Satoshi told him what he kept telling himself, but he felt no more energized hearing it from someone else. **"I know that... somewhere... but I can't use that as my answer, for some reason..,"** he replied, no more pepped than he had been before Satoshi's talk. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, unsure of what he even meant or exactly what he was feeling enough to put it into words for Satoshi.

Satoshi was stunned by Yoshiki's answer, unsure of how to respond. **"This is Shinozaki's **_**life**_**, Yoshiki. She's going to lose if we let her go down this path,"** he continued, even though he knew Yoshiki knew that. He felt a level of frustration that Yoshiki seemed to be throwing his hands up and letting her go. He would have thought Yoshiki, someone who admitted to liking Ayumi, would have been the one most determined to get her back. Was he really so willing to let her fade away?

Yoshiki grabbed the side of his head in slight frustration with himself.** "I know that!"** he said with a raised voice and stood, slamming the palm of his hand against the table. His side burned with the jerking movement, but he didn't let it cripple him or even flinch. **"I don't know what's wrong with me, Satoshi! But I... can't fix it...,"** he said, eyes narrowing towards the ground and his hands curled up into fists.

Satoshi put Yukiko down, not wanting the cat in his hand as he began to yell back. **"That's bullshit, Yoshiki!"** he snapped at his friend. **"You're making the decision to abandon her!"** he said, narrowed eyes focused on Yoshiki. **"You were willing to protect her through Heavenly Host, but now you're just throwing up your hands? What the hell happened?"** he questioned, not understanding his friends motive, or lack thereof. Did he actually blame Ayumi for his wound? Maybe he was just sick of dealing with all the supernatural... but, he had said he loved her. How could he just be willing to lay back and let this happen?

Yoshiki found himself trembling at Satoshi's words, his eyes shut tightly. He didn't know! He didn't know the answers to his own questions or Satoshi's! He just didn't know! **"She abandoned me first!"** he shouted, but instantly regretted saying such a thing. He panted, anger building up inside him, though he was reluctant to speak any further, or give any more clarity to Satoshi about why he was so confused. He collapsed down back into the chair, desperately needing to relax. He held onto his waist, the instinctual movement becoming impossible to hold back any longer as the wound seemed to burn with pain.

Satoshi watched as Yoshiki shouted, but then sank back into his chair and gripped his side. He paused, surprised that Yoshiki was viewing the situation like this. **"Yoshiki, she feels like you almost died because of her. She's scared and she's distancing herself,"** he said rationally. He pulled out a chair and sat down so he could be at eye level, even if Yoshiki wouldn't look at him. **"No matter how mad you are for what she is doing, do you really feel like you should just leave her to die?"**

Yoshiki didn't move, except for the slight trembles going through him.** "... I appreciate the talk, Satoshi, I really do... But it doesn't matter if you keep telling me stuff I already know,"** he said in a low tone, still refusing to look up, or even open his eyes, **"I don't even know if what I feel towards her **_**is**_** anger... I just don't know... I'm really lost... Nothing I tell myself is working... but it only makes me more terrified... because Shinozaki... could die, and I can't stop standing in place..."**

Satoshi stared at Yoshiki, his mind feeling like it was going blank. He had no way to try and convince Yoshiki, since he was being so unclear on what the problem even was. Satoshi's jaw tightened as he stood back up, feeling a level of disgust at the inaction. **"So what you're saying is you aren't going to help?"** Satoshi asked in a voice that did not feel like his own. Yoshiki's words felt like they were dancing around the subject that he had no drive to do anything for her.

Yoshiki flinched slightly at his words, but he didn't give response just yet. He didn't want to outright say that... In fact, he didn't want to even think that's how his attitude was... But since it was, he was unwilling to give Satoshi an answer at all. He was starting to grow fearful of himself, and what would happen to Ayumi if Naomi and Satoshi couldn't save her? He was torn about how he was handling this. He didn't know... Something about confessing, and then kissing him... just to tear it all away... He was having a really difficult time repairing the chunk of him that she tore out.

Satoshi felt despair hang over him as Yoshiki refused to speak again. He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it a bit in frustration. **"I'll see you tomorrow,"** Satoshi said simply as he couldn't handle being in the same room. The fact Yoshiki seemed willing to let whatever happen, happen was hard for Satoshi to stomach. He wouldn't abandon Yoshiki as a friend, nothing of the sorts. He just... needed to get out now, his head feeling dizzy at the information. He turned around and left, closing the door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone, dread filling him as he knew he'd have to inform Naomi of Yoshiki's inactivity. He found her name quickly, and as he exited the building, he pressed the call button.

Naomi sat nervously at home, trying to focus on homework, but that was difficult. She was worrying about how Satoshi's talk with Yoshiki was going. She hoped he would join them in their next time talking to Ayumi, but even that felt like it wouldn't be enough... She jumped slightly at her phone's tone, quickly grabbing and answering it. **"Hey, Satoshi," **she greeted, but her tone gave way to her anxiety, **"How'd it go?"**

Satoshi had almost hoped she wouldn't answer the phone, but it was probably best to talk it out. Still, he felt such frustration at Yoshiki at the moment that he wanted to punch something, which was a rare feeling for him. **"Worse than I was expecting," **he admitted, figuring candy-coating it wouldn't help. **"Yoshiki's not going to help... he... I don't even know why! He kept trying to explain it, but all I understand is he feels lost and he knows that Shinozaki may die, but he can't stop standing still,"** he tried to explain, but it was hard, since he had no idea what was wrong with Yoshiki. **"We're on our own,"** he summarized, his tone grim. He wouldn't give up on Ayumi, but without Yoshiki, their chances of reaching her seemed much slimmer.

Naomi fell silent, unsure of how to feel at this information. Yoshiki... refused to help? That was so unlike him... After all, he was the one who stuck with Ayumi through all of Heavenly Host and seemed to always have her best interest. She didn't know the details, but Ayumi had come out unharmed, so she was certain he had given all he had and more to assure her safety... Like how Seiko and Satoshi were with her. This new attitude... made no sense, and sort of gave her a sort of agitation towards Yoshiki. **"How... Why would he not help?... That makes no sense..,"** she muttered, her brows furrowing, **"What in the world gave him such a mentality?"**

Satoshi stopped walking to lean against a building, trying to find an answer for Naomi. **"I really have no clue... Ugh, a while ago he told me he's liked Shinozaki for a while,"** Satoshi mentioned. He knew it wasn't information he was given to share, but at the moment it felt important for Naomi to know. **"But, if that's the case, you'd think he'd be more inclined to help,"** Satoshi admitted, his eyes falling to the pavement in front of him. **"We have to be missing something,"** he thought aloud. Something must have happened between Ayumi and Yoshiki if he wasn't willing to help her.

Naomi paused, only more confused by this new information. She felt a little bad that Satoshi was telling her that, since it was personal information that Yoshiki probably didn't want it to be told, but she felt more agitated by the whole unfolding situation. **"So you mean... **_**like**_** like? That only confuses me more..,"** she muttered, slipping her fingers through her hair, **"Missing something big..."** Yoshiki wouldn't let the simple action of Ayumi leaving put him in this kind of state. Instead, it should have driven him harder to save her, especially if he held such strong feelings for her... But she had an idea they weren't going to get what really happened for a while, unless Satoshi was willing to hit his best friend hard with questions, persistently.

Satoshi leaned his head back on the building behind him, glaring up into the clear sky. **"I... don't know what to do,"** he sighed, feeling himself falter. He had been putting a lot of hope on his best friend having a plan, or just adding some life into their confidence. Instead, Satoshi's spirit felt like it was being dragged down with every sharp turn. **"Shinozaki doesn't want to listen to us, and Yoshiki just seems... broken. Everything's unraveling,"** he said, his free hand forming a fist at his side. Heavenly Host had been almost easier to deal with in some respects. They could run and fight there. Here, it felt like he had no power over what was happening.

Naomi went quiet, dread gripping at her as she realized they weren't going to get the help of Yoshiki, and without him, Ayumi would be harder to convince... Especially if she found out that Yoshiki refused to help her...**"What are we going to do?..."** Naomi asked, her tone sinking with her heart. Everything was going to hell... and it felt like it was happening much too fast for her to prevent it. **"Maybe... I could keep trying to talk to Shinozaki, and you can see what you can get out of Yoshiki to maybe help him?"** she suggested, but wasn't feeling hopeful for either thing.

Satoshi paused as he listened, nodding lightly at the idea, even if she couldn't see it. **"Yeah... that's probably our best course of action. I can probably get something out of Yoshiki if I bug him enough,"** he realized, trying to calm himself down. **"But... how are you going to keep getting in contact with Shinozaki? You can't miss school too much,"** he mentioned. The teachers and other students would be quick to notice. Then again, that seemed to be the only time available to intercept her.

Naomi paused at his question, looking down at her floor. **"I'll... figure something out,"** she answered, not having an answer just yet. But she'd find a way. She had to at least try... Even is Ayumi didn't want her to. Asking them to leave her alone was just impossible... She also hoped Yoshiki would break soon, so they'd have a better chance at getting some sense back into her. It was just a matter of time before that spirit, or her own depression, won over her... Such a thought chilled her to the bone...

**"Alright, well, it sounds like we have a plan,"** Satoshi said in relief. He glanced at his phone's clock and realized he really needed to get home. He quickly said his goodbye's to Naomi, feeling a bit better that they'd just keep going for it.

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling the finish of another day. Satoshi was quick to go to Yoshiki, not wanting to waste any opportunity to try and understand what was happening. **"Hey, Yoshiki, sorry about just storming out yesterday like that," **Satoshi apologized first and foremost. He knew that wasn't the right way to leave it, but he had just been so knocked back. He knew Yoshiki was going through something rough with all of this, even if Satoshi didn't understand it completely.

Yoshiki couldn't say he was surprised as Satoshi came up to him. He probably wouldn't give until he could find the words to explain the male-storm of emotions he was feeling. **"It's fine..,"** he muttered, keeping his eyes forward, but he wasn't totally against talking. He just didn't know what to tell Satoshi, **"I... probably would've done the same..."** He was certain his indifference to Ayumi's life had probably agitated Satoshi... Whenever he got angry, it was best to retreat, so he could understand completely... But he couldn't walk out on himself, so his normal behavior wouldn't help him at all.

**"Mm... well, still, I should have handled it better,"** Satoshi said, not letting himself off the hook so easily. He might have actually managed to get the information from Yoshiki he wanted yesterday had he not been so quick to retreat. **"After all, I'm sure you're having a rough go at it,"** he mentioned, trying to keep his tone neutral. He didn't want to be too obvious... though, Yoshiki probably already knew. Still, Satoshi was also testing the waters to see what approach would be best.

Yoshiki mostly just listened, not giving Satoshi much to work with. Though, he was pushing him away or insisting he was fine, so that was something. **"Mm,"** he mumbled in response, holding his hands in his pockets as he walked. Even when admitting he wasn't having an easy time of it, he appeared nonchalant in manner and tone, and even his reply didn't give away much, if anything at all.

Satoshi frowned at the response, or rather lack thereof. He bit inside his cheek, realizing the only approach for him to really take was direct. He was nervous about angering Yoshiki to the point he'd storm off and shut himself away from them too. So, he'd be direct... but not harsh? Satoshi knew he just had to go for it. **"Listen, Yoshiki, if you're going to... abstain from helping us, could you at least explain what happened between the two of you?"** Satoshi asked flat out, though in a way that wasn't demanding. Even if Yoshiki felt too... whatever he was feeling to help, surely he wouldn't mind just explaining it to him, right?

Yoshiki slowed to stop at Satoshi's question, deciding whether or not he should answer him. He guess... he deserved him some sort of explanation for all this... After all, this was the only question Satoshi had asked that he could actually answer. He sighed and turned to lean on the wall of the school's gate. **"I guess... I owe you that much,"** he said, his eyes shifting to the side to watch more people exit the school grounds. He didn't really care who heard at this point, though... He was just stalling, for fear if he told, he would relive. **"Shinozaki... before she left the hospital... she confessed to me and actually... **_**really**_** kissed me... **_**Then**_** told me she was leaving as long as Ayame... er, the spirit... was inside her..,"** he attempted to explain, his heart twisting at the retelling, his hand moving to ruffle his hair in frustration, **"Like I said... I don't know **_**what**_** I'm feeling... I just... freeze at the idea of even seeing her... I can't... understand what's wrong with me... so don't bother asking..."**

Satoshi was surprised Yoshiki was giving in so easily, but then again, it wasn't like he didn't want them to understand. He just couldn't find it in himself to press forward with the effort. Satoshi stopped walking, his attention completely on Yoshiki as he began to explain. He found himself speechless as everything seemed to come into a somewhat better light. _'Why would... Shinozaki do something so cruel? Why bother confessing to him and then yanking it away? To make sure he didn't move on or was it just a selfish, possible last act?'_ Satoshi questioned himself, his mind running quickly. **"I... I'm sorry, man. That just... really sucks,"** Satoshi sympathized, unsure of what to say. **"Thanks for explaining it, though,"** he added, the gratefulness evident in his tone. At least his frustration with Yoshiki was somewhat less poignant. Still, he was also surprised Yoshiki wasn't fighting harder... Things like this could go either way, though, Satoshi guessed.

Yoshiki put his weight back on his feet, beginning to move along again. He liked walking and talking better than just staying still, but he had needed to give himself a break for that short story. **"Right..,"** he muttered in response to Satoshi's thanks, slipping his hand from his head back into his pocket. **"You're probably... thinking that I should be more willing to save her... That's what I think I should be feeling, too... So that's not the final memory I'm left with... But I'm instead getting some sort of resentment... and it pisses me off,"** he explained, his eyes narrowing with disgust at himself, **"I really... **_**really**_** hate myself..."**

Satoshi blinked, his brain lagging as he moved to walk alongside of Yoshiki. **"I... don't really know what you should be feeling,"** Satoshi admitted, trying to put himself in Yoshiki's shoes. He would think... if Naomi did something like that, he'd fight for her. Then again, he could understand some resentment as that's a cruel way to present the news of separation. **"I can... sort of understand the resentment growing from that. It... wasn't right for her to do it that way. But, do you think you'll be able to live with yourself if... if Shinozaki dies while you remain inactive?"** Satoshi questioned, his tone cautious. He wasn't trying upset Yoshiki further, but the reality was Ayumi's chance was greatly diminished without him intervening. Especially if she loved him, like she had said. Yoshiki would be the one with the greatest influence.

Yoshiki was a little disappointed that Satoshi didn't know either. He had kind of been hoping for some insight or something on this... Because he, laying on his bed and thinking for over a week, wasn't getting anywhere with a solution. **"No,"** he answered without hesitation, more pain coming to his heart at the mention of what he feared, **"I wouldn't be able to."** He meant this answer in the most literal way. He knew this to be true... even if it wasn't his fault completely, if he couldn't save Ayumi... he had already shown that his will to live deteriorated when he had thought Ayumi died. He was almost certain he had been egging Ayame on... He wasn't so stupid as to say all that and expect that she, with a knife, would stay sane and peaceful. He... didn't want to tell Satoshi that, though. It was an awful fact... that he'd rather keep hidden, for the most part.

Satoshi grimaced at Yoshiki's answer, everything felt like it was hanging in the balance. If Ayumi... if she didn't listen to them, and she did lose, then Yoshiki would be completely gone. Satoshi didn't know if he was strong enough to make it through the loss of anymore friends. He was almost certain Naomi couldn't handle it. His mind flickered back to what Yoshiki was feeling, something he wasn't really sure how he should deal with it. **"Maybe you should just... try and see her? You won't figure out these feelings by just mulling things over,"** Satoshi cautiously suggested. He was almost positive that Yoshiki was going to refuse, but he did think it might be able to help Yoshiki figure something out.

Yoshiki ran a hand through his hair, stuck on what to do. Seeing Ayumi... would probably give him answers he didn't have... But the problem was getting there. **"I'll think on it..,"** he said, which served as a temporary 'no.' He couldn't even get himself going with the intent to see Ayumi. He just got a sick feeling in his stomach, a dizzy head, and he could hardly take a step. It was so weird how against seeing her his subconscious was... He'd have to prepare himself for a while if he was ever going to make it to her door... and even then, it was a slim chance that she'd even answer.

Satoshi shifted his school bag from one hand to the other as he glanced nervously at Yoshiki. He knew this was probably consuming Yoshiki's thoughts, but if he was no closer to wanting to see Ayumi now as he had been last week, by the time he found himself ready... the chance may not be available. **"Alright,"** Satoshi responded simply. He didn't want to push Yoshiki too much... especially since the push necessary was probably explaining what he was feeling. Satoshi had no clue what was going on Yoshiki now. He paused, realizing they reached the point where their path splits. **"If you need to talk, feel free to call me,"** he added, since he couldn't think of another way to be supportive and he wanted Yoshiki to know they were on good terms.

Yoshiki stopped as he noticed this was where they had to split. He turned to Satoshi, nodding to him. **"Yeah... thanks,"** he said sincerely before carrying on towards his apartment. Once there, he shut the door behind him slowly, then sunk to the floor. _What the hell is wrong with me? Shinozaki could die at any moment, and I can't even get myself to at least try and see her? If anything... no matter how... wrong it was, that separation should make me fight harder, so that isn't my last memory of her... So why, goddammit?!_

* * *

**(TRIGGER WARNING)**  
Ayumi locked her house door behind her, the click echoing in her head. It had been three or so weeks since she had transferred. Winter was nearing its end, the air holding hints of the warmth to come. Her eyes narrowed as she dropped her bag by the door, neatness not a concern. She dragged her feet into the kitchen, her eyes falling on the knife set. She felt eerily calm as she lifted her hand to grasp the handle, sliding it out of the wooden holder. The blade had a light reflect off it from the light above.

Naomi had visited her multiple times, but eventually Ayumi realized disengagement was best. She'd walk by the naive girl who kept trying to convince her to change her course of action. Naomi didn't realize how dangerous she really with this spirit inside of her, despite the fact the spirit's first attempted action was to slaughter her. Satoshi had left a letter at her house as well, but she refused to read it. It would say nothing she didn't know, it wouldn't say anything to make anything easier. She had let the letter burn. She took the knife, heading upstairs slowly, each step on her stairs making a small creak.

She hadn't heard from Yoshiki at all, which was for the best. Maybe there was some part of her that kept wishing for him to appear, but she knew that wouldn't happen. It was for the best. She had asked him to understand, which she guessed he did. She knew she had been so cruel to confess and then disappear. She would have been better off just disappearing into the night. The emotional connection had been made, and she severed it with a ruthless blade.

Ayumi stepped into her room, eyes glazing over her belongings. The computer she never touches anymore, the pens and pencils that lay abandoned, the stuffed animals she had collected over the years, the scatterings of occult objects and books, and pictures of her family. Ayumi frowned, moving to them and putting them down. _'I'm sorry, Hinoe... Mom... Dad...'_she thought, her eyes half lidded. She could write a letter... some sort of condolence. She had learnt that it was best to just make the cut without the emotions attached, though.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, it gave in slightly to her weight. She kicked off her shoes, using her toes to toss them away. It was awful it had to come to this, but she had been aware long ago that this may be the result of her crimes. Black Magic was taboo for a reason, she put this curse upon herself. Ayame was buzzing in the back of her head, but Ayumi couldn't make out the thoughts or feelings. She was much too clear on her own thoughts to give any attention to her intruder.

Ayumi had made no progress in the long weeks she had been alone. She let out a shaky sigh as she moved the blade in her hand. Ayumi wasn't a capable psychic. She would never become one quick enough to beat Ayame. She had been having more issues keeping Ayame in, her energy used constantly to keeping the spirit down. Then, today, briefly she had lost control to the violent spirit. Nothing awful happened, she made an awful comment to one of her new classmates, but then Ayumi regained control. The fear was coursing through her more so than her own blood. It could have been worse. So, she had to cure this the only way she could. She couldn't wait anymore. Even if they found out how to appease Ayame, it may not work. Ayame may take control first. She'd rather them both be dead than Ayame taking her life away in every aspect.

_'It's time,'_ she thought to herself as she pressed the cool silver against her skin with hollow eyes. She wasn't even sure she was upset about this. She didn't want her life, anymore. This was... an acceptable loss. It was better than dying in Heavenly Host, at the least. Her pain would be fleeting. She moved the knife, digging it into the flesh right below her wrist. She grimaced slightly, the pain sharp and hot. She dug it a little deeper, the sound vibrating through her bones into her skull. She slowly began to draw the knife down her arm, the skin separating and blood bubbling out from the wound. The pain was constant, but relieving. Her mind felt weirdly clear as she watched her blood began to puddle on the floor. She was doing the right thing. She switched hands with the blade, her cut arm trembling. Her head was beginning to feel light as she pressed the metal into her skin once again. Her cut on the other arm was shakier, the strength in it could only push the blade so far. She let out small gasps as she dropped the blood-soaked knife away, her blood was everywhere. Soaked into her bed, her floor. It felt like it would keep filling the room until it completely flooded in her blood. She laughed lightly as she fell to the floor panting. She couldn't move. Her mind's clarity faded to fuzziness, which faded to darkness.

Yoshiki had been fighting with himself this whole time period, only succeeding in exhausting himself. He was getting no closer to sorting things out... and he was running out of time. It was a surprise that Ayumi hadn't given in up until now, yet he was still just sitting at home,_thinking_. How can he be _thinking_, when she could disappear from his life permanently at any moment? He stood abruptly, making Yukiko jump slightly as she ate. What the hell... was he doing?! He went towards the door, taking the handle, but found himself frozen. _C'mon goddammit... Move!_ he shouted at himself, squeezing his eyes shut, _You might not be able to talk her out of it... But you're her friend, for God's sake! You have to try!_

With a final jolt of anger and determination, he pushed the door open and closed it behind him, hurrying off to Ayumi's, not letting himself hesitate. He arrived at her door, knocking on the door with the back of his hand. **"Shinozaki! Open up!"** he demanded, but his tone wasn't harsh. He waited for a response, but didn't get anything. He took the handle, but found that it was locked. He frowned, unsure of what to do. He couldn't just barge in without a good reason... but... he had a bad feeling... A _really_bad feeling... His heart sunk, and he was, again, torn on what to do. Odd were nothing was actually wrong... Hell, she might not have even been home... but he was really scared, for some reason.

In a split second decision he went to the windows of the house, trying each one. He didn't want to break in, if he could help it. Luckily, one of the windows gave, and he was able to slip in. _Ugh... There's nothing wrong... I'm just breaking and entering... She's probably not even here..._** "Shinozaki!?"** he called, going to the living room, then to the stairwell. He was feeling pretty guilty about all this snooping, but now that he was here, his mind wouldn't leave it alone. As he ascended to stair case, a strange dread began to come over him. No one in the bathroom... His steps slowed, his body trembling as if preparing for some sort of horror. _What is wrong with me? There's no reason to feel this way..._

Yoshiki approached Ayumi's room, even his subconscious was unable to prepare him for the disaster that he was faced with. His voice caught in his throat, and the world seemed to stop. He collapsed to his knees, the blood on the floor squishing below him. He grabbed Ayumi and pulled her up, observing her with horror. He pulled out his phone with his other, shaking hand as he called in the emergency. He was frantic, but tried to keep his voice even for the operator long enough to give her the basic information. After that, though, he chose to ignore the operator, consumed by a mixture of powerful feelings. **"Dammit Ayumi! What the hell were you thinking?!"** he shouted in frustration as he held her close, tears streaming down his face, **"GODDAMMIT!"**

* * *

Yoshiki stayed in the hospital, restless and unwilling to do anything bit sit... and wait. The clothes he wore were still dirtied with her blood, and so were his hands. Through the hours of waiting, he could only think of what he would say to her once she woke up. Eventually, a nurse told him it was okay to go back into her room, and he did so. He sat in the chair near the bed, crossing his arms as he glared towards the floor, still dealing with all his worry, concern, fear, and... anger. Now that she had pulled through, though, he could focus on his resentment towards her selfishness. How dare she... try and kill herself... Running from the pain of the possibility of hurting others, leaving everyone else deal with the devastation it wrought. Despite her ordeal, he wouldn't be lenient with her.

Ayumi found her consciousness disorientating. Her eyes squeezed shut as her mind spun with the simple though: _'I should be dead.'_ But, as her eyes slowly opened, she recognized the uniformity of the hospital room. Her hands twitched, her eyes slowly trailing to observe the bandages wrapped around her arms. How did... her parents wouldn't be home for hours. She should have bled out. She didn't know if she was relieved or angry at this second chance that she didn't ask for. Her head felt light, her vision unfocused as he body slowly tried to regain its normalcy. Her eyes traveled away from her arms to the presence besides her and she felt her heart drop. **"Kishinuma?"** she asked, voice small and quiet. What was he doing there? Was he the reason her attempt failed? She felt confused, her head muddled and straining. She frowned lightly as she noticed blood on him. Her blood.

Yoshiki didn't look up at her hushed voice, all worry being washed by relief, so all that remained was the aggravation that he held at these events. He leaned forward so that his elbows settled on his legs as he gazed down at his hands that were coated in Ayumi's blood, as he had been trying to apply pressure to her wounds, to no avail, of course. He felt sick, being covered in crimson, but that wasn't what he was thinking about foremost. **"What the **_**hell **_**were you thinking?"** he finally asked, looking up at her with a piercing glare, but it had concern mixed with agitation.

Ayumi flinched as he spoke and looked up at her, her heart wrenching painfully. She couldn't hold his gaze, and they moved to rest on the wall ahead of her. Why did he always have to save her? After all this time apart, this is when he reappears? It was... unsettling how he had a six sense, in some weird way when it came to her. She just wished for once, he would have let her be. Everything was just going to be harder, now. **"I can't win,"** she stated, her voice still quiet. **"And I'd rather die as I am now than let her have my body,"** she explained, her tone held a determination that made it clear that she did not currently regret the actions she had done. She should have died.

Yoshiki found no comfort in her answer, it actually throwing fuel on his flame about how she didn't regret it. Heh, she probably thought she still had their best interests at heart!... No, this was nothing but selfish. **"What the hell is wrong with you lately?"** he asked sharply, straightening his back, **"Separating yourself from us in the first place... That's probably why you're losing, but instead of turning to us for the help you know deep down that you need, you run away... by trying to kill yourself? Running away to spare yourself future pain, while leaving everyone else to deal with it? You didn't used to be so selfish."** It was one thing to actually lose to Ayame... that would be hard to face... But for her to kill herself, while Satoshi and Naomi were still trying to offer their help? After noticing that she wasn't getting anywhere by herself? Her solution was suicide?! **"It's one thing to lose... but it's another to give up... without a care about what everyone elses' feelings are."**

Ayumi froze as he began to speak, her eyes narrowing as she listened. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. **"I can't turn to anyone for help. I shouldn't be near anyone with her inside of me,"** Ayumi said, her hands tightening into fists at her sides. Her arms felt sore and stung, but the pain wasn't as intense as the stab wound she had received. **"I'm going to die... so it's better to stop this before she kills or hurts anyone. And I realized what this was going to do to everyone, but... it's the only thing I can do,"** she mumbled. She couldn't beat Ayame, she couldn't ask for help because she didn't want to kill anyone, and she didn't want to wait for Ayame to win. It was the only option she had left.

Yoshiki sighed, trying to get out the frustration that was building up inside him. **"I know you think you're protecting us, but it's just an act to spare yourself the pain that might come in the future... It's not helping anyone. If you weren't by yourself, you wouldn't be losing to her! I find it hard to believe you think that this is the best course of action..,"** he continued, unfazed by her 'defense', **"Just knowing you'd rather kill yourself than do what you know is right, and then the fact you still think the same way... pisses me off... Do you know what I'd do if you had died?"**

Ayumi frowned, her mind rejecting the idea she was pushing them away out of selfishness. Yoshiki had been stabbed, and Ayame was planning to kill him because of his rejection. She had to stay away from anyone... Her lack of progress was just the fact she wasn't good at these psychics abilities. Having the others back in her life wouldn't contribute anything to those powers. She paused at his question, glancing over at him hesitantly. **"You would have eventually moved on,"** Ayumi stated as if it was a simple fact. She knew it would be hard for all of them... but, they're moving past the death of their other friends. They could move past hers.

Yoshiki shook his head slightly, a little nervous to reveal the actual answer. She had stated it so matter-of-factually, and that what he should do, but he knew... such an answer was impossible for him. **"No... that's not it at all...,"** he said, looking away as it became a personal matter. Scolding Ayumi was one thing, on a matter that he was incredibly agitated over. Confessing something dark like this... was a totally different thing. **"I know how stupid it sounds... since we're only teenagers... But if you died, especially like this... **_**Especially **_**when I've been refusing to see you... I wouldn't... be far behind you..."**

Ayumi's attention was fully grabbed as he spoke, her head turning so she could look at him. Her heart ached as he answered, feeling sick at the very idea. Then she remembered the awful scene with Ayame as she stabbed him. He had... yelled something just like that. She frowned, staring at him, words hard to grasp. **"...You were just telling me how selfish I was a moment ago,"** she said, confused. **"You wouldn't really..."** _kill yourself,_ the words couldn't be uttered. The idea of Yoshiki's death made her more sick than the memory of her cutting herself. And worse of all, it would be directly because of her in this scenario. If she had died... she thought they'd all move on. They wouldn't have a choice, although, it seems like her thoughts were wrong.

**"Yeah... I was... I'm selfish too...,"** Yoshiki admitted, still not looking up. He would be leaving Satoshi and Naomi behind to deal with this all... It would be an awful chain of events. He remained quiet for a moment, figuring out if he should tell her or not... He guessed he should... But it was an awful, shameful story... It was hard to reveal such things about himself, to a person who was beating themselves up over almost killing him when it really was... a shared fault. Ayame didn't have her supernatural strength... He could have easily pushed her away, but he... didn't... **"I would... I know, because... when Ayame bluffed about you already being gone... I didn't fight back like I should have, and I was... pushing her... to kill me."**

Ayumi frowned at Yoshiki, her expression turning grim as he explained himself further. It made sense, thinking back on the event. Yoshiki could have gotten away with a much more superficial wound... he let Ayame do that. **"You... really shouldn't trust anything she says,"** Ayumi said, keeping her eyes on him. **"And you **_**really **_**shouldn't be so willing to give up if I'm not around,"** she scolded him lightly. It was scary, the thought her life had such an impact on his. Because, even if she did fight this, appeasement may be impossible. She didn't want to believe that he would give up without her, but he already showed that was the case.

**"Yeah... I know... I just... wasn't thinking about it being a lie..,"** Yoshiki answered, but then looked back up at her. He still felt horrible about his choices, but her's were no better recently. **"And you **_**really**_** shouldn't be willing to give up when we are around... There's still time, if you'd just let us help. I may not be a psychic, but I do know it has a lot to do with your spirit and mind. Of course you're not making any progress... If you would just see why, and stop being so worried about 'what ifs', when your life is definitely at stake... Then you could pull through, I **_**know**_** you could."**

Ayumi cringed inwardly as he dragged the conversation back to her. As he spoke, a wave of shame just hit her as she felt conflict brew inside of her. She missed them all so much, the separation broke her heart. But, the 'what ifs' were their lives, and she was too scared to let them help. She took a sharp breath as tears began to escape, the warm drops hurt her more than the cut had. She moved her head to look down at her lap, unable to hold his gaze as she began to sob. She felt so much, it was overwhelming. She really want to let them back in, but she couldn't bear the idea of any of their blood on her hands. **"I- I don't want any of you to die,"** she choked out past her raspy breaths. Her chest felt so tight, the emotions she had shoved down the past three weeks felt like they were all hitting her in one cruel hit.

Yoshiki looked away for a brief moment. He knew how scared she probably was... But they were scared too... and Ayumi dying was imminent, but their deaths were just a worry. **"And I don't want you to die... which will happen... if you keep isolating yourself. We can physically fight back, carry charms, it's unlikely that we'll die... but you... you have a timer, that' only being accelerated by this separation... and whenever I think about that... I get scared... Satoshi and Nakashima probably feel the same way,"** he told her, hoping he'd come through to her soon. Losing her couldn't be the way this would turn out... They had fought too hard, and shared too much for that to be their ending.

Ayumi tried to choke down her sobs, though the tears flowed freely. She felt stupid, and scared, but mostly she just missed her friends and Yoshiki. The isolation felt like it was eating away at her sanity, leaving her psychic abilities chaotic and uncontrollable, leaving her with nothing to show for the past month. They could protect themselves... always have some type of charm on them. Ayame was only as strong as she was, which wasn't very. Yoshiki had allowed it to get as bad as he did because of Ayame's lie. **"I'm sorry,"** she whispered, the mistake she made felt so clear that she wanted to be sick. She backed away too quickly, without thought, with only her fears in mind.

Yoshiki went silent, feeling a little bad for making her cry, but it was necessary. He tensed as he waited for an answer, hoping that she would understand his point. Finally, he heard her whisper of an answer, smiling softly. Good... **"It's okay... as long as you understand... and... I'm sorry, too,"** he replied, tempted to rub the back of his neck, but remembered the stains on his hands, **"For... believing Ayame and putting you through all this in the first place..."**

**"You really don't have to apologize,"** Ayumi sniffled lightly. She didn't feel any of the blame was on him. If anyone had to be blamed, it would probably be Ayame and her twisted way of thinking. Then again, Ayame was just a victim of Heavenly Host. So, perhaps trying to find blame was just a waste of time and energy. What done was done and all she could do was be better from here on out. She felt her tears slowly stop as she calmed down, her mind buzzing with what would be done. She'd have to apologize to Naomi and Satoshi for the added stress and worry. Her parents would find out about her suicide attempt... which would be bad and just make everything at home worse. She had a lot of actions to take responsibility for. She paused, looking down at her hands, hesitating. **"Kishinuma, I'm sorry... for how I left you. It was... a really cruel way to do it,"** she muttered, embarrassed by acknowledging the confession and kiss. She had known how selfish she had been the moment she considered the action, but she went through with it anyways.

Yoshiki still felt... guilty about giving up himself, without any real evidence that Ayumi had been gone. He felt sick whenever he thought about what would've happened had he actually died, and then Ayumi come back with his blood on her hands... But... if she didn't hold it against him, it was best not to dwell on it. **"That's... okay, too..,"** he said, his heart stinging a little at the mention of it... His side, too, since he had ripped his side open that day. **"It's... what I've been dealing, or rather... wasting time with these past weeks... It'd be a little sad if I was still hung up on it."**

Ayumi glanced at him, guilt still clear in her eyes. So that had been the reason he made no moves toward her, until now. Though, the way he phrased it, she had to wonder if it meant she had messed up any chance with him. She could understand if that had been a deal-breaker... It just hurt her heart to think how badly she screwed everything up. **"Mm... well, I'm glad you've gotten past it... Otherwise, I wouldn't be here," **she said, a weak smile on her face. It felt almost weird to smile at this point, she hadn't done it in a while. **"So, thanks for saving my life... again."**

Yoshiki smiled slightly, but it wasn't a very powerful one. In fact, he was still thinking things through... but with this ordeal over, he was pondering on something else a lot more trivial, and he actually knew where he stood with his feelings... to a point. **"Don't mention it... We're friends, you know,"** he replied, looking to the side slightly. He was unsure about what to do from this point, relationship-wise. It was true she confessed to him, but was it real, or did she just think she should love him? Now he was stuck on that... and he wasn't sure how long he would spend on those thoughts.

And there it was. Ayumi's smile felt more forced at this point, because he had just made it clear what they were. She felt like hitting herself a few times, because she was the one that messed everything up. She should have never confessed like that, and now she gave away her chance. Still, friendship was better, much better than nothing. **"Right,"** she agreed. She paused, glancing over him, her blood still staining him. **"You can go now, if you want... My parents are probably going to be here soon,"** she told him lightly. She doubted he wanted to be there when that scene unfolded. Actually, she didn't want to be here when they eventually arrived either. Plus, he would probably want to go home and wash that blood off.

Yoshiki looked down at himself, feeling a little sick now that he could fully focus on how... awful it was to be coated in blood, especially a friend's blood. He sighed and stood up, looking her over. **"Yeah... I guess you're right... I'll be back tomorrow, with Satoshi and Nakashima,"** he told her, turning away and opening the door, **"Good luck... see you later."** As he left, he felt like a weight had been lifted from him... or at least, a little bit of one. Ayumi was now back to her senses, but she was still fighting Ayame, and now he had this new confusing thing to deal with... He'd just have to see how their relationship would play out later. The important part now was getting rid of Ayame.

The next day, Ayumi was still getting over the talk she had with her parents. It had been long, brutal, and there had been a lot of tears. Her parents seemed focused on her for once, as opposed to their constant fighting and tension, which was nice in a weird way. She had been worried they'd be fighting and screaming at one another over this, but they had come in together and had been supportive, confused, and frustrated with her. It was hard to come up with an excuse why she did it, the truth couldn't be available to their ears. Either way, she told them she wanted to transfer back to her old school, which they said they'd take care of the paper work right away. She also convinced them that Hinoe really shouldn't know about it until she got back, because Hinoe would come home and she really didn't need to. Her parents told her she should let her sister know, whether through a letter or on webcam, but Ayumi was still debating with herself.

Ayumi had a psych evaluation earlier as well. Since she genuinely had a clear mind, thanks to talking to Yoshiki, the entire talk had managed to come out okay. She was still under suicide watch, meaning she felt herself being watched constantly, whether by nurses popping in or the machines attached to her. She let out a sigh, her anxiety growing as she realized Yoshiki would be around with Satoshi and Naomi soon. She felt exhausted emotionally, but she likely wouldn't get a break very soon for that. She didn't really know what she'd say... probably more apologies. She was also just nervous about Yoshiki in general now. She kept wondering where they stood, he had seemed to make it clear it was friendship... but... she really wanted more than that. But, it would be selfish to push for anything after what she did. She'd accept whatever they were, as long as they were something.


	16. The Decision

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

After school, Yoshiki, Naomi, and Satoshi made their way to the hospital, checking with the receptionist before heading up. Yoshiki was still pondering if he would ask Ayumi something... but whether or not he decided to, he'd have to wait until they were alone. He'd rather not discuss something in front of anyone else, even his friends. He tapped the back of his hand against the door before coming in, on hand in his pocket. **"Hey. How you doing today?" **he asked casually, walking to stand at the foot of the bed.

Naomi came in behind Yoshiki, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Ayumi looked okay... which eased her stress a little. Yoshiki had filled them in n what happened, and she was a little disappointed Ayumi would choose such an out, but she wouldn't be angry with her. She had went through enough. **"Thank goodness you're okay,"** she said with a smile, lifting a hand to her chest.

Ayumi was just watching television, some kids anime as her attention was pulled away by the sound of knocking. She smiled lightly as the Yoshiki, Naomi, and Satoshi filtered into the room, a pang of guilt hitting her for everything she put them through. **"I'm doing well, all things considered,"** she admitted with a light shrug. She was going to have to go to a therapist now for a while, until cleared. That just frustrated her because it wasn't like she could really talk to the person about a lot of her issues, thanks to the paranormal aspect. She looked over at Naomi, another pang of guilt hitting her. She really was lucky for these guys. **"Mm... I'm... really sorry about all of this. Especially for how I've been behaving,"**she admitted.

**"Don't worry about it. We're just glad you're alright,"** Satoshi said with a smile. He had been absolutely horrified to learn what Ayumi had tried to do. It was just plain dumb luck that Yoshiki had gone when he had, and didn't leave at the first unanswered knock.

**"I agree with Satoshi... You don't need to apologize. Just being alive is enough,"**Naomi said with a sincere smile, nodding. She didn't want to dwell on the past. Now that Ayumi was talking to them again, they just needed to give her the most support they could.

Yoshiki leaned a little on the bottom of the board, unsure of what to talk about, so he took this time to continue figuring out if he should ask her such a personal question... Maybe something she didn't know herself... It seemed like something she may be unsure of after he brings it to her attention that her love... might be false...

Ayumi smiled thankfully at the two, a little overwhelmed by their kindness. Satoshi smiled lightly, it was such a relief to see Ayumi back with them. **"So, are you able to come back to Kisaragi?"**Satoshi asked curiously, since he wasn't sure if someone could school jump so easily.

**"My parents said they're putting the paperwork through today... I don't think there's going to be a problem,"**Ayumi explained cheerfully, missing her old class so much. She also missed being class rep... but she most likely lost that position over the past month, which was a little upsetting. The conversation turned to Ayumi being filled in on what she missed over the course of the month. She was a little nervous, considering she doubted what her class had been learning and what 2-9 had gone over were one to one, so she likely had a bunch of stuff to catch up on.

**"Ahh, I gotta go pick Yuka up from her club,"** Satoshi realized as he looked at the wall clock.

**"Mm, I should probably get going too,"** Naomi said, standing up as she looked to the clock as well. **"See you, Shinozaki,"**she told her in farewell as she left behind Satoshi. Her mother wanted her to help with dinner, so she'd have to be home early for that.

Yoshiki watched in silence as the rest of their company left on other business. He looked down at his hands, which were fidgeting nervously as he made his final decision. **"Uhm... Shinozaki... Could I ask you... something personal?"** he asked, making sure he wouldn't upset her by asking her something she would consider her business and her's alone. That, and he was buying time, since he didn't really know how to go about the wording of his question just yet.

Ayumi watched Satoshi and Naomi leave, bidding them farewell. She glanced over to Yoshiki, expecting him split too but he was fidgeting at the foot of her bed. Then he asked her a question that sent her anxiety sky-rocketing as her mind quickly tried to guess what he would want to ask her. It was almost tempting to say no, but the temptation and curiosity easily won out. **"Sure, Kishinuma,"** she answered simply, trying to sound relaxed. She tried to stop herself from continuing to mentally guess because all the scenarios were either horrible or definitely too good to happen.

Yoshiki took a deep breath, his heart beating nervously. How should he start this out...? It was a touchy subject... **"When you confessed... I feel like... it wasn't...,"** he paused, rubbing the back of his head. This wasn't the right approach... he knew it... Maybe he should start out with the question? He didn't want to make her think he thought she was a liar...** "Ugh, I mean... Do you really feel that way, or do you think... you're obliged to?"** he asked, unable to look at her. After all... she was always apologizing for the fact she hadn't 'repaid' him, it was after he had already confessed, and now that Satoshi wasn't an option... It just felt fake...

Ayumi's face quickly became a deep shade of red as he brought up the confession. She stared at him, waiting for him to get the words out, trying to calm her racing heart. Then he asked the question and her eyes widened, and she felt stunned for a moment. **"What?** she said quickly, though she paused and tried to recollect herself. **"I wouldn't confess to you if I didn't really feel that way,"** she told him, eyes traveling down to her lap as her face felt like it was burning. Her hands fiddled nervously with the trim of her blanket. **"Why are you even asking?"** she asked, feeling her character being insulted somewhat. Then again her character had been making many lapses in judgment lately.

Yoshiki knew it was insulting to think that she was that way... but it wouldn't really be a fault of character... It's no one's fault what they're mind told them. **"Just... a lot of factors lately might give you the **_**thought**_**... that you like me..,"** he told her, tapping his foot on the floor anxiously. He didn't like saying this stuff... It sounded really rude... But he needed to talk to her, at least, even if the answer she gave didn't satisfy his mind or heart.

Ayumi frowned lightly at him, still a little perplexed but she was slowly trying to figure out what factors he meant. It was really hard to answer without him giving his specifics, though. The last thing she wanted to do was put new things in his head. **"It isn't like that... I mean... ugh,"** Ayumi let out a huge sigh. This was really hard. **"You've been really supportive of me through all of this, and you've always been really supportive. And you're ... there for me. More so than any other person in my entire life. This isn't because of anything with Ayame or anyone else. It's just... how I feel,"** she tried to explain. Her mind and mouth felt muddled. She felt like she was trying to convince him she really did love him, which was hard and weird. She didn't know how to prove that feeling. She just felt it.

Yoshiki still felt a little unsure of himself... He'd need just a little more time before discussing with Ayumi about where they stood... Would they be friends... or something more? Of course, he wanted to escalate their relationship more than anything else. But, if this was fake... he'd rather spare them both the heartbreak and possible destruction of their friendship, instead of indulging his own desires. **"Alright..." **was all he could say in response. It sounded like the real deal, maybe, but she could just _think_ all of this... Mistaking gratitude for love? Neither of them would probably never tell the difference... He just had to find out what his gut told him.

Ayumi looked at him in confusion, very much lost on what was going through his head. Did he really doubt her feeling? She was unsure how to feel in reaction to it, since she knew they were sincere. More intense than anything she felt towards Satoshi, as well. And she knew it wasn't a result of Ayame's memories, since she came to the conclusion the morning after being snowed in with him. **"Okay..."** she mumbled, confused with everything that was happening. She wanted to move onto the next step with him, but at the same time she didn't want to push or force him into anything. He seemed really uncertain about all of this and she wasn't sure what to do.

Yoshiki knew this was an awful topic... It was probably worrying her, especially with such short answers... and what he was about to do. **"Aah, well... I've gotta go... See you later, Shinozaki,"** he said after a long silence, leaning off of the end of the bed. He wouldn't take long on this answer... He'd give himself until Ayumi was released from the hospital. Then he could present his decision. "Feel better," he told her, backing out of the room. He felt bad about it, but there wasn't much to say. Plus, he needed to be at work within an hour. He probably shouldn't have stayed as long as he had, but he had needed to ask her that, despite there being a lack of a definite answer.

Ayumi was a little stunned as he dismissed himself, though with the awkwardness hanging in the air, she couldn't say she wasn't a little bit relieved. She nodded lightly as he told her to feel better, her voice escaping her. When she was once again alone, she leaned back into her pillow and let out a small noise of frustration because she was horribly confused. She was too nervous to ask him what was going on... where they stood. Rejection was the only thing she knew at this point, and it seemed to likely with the way he was acting. Then again, he had said it. That he loved her. Why would he reject her if he did? But if he really did love her, why weren't these reunions more... romantic? He seemed to be doubting her feelings, which she really didn't know why. She thought she was a pretty honest person, all things considered. She let out a huge sigh, wishing for Ms. Shishido, because she was the person she turned to when romantic stress had hit her. She didn't have her cellphone, either, so she couldn't call Naomi to girl-talk. She huffed lightly, her stomach flipping uncomfortably with dread and excitement.

* * *

Yoshiki had had a week or so to deliberate his actions on the day after Ayumi's release. He had come to a conclusion... sort of... Most choices in life were gambles... This was no exception, and if Ayumi was willing to try, then... he should go for it. The bad possibilities were far outweighed by the good ones. So... it was time to give his answer. He began the nerve-wracking walk to her house after school, since she was still being watched at home for a little bit. He was incredibly anxious about what he had decided to do when he got there, but he was also a little... excited... Ehh, but... in this case, his nervousness was more powerful than his anticipation, to the extent he was a little sick. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he walked up to her door, lightly rapping at it with the back of his hand.

Ayumi had spent the last week avoiding the phone, because every time she glanced at it, she considered calling Yoshiki. She hadn't heard anything from him since his question at the hospital, though, so she figured she should just let him have his space. Plus, if a rejection was coming, she'd like to spend a few more days with the hope that they could become a couple. She was sitting at her couch, a half-eaten bowel of cereal beside her as she watched a decade old romantic comedy that was playing on television. She had spent the morning studying, which was how she had spent a lot of the past week as well. She had gotten the chapters she missed from Naomi. Some of the material she knew, some she didn't. It was a weird way to learn. She knew she should be practicing her psychic abilities, her emails to Okito on progress were just becoming 'no progress' in nicer, fluffier words. She blinked lightly as she heard a light tapping at her door. She sat up from her couch, still in pajamas and not even bothering to pull her hair up. She figured it was a neighbor or something, so she simply got up and opened the door. Her heart jumped violently in her chest as she saw it was Yoshiki, her slobbish appearance becoming absolutely mortifying. Also, she felt her mind go into panic about why he would come to her place. **"Hi, Kishinuma,"** she greeted with a nervous smile, trying to ignore the thumping of her heart in her ears. **"Uh, do you want to come in?"** she questioned, unsure if this was a visit or a hit-and-run type deal.

Yoshiki's heart was beating uncomfortably fast, even before she actually even answered the door. He didn't really care about her appearance at the moment, so he didn't see it as embarrassing as she did. His mind was more so focusing on what he intended to do... But it'd probably get easier once they spent more time together. Though... he hadn't completely forgotten about Ayame. She definitely would not be happy about their progress, she may hurt Ayumi again... but that was an 'if' situation. At this moment, he was probably killing Ayumi with anxiety, and he had to give her a straight answer. Without words, he stepped closer and wound his arms around her waist, bringing their lips together without hesitation. He deepened it shortly after, which crossed over the other kiss in intimacy. It was amazing... much better than the forced ones with Ayame, mostly because he could savor this without guilt. However, it had to be broken eventually, so he could speak his answer... if it wasn't clear enough already. **"I really do love you more than anything... and I want to give this relationship thing a chance... if you do too,"** he said, amazingly without a stutter, though his face was pretty red.

Ayumi's mind stopped working as he stepped closer to her, winding his arms around her waist, and then pressed his lips against her's. She was stunned, but only for a moment. She eagerly participated, her entire body tingling from the feeling. Her face reddened even more as he deepened the kiss, the feeling surpassing anything she had imagined before. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, savoring the feeling of being close to him with no baggage. Her breathing was slightly heavier as he pulled away, her heart racing excitedly. As he spoke, she found a soft smile tug at her lips as she felt so much love and affection for him. **"Of course, I do,"** she answered excitedly, feeling giddiness pulse through her. **"And I love you too."**

Yoshiki had seen her answer coming, but it still gave his heart a swelling sensation and a sort of shock. Par of him still couldn't believe all this had actually happened... Through his feelings for Ayumi, he always thought it was a hopeless case, always just having her happiness put first instead of his own. But... they were actually becoming something more than friends... The feeling with exhilarating, and he also felt the flame of determination build inside of him. **"Ha... great... and... sorry for doubting you... After a while, you just get more and more skeptic about love,"** he said with a nervous laugh, pretty certain he had insulted the truth of her feelings, or something negative like that.

Ayumi couldn't find herself being bothered by that anymore, because he had accepted her feelings and they were moving onto the next level. Yes, she had felt a bit insulted at the time, but she was feeling too happy right now to even register the negative thoughts. **"It's okay,"** she said genuinely. Even if he did have some residual doubt looming around, she'd be more than happy to prove herself true. **"Uh, I'm just wondering... how long have you felt this way about me?"** she asked, face red, but curiosity high. She was wondering what 'after a while' was in actual time, considering she thought Yoshiki had only seen her as a friend until... well, Ayame attacking him.

Yoshiki's blush deepened at the question. It was a little embarrassing to admit, and was sort of like confessing all over again, but he guessed he wouldn't have mentioned that if he really didn't want her to know. **"Ah, well... for the first period, I would count it... more like a crush, that built over time, but I guess I'll include that too,"** he explained first, building himself up for this. It was pitiful how long he had felt for her and no one else... It made him look incredibly clingy in hindsight, since he had always been tagging along with her and asking her to places here and there. **"Since you... told me to graduate... So... two years, give or take a little..,"** he finally said, looking away slightly.

Ayumi watched Yoshiki curiously, her heart's pace quickening as he explained. He had been loyal to her for so long, without her even knowing? It just sent another rush of affection towards him swell into her heart. She smiled at him, leaning forward to press her lips against his again. It was a quicker touch than the last kiss, but it had very much the same effect on her. She pulled away to bury her head against his chest, incredibly giddy she no longer needed an excuse to be this close to him. **"I'm really happy I decided to be nosy that day, then,"** she admitted. She really had no good reason for why she intercepted that day other than she didn't want to see Yoshiki throw away his future. The two had barely known each other, that being the first time she can recall them talking. She was glad for her occasional busybody tendencies if that was what drew Yoshiki into her life, though.

Yoshiki was taken a little by surprise when she kissed him and cuddled into him. It was strange, but a good strange, a _very_ good strange... that he'd probably get used to. He held her closer by her waist, being filled with a comforting warmth, not wanting it to end. **"I'm really happy you did, too,"** he replied softly, settling his head on her's. Though as a wind rushed by, he remembered that while it was getting to be spring, it was still pretty cold... Though, now that they were... together, his next question grew more embarrassing. **"Ah... could I... come in?"** he asked, pulling away slightly from her, but keeping pretty close.

Ayumi felt a happy warmth spread through her, his soft voice comforting. She was a little confused as he pulled away and asked her to come inside. Her face felt warm, a sort of nervous fluttering in her stomach. **"Oh, right, good idea,"** she said nervously, realizing the chilly air and the possibility of her neighbors seeing. Not that she intended to hide the relationship from her parents, but it would be best they learned from her. She pulled away from the embrace to let him in, anxiety bubbling in her stomach because she wasn't really sure what to do. **"Ah, and I keep forgetting to talk to you about Yukiko... which I'm really sorry I just kind of dropped her on you..."** Ayumi mentioned with a small smile. **"I talked to my Aunt, who's coming in for a weekend in a couple weeks. She said she'd be willing to take her,"** she explained. She felt awful that she left Yoshiki to deal with a pet that he never even wanted for so long because of her own decision to back away for that period of time.

Yoshiki stepped in nervously, slowly shutting the door behind him. Their sudden change in relationship, and urges left from Ayame's... attacks, made him a little anxious to be in her house. It felt weird now, for some reason... The fact that it was just them didn't help either. He tried to pull his attention away from his feelings to look at her as she spoke, frowning slightly. **"O-oh, is that right?"** he asked, trying to sound interested in the prospect of someone coming to take Yukiko. He knew this would happen... The little fuzzball had been there too long, and now it would feel very strange without her company in the apartment. He'd just have to let this take its course... Calm down, let her aunt take Yukiko, and the lonely feeling would wear off with time.

Ayumi felt the same nervousness, unsure of how things were to proceed. She felt a little too self-aware for her own liking. She had no idea what may come from the new relationship status and an empty house. She'd just have to let things happen and try not be such a nervous wreck. She looked at Yoshiki, a little surprised he didn't sound relieved. **"Heh, I thought you'd be happier to finally be getting rid of her,"** she said with a smile. She wasn't overly surprised that he might be attached to the kitten at this point. It was hard to imagine after over a month that Yukiko _wouldn't_ grow on him, but Yoshiki had stated himself multiple times to not be a pet-person.

Yoshiki glanced away, a little embarrassed by the fact that he really wasn't all that excited to get rid of the kitten. No one really saw him as this type of person... Even Satoshi poked fun at him for having Yukiko. **"I-it's your fault I'm not happier..,"** he grumbled, still looking anywhere but in her general direction, **"Leaving her with me for so long..."** He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, looking back at her once his composure was regained. **"But... still... it'll be less of a hassle... I guess..,"** he said hesitantly, trying to regain his neutral stand on the cat.

Ayumi giggled lightly at his response, finding a whole new type of amusement as she realized that Yoshiki really probably _did_ like Yukiko. **"Yeah, sorry about that,"** she admitted, though she didn't sound sorry in the least bit. She had promised him she'd be quick with finding Yukiko another home, but then she got pissed off at Yoshiki because he was a jerk with Okito, and then the three weeks apart from everyone happened. Yukiko fell to the back of her mind, which made her feel bad. Still, Yukiko had been in good hands the entire time, so she didn't feel much guilt at all. **"Is she really much of a hassle now?"** Ayumi inquired, because honestly she'd _love_ Yoshiki to keep her.

Yoshiki stared at her, pretty sure the apology wasn't sincere, but he wasn't looking for it to be. He was more frustrated at himself, for letting the cat lay on him whenever and such. He had basically let his guard down, and was struck with attachment. He felt himself getting embarrassed again at her question. She probably wanted him to just say he wanted to keep her, but it was much too... uncharacteristic. It was embarrassing to say, basically. **"Not... really," **he answered slowly, rubbing the back of his head and turning his attention to the floor as his bluff was called.

Ayumi smiled lightly at him, his embarrassment evident. She didn't really know why he was embarrassed, since liking animals just seemed natural. **"My Aunt isn't coming in for a couple weeks, so think about it. **_**If**_** you decide to keep her, I'll just let my Aunt know she can get a shelter cat like she was originally planning,"** Ayumi explained brightly. She wasn't going to try to force anything on him, after all he'd be the one living with Yukiko. Although, she wasn't above trying to nudge him into the idea of keeping her.

Yoshiki made a small noise to assure her that he understood his choices, and how long he had to make them. Another difficult decision, coming his way... And the longer time spent, the worse it'd get... This time period he was given was cruel, almost assuring that he'd keep Yukiko. Ugh, it was a pain that he clung onto things so quickly. It was a bad habit, in some cases. As his thoughts ended, he began to notice the silence between them, making his stomach twist with anxiousness. Should he... leave? He'd like to keep in the company of his... girlfriend a while longer. Just the title change was enough to get his heart racing excitedly. But they were both new to this, and things would be a little bit more awkward for a few days or so. It was well worth it, and the type of bonding they had forged gave them a better chance at really... being together until the end. Agh, that thought made his chest hurt with excitement and a blush creep back onto his face.

Ayumi felt a blush creep back onto her face as the silence stretched on. Well, almost silence. She could hear the television in the living room. She really didn't want him leaving yet, but the whole newness of the situation made her feel overwhelmingly nervous. **"Uh, do you want to watch some TV?"** she asked, her voice felt almost hard to get out. It was such a simple suggestion, but she felt so silly and anxious about everything. She knew the sharpness of these feelings would settle down, but at the moment they were so poignant in her mind.

Yoshiki's mind was starting to wonder on what he should do, exactly. He couldn't find something to talk about for the life of him, but he definitely didn't want to leave. His face brightened slightly when she asked him about TV. It was a simple thing, but it was almost as heart fluttering as being asked on a date. Currently, they were in the pitiful state of their relationship, but even it would provide them with good feelings. **"S-sure,"** he said, accepting the offer without much hesitation. Any excuse he could find to stay he would take.

Ayumi nodded lightly, turning to walk into the living room. The credits were playing from the movie she was just watching, an upbeat corny song playing. She grabbed the remote off the table and began to flip through the channels. It was silly how hard her heart was beating from this, but she couldn't say she disliked it. She sat down on the couch and glanced over at Yoshiki. **"Any channel preferences?"** she asked with a nervous smile. It was a little embarrassing to admit she had no idea what shows or movies he'd be interested in seeing.

Yoshiki followed her closely, sitting beside her in the same manner. It felt like a gutsy move, just to sit so close to her. It's like the kisses they had exchanged were just spur of the moment kinds of things. It would be a while before that would happen again, he felt. But, with this new status, he at least wanted to get up and cosy next to her. This relationship would have to have gradual progress, and that called for a little forwardness from either of them or both. **"Erm, no..,"** he said, staring towards the TV, **"I don't... watch TV much."** That was an understatement... He didn't own one, so he hadn't watched much in years. Only when he went to his friends' houses. So he didn't really know any channels specifically, and knew even less about the shows that were on and which he'd like. **"Just choose whatever you want. I don't care,"** he added with a shrug.

Ayumi felt her stomach jump as he sat next to her. The confidence she felt earlier when she cuddled up against him felt like a distant memory. She made a small noise in acknowledgement, flipping through the channels nervously. She was anything but picky when it came to what she watched, but she didn't want to drag him through something he'd dislike. She also didn't want to take too long to just settle on a channel. She doubted she'd be paying too much attention to whatever they were watching, so she finally just settled on the beginning of a detective show. They were predictable for the most part, but she liked the characters in the show and it didn't seem too girly. She put the remote down, her heart still pounding in her ears. At least this would give her a chance to just relax and get used to being around him with their new titles.

Yoshiki also didn't plan on actually watching TV, or giving his attention to it. He had to think on what to do next, _and_ muster the courage when he finally found such an answer. His heart lurched as he leaned onto her, his head settling on hers. It was nice... not to have an excuse to be so close to her and savor her warmth. He closed his eyes, almost completely drowning out the noise of the detective show. He wasn't trying to sleep, even though that'd be nice, he just didn't want to focus on anything else. However, this comfort was quickly making him drowsy.

Ayumi smiled lightly, her face warming as leaned against her, which she did right back. She settled comfortably against him, overjoyed that it was actually happening. This morning she had been terrified that Yoshiki would want to stay as friends... now he was her boyfriend. The thought made her heart leap in the most wonderful way. She stared at the television for a few minutes, but the comfort of his presence made her not even register the mumbling of the show. She glanced at his hand, a little nervous... but, she moved her own hand into his, her fingers sliding between the gaps of his. She slowly shut her eyes, and just let herself take in the feeling of his closeness.

Yoshiki felt even more at peace as she settled into him. When her hand entangled with his, he felt as if it couldn't get better, yet so simple, as this. Though, even though he felt completely content, there was still a fear lingering in his mind. Ayame was still here, she could see, and was probably seething with rage. It made thinking about her next move terrifying, especially for Ayumi's safety. At the thought, his hand held onto her's tighter, as if such an action would provide solace and protection.

* * *

Ayumi was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she tried to soak in what had happened. She was dating Yoshiki. It felt almost surreal, she kept expecting to wake up and find out it was all a dream. But, no, he was really her boyfriend. She grinned to herself, rolling over to her side and burying her head into her pillow. She was overjoyed, to put it lightly. She glanced over at the clock, it was almost eleven and she needed to get to bed. She felt too giddy to find sleep, but considering she was going back to class tomorrow, she really needed to get her rest. She was a little anxious about seeing some of her classmates again, but she knew it would all be okay.

She shut her eyes, drowsiness beginning to cloud her mind. Then she fell. Not in the soothing way of falling into darkness, but a jerking fall into her mind. She hit the ground with a grunt of pain as she tried to gain her bearings. She flinched as she recognized the location, her mind flashing back to the knife in her side. She didn't get a chance to sit up before she felt Ayame's foot press heavily on her chest to keep her down. Ayumi flinched, the action didn't hurt but it was restricting. **"What do you want, Ayame?"**Ayumi asked sharply, glaring up at the spirit.

**"You're a real fucking piece of work, y'know that?"** Ayame snarled at her, looking down at Ayumi with narrowed eyes. **"He's mine, and you're just-"**

**"He isn't yours!"** Ayumi snapped, frustration bubbling in her stomach as Ayame believed she had a claim on him. She saw Ayame's eyes widen, the craziness evident in her dark eyes. Ayumi paused, thinking about the consequences of pissing Ayame off too much. She had scissors in her room… pencils and pens. Ayumi wasn't so sure how the plains worked in accordance to one another, but she did know she didn't want another wound. **"Ayame, please try to understand. You don't really love him, you're just obsessed."**

**"And you really love him? Or are you just making the rounds on guys you are friends with? Would you have ended up with that Morishige boy if he hadn't died?" **Ayame challenged, putting more weight on her foot as she glared down at Ayumi.

**"Urk-"** Ayumi grunted lightly at the extra weight. It felt a little harder to breathe, but she had to stay calm. **"It isn't that! What I felt for Mochida… that was just wish fulfillment. He fit the image of the perfect guy in my mind, so I let myself become entranced with that idea. We would have never worked out. But with Yoshiki it's different. I know him… and I know he isn't perfect, but neither am I. He's protected me and cared about me… He's the best person I know, and he has the biggest heart, even if he doesn't like admitting that to himself. I love him. It isn't just me 'making the rounds.' I know what I feel is real. It isn't obligation and it isn't obsession. I've fallen in love with Yoshiki."**

Ayame stared down at Ayumi, her eyes narrowing as she resisted just crushing Ayumi's goddamn throat. **"You don't deserve him."**

**"Maybe not, but he's still willing to have me,"** Ayumi responded without missing a beat.**"And I'm not going to miss my chance."**

**"NO! HE JUST DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!"** Ayame snapped, moving her foot down even more. **"I'd be much better for him!"**

**"He doesn't… want you,"**Ayumi said coldly, her breathing constrained by the pressure on her chest. She gasped as the foot was removed, but she hardly had time to enjoy the air as Ayame kicked her in the side with such force that Ayumi felt winded. She gasped for air as her side rippled with sharp pain.

**"I'll make him want me, then,"** Ayame snarled as she knelt beside Ayumi. She grabbed the other girl by a fistful of hair, pulling Ayumi to a sitting position so the two could be eye-to-eye. **"You're lucky, that I can't take full advantage of hurting you,"** Ayame commented with a small cackle. **"I really do love to see you bleed. It's too bad it's my blood you're bleeding… You don't take great care of my body, y'know."**

**"You're the one who keeps hurting me!"**Ayumi growled with her breathing still labored.

**"I don't remember dragging a knife down your arm. You did that on your own, you goddamn coward,"** she responded with a small scoff. She released Ayumi's hair, standing up and beginning to pace. **"But I suppose I can forgive that, he came to save me after all."**

Ayumi blinked slowly as she looked up at Ayame from the floor. She was crazy, deluded, trying to talk sense into her would never work. Her mind was so broken. It was scary. Ayumi felt like she was dealing with a bomb that could go off any second. It was worse knowing that Ayame really could kill her, and any damage would probably happen to her actual body. Ayumi felt terror grip her to the point she couldn't even respond, because anything she said could result in another knife.

**"He really is sweet, isn't he? Sure, you chased him away for those few weeks… he must have known you were trying to kill me," **she continued to ramble, an unsettling grin transfixed on her face.

**"I want out. Let me out of this place," **Ayumi choked out. She pulled herself up on shaky legs, her side aching from the movement.

**"Hehehe, what's wrong? You aren't having fun? Well, well! If that's the case, maybe I'll let you free,"** Ayame said thoughtfully, doing a little twirl. She looked at Ayumi with a grin, pressing her index finger on her lower lip. **"As long as you stop messing around with my Yoshiki."**

Ayumi glared at Ayame, her hatred for the spirit was palpable. **"I- No! He isn't yours and he wants **_**me**_**!"**she snapped. She instantly regretted saying that as Ayame tackled her to the floor, her hands around her throat.

**"STOP MANIPULATING HIM! STOP! STOPSTOPSTOP!"** Ayame screamed, hands tightening around Ayumi's throat. Ayumi couldn't get a word out, but she managed to get her foot against Ayame's stomach and kick her off. She gasped for air, but Ayame was quickly on her again. Her arms were pressed to the ground by Ayame's knees. She saw the girl stealing her image glare down at her with such hatred that her stomach twisted painfully.

**"Kekeke, you wanted to see it, didn't you? Keep prodding around for it… digging and digging…"**Ayame laughed lightly. Ayumi flinched at her words, unsure of what she was talking about. Then Ayame leaned forward, pressing her forward against Ayumi's.

Ayumi only had a moment to be confused as she felt herself thrown out of the weird plane, into a memory. The feel was more recognizable, she felt more control. She only had a moment of relief from Ayame's craziness as she felt a sharp, awful piercing pain in her shoulder. She fell back, down a few stairs it felt like. She stumbled back against the wall. There was only darkness, but Ayumi couldn't grasp what was happening past the searing pain in her shoulder. She felt her body move to get away when some force began to hold her down.

_Snip, snip._

The sound of scissors scrapped right next to her ear. She wanted to scream, beg for it to stop but the voice of this body wasn't hers. She couldn't see what was happening. Then the scissors dug into her, the sloshing sound made her mind frazzle with awful static. Only the bottom blade was cut into her skin though. She heard a moment of the scissor snipping against itself, but then the top blade began to cut her skin. The pain was hot, flashing, blinding. She felt herself scream, even if it was only in her mind. The pain in her shoulder was still throbbing as well. Whatever was stabbed into it had remained inside, digging into her flesh. Ayumi was almost positive it was the ghosts cutting away her skin; the pain was so raw and horrible that she begged for death. She wanted it to end so much. It felt like an eternity as the blade made its way up and down her arm. Then she felt a whole new level of pain as the skin was peeled away. Her nerves were so raw, her body hurt so much. She heard the fleshy sound the arm skin hitting the wall. Then her other arm began to be cut away, the pain never stopping for a moment. She then felt something grab the object out of her shoulder, the pain refreshed from what felt like a blade being pulled out. There were now two people… ghosts… children working on removing her skin, it seemed. Her mind kept begging for death, for a release. It was too much. The children were exposing her insides, even trembling shot agonizing fire burning through every fiber of her being. The worse was when they got to her face. Her nerves were shot, her body wasn't adjusting to the pain, but rather taking it in for how horrible it kept becoming. The pain built on pain, she begged to become unconscious. For her body to just shut down. But it wouldn't happen. The sloshing, fleshy sound of her skin being cut and torn off was engrained in her head. It felt like days of pain, never ending and unimaginable agony. She wanted to die. Just let her die. Let it end. She couldn't do it anymore. She was screaming for help, for release.

Then the skin of her face was peeled off, the sound echoed through her brain and scrapped itself into the walls of her skull. She was bleeding, disgusting, everything burned with unforgiving fire. She felt the knife driven into the skinless flesh, her mind cried in agony, but her strength was nonexistent. Then everything stopped. She laid there, tormented by what was done to her. Blood soaking the floor, her body twitched with torturous pain. As she laid there in pain, she noticed for the first time the tune of a small, slowing music box. She hadn't noticed it past her pain and the sound of the blades, but as she felt the pain surround her and slowly kill her, the sound of the music box echoed in the walls of the haunted school.

**"AYUMI!"**

Ayumi was screaming, wailing at the awful pain that still etched itself in her skin and bones. It was awful and real. She couldn't stop herself from crying, her mind unable to grasp the fact that her body was untouched. She felt arms around her, her mother's soothing voice in her ear. Ayumi buried her head into her mother as she sobbed.

**"Ayumi, it was just a nightmare! Shhh, you're okay,"**her mother said as she stroked her daughters back.

Ayumi's sobs would slowly calm down as her mind came to the realization it was okay. She blinked tearfully, pulling back from her mom to examine her room. **"A-ah… sorry, mom… I didn't mean to wake you,"**she mumbled rubbing the tears away with the sleeves of her pajamas.

**"Don't worry about it. Do you want me to make you some tea to help you settle down?"**her mom inquired, looking at Ayumi with concern.

**"N-no… I'll be okay. Thank you,"**Ayumi responded with a weak smile, even though the smile felt entirely fake. Her mother nodded lightly. She kissed Ayumi on the crown of the head and two said goodnight. Ayumi settled back down in her bed as she heard the door shut. Her mind was reeling. She didn't know what to make of everything that just happened, the pain still fresh in her mind.

It wasn't the original death she suffered through, Ayumi realized. She felt too worn to really think through the event Ayame made her suffer through… that she had been trying to get to. Plus, she hated to think of the pain the dead of Heavenly Host had to suffer through; it just brought such a sickening guilt to her stomach.

She shut her eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ayumi woke up, dreading going to school even more so. Her mother asked her if she wanted to take one more day, but Ayumi knew she just needed to dive back into school. Her school schedule since Ayame had come around had devolved into her spending more time at the hospital than class, it felt like. When changing back into her old uniform, she scowled as she saw a black and blue bruise form at the spot where Ayame had kicked her. **"Great," **she sighed, since moving in general bothered the bruise. At least it wasn't a stab wound.

She felt a bit sour that her good mood felt pretty wiped out. While her heart still fluttered at the thought of Yoshiki, it was dragged down by the thought of Ayame. She was beyond obsessed… and was ridiculously deluded into thinking Ayumi was the only thing between the two of them being together.

Ayumi only managed to get a couple bites of toast to go down; her body seemed to reject eating as the skinning was still painfully on her mind. She'd have to do it again, she realized. Which was terrifying. She needed to find the actual death where it wasn't just suffering the death over and over again in the darkness. She needed to see the event for everything it was. While she could accept that she needed to find the actual moment of death, she felt terror grip her at the very idea. She didn't feel like she was strong enough to do it. She felt like curling up in her bed and just crying, because as much as she hated Ayame for what she's done and is doing… she had to feel bad for her. She was probably a normal girl until suffering Heavenly Host and its afterlife.

She grabbed her bag, faked a cheerful goodbye to her mother, and headed out to Kisaragi Academy.

Yoshiki was dead tired today, even almost late to make it for school. He was restless with giddiness, but more so... raw fear. The anxiety that Ayumi was so vulnerable to the demented Ayame rid him of all senses of peacefulness. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he walked, his feet dragging slightly against the sidewalk. He looked up as he caught sight of Ayumi, putting forth a surge of energy to catch up with her. Though, when he saw her face, he could tell there was something wrong. He immediately jumped to worst case scenarios, his heart lurching in fear. **"Are you okay?"** he asked with concern, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ayumi felt herself jolted out of her own thoughts by Yoshiki. She looked at him, smiling lightly but also with uncertainty. His concern was sweet, and appreciated. Though, the question was hard to answer, she was alive but she certainly didn't feel fine. She knew she wasn't going to lie to him, though. **"I'm okay, I think. Ayame pulled me back into that plane last night,"** she explained, glancing aside worriedly. **"She mostly just yelled at me... but, she also showed me what her death felt like..."** she said, grimacing at the awful memory. The sounds were still echoing in her thoughts.

Yoshiki frowned at the name he had been dreading, but it didn't sound like she hurt Ayumi too much... with her hands, per say. Deaths in Heavenly Host... were unbearable. He pulled her closer against him, unable to say anything that would make her feel better. It must have been awful... Pure torture. He hated it, as he couldn't do anything to save her from her pain, or ease it, and this was the second time she had to endure a wretched death that wasn't her own. Despite this, he still felt nothing but hatred towards Ayame. It wasn't rational to have such a raw rage towards someone like her, but he couldn't help it. She was making their life hell after they had given everything to make it out of the first one.

Ayumi huddled up against him as he pulled her closer, the contact was soothing to her frazzled brain. She felt sick, the memory of the scissors under her skin, the sound of flesh, it was all too much. Even worse is she would have to go through it again. Maybe even more than once, depending on how she manages to move around Ayame's memories. It was almost enough that she just wanted to lie down and just let Ayame get her way, so she could avoid the torture. But, she wouldn't give her life up. She'd bear through what Ayame had gone through. She'd appease the crazy girl, somehow, so she could get her life back. She pulled back slightly so she could look up at him. **"I'm really okay... this is good. It's progress,"** she said with a weak smile. Ayame had most likely allowed her into the memory so Ayumi could be in pain, without Ayame jeopardizing their body. Still, from the sounds and feelings of the memory, she could finally start pushing forward again.

Yoshiki eyed her uncertainly, still keeping a gentle hold on her. **"I guess it is..,"** he muttered, feeling terribly useless in this situation, but there was nothing he could really do. It was Ayumi's fight... He could only support her and be there for her whenever she needed him to be. He leaned toward her slightly, settling his head next her's. **"If I can, and if you want... I'll be by your side when you're digging into her memories,"** he offered, wanting to be there for her in any instance he could, even if he couldn't spare her the pain. He'd be there if it was more than she could take, or be there for the extra support to keep going.

Ayumi flushed lightly as he leaned forward, his head comfortably next to hers. Her heart couldn't help but pick up pace at all the contact. The warmth had a soothing effect on her rattled nerves, though. It took her mind farther away from the awful memories. **"I'd really like that,"** she admitted quietly. Whenever she came out of memories, her mind felt like it was ready to crack. To have Yoshiki to return to... it felt like something that could bring her back to reality. **"But... you'll need to have a charm on you, just in case,"** she added, nervous. Ayame had never taken Ayumi's mind searching as a chance to get out... for some reason. But, if Yoshiki was there, the danger became very present. **"Actually, you should probably always have a charm on you,"** she realized with a small frown. She leaned in closer to his warmth, a bitterness towards Ayame rising in her stomach.

Yoshiki nodded, though he didn't like the idea of hurting Ayumi with it... He could keep it within grasp while with her as she focuses, he supposed. **"Alright. I will, promise,"** he told her with a small smile, taking away his head for a brief moment to come back and kiss her head. He felt a lot more gutsy now that they were actually together. He had been waiting much too long for this to be so hesitant with her as he had before. With love mutual, he didn't mind doing these sort of things as time progressed, or rather, he couldn't stand not doing them. His hand slid away from her shoulder as they neared the school, instead wrapping itself around her's.

Ayumi smiled lightly at his reply, since his presence during the memory-searching would hopefully settle her down as she exited them. Especially if she was going to go through Ayame's death... She pushed that worry out of her mind for the time being. She felt herself warm as he kissed her head, a giddiness spreading through her mind. She felt another jolt of happiness as his hand wrapped around her's, her hand holding his back. She didn't especially care what anyone would think, she was too absorbed in her own happiness. Though, in the back of her head, she could practically feel Ayame glaring daggers at her. She hardly felt like the spirit deserved any of her attention at this point, though. So, she ignored the bad vibes in the corner of her soul in favor of the good ones in her head.

Satoshi stood outside with Naomi, waiting around for Yoshiki and Ayumi to come back. The class was already aware of her rejoining the class, and he was hoping their classmates wouldn't jump her with too many questions. She probably wouldn't have too much of an issue. He watched the gates, noticing the two coming in together. He moved to call out a greeting, but his voice caught as he noticed their hands. **"Eeh?"** he uttered in confusion. **"A-are they together?"** he asked quickly, turning to Naomi in surprise. He didn't expect the two of them to get together, though it kind of made sense. She did confess to him before disappearing, and Yoshiki had told him that he'd had feelings for her. But... that meant Yoshiki got a girlfriend before him. He felt like he just lost a race or something.

Naomi was eagerly awaiting Ayumi's return to school, but was distracted slightly by Satoshi's claim. She hadn't seen them clearly enough. They were just walking together... So what made Satoshi think so? She raised a brow at him. **"What makes you think that?"** she asked, a little agitated that he was delaying their meeting up with their friends.

Satoshi rubbed the back of his head nervously, still hung up on the idea. Rather, the fact that it meant Yoshiki had made a move. Which meant... well, urk. He looked at Naomi, the very idea of making any move towards her was terrifying. **"Ah... well, they look like they're holding hands, unless I'm seeing things,"** he explained, looking back over at the two, unable to keep looking at Naomi.

Naomi glanced back at the two at them mention, looking more closely to check on Satoshi's eye sight. _Holding hands! When did this happen?_ she thought, shocked. For someone completely out of the loop, this was a development that seemingly came out of nowhere. **"Ah, they are! That's sudden!"** she exclaimed, surprised by the whole thing. Just friends didn't hold hands like that... They really were together! It was cute, but she couldn't really fathom how it happened.

Satoshi felt a bit bad for how much Naomi was out of the loop. The only reason he knew anything was the fact he was Yoshiki's best friend, though. Ayumi and Naomi weren't really on that level, and Ayumi had been out of the picture completely for the past month. Yoshiki definitely wouldn't share such information with Naomi either. So, she was left out of the developments. **"Hehe... yeah. Well, good for them..."** he said with a smile. He really was happy for his friend, the two of them looked much brighter in spirits together. But now an undeniable pressure to finally ask Naomi out was hovering above his head. After all, Ayumi's feeling were no longer a concern, it seemed.

Naomi eyed Satoshi, as he didn't sound as surprised as she was. That made it apparent he had known something she hadn't... But, this sort of thing wasn't really her business, and it didn't need to be. All that mattered was that they were more cheerful together, and that's the kind of feeling that was necessary to progress in their life. **"Yeah,"** she said with a small smile, feeling a little jealous of their happiness. It would be nice to be in a relationship... She gave a quick glance to Satoshi, but looked away just as fast, her face turning a light red. No, that wasn't going to happen...

**"Well, we can probably go over,"** Satoshi suggested, feeling awful anxiety in his stomach by being alone with Naomi. **"Hey! Yoshiki! Shinozaki!"** he called over, walking over to the two with a bright smile. **"I suppose congratulations are in order, eh?"** he asked with a smile, his eyes glancing down to their held hands. He definitely envied Yoshiki for pushing forward with a relationship, especially since he told him not to long ago that he'd never be able to confess his feelings to her. He really wanted to know how he got from no-way-am-I-ever-confessing to having a girlfriend.

Yoshiki smirked as Satoshi approached them, his grip on Ayumi remaining strong. He wasn't embarrassed anymore. He didn't care what anybody around thought. In fact, he felt the need to brag a little, but going to that extent would probably embarrass Ayumi. **"Hey Satoshi,"** he replied, then noticed his glance to their joined hands. Ha, for once, he wasn't the jealous one. Not that Satoshi liked Ayumi, but he was lacking a strong relationship, that he could easily have if he could take that big step. He wouldn't recommend his tactic of confession, though... It was a little painful. **"Yes, I believe so,"** he said, beaming with pride at having Ayumi as his girlfriend, after such a long and loyal wait.

Satoshi only felt more envy as he actually talked to them, seeing Yoshiki beaming and Ayumi's cheerful smile. The two of them seemed so happy, it almost made him just want to ask Naomi out right there. Almost. **"Heh, well, congrats,"** he said sincerely. It was nice to be around Ayumi again and not have that awkward rejection over their heads, since it was completely a moot point now. **"And welcome back to Kisaragi, Shinozaki,"**he added. It had felt so wrong not having her in the class, he was glad things seemed to be getting back to normal... well, to a new type of normal.

**"Thanks, Mochida,"** she responded, thanking him for both comments at once. She felt more shy about the new relationship than Yoshiki, though her grip didn't waver either.

**"We missed you," **Naomi added with a smile, feeling she spoke for everyone in their class. It had felt so odd for Ayumi's seat to be empty, especially when she was still around.

Yoshiki remained silent, taking in the little bit of envy he saw in Satoshi. Sure, it was a little mean, but it was the best pay back he could have hoped for, without actually hitting Satoshi with vengeance for real... Ah, then again, he had hit him, and called him a few names... Nah, this was fine. It was a different, more even kind of 'revenge', even though jealousy was never another person's fault, but their own.

**"I've really missed you guys too," **Ayumi admitted with a sheepish smile. Even if she was the one who chose to leave, originally. She had really disliked going through school days without friends.

**"We should probably head in, the bells gonna ring any minute," **Satoshi noted as he glanced up at the large clock in the front of the school. He sort of wanted to get some time to just chat with Yoshiki alone, but he had a feeling he was going to very proud of himself for getting a girlfriend while Satoshi remained as alone as ever. Still, he sort of wanted a push to actually go forward and ask Naomi out. He's thought about it for so long, imagining all the different scenarios... a lot of which were awful rejections.

* * *

Yoshiki walked out of the school gates, but had to wait on Satoshi, who had asked if he could talk to him after school. He would've liked to walk home with Ayumi, but he didn't want a girl friend to always come before a best friend. So, he had agreed, and he had a slight idea on what he wanted to talk about. He'd give him support, but he wasn't really the person to get advice on confessions. After all, the reason he had told Ayumi wasn't exactly a good one, and he hadn't even been directing it towards Ayumi. Basically, it wasn't your standard proclamation of love. Still, he'd listen to what Satoshi had to say, and help him out in any way he could. Listening to girl problems and such are what guy friends were for.

Satoshi was quick to change out his school shoes for his normal ones at the shoe lockers, but he found himself feeling a bit... weird for asking Yoshiki to wait around for him. He felt almost like a middle schooler... although, he definitely wouldn't ask someone else to ask Naomi out for him... even if it did seem a hell of a lot easier. He got outside the school, the air was warmer, but still had that bite of frost. He couldn't wait for spring to just roll around already. The winter felt like it had dragged on. He waved at Yoshiki when he saw him waiting. **"Hey! Thanks for waiting up,"** he greeted. **"So... uh, you and Shinozaki really took that leap,"** he said, not ready to dive into the crux of his issue

Yoshiki watched as Satoshi came out of the school, turning to start their walk as he approached. He eyed Satoshi with a smile, knowing full well what he wanted to ask. Why couldn't he just get to the point? Instead of bringing up things like this. **"Yeah. I'm glad we did,"** he answered anyways, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He stared at Satoshi, hoping he would talk about Naomi directly now, but doubted it. He probably was too nervous to even talk about it, for some reason. **"I know what you **_**really**_** want to talk about. So, spill. Tell me what's up,"** he coaxed, turning his head to look forward.

Satoshi flinched as Yoshiki pushed him past beating around the bush.**"Haa... you don't always have to go diving in, y'know. Testing the waters isn't bad,"** he grumbled lightly. Yoshiki's bluntness was hard to swallow sometimes, especially in a situation like this. He glanced away as they walked, silent for another moment before he gathered himself. **"I-I want to confess to Naomi,"** he admitted, his voice quiet as he felt a rush of embarrassment. **"But I can't."**

Yoshiki smirked at Satoshi, amused that he still complained about his bluntness. **"Sometimes testing the waters makes you lose your chance. You're too cautious, I'm too straightforward. It's hard to be perfect,"** he pointed out with a small shrug. He looked over at him as a silence descended upon them, waiting for his answer. When he finally got it out, he turned his attention back to the sidewalk beneath him. **"Well... sometimes you just have to take the plunge. It could be bad, but... it could also be good... really good,"** he attempted to explain, but thought it was necessary to emphasize that he didn't actually have knowledge in the proper way of saying you love someone, **"While Ayumi and I aren't the **_**best **_**examples of confessing, I **_**can**_** say the experience is very much worth the risk of rejection."**

**"I'm really not one for diving in,"** Satoshi admitted. His eyes narrowed at the ground ahead of him. He almost always hesitated, it seemed. Especially when it came to Naomi. He wanted to point out to Yoshiki that he may be singing a different tune if he was rejected, but even then... at least it wasn't a hanging question. Plus, he always had this worry that if he didn't ask Naomi out, someone else would. The idea of her with another guy was enough to drive him into an insane jealous rage. **"But, I guess if you managed to confess, anyone can,"** Satoshi joked with a grin.

Yoshiki just smiled slightly at Satoshi's joke. It was better than frowning, at least. He didn't want to give Satoshi the impression that he offended him... But, giving the truth of the matter would be hard, if not impossible.** "Well, I wouldn't say my confession was in the margins of **_**normal**_**... but yeah... If I can do it, you can,"** he agreed with a small nod. Plus, he strongly believed he wouldn't be rejected, so he was trying to push even harder for Satoshi to make a move on her.

Satoshi's smile flickered away slightly as he began to imagine what he'd actually say to Naomi. He had told himself countless times he'd confess, but the thought always disappeared when he got into her proximity. She could be a little intimidating and if she was going to shoot him down, it would be anything but fun. **"Mm... do you mind me asking how the two of you ended up dating?"** Satoshi questioned. Even if the story wouldn't really help Satoshi in his own situation, he was curious by the comment Yoshiki made.

Yoshiki looked at Satoshi nervously, seeing such a question come, but he was unsure if he wanted to tell his friend how easily he had given up... and how wrecked everything got because of him... Yeah, he could hold off on telling him, right? It wasn't necessary... He could just go over that part vaguely. **"Mm, well... I confessed first, sort of under pressure, so it wasn't **_**hard**_**, per say. You know the part in the middle. And then... we just sorted things out, after she was released from the hospital,"** he summarized, feeling that was good enough of an explanation that Satoshi wouldn't tell him to clarify... Hopefully.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at Yoshiki as he explained the entire situation as vague as possible. Though, he really hadn't been expected a play-by-play. There was one point he said that Satoshi really wanted fleshed out. **"What do you mean you were under pressure?"** he questioned, confused by what he meant by that. It had been before Ayumi's confession... so, it had to be before the stabbing.

Yoshiki grimaced at the question, his heart sinking slightly. Ugh, damn Satoshi's curiosity...**"Urgh, well... it's not... a good story..,"** he muttered, looking away as the shame inside him built up again. **"Just... promise not to hate me after I tell you, alright?"** he asked sharply, glancing back to him, his look completely serious. He didn't want to be thought of badly by Satoshi... but he kept prodding for it, and he guessed it was best to share things... even though only telling Ayumi was hard enough. At least he could easily evade telling Naomi. She wasn't one to ask about this type of thing.

Satoshi's brow furrowed in concern, unsure what to make of Yoshiki's request. He really didn't think there was anything Yoshiki could have done to make him hate him, but it did increase his worry over what 'pressure' he meant. He couldn't even begin to guess what he would be told. **"Yeah, okay. I won't hate you,"** Satoshi promised, though he could barely manage to hide the increasing concern with what happened. **"So, what happened?"** he questioned, shifting his school bag into his other hand nervously.

Yoshiki took a breath, finding the courage to say this again. His mind was more against it this time, since it wasn't necessary, but he liked his best friend to be kept in the loop, even if it was something dark about himself. **"Well... okay... Ayame, the spirit inside Ayumi... when she came, with the knife... Uh, well, first of all... since we're not in Heavenly Host, she can only use the strength Ayumi has... and I'm much stronger than her,"** he said, figuring that was enough to get to the gist of what happened, **"I could have gotten her off easily... but she said Ayumi was already gone, and I gave up... err, and... pushed her to kill me, by... telling her I loved Ayumi."**

Satoshi couldn't keep walking as what Yoshiki said fully weight upon his mind. He gaped at his best friend, his mind stalling and grasping at the story meant. **"You were going to let the spirit kill you..."** Satoshi repeated, staring at Yoshiki. **"What the **_**hell**_** were you thinking?!"** he snapped, feeling a rush of anger. He didn't hate Yoshiki, but at that moment he wanted to punch him for letting himself be stabbed. **"Even if- ugh! She wouldn't want you to give up like that!"** he scowled, unable to actually say 'if Shinozaki had died,' since he didn't want to consider that a real possibility.

Yoshiki flinched at Satoshi's anger, the shame swelling up inside of him. He cast his eyes down as his walk slowed to a stop, shaking his head at Satoshi's question. He'd... figure he wasn't thinking at all... Despair had already consumed his mind. There was no thinking. Only a knife. A way out of the emotional pain of losing Ayumi. He still found the fact that he had believed her so easily enraging. She was an evil spirit who would do anything to get what she wanted, and he believed her without hesitation to that extent? It was awful... His spirit was terribly weak, much more so than he'd like to admit. Since he felt the same anger at himself, he didn't respond, unable to think up anything to say in return.

Satoshi grimaced lightly as he realized no response was coming from Yoshiki. He felt incredibly frustrated, the idea of Yoshiki giving up that easily was terrifying. Especially since there was a chance, as much as he hated to even contemplate it, that Ayumi wouldn't succeed in getting rid of Ayame. **"You're... not going to give up like that again, are you?"** he questioned vaguely. He didn't want to word it 'if Ayumi does die, would you be that stupid again?' Besides the fact he didn't want to say it aloud, he was almost sure Yoshiki didn't really want to flat out hear the thought.

Yoshiki paused at the question. It was cruel to give Satoshi hesitation on his answer. After all, it should be obvious what he should say. He should say 'no way', but he found that that sounded like... a lie... or something wrong or off. **"H-honestly...?"** he asked quietly, still avoiding Satoshi's gaze, **"I can't... say for sure... Without the actual feelings hitting me right now, I can't give you a solid answer."** His heart hurt horribly at his own words, and he knew they weren't helping Satoshi's anger or worry. He... didn't want to put more on Naomi and Satoshi than they'd already be facing with Ayumi gone, but... it would hit him hard... and he wasn't so sure he could take it.

Satoshi was staring at Yoshiki as the silence dragged on, a weird mix of emotions clashing inside him. Then he answered, and it didn't help the flurry of feelings. His hands clenched into fists at his side, a sickening feeling in his stomach as the full impact of Yoshiki's words sunk in. **"Yoshiki, you can't seriously be telling me you'd end your life if Shinozaki doesn't make it!"** he snapped, his anger overflowing, any patience snapped at the ambiguity of Yoshiki's claim. **"You can't be telling me you'd be that selfish!"** After Heavenly Host... the idea that he'd be willing to consider, that it might happen... the fact that Yoshiki didn't know if he'd end his life or bear with the pain of Ayumi's death, it pissed Satoshi off. He wouldn't be helping anyone if he had done it! He shouldn't even consider it as an option!

**"I'm saying I don't know what I'd do!"** Yoshiki answered with a burst of frustration with a fire starting in his chest. He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. **"I can't say... because I'm not answering from the actual feeling of losing her,"** he clarified with a crack in his voice, his eyes shut tightly. There was no telling what he'd do... The actions came from his feelings, so he couldn't land on one decision of the other. He'd like to think that he'd cling to life, mostly for Satoshi and Naomi's sake. **"**_**And I never will**_**,"** he added, not even giving a possibility of her life slipping through his hands.

Satoshi froze as he Yoshiki spoke, he watched as he lost his temper. They were getting frustrated over a hypothetical situation that would hopefully never happen. Satoshi sighed, his temper still boiling but he was trying to contain it. Hitting Yoshiki or yelling at him wouldn't help anything at this point... At least he knew that this was a possibility, if the worst case scenario played out. **"Alright..."** he answered simply, all other words escaping him. He wanted to yell a little more, but he just mentally repeated to himself that it wouldn't help.

Yoshiki had to stay still and quiet for a moment, still working on letting his frustration seep out. He wasn't angry at Satoshi, even though it seemed like it. He wasn't really agitated towards anything specific. He was just... easily worked up on this topic, it seemed. If he was pressed into too hard, getting questions he didn't have answers for thrown at him all the time, it riled him up quickly. After a moment more of deep breaths, he carried on, growing quiet until they had to split, giving a simple, **"See you later,"** before carrying on to his own house.


	17. Backfire

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi was anything but eager to go soul diving into Ayame's memories after the last encounter. She knew that Ayame probably had a long expanse of memories from her death, her other memories were phased out by the endless suffering. Well, not endless, Ayumi got her out of there, though it hadn't been intentional. After a week of allowing herself to regroup, she knew she had to keep moving forward. She even had an idea for what she was aiming for in particular, so hopefully it wouldn't be a long search. **"Are you sure you don't mind this? I mean... I'm basically just meditating, and it can go on for hours sometimes,"** Ayumi asked Yoshiki, still a little unsure if she should just go ahead and do it. She was in his apartment, Yukiko in her arms like a baby. It was admittedly nice being in a place where she knew her parents wouldn't be, since her mom and dad were making the effort to come home earlier, so their schedules weren't as easy to predict.

Yoshiki nodded as he settled close beside her, holding her comfortably by her waist. **"I'm sure. It's the least I could do, really,"** he answered without hesitation. He was concerned, since doing this might mean she would have to suffer through Ayame's death again... It made his stomach turn thinking about it. Her feeling unimaginable pain, and he couldn't save her from it. The worst part was that he'd have to sit through any sounds of anguish she made. He had to resist the temptation to wake her from the nightmare. He was here to help, not hinder. The death had to be gone through to get to the root of Ayame's memories.

Ayumi leaned into his touch, putting Yukiko aside as she prepared herself. She would rather just cuddle up with Yoshiki and such, but she really needed to get back to finding Ayame's memories. The longer she put this stuff off, the riskier it would be to ever get her body back. She found herself smiling lightly at his answer, his devotion was always heartwarming. **"Alright... I may as well get this over with,"** she sighed, unable to hide the dread in her own tone. She shut her eyes and began to detach from the physical world. She had been through the process so many times, even with an audience she found herself able to slip away pretty quickly. She just had no idea how she was going to get to the death memories without Ayame accessing them for her... well, she'd have to figure it out.

Yoshiki nodded, kissing her lightly on the head. **"Good luck,"** he said to her quietly, settling against the couch while still holding her close. He wished he could just sit and savor the warmth, and go to sleep himself, but he had to be awake for Ayumi. Both for comfort and to be wary of Ayame. A charm sat on the desk nearest to where they sat, and Yukiko had proven to be a good alarm system for Ayame. He wouldn't be caught off guard... he hoped... He wasn't really worried of being hurt, but rather her hurting Ayumi and pulling one of her seduction tricks again. But, now, he could prevent those things from happening... most likely.

While Ayumi was wandering around her scattered memories, Ayame was determined to finally get what she wanted. With Ayumi distracted, unable to sense what was going on physically, Ayame had the perfect opportunity to get what she wanted. There were a few variables that could backfire on her, but she wasn't going to let that dissuade her. At this point, he was probably pretty easy to coax into submission, as long as she hit all the right spots. She would have to be quick, because there was a good chance that damn cat would give her away the second she took control. It took about twenty minutes for her to finally figure out where she could take control, Ayumi's messing around in her soul was messing with her quickness. Still, she it was best she gave him some time to just sit. She prepared herself, before taking the empty vessel over. She heard a hiss the moment she opened her eyes, seeing a charm nearby, though not close enough to hurt her. And Yoshiki's arm was around her waist, she moved to climb on top of him, hoping to get control of the situation before he could grab that damn charm.

Yoshiki jolted slightly as he heard Yukiko growl and hiss, ducking into his room from fear of the malevolent spirit. Ayame seemed quick in pinning him, but he could still reach the charm. While her position made his mind and body stall, he was still determined to stop her plans. He reached out for it, snatching it from the table and bringing it closer to them. He hoped it kept her at bay, though for some reason, it felt like her determination was powerful this time.

Ayame hissed as the charm was brought closer, a burning sensation rippled through her body. She growled, moving her knee and hitting him sharply in his side, in the same spot she had stabbed him last time they were together. It was a bit of a low-move to pull, but she could have hit him somewhere way worse. She just needed him to flinch, which the blow was sharp enough that he did. She grabbed the charm, which felt like it was burning her hand and eating her skin. She cursed lightly as she threw the charm across the apartment, she didn't even see where the damn thing landed. She glanced at her hand, the pain gone and the hand was fine. The burning was purely felt by the soul, it seemed. **"Ahaha... ha... well, got that out of the way."** She smirked lightly. She didn't waste time with her hands, as they moved down his torso to his crotch.**"Don't worry, Yoshiki, I don't blame you for what's been happening,"** she assured him with a light purr as her hand began to move, teasing him.

Yoshiki gasped, all breath leaving him at the painful hit. He didn't even register what was happening as she grabbed the charm from him and threw it in some unknown place in the apartment. He regained his senses just in time to feel her touch, his mind blanking at the initial sensation. _No, this still isn't okay! This is Ayame, not Ayumi!_ he snapped at himself, trying to move his hands to stop her. _It's like cheating on her... and I'd never allow something like that! _His hand finally shifted to grab her's, moving it away from the sensitive, straining area. Though, she had already felt him, and due to their latter encounters, he was finding it more difficult to muster the strength necessary to hold her back. Ugh... damn these perverted needs, and his neglect of them the past months. He glared up at her, trying not to let his feelings show on his face. **"What?"** he asked, anger held in his tone. Blame him for what's been happening? Did she mean Ayumi and his relationship? What was running through her deranged mind?

Ayame felt annoyingly surprised as he snatched her hand away from him, even though he had to be enjoying the touch. It wasn't like the little prude had done anything to him, which was fine by Ayame. She knew Yoshiki must be ready to crack from all the tension he wasn't able to release. She looked down on him with a gentle smile at his question.**"Those awful things you said, and going along with that so called 'relationship', I know it isn't your fault,"** she told him, sympathetic in tone. It was all Ayumi manipulating... forcing it, no way would he choose Ayumi over her. **"So, let's let the past be the past,"** she insisted, moving the lower half of her body to grind against his.

Yoshiki eyed her strangely, finding her claims ridiculous. It wasn't his fault? Had she deluded herself that these weren't his actual feelings? She was desperate, that much was for sure. **"I won't, because it's not the past!"** he responded sharply, but his look of anger broke after she moved against him, flinching and letting a gasp slip. Shakily, his hand moved to grab her thigh in an attempt to stop the movement, but an eagerness in his body and the twisting excitement in his stomach hindered his muscle control. Still... he had to stop this. This was definitely not how he wanted it to end up. **"Stop!"** he demanded through a heavy breath, **"I don't like you! And I never will!"**

Ayumi giggled lightly, amused and entranced by the affect she had on his body.**"Mmm, you say that..."** she said lightly, her movement not hindered by the hand on her thigh. She leaned forward, her chest pressing against his. **"But your body is certainly saying something different! No need to be shy, Yoshiki~"** she purred, leaning forward as her tongue traced his jawline, along with nips and light sucking. He was brainwashed by that girl, but she'd help him realize his true feelings through the action that was most intimate between a man and woman.

Yoshiki found that it kept getting harder to think as it went on, but he still had the power to verbally refuse any of her claims. **"That's because... it isn't your body... it's Ayumi's,"** he answered breathlessly, but his mind began going out of service as she leaned into him. He flinched at the contact, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to move her off by the shoulder, but still was unable to. **"Aa-aagh..,"** he groaned quietly, losing the ability to keep such sounds at bay. He was beginning to run out of options as his body betrayed him. Yukiko was too scared of Ayame to be of any help, and the charm was very much out of his reach. The situation was starting to look hopeless.

**"Mm, actually, it's **_**my**_** body,"** Ayame correctly sharply. **"I'm the one in control, so it's mine, and you're **_**loving**_** it,"** she noted with a smirk. Ayumi was completely out of commission as she dug around Ayame's memories, which was annoying to let her do so freely. But if Ayame finally got Yoshiki to concede to his feelings towards her, it was hardly a problem. Her free hand moved between the two to address Yoshiki's pants, the fabric between them was just a hindrance.

Yoshiki tried to calm himself down enough to speak and keep up his defense. He grabbed her hand again, denying it its freedom to do as it pleased. **"Your logic... is wrong,"**he gasped out. He knew this for sure. After all, his body was reacting to its counterpart. His soul, his heart, however, wasn't reacting to her at all. Well, not in any way she wanted. The only thing his heart felt for Ayame was hatred. **"My body... may be... because it knows this as Ayumi's body...,"** he clarified as he got more control over his breath, at least keeping a firm hold on her wrist, **"But I... only **_**hate**_** you. There's nothing more for you from me."**

Ayame looked at Yoshiki in confusion as her hand was stopped before it could finish her whim. Her expression shifted into something sinister at his words, rage replacing anything else. **"You don't mean that!"** she snapped, manic at his cruel words. **"It's because of her! She's messed with your head! **_**You don't mean that!**_**"** she snapped, eyes wide and crazy, her hands curled into fists. Any rationality disappeared, her desire for Ayumi to just disappear ever increasing at Yoshiki's confusion. She messed everything up, she didn't deserve his loyalty!

Yoshiki was somewhat relieved to hear her angered tone. It gave his mind time to recover, and a break from the provocative actions. **"I mean it! No one's messed with me, it's just how I've felt, feel, and will always feel!"** he proclaimed without hesitation, his loyalty unshaken. If he could get her riled up enough, he could have time to regain his strength and push her off, possibly pin her to the ground. This time, she didn't have a weapon, so he wasn't too afraid of making her rage.

_**"NO!"**_ Ayame yelled at him, pushing herself off his chest. She looked down at him, frantic tears in her eyes. **"You don't realize what you're saying! She's done this!" **she yelled in panic. She had brainwashed him so much, he was rambling, lying, didn't understand. **"I'll kill her!"** she said, an unsettling grin settling on her face. A light cackle escaped her lips. She knew what she had to do, how to clarify everything for the poor, manipulated boy. **"Yes... I'll blow out her soul as easily as a small flame... then you won't be chained to her anymore. We can be together,"** she told him, leaning in to kiss him.

Yoshiki paled slightly at her words, but he couldn't let her scare him into submission. Besides, it wasn't like that hadn't been her intent this whole time. Even if she said she would, they would stop her. Ayumi had made a lot of progress with her powers, and he had a feeling they were getting closer to the key memories. He wanted to tell her just how insane her plan was, thinking he'd love her after Ayumi was gone, like he'd switch so easily. If he couldn't have all of her, he wouldn't just settle for her body. That wasn't who he was, no matter how much Ayame thought that it would work out that way. As she leaned in, with recovered strength, he shoved her off into the floor, quickly following her down to pin both of her wrists. **"None of that will happen. I'll make sure of it,"** he said in a low tone, his eyes narrowing at her with disgust.

Ayame flinched as she was suddenly thrown to the floor. She tried to recover, but she wasn't quick enough to stop him from pinning her down. She glared up at him, frustrated by his forced loyalty to Ayumi. She didn't know how to sever it, though. She had gotten so deep into his head... **"I'm pretty sure... there's nothing you can do about it,"**Ayame replied, a dark expression on her face. **"One day, soon, I'll have wiped her soul out. She'll go to sleep, and never wake back up,"** she snarled at him. **"And there's nothing you can do! This pathetic attempt to go through my memories won't work. There's nothing you can do to get rid of me! I'm going to win, and you better be ready to accept that!"** she yelled, struggling against his grip. She felt such unbridled rage that he cared about Ayumi, the way he should about her. Ayumi didn't deserve it, any of it. She deserved to die, and Ayame would carry that out no matter what.

Yoshiki's expression didn't change at her claims, feeling that all they had done in Heavenly Host wasn't for it to end this way. He strongly believed it wouldn't end with Ayame winning. It couldn't end like that. There was no way. **"You're arrogant, and underestimate Ayumi,"** he said, unwavering in his belief of a brighter outcome, and Ayame's defeat, **"I bet you can tell... that Ayumi's getting better. She'll continue to dramatically improve, much faster than you can be prepared for. You won't win. We didn't survive in Heavenly Host to be defeated in the real world."**

Ayame laughed at his confidence, the sincerity of it. She couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face. **"She didn't survive Heavenly Host, though! She's still there, she never left. Why else would she had made contact with that plane after escaping? And now, going through my memories?"** Ayame broke into a cackle once again, her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. **"She's still in Heavenly Host, and she isn't strong enough to make it through my death over and over again. No one's strong enough to handle that afterlife. How long had I been stuck in that loop? Being redressed in my skin just for those bastards to take it off?! She won't be able to handle that! She's better because she's been in easy memories and taking nice, long breaks. She won't be able to make it through the memories of my afterlife with her mind intact. And then I'll win," **Ayame explained, her grin never shifting, her eyes wide with insanity. She had no doubt in her eventual success, because Ayumi wouldn't be able to keep her mind sane.

Yoshiki felt sickness hit him at the final mention of exactly how she died. Skinned... by the ghosts of Heavenly Host... That's what Ayumi was reliving. His stomach twisted at the new information, but he still was certain of Ayumi's determination to win and live.** "You're still too quick to go assuming you'll win,"** he replied without pause. He wouldn't doubt Ayumi. She had made it through Yuki's death still with a clear mind, she wouldn't give her mind in to the pain. Though, thinking about all of this, it pained him that he really couldn't do much to help her through it. It was completely up to her, and while he believed in her, it would be extremely hard. _You can do it, Ayumi... I know you can..._

Ayame chuckled lightly, shaking her head lightly at him. **"You overestimate her. She has a mind made of glass. She would've definitely died in Heavenly Host if she hadn't leaned on you the entire time. I wonder if she can make it through my experiences, though?"** she questioned with an awful, bitter laugh. She hadn't been so lucky to have someone like Yoshiki... she flinched, trying to keep any thoughts of her companions away. She didn't want to remember them, she refused to. She frowned, glaring at him. She had had a completely different intention for coming out. She didn't want to discuss Ayumi's eventual failure, she wanted to feel him. The way he had her hands gripped down, and the distance between their bodies, she really couldn't do much to entice him anymore...

Yoshiki just shook his head. There was no talking to her, it seemed. She was dead set in thinking she could get away with this, and assumed she knew Ayumi much better than he did. She may be able to see into her memories, but she didn't know her like he did, she didn't know what the future would hold. She could only find out the past. He knew her personally, knew that she could pull through. Nothing Ayame said could change his view on that.

Ayame frowned, her eyes traveling down to his legs. He was keeping himself propped up on his knees over her... She could turn this around, if she aimed everything decently. She looked up at Yoshiki, wishing his mouth was close enough to kiss. She moved her leg, kicking hard on the inside of his knee to knock his leg out so he fell closer to her. She took the opportunity to grind her lower half against his, the friction sending sparks through her head. Though, she only got a moment to enjoy the feeling as she suddenly felt herself edge out, and replaced.

Ayumi panted as she regained control, disoriented from her new location on the ground. Her face reddened as she realized the heat in her lower abdomen. It didn't take long for her to get some idea what may have happened while she had been memory-searching, and the very thought of Ayame doing anything to Yoshiki made her sick to her stomach. **"Yoshiki, are you okay?"** she questioned, noticing he had her wrists gripped in his hands.

Yoshiki grunted slightly as the hit to his leg came too quickly for him to react. **"Aa... aaagh...,"**he groaned, flinching at the shift of her body against his. Thankfully, though, Ayumi seemed to have come to her senses. At her question, he released her wrists and sat back off of her, panting lightly. The last touch had caught him a bit off guard, and all of the pent up passion was riled again. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his heart down, nodding to Ayumi. **"Yeah, I'm fine,"** he answered, smiling slightly at her while inconspicuously hiding his lower part with his arms.

Ayumi sat up, relieved to hear he was okay. She had been unaware of what had just transpired. She dug through memories, trying to figure out how to get to certain spots. She had found the memory of her afterlife, but after a jolt of pain she had pulled out. Plus, there had been an instability in Ayame's mind that made flashes of things she couldn't comprehend get thrown her way. It had been too confusing to keep track of, and now she could guess why. Ayame's mind would react to her emotions, whatever they were. **"What happened? You had a charm on hand, didn't you?"** Ayumi asked with a small frown. There was no way Ayame could really overpower Yoshiki, considering Ayumi knew the strength of her own body, and it was anything but impressive.

Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head nervously at her question. He didn't really want to mention how she had gotten the charm away from him, and how his... mind had blanked. That was the more embarrassing part, but he guessed it was unhealthy to keep things from her at this point. **"Ahh, well... she hit me to get the charm away. She was able to grab it and throw it, so I guess she's getting pretty desperate..,"** he mentioned first, knowing she had at least endured a little pain in handling the charm, **"And after that... I was a little overwhelmed... Sorry."** He felt it necessary to apologize, since his will power was waning as his desires escalated, and he had come close to being unable to stop Ayame.

Ayumi looked surprised as he mentioned Ayame grabbing it away, because that was a really desperate move. The charms hurt a lot when they were just near her, she couldn't imagine how awful it felt to grab one. She would question him what he meant by overwhelmed if she didn't have an idea of what he meant. It was hard to ignore the reaction her own body had. **"It's okay..."** she answered, shifting awkwardly. **"I should really be apologizing to you. You must be... frustrated..."** she said, feeling her face darken to a deep red as she allowed the subject to arise. Her eyes flickered down from his face for a split second, her hands fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt.

Yoshiki's blush, that had been there since the whole thing started, deepened at the mention of his, ahm... 'frustration.' It was horribly embarrassing to talk about, but he guessed they could only ignore it for so long before having to address it. **"I-it's no fault of yours, though..,"** he told her, dismissing her apology. It was Ayame's fault, and a little bit of his, for getting aroused in the first place. There was no blame placed with Ayumi, that much was certain. Though... he had to wonder... if Ayumi could feel what happened, or the leftovers, was she 'frustrated' too? His face brightened at the idea, cursing at himself for the perverted thought.

Ayumi didn't look wholly convinced, since it had been her body... along with the spirit she let into it. And it was weird, and maybe a little childish, but the idea of Ayame touching Yoshiki made Ayumi even more tempted to go forward with what she was seriously considering. Maybe as a way to 'erase' her touch. Also, it was really hard to ignore her own tension. **"Mm... even so..."** Ayumi mumbled lightly, scooting closer to him. **"It doesn't feel right to leave it like this..."**

* * *

Ayumi fell onto her bed, her wet hair fanning out on her pillow. Her stomach still felt warm at the thought of earlier that day. She was really glad they only went as far as they did, because going all the way may have been too quick. What they did end up doing made her feel such intense closeness to him as well, she really was happy they were proceeding as they were. She had come home later than she normally did, the two of them had passed out after their activities. Her mother had a lot of questions for her when she came home, though Ayumi was quick to lie and say she was at Naomi's. While both her parents knew she was dating Yoshiki, it was just a knee-jerk reaction to lie about her location. It had just been her mom home, and Ayumi knew better to ask where her dad was. She had gotten the chance to talk to her mom a bit, which eventually led to Ayumi's stuttered question about birth control. What resulted was the most awkward conversation she ever had, as her mom began to panic about her 'purity'. She had almost instantly regretted the question, but eventually her mom seemed to give into defeat, mumbling how she was too young to be a grandmother. Which was funny, because her mom had bugged Hinoe countless times about finding a husband and giving her grand-kids Her mom made an appointment with the gynecologist for next week, which was a wonder she managed to get an appointment so quickly. Though, her mom insisted on going with her, and Ayumi was going to have to miss the first few hours of class that day. Still, it seemed like the smartest thing to do. She said her goodnights to her mother and headed upstairs to take a shower and just collapse.

She certainly didn't feel tired, excitement buzzing through her as she kept thinking back to Yoshiki and his hands...

Ayumi hadn't expected to fall into the white-walled plane of her mind, and she also didn't expect to instantly be assaulted by Ayame. **"G-Get off!"**Ayumi snapped as Ayame's legs hooked against her's in a way that prevented kicking. Ayame also managed to grab both of Ayumi's wrists in one hand, so her free hand could press against Ayumi's throat.

**"Fucking bitch! I'll kill you! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!"** Ayame screamed, eyes wild with insanity and blood lust. Ayumi could only respond in a choking noise, Ayame's hand pressed down hard on her throat. **"You shouldn't have- he's mine! **_**MINE.**_** He belongs to me, the fact that you would touch him... i'll rip your goddamn throat out!"** Her hand clenched around her throat, Ayumi's lungs were burning for air. **"You really shouldn't make a move on another girl's man, it's sick. And the fact is he was only turned on because I did that to him!"**

Ayumi's strength was ebbing away as she gasped for air, Ayame's eyes glaring down at her in pure hatred. Suddenly Ayame released Ayumi's throat and stood up in a flurry of motions. **"You're so lucky I can't kill you! Ugh, disgusting! You didn't even do that good a job! Novice, stupid, messy, not good!"** Ayame began to ramble, turning to Ayumi who was recapturing her breath. Then Ayame kicked her in the side, the same spot she had previously given Ayumi a bruise. **"When will you just accept that he's mine! Stop manipulating him!"**

Ayumi grunted as she held her side, the pain stabbing as she was becoming very sick of being injured. **"Can you just get over yourself already!"** Ayumi snapped, her patience nonexistent as pain throbbed through her. **"Yoshiki is with me. Yoshiki loves me. I don't understand your obsession with him! Any memory you're considering your own isn't! They're mine! He protected **_**me**_** throughout Heavenly Host! He's in love with **_**me**_**, and has been much longer than he has even known you!"**

Ayame stared down at Ayumi, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. A slow grin spread across her face at Ayumi's words. **"Heh...kekeke... you poor delusional girl! You're saying nonsense! The same lies you use to manipulate Yoshiki, I'm sure!"**

**"For fuck's sake!"** Ayumi snapped, temper flaring at Ayame's craziness. **"I'm not dealing with this! I just want my life back! I'm trying to help you! Appease you! You could help make this all so much easier and then you can move on!"**

Ayame was back on top of Ayumi in a flash, her knee digging into Ayumi's gut. **"You think... I want to **_**move on**_**? NO! Stupid! So stupid! I don't want to go on to be nothing! I want my life! I want the life I **_**deserve**_**, but never got because a so-called friend sentenced me to my doom! You're one of them! That lead how many people to their death!? I DESERVE A CHANCE! You, though? You don't deserve anything. You should be the only one rotting in that school."**

Ayumi flinched back, Ayame's words hitting her hard as she still constantly grappled with the guilt of introducing the Sachiko Ever After charm. She wouldn't believe Ayame, though. She wouldn't just lay back and lose her life. **"SHUT UP! I'm sorry for what happened to you but-"**

**"**_**Don't**_** feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity, I just want your **_**body**_**,"**Ayame threatened, knee digging deeper into Ayumi.

Ayumi cursed lightly, shutting her eyes. Ayame was more violent this time, and Ayumi really needed to do something quick. She imagined it, the pair of scissors on her desk. She felt the weight of the metal in her hands, and then swung her arm to dig the scissors into Ayame's arm. Ayame let out a cry of pain releasing her grip on Ayumi as she grabbed for the wound. Ayumi kicked Ayame off her, and then held the scissors near Ayame's face. She opened and closed the blades, allowing the awful noise to fill both their heads. Ayame went into a panic, screaming, twisting on the floor as she begged for it to stop. Ayumi paused, realizing her cruelty and tossed the scissors aside. She felt nauseous. Ayame paused, her expression grave as the scissors were gone. The two looked at each other for a long moment.

Then Ayumi reappeared in her room, gasping desperately for air. She flinched as she looked over at her arm, blood seeping out. **"Dammit..."** she sighed, her side sore, her arm stinging. She didn't stab Ayame hard, or herself hard, it definitely hurt, though. She found the scissors that were thrown against her wall, her blood coating the silver. She picked them up, wiping the blood off on her shirt, which was already ruined. She then quietly made her way to the bathroom. She pulled the t-shirt off carefully, and took a good look at the puncture wound. She sighed as she began to clean, disinfect, and wrap it. She looked at herself in the mirror, a growing bruise blossoming on her right side, her arms scarred from the long cut down them, her side marked by the knife wound as well. She suddenly felt overwhelming disgust with her own body, and poignant hate for the spirit that served as the catalyst for all of them. She felt tears beginning to spill, feeling more desperate than ever for Ayame to just leave her. She grabbed the new t-shirt she brought and tugged it on, before stumbling back into her room and collapsing on the bed, misery hanging over her head.


	18. Flirts

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Yoshiki had trouble getting his mind off of the events of yesterday. He was having... interesting dreams surrounding Ayumi, and he couldn't stop from revisiting his memories, even in class. Luckily, though, he had at least a little control as to what his body did when he wanted to keep everything under wraps, so he wasn't embarrassing himself. He was only... not paying much attention to the teacher's droning lecture. Soon enough, they had a five minute break between periods, and he was determined to spend it napping, and maybe a little bit of fantasizing.

Hayashi Kasumi felt her nerves acting up as her best friend whispered encouragement to her. She only had a brief window to talk, so she had to stop worrying and just go up and talk to him. She smiled nervously at her friend before getting up and making her way over to Yoshiki's desk. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest, but she was determined to stay natural. **"Hey, Kishinuma,"** Kasumi greeted with a sweet smile. **"You wouldn't happen to have the notes from yesterday, would you?"** she asked, considering she really wasn't in class yesterday. Though, it would be much easier to just get the notes from her friends, it had been insisted she get them from him. Which, while embarrassing, she had always been looking for reasons to talk to him.

Yoshiki opened his eyes and lifted his head from the desk groggily as he heard a familiar voice. He knew Kasumi, since she was a classmate and all, but she didn't really talk to him much, nor did he chat with her. It took him a moment to register her question, thinking back on yesterday. Had he even taken notes? He should have... It was one of those days where he was so bored, he was writing to occupy his mind. **"By chance, I think I do,"** he answered, leaning slightly towards her to reach for his bag that was slouched against the desk leg. He hoisted it up and dug through it, pulling out a notebook that almost looked new, for lack of use. He flipped open the notebook and scanned the pages, confirming that he actually had recorded the lesson. He shut it with a dull snapping noise, motioning it towards her.** "You can borrow it for as long as you need it,"** he told her with a bored gaze. He wouldn't need the thing for a while. He didn't really learn well via notes, anyways.

Kasumi's face was slightly flushed as she took the notebook with a grateful smile. **"Thanks Kishinuma. I shouldn't be too long with it,"**she replied cheerfully. With that done, she returned to her seat where her friends eagerly awaited her.

Ayumi's head was resting in the palm of her hand, her elbow propped against the desk. Her eyes were half-lidded, a small frown on her face as she watched Yoshiki with the giddy girl. For once, Ayame and her were on the same wavelength of irritation, which felt like it was just making the burning irritation all the more harsh. She couldn't stand the feeling inside of her, wondering if it may be a little uncalled for. But, it was obvious Kasumi had a crush on her boyfriend. Her smile, blush, body language, and the way her friends were reacted all pointed to it. It pissed her off, too. It wasn't exactly like the class didn't know she and Yoshiki were going out. She bit the inside of her cheek, anger fogging her thoughts as the class geared up to start the next period.

Yoshiki didn't get any wavelengths from the girl that she liked him. It was easy to be oblivious when such feelings were directed at you, especially when he could only think of Ayumi at the moment. He didn't notice her look at them either. As Kasumi left to rejoin her friends, he laid his head back on the desk with a tired sigh, retreating back into his memories.

The day wore on, but time always seemed to fly in his day dreams. Soon, it was time to go. Yoshiki stood and picked up his school bag, walking over to Ayumi. **"Ready to go?"** he asked with a tilt of his head, placing his free hand in his pants pocket.

Ayumi spent the rest of the class time seething, a cycle of anger rapidly spinning in her head. She found herself paying more attention Kasumi, a resentful already boiling towards the girl. She was pretty, which frustrated Ayumi even more. With big green eyes and light brown hair, and a chest that Ayumi couldn't even begin to compare to. Her paranoia was making her sick, but she couldn't shake the feeling of anger. As the day ended, Ayumi steeled herself to brush Yoshiki off. She just needed... time to sort out these annoyances. She glanced at him, though only for a split second as she looked away again. **"I have a few things I need to do... You should probably just head home without me,"** she told him neutrally, unable to make eye contact.

Yoshiki stared at her as he waited for a reply, finding her quick glance at him a little... unsettling? Her answer was sort of strange too. She hadn't told him about business before... His heart sunk slightly, but... if she wanted him out of her hair, he wouldn't force himself on her. **"Er... o-okay..,"** he replied hesitantly, taking his hand from his pocket to rub the back of his neck as his eyes shifted to the side. He wasn't sure what to make of her tone or body language just yet. Was something wrong? With her, him, or... God forbid their relationship? It was a distant fear, and he'd rather not dwell on it. He'd just settle on the fact she really had something important to do that didn't involve him. **"See you later, then...,"** he muttered, a bit disheartened, but still, he wouldn't press her for information. He turned and left the classroom, trying to keep the worst case scenarios out of his head.

Ayumi flinched lightly as he left, letting out a huge sigh. She ran her fingers through her bangs, flicking them aside in annoyance. Was she overreacting? Ugh, maybe. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was urging her to tackle Kasumi, though, so her current reaction could be much worse. She blinked slowly as she saw Kasumi quickly leave the classroom... Her teeth gritted together, because there was no way she was actually going to do what she thought she might do...

**"Hey, Kishinuma,"** Kasumi greeted with a bright smile. She pulled his notebook out of her bag and held it out to him. **"Thanks a lot for lending me your notes,"** she said, her tone sincere. She was tempted to ask him to walk home together, hearing Ayumi was unable to... she didn't want to miss a good opportunity to get to talk to him. **"Hey, you work at a music store, right?"**

Yoshiki somewhat welcomed the conversation Kasumi brought. It kept his mind of the terrifying thoughts that his and Ayumi's relationship might be faltering. He glanced to the notebook, taking it from her gently and placing it in is bag, which was thrown over his shoulder after it was safely latched closed. **"It's no problem,"** he said, looking ahead as he walked, **"You're actually pretty lucky... I don't normally take notes..."** He slipped his hand into his pocket again, deciding to keep it there this time. He cast a glance to Kasumi, finding the question somewhat strange for someone who just started talking to him today, but other than that, it was innocent enough of a conversation starter. **"Ah, yeah... downtown... Why?" **he wondered, curious as to why that particular thought was on her mind.

Kasumi felt her heart picking up pace as he spoke. Ah, he really was too cute... too bad she was making her move a bit later than she should. She'd feel guiltier if Ayumi and her had been friends, but she wasn't going to hold back now. Guys like Yoshiki were pretty damn rare. **"My saxophone's gone to crap in the last couple months, so I've been on the lookout for a new one,"** she explained with a light smile. Those stupid sax lessons her parents forced her into for years finally had a use!

Yoshiki looked to her as she spoke of finding a new sax. Of course, he wasn't skilled in wind and brass instruments, but due to his 'training' and such at the music store, he knew which were good and which weren't. He guessed he could help her... after all, she was a fellow 2-9 student. **"Well... I don't work today, but they probably wouldn't mind me helping someone buy something without pay,"** he said, offering to help her find exactly what she was looking for. Since... he didn't have plans anymore for the afternoon, it seemed...

Ayumi glanced outside the hallway window, her eyes narrowing as she saw Yoshiki walking out with Kasumi. **"I'm not going completely crazy, right?"** Ayumi suddenly asked Naomi with a concerned look. **"Hayashi is interested in Yoshiki, right?"** she questioned. Her anger was getting to the point that she very much would like to punch someone, namely that brat of a girl. Why the hell would she be making a move on Yoshiki now? Because he was taken? Ugh... Kasumi had probably done it before, taken guys from other girls. Not that she knew that for sure... but she seemed pretty willing to make a move on someone who wasn't available.

Naomi glanced at Ayumi after gathering her stuff, then leaned out the door to steal a glance at Kasumi. She eased back into the room with a thoughtful look, placing a hand to her chin. **"Yeah... probably,"** she answered, but she couldn't fathom why the girl had chosen now to start flirting around with him. If she thought she could snatch him away from Ayumi, she obviously didn't know Yoshiki very well. **"But, you shouldn't get so worked up over her,"** she added, moving the strap of her school bag over her shoulder so it could lay at her side, **"Kishinuma would never leave you over someone else."**

Ayumi frowned lightly, her paranoia still toying around with ideas in her head. He didn't necessarily have to leave her to do things with Kasumi... But it wasn't like he was that type of guy. **"Yeah, you're right,"** she sighed, grabbing her own school bag. She pulled it over her head, letting the strap rest across her very flat chest. **"But he really shouldn't be encouraging her,"** she grumbled lightly. She wished he would just shoo her away or something. She probably thought she had a chance with him...

Naomi felt her own jealousy bubble, and a little frustrated Ayumi was wasting her time here, worrying about a girl that didn't even matter. If she could actually be with Satoshi, she wouldn't ever refuse to walk home with him because of some flirty girl. In fact, her jealousy would probably come out as more show-offy, clinging to him extra hard in front of everybody. But, she couldn't have him, while Ayumi seemed blissful in her relationship... up until now. **"I'm not wholly certain he's reading her flirts correctly,"** she mentioned. Guys weren't the best at noticing when girls had a crush on them... Eh, she guessed girls were the same way, sometimes. It was just hard to believe someone liked you, she guessed, so it's the last thing anyone ever thought of. **"Anyway, stop complaining... At least you have a boyfriend,"** she groaned with a slight agitation in her tone and a slump of her shoulders.

Ayumi hummed lightly in agreement that he probably wasn't reading getting the hints. Still... it was frustrating. She felt her established feeling for men in general seeping into how she thought of Yoshiki, which wasn't good. After all, men in general were cheaters... liars... no good bastards. And she loved Yoshiki, and she knew he was a good guy, but she felt a certain level of panic that she had trapped herself in the same situation her mom had. She looked at Naomi and smiled sympathetically at her. **"Ah, Mochida is still dragging his feet, eh?"** Ayumi questioned lightly. **"Geeze, what is he waiting for?"** she sighed, surprised he hadn't made a move yet. After all, there was nothing in the way of him confessing...

Naomi sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear. **"I don't know... He may not even like me in that way,"** she muttered, her heart sinking at the possibility. They had been friends for so long... It was very possible that's all he saw her as. **"I'm afraid I'm getting my hopes up, misreading comfort as affection,"** she said with a small pout, unsure of what to do about it. She certainly wasn't confessing... It was much too risky. Seeing how Ayumi and him had been after her confession, she was much too afraid of it being awkward for them like that, maybe forever. She didn't have anyone to move on with like Ayumi had, with Yoshiki to fall back on and erase the tension in the air between her and Satoshi. She had no cushion for rejection, and therefore, she wouldn't. If Satoshi did like her... she wished he'd come out with it already, but she wouldn't bet on it.

Ayumi couldn't stop herself scoffing lightly at her fear of rejection. Not because the idea isn't warranted, the idea of rejection is always terrifying. It was just that she knew for a fact that Satoshi only had eyes for Naomi, he was just a bit of a coward. **"You aren't misreading anything, Nakashima,"** she assured her. **"He's probably fretting over the same things you're fretting about. Rejection, the awkwardness after said rejection, losing a friendship, the list goes on,"** she explained. **"Mochida's probably scared himself into a stalemate,"** she sighed lightly. He really did need to stop psyching himself out and just ask Naomi on a date. He was causing unnecessary anxiety between the two.

Naomi was about to ask Ayumi how she could be so sure, but remembered her thoughts a few minutes ago. She hadn't picked up on Satoshi's feelings, but it must have been obvious to everyone else. **"Then... what should I do?" **she asked with a slight frown, doubting the softy could overcome the said stalemate anytime soon, **"Confessing myself it out of the question, by the way..."** A girl confessing first seemed a lot less romantic to her. She probably shouldn't care about that at this point, but she couldn't help but want their start to be traditional.

Ayumi smiled at Naomi, finding the answer to be pretty obvious. **"Well, you have to make confessing seem less risky to him,"** she began to explain. She could understand why Naomi didn't want to confess herself, so she'd have to help her by suggesting a more acceptable approach. **"So, start flirting a little,"** she said, her tone couldn't hide her own amusement. It was nice to get her mind off her worries and just talk to Naomi like this. **"Actually, probably more than a little,"** she added. If Naomi only did a few small things, Satoshi would probably just think it was a weirdly good mood or something.

Naomi shifted nervously, leaning against the wall and letting her hand fidget together. The act of flirting... was something really embarrassing to her. The only real experience she had in it was receiving it as a joke from Seiko, and her flirting was ridiculous. Basically, she didn't know how to flirt. The thought made her blush, and get horribly nervous. **"I-I'd be no good at it... he wouldn't notice..,"** she said, more to herself than to Ayumi. She looked at the ground, kicking at the floor anxiously.

**"He'd notice,"** Ayumi commented as she sat down on the top of a desk, her legs swinging lightly as they hovered off the ground. **"Though, I don't really have any good tips for flirting..."** she admitted with a weak smile. The way her and Yoshiki got together was drastically different than anyone else's experience. Although, before the confessions, she may have been flirting? She did cuddle up to him on the roof and brush snow out of his hair... Her heart was aching for his contact all of a sudden. Ah, was she so reliant on him? **"Just let your guard down. Give yourself some leeway to act on your wants,"** she suggested with a light shrug.

Naomi's eyes lifted to follow Ayumi's movements, watching her get up on the table. She still didn't feel very confident... Acting on her wants? Easier said than done... and some of them may be too obvious. Her face burned at even the thought of intentionally getting close to him, brushing their hands together, anything that she had thought about doing before. She highly doubted her ability to go through with this plan. **"I'm not so sure... I can do things like that,"** she mentioned with a small whimper.

Ayumi blinked at Naomi, smiling sympathetically at her. She hummed thoughtfully, leaning back and propping her hands behind her to keep her balanced. She looked up at the ceiling as she considered her advice. **"I think you're over thinking it,"** she admitted, looking back at Naomi. **"It's a little embarrassing at first... letting your emotions start to come out... but it feels really good. And it becomes easier," **she admitted, talking about flirting and relationships in general. **"Especially since Mochida really does like you, a lot. Ask anyone in the class, we're all waiting for the two of you to get together,"** she said with a smile.

Naomi felt herself becoming more embarrassed at the mention of Satoshi's feelings. It didn't ease her nerves. Plus, she had no idea where to start with 'acting on her wants.' Maybe Ayumi could tell her where to start, too... **"E-even so... I don't know what to do... I'm... too nervous to even think about flirting..,"** she muttered, holding her hands behind her back,** "So... okay, here's the deal... You... tell me what to do, and I'll do it."** Such a move was risky, to put her embarrassment in the hands of another, but she trusted Ayumi to start her out on something easy.

Ayumi couldn't stop herself from laughing at the suggestion, because Naomi was putting her future together in _her_ hands. The hands of a girl who had been rejected from Satoshi. It was weirdly funny, but she didn't find herself hating the idea. **"Alright, if that's what it'll take, we'll do that,"** she said with a grin. She felt a type of power in her hands. **"I'll give you your first assignment, that you will have one day to complete,"** Ayumi said, sitting up and holding her index finger up. **"Let's give ya baby steps here... hmmm, compliment him tomorrow on something,"** she told her with a shrug. She wanted to keep the directions vague enough that it wasn't too stressful.

Naomi held in a sigh of relief. The first challenge seemed easy enough. It didn't involve any physical flirting, unless she wanted to incorporate it. But she was fairly certain she'd go for a certain bare minimum.** "A-alright... sounds simple enough,"** she replied, but she couldn't be too casual about the compliment. If she got him to confess with this one thing, it'd be a load of nervousness off about future assignments Ayumi would give her.

**"It shouldn't be too hard,"** Ayumi agreed, hopping off the table and readjusting her school bag. **"Though, I'd suggest you don't fail any of these assignments,"** she threatened with a bright smile and glint in her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd do if Naomi messed anything up or was unable to pick up the courage, but perhaps the less specified the punishment was, the more afraid she'd be of it. She really was rooting for Naomi, which was such a drastic feeling change as compared to months and months ago. It was nice to be able to talk to her without that awful jealousy plaguing her.

* * *

Yoshiki only found himself more panicked as he hadn't seen Ayumi on the way to school. She usually waited around for him so they could walk to the school together... He had a really sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gulped, anxious to enter the classroom at this point. He took a deep breath and walked in, noticing Ayumi was indeed in her seat. At least something bad hadn't happened to her... but it only shifted his worry to the stability of their relationship. He settled his school bag on his desk as he approached her, but wasn't intending to bring them up specifically. He was more or less testing the waters, seeing if her tone and actions from yesterday were just him panicking, since this was his first time being a boyfriend.** "Did you get done with whatever you needed to do yesterday?"** he asked casually, looking down at her to gauge her expression.

Ayumi had a lot of time to think yesterday between her homework and household chores and she found herself going into panic mode with the entire relationship. Her jealousy was worse than what she had with Satoshi and Naomi, way worse. She was absolutely terrified about the idea of Yoshiki touching another girl as he had touched her. She felt sick, realizing the power she had unwittingly handed over to him as she had confessed. She didn't want to end up like her mom so badly, her entire head was just muddled over what was happening. She was lost in her thoughts when Yoshiki's voice broke her out of them. She glanced at him in confusion, unsure what he meant. Then she remember the excuse she used and quickly tried to regain some sense of composure. **"Oh, uh, yeah..."** she answered quietly, her eyes trailing down to the pen she was fiddling between her fingers as if it held some interest. She was scared, so she was detaching. She felt awful, but she couldn't stop herself from allowing a distance to form.

Yoshiki felt his heart sink lower at her lacking response. The delay in her answer sort of made it sound like... what she had said earlier had been an excuse. Why did she need an excuse to skip out on walking with him? His fear increased to a monster size, but he didn't have the time to bring it up, nor did he feel like he had the proof to ask her what was wrong. As much as it hurt, he'd have to back off for now. **"Ah... okay..,"** he muttered, backing up slowly back to his seat, sitting back with a quiet sigh. He didn't like this... and just as they were getting closer... Or was that it? Had they moved too fast, and she was feeling uncertain? God, these thoughts wouldn't stop... He slipped a hand through his hair, stopping at his neck. This was frustrating... and scary...

Ayumi felt guilt twist her stomach as he responded and backed away. She felt bad, her emotions hay-wiring on her. She sighed lightly, looking down at her book in a way to get her mind off her destructive jealousy. "'Ey, Class Rep!" She heard the call from across the room, her eyes glancing up out of pure habit at the name. Her heart leaped up into her throat when she realized for the first time who was new class representative was. Hayashi Kasumi. Of course. She felt a whole new type of hatred blossom in her chest at this girl. Sure, it was her own fault she lost the position... she bit the inside of her cheek, glancing over at Yoshiki quickly before looking at her book. Was this just life foreshadowing what was going to happen?

Naomi shuffled nervously as school was nearing it's end. It was the last break in between periods, and she figured now would be as good a time as any. She was still struggling with a compliment, but maybe one would come to her as she was actually looking at Satoshi. She took a deep breath, standing from her seat and trailing over to his desk innocently. **"Hey, Satoshi... what's up?"** she asked casually, sliding her hand across the desk in front of his, stopping as she reached him. She didn't feel comfortable just skipping right to the compliment. It would most likely come at the tail end of their conversation, even though its why she started on in the first place.

Satoshi looked up at Naomi and smiled in greeting. He has been telling himself he would confess to her since they got back from Heavenly Host, and while the desire was there, the courage and rashness wasn't. As a result, he'd gotten pretty good at burying his feelings to carry on nice, normal conversations. **"Hey, Naomi. Not much... trying to get the math homework done,"** he said as he glanced down at his scribbled on paper. **"I promised Yuka I'd pick her up and that we could go get crepes, and when I do one thing with her, it normally leads to a bunch of other trips. So, i'm trying to finish this so I'm not up till two in the morning," **he explained with a fond smile. He tried to hang out with Yuka as often as possible, since he wanted her life to be as normal as it could be after the traumatic events.

Naomi smiled back to him, leaning slightly on the desk to get a better look at the paper. **"I see... that's nice... You're an awesome big brother,"** she commented, but that of course wasn't going to count as her compliment. It was too casual, and something she said often anyways. Though, she couldn't help it. He did a lot to assure Yuka's happiness. It was really admirable... She didn't have any siblings, just her mom, so she didn't really know what it would be like to be a big sister. But she hoped she'd be as good as Satoshi or Seiko. Ugh, she needed to stop getting side tracked. She only had a couple of minutes left. Though, she still felt a little bad. She was keeping him from what he wanted to do... Oh well, it was in the past. She had already set out to do it. She had best finish. **"Ah, ahm, sorry for interrupting. I'll see you later, then?"** she asked with a nervous laugh, straightening up, off of his desk, **"Oh... and... you look nice today."** The last comment came out of a more shy voice, but she guessed that was a good thing. But, ugh! It was a horribly simple, cliche compliment, that felt too abnormal in the conversation! So embarrassing! Oh well... that was one assignment out of the way... But, as she turned and went back to her seat before the bell rang, the anxiety over what her next mission would be quickly wiped out the relief.

Satoshi was left stunned at Naomi's compliment, confusion hitting him hard. He didn't even get to utter an embarrassed thanks before she took off back to her seat. His face felt like it was on fire. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to make out what just happened. He was used to being called a good brother, it was something he worked for and heard people always compliment him. Her comment on his appearance was absolutely baffling. He looked the same as every other day, though now his color was red thanks to the compliment. He stared at his math problems, unable to process any of them as his head went in circles. He really, really didn't understand girls.

Naomi had exploded after she reached the safety of her seat, where she knew Satoshi would be unable to see her burning face. She was mostly hung up on how her compliment had lacked any sense of creativity. Ugh, this would've been impossible if Ayumi hadn't insisted that Satoshi actually liked her. After the bell rang for school's end, and Satoshi had left to pick up Yuka, she slumped over to Ayumi, bending over and laying her head on her desk with her arms over her. **"That was awful! Did you hear it? Did you hear my pathetic compliment?!"** she asked, not lifting her head as she spoke with a pitiful tone.

Ayumi smiled lightly as Naomi slumped over to her. She was selfishly happy at the appearance of her friend, because it might mean she could avoid another awkward encounter with Yoshiki. She really did need to get in control of herself, though... it wasn't like she wanted them to break up. She shifted her attention back on Naomi. She patted her lightly on the head as someone would to a dog that just lost its bone. **"I won't be giving you any points for creativity,"** she admitted with a small laugh. **"But it was nice enough, and out of left field enough that you sent him into a flustered, confused mess. So, at least you've got him paying attention,"** Ayumi said as a smile curled on her lips.

Naomi just groaned in response, still too embarrassed to take the good with the bad. She hoped no one else had heard her painfully obvious, pitiful flirting compliment. If Seiko had been around, she would've given her so much grief for it... **"S-so... what should I do next?"** she asked without moving, the horror evident in her tone. She almost wished she didn't have to take on a second assignment, that would most likely be much worse than a simple flattering comment.

Ayumi tapped her chin thoughtfully, as if she was coming up with the idea on the spot. She already knew what she wanted Naomi to do, she just wanted to word it in a way that wouldn't freak her out. Eh, she'd freak out no matter which way she worded it, anyways. **"Well, this is pretty obvious, but physical contact is next! Again, due in one day, since you should strike iron when it's hot, or however that saying goes,"** she said with a light shrug, knowing Naomi was probably panicking from the new assignment already. **"Oh, and no 'accidental' bumps. A purposeful moment of contact that he'll notice, and he'll register as you doing on your own free will,"** she added with a small smirk. It would have defeated the point to do an accidental touch, anyways. It was supposed to be flirting, after all.

Naomi groaned a second time, dread filling her to the brim. Not physical contact... she wasn't ready! Ugh... she almost felt like the hardest part was finding a place to put in the flirting... She was really bad at this. **"Tomorrow is going to be worse than today..,"** she complained, her voice still muffled with her head against the desk. But, as a thought came to mind, she lifted herself up, giving Ayumi a curious look. **"Hey... are you skipping out on Kishinuma again?"** she asked with a raised brow. She wasn't seriously letting this jealousy thing keep her away from him, right? If Yoshiki was actually the weak type when it came to other girls, distancing herself was the worst thing she could do. And even with Yoshiki as loyal as he was, this still was no good.

Ayumi wondered how Naomi was going to pull it off, considering her compliment today was admittedly embarrassing to watch. Her thoughts skidded to a halt as she questioned her on Yoshiki. She quickly looked away, nervousness and anxiety hitting her hard as she desperately wanted to avoid this conversation. **"Uh, yeah, sort of, I guess,"** she answered quickly, her mind going on the fritz as she couldn't come up with any good lie to tell. She shouldn't be having these doubts, these worries, but they were unavoidable. And this entire this was just dragging up a question she had always wondered: could a guy stay loyal in a relationship? From what she's seen? No, they couldn't.

Naomi frowned at her, uncertain on what to say. She wasn't really experienced with relationships, so she didn't feel like she had the right to lecture Ayumi, but... judging from Yoshiki's disheartened expression the whole day, this wasn't going anywhere good. **"O-oh... uhm... how long do you... plan on shrugging him off?"** she asked with a concerned face. She hated how rude that sounded, but really... Too much distance was unhealthy, for both of them. She could tell, even after only a day and a half or so, it was wrecking Yoshiki. Basically, she was addressing this so maybe Ayumi could realize this jealousy or whatever she felt was unnecessary, and that it was suffocating their relationship.

Ayumi leaned back in her chair, her gaze settling on her lap as she considered the question. **"I... don't really know..."** she admitted with a frown. She loved Yoshiki, she really did. She hated being apart but when she was put near him her mind began to mess with her. She couldn't even look at him without awful feelings arise. She didn't really want to talk about it, since she didn't really know what she could do about her concerns. Plus, she didn't want to discuss her home life in the depth the conversation would lead them. **"Mm, well, that 's it..."** Ayumi as she pushed her chair back and stood up, grabbing her schoolbag and slinging it over her shoulder. **"I'll see you tomorrow, Nakashima,"** she said with a light smile before quickly making her way out of the classroom, unable to handle a discussion. She'd figure things out... she just needed to sort through these feelings alone.

Naomi watched her get up, a small frown tugging at her lips. **"U-uhm... okay... see you,"** she replied, unable to stop her. If she didn't want to talk... she couldn't do much about it. It didn't keep her from being worried, though. It was sad to see them so happy one day, and then start being pushed apart. It probably wasn't just jealousy, but still... she wished she could help.


	19. Mending

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

The next day came much too soon for Naomi's nervous brain. She was fretting about the physical contact all day, but it eventually came time where she would have to face the challenge. During lunch, she had actually managed to touch his hand in a flirting manner, completely accident free! Her mind was broken afterword, and she needed a rest from the embarrassment, so she had told Ayumi to text her her next assignment, heading home early.

Yoshiki felt overwhelmed with fear. He could hardly focus on anything else, all he did all day was tap his pencil against the desk. The teachers had asked him many times to stop, but the anxiety wouldn't let him, earning him extra work. He gave a heavy sigh at the last bell, his brain felt completely muddled. He didn't bother asking Ayumi about today, certain she'd give another excuse or just flat out refuse. Instead, he choose to walk with Satoshi today, reliving his old tradition of when he had been single. He mostly needed a friend to talk to, the stress was overbearing. **"Satoshi... she won't hardly talk to me at all... and she always seems to be finding excuses to avoid me..,"** he started, his expression and tone disheartened, with a touch of fear, **"What If I... did something wrong?... What if she... what if she wants to break up?"**

Satoshi had to push his own overwhelmingly good mood aside to concentrate on his friend and his worries. His mind kept drifting back to lunch, though. She had to have been flirting with him, right? No way he was reading too much into- ahhh, he needed to stop obsessing for a few moments to help Yoshiki. He frowned lightly as he listened, unsure if he had ever heard Yoshiki carry such a tone before. This was really messing with him... ah, why couldn't girls just be more forward about things? **"You haven't done anything that warrants that, though, right?"** Satoshi questioned with a concerned glance over at Yoshiki. **"Ah, you really are best off just flat-out asking her what's going on, either ways. I doubt she wants to break up... Maybe it's something with that spirit?"** he mentioned, his tone unsure. He found it impossible to believe that the two would be calling it quits already with how happy they have been since they got together.

Yoshiki shook his head, completely baffled by the current events. **"No... or, at least... I don't think I did..,"** he answered uncertainly, his mind mostly going to the thought that maybe they had moved too fast, and it was falling apart because of it... But still, would that warrant such reactions from Ayumi? She was being unbearably cold to him, and he couldn't fathom why. It had to be his fault, though... **"It has to be something I've done... She still talks to Naomi completely normally. It's just me that she's avoiding..,"** he mentioned, dropping further into despair. Yes, talking to her would most likely be the only way he'd get any answers... but, he was afraid to hear those answers.

Satoshi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to recall everything he could about the past few days. **"Ah, Hayashi's been flirting with you lately... do you think that could be it?"** he questioned, unsure how insecure Ayumi really was. Kasumi had been hanging around Yoshiki whenever she could, it seemed. It was pretty obvious that she was interested in Yoshiki, which was pretty awful to even try to get his attention when he had a girlfriend. It was the only thing he could come up with that may fit the criteria of Ayumi suddenly turning cold. Though, Yoshiki wouldn't cheat on her, so if she was reacting to that, it was pretty uncalled for to doubt his loyalty.

Yoshiki eyed Satoshi skeptically, never once thinking Kasumi had been flirting with him. **"She... has?"** he asked, clearly oblivious to it, **"I... didn't notice..."** Still, even with that... why was she being so distant with him? It wasn't like he was flirting back. He had just been friendly, answering her questions and helping her out whenever she needed it. He wasn't antisocial, but he wasn't a cheater either. He felt a sting in his heart at the thought Ayumi would even believe that he'd be unfaithful. It was true he had had the same sort of doubt at her love, which probably was just as unnecessary, but... this was his loyalty in question. If that _was_ the cause, he was being distrusted for no real reason, and being pushed away even though all he thought about was her. He guessed... he'd definitely have to bring it to her attention. He couldn't stand this much longer, being without her touch for what felt like years. **"If... that **_**is **_**it... I feel a little... disappointed that she still groups me with guys like that... and frustrated that... instead of coming to me about it, she closes me off almost completely..."**

Satoshi couldn't fault Yoshiki for not noticing the flirting. After all, it was difficult to tell when a girl was crossing over the line of friendly into the realm of flirting. He rubbed the back of his head, looking at Yoshiki with concern. It was extremely out of left field for Ayumi to get this upset that she'd pull away as she has, just because a girl was showing interest in Yoshiki. He couldn't control Kasumi's actions, so it was silly that she was getting upset. It wasn't like Yoshiki was the cheating type, either. **"If that is the case, you can probably just straighten things out by talking to her. Shinozaki wouldn't go as far to break up with you just because she thinks you may cheat,"** Satoshi told him, firm in the belief they were just hitting a small bump. They'd be fine, they just needed to talk.

Yoshiki sighed, still finding it unsettling that she thought that way about him. She really thought he would see another girl, after waiting two years for her? By her reaction, he assumed it must come from a deeper reason, but still... He had never thought of another girl in that way, even before they were actually together. Prior to their relationship, the loyalty felt like more of a curse, but still, through all of the things they went through and how much she knew him, she thought there was even a slight possibility that he would go behind her back for Kasumi? Or any girl, for that matter? **"I guess... if she'd let me... She's always avoiding me, and when I do catch her in time, the most I get out of her are a couple of words, and then she either ignores me or walks off. I'm... new to this... so I don't know the right approach," **he mentioned, his tone still low as his eyes drifted off to the side.

Satoshi frowned as he tried to think of a way for Yoshiki to get Ayumi to talk to him. Though, Satoshi doubted his ability to help, considering he didn't even have a girlfriend. Still, he had to think of some sort of suggestion to help his friend. **"I guess you'll just have to corner her? Either that or just be honest and tell her that you need to talk? I doubt she'd actually deny you if you told her flat-out," **Satoshi said with a small, awkward shrug. **"I really have no clue what approach would be best, though, honestly..."** he admitted. He was only so close to Ayumi, and knowing how to address her as she shut him out wasn't something he could advise Yoshiki with confidence in.

Yoshiki looked back up at Satoshi, taking in his suggestions. He'd guess... he would just have to be straight with her. Make her address their problem, since he could say that they were having one with proof. She wouldn't ignore him then... right? But what if she did?... Urk, he didn't want to even think about that. If he allowed his mind to go down that path, it would only lead to further depression. **"Coming right out with it sounds like the best approach...,"** he commented, taking a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself to confront Ayumi, but that probably wouldn't happen today... and not in school. The last thing they needed was an audience. He'd probably have to visit her house... he'd do it tomorrow. **"Thanks... for the advice,"** he added with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck before casting a glance at Satoshi, **"Anything I can help you out with in return?"**

Satoshi nodded in agreement, figuring the two just had to talk it out. **"It's no problem,"** he responded to the thanks, still feeling like his advice was lacking. He paused for a second when Yoshiki offered to listen to anything going on with him. He hesitated, unsure if he was over analyzing Naomi lately, or if she was genuinely interested. The very thought made his heart lurch excitably, but he was trying to keep a hold on his emotions. **"Actually... yeah. Uh, Naomi's been... weird lately. Yesterday she told me I looked nice, and today she touched my hand. On purpose. And I think she may be flirting but I don't really know..."** he admitted, his face reddening in embarrassment as he spoke.

Yoshiki listened, somewhat welcoming the change in topic and mood. Satoshi's problem was a lot less difficult, and was more of a good thing than his. He smiled slightly, letting his hand slip back down to his side. **"I'd say she is. She's probably trying to get you out of your rut,"** he told him, tossing out his own honest opinion, **"Really... You told me you love her months ago, but you still haven't done anything. Everyone but you can tell that she likes you back, so why don't you confess already?"** He knew he was sort of the pot calling the kettle black, since his own love went unsaid for half of their high school career, but that was because he could tell Ayumi actually liked someone else... Then, the whole rejection thing happened, and it hadn't been a good time for any confessions... So he'd say he was justified in his silence. Satoshi, however, had a zero percent chance of get rejected, and he didn't have to worry about Ayumi being sore over it. Basically, he was completely clear for takeoff, the forecast calling for nothing but sunny skies.

Satoshi felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach, wondering if it was really guaranteed Naomi would accept his affections. He had realized he had loved her all the way back to Heavenly Host... though, he had had no intention of confessing so soon after the awful experience. Then she fell into an understandable depression after coming back... Then Ayumi had confessed and even with Naomi's mood back to a happier level, he hadn't wanted to hurt Ayumi even more. The past weeks had been completely clear for him to make a move, and he just couldn't get himself to move. **"I guess I'm just nervous..."** he admitted, realizing he was letting fear cripple him. Nothing was getting in the way but himself at this point. **"I'm not really sure **_**how**_** to confess. Like, should I just ask her on a date first? What the hell are the rules with this stuff?"** he asked, genuinely confused about how to carry out his feelings towards Naomi.

Yoshiki understood where Satoshi was coming from. The fear of confessing or messing something up was pretty intimidating, and kept any guy from revealing how they felt, even if it was obvious the girl liked them back. But the thing was, you couldn't look at what other people did, or search something like 'how to properly confess.' It's something that had to come from you. Ugh, that sounded so childish... but it was true. **"That's just it... there aren't any rules,"** he said with a small shrug, **"Go with your gut. It's the best advice giver on this kind of thing."** He wished his own could have been more... heartfelt. But, who knows... He might not have ever confessed if he hadn't been thrown into such a situation.

Satoshi sighed lightly, his gut switched between 'tell her!' and 'for the love of god, shut up and don't say it!' He knew what he ultimately wanted, though. He wanted Naomi to be his girlfriend. So, he had to shut down his flight instinct long enough to ask her on a date at the very least. **"I hope you're right, because I really don't want to make an ass of myself,"** he mumbled, uncertainty laced in his voice. He noticed they reached the spot where their paths split and he smiled weakly at Yoshiki. **"Well, thanks... I'll think about what my next move is. Also, don't worry too much about your relationship, the two of you will be fine,"** Satoshi told him with confidence, even though he knew his words wouldn't calm any anxiety, he was sure.

Yoshiki stopped at their splitting point, turning towards Satoshi. **"You'll be fine, too,"** he replied, then kept on towards his home with a wave of bye. Despite the encouragement, and how much Satoshi believed it'd be okay, he was still reasonably nervous. This was their first bump in the road... and the first was usually the roughest. And even though the problem that seemed most likely still irritated him, at least it didn't have to do with their recent intimacy.

* * *

Kasmi didn't want to wait any longer, her patience ebbing away day by day. It almost seemed like Ayumi and Yoshiki had broken up, with the distance that had been growing between them. So, she figured it was do or die time. She was pretty confident in herself, but her heart wouldn't stop pounding against her chest as she approached Yoshiki after the final school bell rung. **"Hey, Kishinuma!"** she greeted cheerfully. **"I was wondering if we could talk... privately,"** she requested with a small, coy smile.

Yoshiki shifted in his seat nervously as the end of class was nearing. He'd like to talk to Ayumi now, but he just really... didn't want to start the conversation in school... and she probably wouldn't either. As the bell ring, he stood, but before he could do anything else, Kasumi approached him. Now that he knew she had been flirting, it felt a little stranger to be around her, or talked to by her, especially when she asked to talk privately. But... since he had no intentions of cheating on Ayumi, it was okay to be friendly, or at least listen to what she had to say. **"Err... sure, I guess,"** he answered after a short pause, his look somewhat uncertain.

Kasumi smiled, oblivious to Yoshiki's uncertainty. She quickly led him to an empty corner of the school. Once she figured the area was private enough, she turned to Yoshiki with determination sparking in her eyes. **"I like you, Kishinuma,"** she confessed, her face flushing as she just let her feelings fly. **"A lot,"** she added, since she didn't want any possible confusion on how deeply her feelings went. She really wanted more than a friendship from him.

Yoshiki followed, but had a sort of dread looming over his head. What could Kasumi want to talk about in private? His heart sunk as he guessed what it was, and what he'd have to do. This wouldn't be fun... and he didn't even know her as a friend, really. This must have been torture for Satoshi when Ayumi had confessed to him. He frowned as he turned out to be right, and it only felt worse as she added the 'a lot.' He looked to the side, only pausing for a moment as he thought out what he wanted to say exactly. **"... I'm sorry... I don't feel the same,"** he started, shifting his eyes to actually look at her. Looking away the whole time seemed insensitive, and while he didn't much care about that type of thing, being cold isn't something he wanted to add to the rejection, **"I love Ayumi... Again, I'm sorry... especially if I came across to you differently recently. It wasn't my intention."**

Kasumi's heart sank as he began to reject her, a numb feeling taking over. She couldn't say she was too surprised... but, she had thought she had a chance. Still, she wouldn't push it, after all, she'd just be embarrassing herself more so. **"Ah... I understand,"** she said with a polite, forced smile. **"Well, thanks for hearing me out... I'll see you around,"** she said, her voice rushed as she desperately just wanted to get away from the rejection. She had really thought she had a chance... She didn't waste a moment to turn around and escape down the hallway.

Yoshiki just nodded in an awkward silence, watching her escape with a frown. That was hard... but he didn't feel particularly bad. After all, it was better to tell it straight than lead her on. He sighed, turning to leave the school, but purposefully made the walk slow to delay his own confrontation. It was a few minutes before he reached Ayumi's door, long enough to assure that she was home by then. He took a deep breath, and knocked the back of his hand against the door, waiting anxiously.

Ayumi was sitting in her living room, television on but its volume was turned down to muffled voices. Her sketchbook sat in her lap as she drew, finding the action therapeutic. Plus, she missed drawing... She leaned her head back on the couch, the pencil in her hand hovering over the paper. She shut her eyes, the weight on her heart hadn't budged or shifted since its appearance and she was getting really tired from it. She paused as she heard a knock at the door. She hesitated before lightly tossing her sketchbook on the coffee table and getting up to go over to the door. She was pretty sure she knew who it was, which just caused her emotions to begin short circuiting again. She wasn't going to ignore him, though. She opened the door, her guess confirmed correct. **"Uh, hi, Yoshiki,"** she greeted awkwardly, her eyes casting down. **"What's up?"** she posed the typical question, unsure of what to say to him and scared to hear what he was going to say to her.

Yoshiki felt himself hold his breath as the door creaked open, his heart lurching painfully. Ugh, she wouldn't even look at him directly... He composed himself, ready to state his case. **"You probably know why I'm here... if not, then... I came to sort out our problem,"** he started, skipping the hellos and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. **"If it's about Hayashi... and any sort of insecurity you feel... I want a chance to talk it out,"** he requested, his look and ton sincere.

Ayumi couldn't help but notice the warmth she felt at the simple touch of a hand on her shoulder. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as he cut right down to business. She couldn't help but flinch at the mention of Kasumi. She found herself torn with the desire to brush him off or taking the chance to sort this out with him. He sounded so sincere, and she found herself unable to deny him. She slowly looked up at him, her expression held a mixture of worry and fear. **"O-okay..."** she mumbled lightly, stepping out of the doorway so he could come inside the house.

Yoshiki came in as she stepped aside, but he was still pretty nervous. He wasn't sure what to address first... He guessed he'd ask her what was wrong first, since he couldn't really defend himself without actual confirmation that that was the problem. On the way in, he lightly grabbed her hand and led her to the living room, sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote to mute the TV. **"First of all... I need to know what's wrong. We can't fix it if we don't talk,"** he told her, making sure to keep direct eye contact, and a comforting grip on her hand.

Ayumi's heart did a little flip as he took her hand and led her. She sat down next to him as her nerves went on edge. She felt a small ripple of panic as he spoke, her eyes unable to keep contact. She knew he was right. She felt stupid and weird as she grasp for the words to explain her actions, but her mind felt like it was going blank every few seconds. She stopped thinking and just began to speak, her hand gripping his hand tightly. **"Hayashi... made me realize how girls are always going to be throwing themselves at you,"** she admitted, her jaw clenched tight. Yoshiki was handsome, sweet, a musician, he was the dream guy of most of the population. And girls would just keep throwing themselves at him, and eventually a gorgeous woman would break through and be with him. The thought made her so sick.

Yoshiki waited patiently for her answer, listening closely as she spoke. So it _was_ a worry about his loyalty... He looked down slightly, but recovered quickly. He didn't need to be critical with her, but understanding. **"Ayumi... I wouldn't ever leave you over any other girl..,"** he told her without hesitation, returning her tight grip, **"... But for us to work... you have to believe in me, too. You have to have faith in my loyalty."** He hadn't done anything to warrant distrust... If anything, through all this time, he had done nothing but prove himself worthy of trust. But her extreme reaction to all this gave him the impression this was a deep seeded fear, that didn't really have to do with him personally... If she didn't want to tell him, though, he wouldn't make her.

Ayumi desperately wanted to believe him, but it conflicted so much with what she knew about men. She looked at their hands before her eyes settled on her lap. **"Men are all cheaters. It's in their blood,"** she said flatly, forcing herself to look up and meet his eyes. **"That's what my mom's always told me,"** she admitted, her voice leveled. She had no more tears to spill for her parents obviously failed relationship, she had spent them years and years ago. **"And you're loyal now... but girls are always going to be coming around... girls that are prettier than me... sexier... with less baggage. It isn't possible to keep resisting them,"** she explained with a small frown.

Yoshiki felt his heart drop further at her words, the words of her mother having drilled deep into her head. It would be hard to chase this fear away... After all, he couldn't read the future, and back himself with proof. It was just a strong feeling in his heart. But she wouldn't believe just his words... there was little he could do if she was frozen in this mentality. **"You have to live in the 'now', instead of wasting it on made up futures,"** he told her, his expression desperate as he wished for her to understand, **"I haven't even looked at another girl the same since meeting you... and if that's not enough for you to believe in me, I can't do much else... Nobody can. The future isn't something we can know and hold as evidence. There's only the past, and the now. And **_**this now**_**... I love you more than anything or anyone else, and I miss you... your touch... your voice."** It felt a little strange to be so sentimental... It wasn't something he did often. But he really wanted to fix this... and for her to have hope. No... he couldn't prove anything about what _will_ happen. It was a waste of time to try. But he could prove that he felt this way today. Of course he felt he would always love her and no one else, but she wouldn't listen to such an argument. Who would? It lacked any sort of support or evidence. Only his own opinion. The only thing he could use was what he felt for certain today. And that was overwhelming love and desire.

Ayumi felt herself warm at his words. He was so sweet... to keep putting up with all the bad stuff she'd brought into their lives. Even now, when she was shutting him out because of the possibility of him cheating, he wasn't angry. He really was too good. She moved in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. **"I'm sorry, Yoshiki," **she mumbled lightly as she cuddled into his warmth. **"I'm being stupid..."** she admitted, shame reddening her ears. The idea of Yoshiki actually cheating was hard to imagine, his loyalty had always been strong. And she didn't want to break up, she was just afraid of eventually ending up in her parents situation. Yoshiki was right, though, the future would never be guaranteed. She didn't know if she'd even be around in a year's time, it was silly to worry about him cheating. Any relationship posed the possibility of heartbreak... to stop being with Yoshiki because of 'what ifs' was stupid. He made her happy, and she was completely and utterly in love with him. **"Ugh, really stupid,"** she groaned at herself, as her fears were put in perspective and humiliation seeped into her.

Yoshiki felt relief hit him as she moved closer, laying against him. His heart swelled at the contact he had missed so much, while his other hand moved to sweep some of her hair behind her ears affectionately. **"It's fine. It was a normal fear, especially if it's what you've been told all your life,"** he said, dismissing her apology and the belittling of herself. Sure, at first, he had felt a little insulted and disappointed, but listening to her, he could tell it was something she always thought of. Lessons from your parents were the ones that dug deep into your head. He was sure he'd have some crazy inklings about life had his parents cared to teach him anything. Luckily, he had been spared that little detail. So, it was natural for Ayumi to go through this thought process. And since it was her mom telling her... she probably had an unfaithful dad, so she was even more used to men being liars, that he guessed she assumed they all were.

Ayumi still felt guilty for putting the two of them through unpleasant days of separation. It was weird how much she craved his touch after such a short time apart. She really was becoming reliant on him, though, she guessed it has been that way for longer than she realized. **"Mm, still... you haven't been anything but good to me," **she said, acknowledging he really didn't deserve her doubt. Even knowing that, she probably wouldn't able to reel back her jealous feelings... She wouldn't withdraw as she has, though. If anything, she'd just let those girls know he was indeed taken. **"And it isn't like you could control Hayashi flirting with you,"** she sighed, fully coming to terms with her craziness the past days.

Yoshiki went silent, mostly just taking in her warmth. It wasn't like that statement needed a reply, anyways. Though, the flirting part did remind him of earlier events... **"Oh, yeah... Hayashi... You won't have to worry about her specifically anymore... or at least, you shouldn't,"** he said, switching topics. Would Kasumi really keep flirting with him after rejection? Probably not... but, she had started flirting apparently with the knowledge that he already had a girlfriend, so he wasn't certain of her next move... But, taking all things into consideration, she wouldn't be weirdly nice to him anymore. **"I... had to reject her earlier today,"** he said with his tone lowering. He didn't care for her personally, but turning anyone's love down wasn't fun. It always made you feel... like a jerk, maybe?

Ayumi felt a sweeping anger hit her at Kasumi, the nerve that girl had! Why the hell would she confess to Yoshiki knowing full well he was already involved with someone? What kind of girl did that? Although, she wasn't really sure how to respond. 'Good,' was the first word that came to find at Yoshiki rejecting her, but he didn't sound too happy with it. Rejection was probably a hard thing to dish out, though she really didn't have experience as the rejecter, only as the rejectee. It was a horrible thing to feel, but her sympathy at Kasumi was less than her sympathy for Ayame, which was saying something. **"Ugh, what an annoying girl. What the hell did she think she was going to accomplish?"** she grumbled, irritated at the very thought. She would like to think that was the end of Kasumi, but girls like her tended to have issues taking the word 'no' seriously. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly, a sort of possessiveness hitting her.

Yoshiki just gave a shrug, as he honestly had no idea what Kasumi expected. To go after someone taken... it was a strange move, though maybe it was just weird because he wasn't used to being around girls that flirted. He had no clue how far girls were willing to go once they had their eyes set on something. But still... she should have known he would've said no... and if he hadn't, then what kind of guy would that be? Why would girls steal a guy, when his backstabbing would certainly carry over to the next girl? It was a confusing goal. Maybe they thought they were better, so they could hang onto a guy like that while the other couldn't? Eh, he was wasting time thinking about it. **"It doesn't matter. Out of sight, out of mind,"** he said with a small smile, laying his head on her's and moving his hand from her hair to her waist.

Ayumi made a small noise of agreement, although Kasumi wasn't really out of sight. After all, they would be around her in school. If Kasumi did keep pestering Yoshiki, she may have to intercept... although, not in the ways Ayame keeps suggesting. She let out a small content sigh against him, missing this contact so much. **"Oh, so, guess what I've been doing with Nakashima,"** Ayumi said, although she wouldn't even give him the chance to guess. **"I've been giving her goals to fulfill so she'll actually flirt with Mochida,"** she said with a laugh, still amused by the entire situation. **"Though, I don't really know what to tell her to do next. I mean, I told her to compliment and make contact, and now there's not much more to do. But she seems to operate best under an assignment, so I really need to think of something,"** she admitted, unsure of what to text Naomi to do. If she told Naomi to go free range, she probably wouldn't do anything and they'd lose their progress.

Yoshiki couldn't even throw an answer out there before Ayumi already gave him the deal. He smiled slightly, his suspicions now confirmed.** "Another assignment shouldn't be necessary,"** he commented, but didn't lift his head. He was too content, and it was easy to carry a conversation like this.** "I talked to Satoshi yesterday, and he was freaking about the hand touch,"** he mentioned with a light laugh, **"I think I convinced him to go for it... He should be making some sort of move soon."**

Ayumi brightened at the news that Satoshi may finally be making a move. She really hoped so, because Naomi was stressing herself out over all this pregame stuff. **"I certainly hope he does. Nakashima's waited long enough. And it isn't like there's a chance of him being rejected,"** she said, genuinely unsure why he was waiting so long. He's had a decent while to make some sort of move, but he hadn't taken any opportunity.

Yoshiki nodded, wholly agreeing with everything Ayumi had said. At first he hadn't noticed, but recently, he had been thinking back, to even before Heavenly Host. There'd just be these moments where their feelings almost looked obvious... Well, without the whole haunted school thing, it may not have developed into love, but they certainly had interest for each other for a while now. It was strange how he and Ayumi had gotten together before them... Then again, he had had help, whereas poor, soft, nervous Satoshi had to do it all by himself, without any other factors. **"He will,"** he said after a moment with confidence.

**"He better,"** Ayumi laughed lightly. Poor Naomi was just waiting around, trying to give him the signal that it was okay to make a move. There was a huge anxiety that came along with confession. When she had confessed to Satoshi, she had been pretty sure her body was going to implode on itself from nerves. Though, that was knowing she was going into a humiliating rejection. Going to confess to someone who was guaranteed to return the affections was probably easier, in some ways. It was weird giving Naomi orders to flirt, too. So, she'd just not give an order and hope to all hell that Satoshi would confess very soon.


	20. New Threat

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

My friend and I are taking a break, so the updates will stop for a little while.

* * *

Satoshi had made the decision to confess shortly after his talk with Yoshiki. It wasn't like Yoshiki would lie to him about Naomi feeling the same way, and if she really was waiting on him to confess, he didn't want to waste anymore time. So, he spent a lot of time in front of a mirror trying to figure out the best way to phrase his upcoming confession, until he just gave up and collapsed in his bed. He'd just say what he felt when he pulled her aside after school tomorrow. The next day came slowly, the school day went by even slower. It was like torture as he knew what he was going to do, but was trying to remain casual throughout the entire day. He could barely register anything happening around him, the teachers words just went in one ear and out the other. The final bell rang, and he felt the anxiety in his stomach come to a boil. He wasn't going to hesitate anymore, though. He quickly threw his books in his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. He made his way over to Naomi before she could leave the class. **"Hey, Naomi, can we talk? Uh, privately?"** he asked, beginning naturally but then becoming more nervous as he continued. He felt his face warm up, though he was just hoping it wasn't obvious.

Naomi stared over at Satoshi curiously, but quickly found her heart beating fast with anticipation as he added in the 'privately.' She nodded her head slightly, but quickly noticed that wasn't much of an answer. **"Ah, s-sure," **she answered, standing up to follow wherever he led her to. Was this it? Was the hand-touching enough to get him motivated? She was excited, hopeful, and nervous. But while she was really anxious, if it turned out it wasn't his confession, she'd be very disappointed, mostly because she was putting too much hope on it.

Satoshi debated on taking her hand to lead her, but he couldn't find the nerves to do it, because it would give too much of a hint on what he wanted to tell her in private. He nodded lightly at her reply, leading her out into a deserted hallway. He heart was thumping painfully in his chest, the moment of truth having arrived. There was no way he could back down now, not that he particularly wanted to. He was just terrified of what would happen. He looked at Naomi, meeting her eyes as he gathered the courage to speak. **"Naomi, I'm in love with you,"** he said firmly, his face reddening. **"And I know this is kind of sudden, but I've been in love with you for a while now, and I just can't not tell you because we talk everyday and you're so beautiful and smart and I'm just happier when you're around..."** he was rambling at this point because he wasn't sure what a confession should be like, so he was just spilling his heart out in the least suave way as possible.

Naomi followed close behind him, almost running into him as he stopped. Luckily, she avoided doing that. That would've been horribly embarrassing. She jumped slightly as his confession was the first thing he said, making her cheeks warm and heart's pace quick. What he went on to say only made her more flustered, that she could hardly give a reply. **"A-ah, I... I...,"** she stuttered, feeling like her head was going in circles, but she couldn't keep Satoshi waiting... as if her answer wasn't obvious already, **"I... I love you too, Satoshi..."** She wished she could add more, like he had, but her brain was already malfunctioning.

Satoshi felt his heart lurch when she said what he had been hoping for. His entire body felt warm, a certain awkwardness in the air. It wasn't unpleasant, though. It was wonderful. He felt stupid for all his previous worries and fears of rejection. He almost felt like kicking himself for wasting time, when he could have been with her. He smiled gently at her, his heart racing in his chest. He really couldn't find words, so he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against her's. He didn't want to move to fast, but he couldn't resist finally testing out what it felt like. There were fireworks going off in his head, the world stopping just for them and he was pretty damn sure he could get used to that feeling. He pulled back and sheepishly grinned at her.

Naomi hadn't anticipated the kiss, but that wasn't to say she didn't like it. It was like nothing she had experienced before, her heart fluttering and head getting fuzzy. Even as he pulled away, it felt like she was still immersed in the feeling. She placed a hand over her mouth, looking at him shyly, her face a deep red. Still, she couldn't help but return the smile.

* * *

Ayumi felt a large amount of worry about the next jump into Ayame's memories. Yes, she was afraid of feeling the agony of death again, although, with the freedom to drop out of the memories, she would only be trying to listen to that stupid music box at the end of it. More than anything, she was worried about what would be happening outside her body, since it was almost guaranteed that Ayame would use this to her advantage. So, after the two got to Yoshiki's apartment, she pulled a thing of rope out of her school bag. Her face was red, even if the request was purely nonsexual, it still had that sort of stigma to it. **"If we're really going to try this again, you should probably tie me up so Ayame is at a disadvantage when she comes out,"** she explained. The charm wasn't enough last time, and she really didn't like the idea of Ayame crawling all over Yoshiki. It didn't matter if it was her body, it still felt wrong.

Yoshiki eyed the rope strangely as she took it out of her bag, feeling a little uncomfortable at her request. It wasn't so much the sexual aspect of being tied up, but rather it felt wrong to do that to her. He knew it was for Ayame, but still... he didn't particularly like the idea of it. Though, he couldn't deny that it would definitely keep Ayame at bay. There was no way she could weasel out of being tied up. He hesitantly took the rope, giving Ayumi a uncomfortable look. **"A-alright... If you say so,"** he complied without argument. He sat her down next to the bed, tying her wrists together, then knotted the rope tightly around the leg of the bed. **"I don't really... like this, but I guess it will help,"** he said with a small sigh, settling down next to her.

Ayumi felt a weird jerk of panic as her hands were being tied up, a headache forming quickly around her eye as Yuki's death suddenly came up in her memories. She didn't really think this out, a panic attack edging towards her but she quickly took a few deep breaths. It was necessary and she wasn't going to be killed. Still, the restriction around around her wrists was dragging the awful memories to the surface of her mind. **"It'll keep her under control, at the very least,"** Ayumi sighed, dreading going into her memories and giving her free reign to take her body. **"Oh... and try not to piss her off too much. Things get... harder to navigate when she's being emotional,"** she requested. She knew Ayame would be somewhat emotional no matter what, but Yoshiki wasn't exactly against riling her up further.

Yoshiki looked at her as she spoke, finding her next comment to be somewhat difficult to understand. He really wasn't the right person to keep Ayame calm, since his own emotions were easy to set loose, but he'd try, at Ayumi's request. That, and Ayame was usually already emotional when she emerged, it just depended what kind of emotion she was feeling. But, as long as he answered her flatly, he figured he'd be okay. After all, just flat out ignoring her might get her riled up anyways. **"So... keep Ayame tied up and calm? Sounds rough... but I guess it's the least I can do,"** he said with a small nod of his head. He leaned a kissed her lightly on the head, feeling one on the lips may throw Ayame into an outrage already. **"Again, good luck,"** he told her, smiling slightly.

Ayumi smiled gratefully at him, giving a small nod as she shut her eyes. She had to push past the binding on her wrists and Yoshiki's presence to finally drop off, her body going limp.

Ayame broke free moments later. Her first instinct was to move, but she found herself limited in mobility. She looked at the rope on her hands with annoyance, but also a bit of amusement. **"Hah, didn't think you were into this type of stuff, Yoshiki. I could definitely get into it, though,"** she said with a light purr. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to rile him up physically as she has done countless times. Even if she was pissed off at him for fooling around with Ayumi, she knew he would come around to her. It was just a matter of persistence to get him to see things clearly.

Yoshiki scooted away from Ayumi slightly after she finally drifted off into Ayame's mind, yet another precaution. He didn't like to be away from her, but it was better safe than sorry. When Ayame finally revealed herself, he cast her a glance, but remembered to keep the hate locked in. **"You know it's not about that,"** he commented dryly. While he was going to try and keep her calm, he wasn't going to give her responses she wanted. He didn't want to encourage her, or give her the thought that he actually liked her. He would've liked to be a smart ass in this particularly moment... '_I'm not, but I've never tried... maybe I'll test it with Ayumi'_... but that sort of thing was a definite no. She'd get pretty pissed over that, he was almost certain.

Ayame looked over at Yoshiki curiously, his dry tone wasn't unheard of, but normally he addressed her with a lot more emotion. **"Yes, well, if it isn't going in that direction, be a dear and loosen these grips,"** she requested lightly, although she was completely serious. If she wasn't going to get to have fun, she didn't want to be in these restraints. She tried to move her wrist a little, but there was no way the rope was going to give way. Hah, they've planned this out much better... she deeply regretted how she didn't use her opportunity to the fullest last time, when she had been free.

Yoshiki gave her a strange look. Why would she even try that? She must have been getting..._really_ desperate. **"No,"** he answered shortly, not even giving an insult or sharp comment to her strange request. He felt he was doing good so far, but it'd only be a matter of time before Ayame started to get agitated, just with the simple fact that her hands were restrained. It was impossible to keep her calm, but he could make her non-raging, if he really tried.

Ayame glared at Yoshiki, letting out a heavy exhale of annoyance as he shut her request down with a single word. He was certainly less entertaining then he normally was, his lacking responses bringing a spike of annoyance. **"You know, Yoshiki, you really should be more respectful of my requests,"** she started off, her tone contained a threatening edge to it. **"After all, I've been pretty good, all things considered... but, perhaps I'll lose my amiable nature if you continue being so disobedient,"** she said, eyes narrowing at him. She didn't like how she didn't get anything she wanted so far, meanwhile Ayumi got to take in everything she was working for. It was becoming extremely frustrating.

Yoshiki remained quiet at her threat, not even letting that shake him from his indifferent approach. _She's probably just trying to get me aggravated... I have to remain calm so Ayumi can get somewhere in her memories_, he told himself to keep his head level. Even if she was being serious... the less he riled her up, the more Ayumi could find out, and the closer they'd be to appeasing Ayame and getting rid of her.

Ayame frowned lightly as she waited for a response, but she figured out quickly that he wasn't going to reply. **"Well, if you're really going to be that way, I may just find my thrills somewhere else,"** Ayame threatened. She meant it, too. At this point she was just getting frustrated with how little Yoshiki was reacting, and if she needed to take things a step farther to even garner his attention, she'd do it. **"There are so many bars in this city, filled with so many desperate men. It wouldn't take long to find one to take me home,"** she said, a small cackle following her words. **"Mm, to feel the touch of a man running his hands all over this body... to let him inside, yes, I think I quite like that idea,"** she said as a menacing grin slid onto her face.

Yoshiki mind stalled at her next jab at his anger. She had made this threat before, but there were three specific differences that made a huge difference. One, last time she had said it, she had been a lot less desperate and frustrated, so it was difficult to take her seriously. Two, he and Ayumi were actually together, and while that might not appear like it should make a difference, then prospect of someone else touching Ayumi set a fire in his stomach. Especially to such an extent... Three, her description was a lot more in depth, with the addition of 'to let him inside', which got him close to blowing a fuse. Also, because this was now the opposite of reason one, he had a horrific feeling that she was being completely serious. Though, he had to hold his silence and bite his tongue. Telling her not to and getting angry with her wouldn't change her mind. Instead, this was something to bring to Ayumi's attention, and set up precautions for the future. Since he got recollected, he turned his head, aiming his glare elsewhere.

Ayame glared at Yoshiki, waiting for some sort of reaction. She sighed, shaking her head at him lightly. It seemed she would have to enjoy the company of another man, as much as she wasn't overjoyed. Maybe she could find a cute blonde... yeah, she could always use her imagination. Even with Yoshiki's lack of reaction, she knew he wasn't taking her comments in stride. She made another attempt to move her wrist, but to no avail. She said what she could say, but it seemed her progress would have to be action-based from here on out. She just shut her eyes and fell back into the soul, deciding it was time for her to save her strength for the big night.

Ayumi was motionless in the memory, the pain scouring her mind and ravaging her thoughts. She broke free of the memory, panting and sobbing in the nexus of Ayame's soul. '_Dammit! I can't do this!_' she thought to herself in frustration. It hurt too much, and she felt nowhere closer to her goal. The music boxes melody was slow and hard to listen to, but she knew it had been in Ayame's grasp when she died... it had to be something that may give Ayumi a connection to the rest of her memories. She also needed to find the actual death so she could see it, not just experience. To see her school uniform... to begin to actually gather information about who Ayame was is necessary. She tried to dive deeper, plunging into memories of her afterlife time and time again. Her mind felt like a massive pressure was building. She had to stop, the pieces of the music were in her head... she'd figure out the song somehow. Ayumi's body that had been lying limp suddenly jolted back to life as she returned to the physical world. She couldn't stop herself from beginning to sob right away as her mind struggled to realize her body was not actually harmed.

Yoshiki looked over at the new silence, noticing Ayumi's limp body. She must have left... but that was strange in itself. He had never actually seen her retreat. He shifted closer to her again, looking at her with worry. Ayame had definitely been serious... It was times like these he wished he could give her 24/7 surveillance, but something like that was impossible, much to his dismay. When Ayumi's body jolted, and she began to cry, he got her hands free and pulled her into a tight hug. **"It's okay... you're back,"** he consoled her, moving his hand through her hair while the other held her tightly at her waist.

Ayumi couldn't speak past her sobs and wails, the agony fresh on her mind. When he released her hands, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried into him. Her tears fell onto his shirt, her cries muffled by the fabric as well. She slowly began to calm down with his presence and soothing actions, her breathing returning to a normal slow pace. Tears wouldn't stop slipping out of her eyes, but she felt better as she nestled into Yoshiki. She just laid against against him quietly as she tried to recollect herself, trying to focus on his smell and warmth, rather than the pain scratching at the edge of her mind. She was okay, her skin was where it should be, she wasn't going to die. She felt somewhat defeated, though she knew not to rest on that feeling too long. It was what she almost always felt after getting out of the memories, since her freedom still seemed so far away. **"I don't feel like... I'm making any progress,"** she sighed lightly, not moving away from her comfortable spot against him. It was a little more awkward to talk wrapped up in him, but she didn't want to pull away quite yet. **"She must have died... a while ago, or something. All her memories are her afterlife..."**

Yoshiki could only focus on comforting her, each one of her sobs twisting his heart painfully. He kept a tight hold on her, not pulling away even as she talked. He rested his head on her's, feeling awful that they were no closer. Ayumi had suffered for near to nothing... and he had no good news to share with her, either. **"I wish I could tell you something good...,"** he muttered, feeling bad about bringing this awful thing to light, but it was much better than keeping it from her, **"Ayame... threatened to satisfy her needs elsewhere... and I think she's serious this time..."** On this note, he held her closer and his eyes narrowed with frustration. She had so many things to be worried about... he hated adding to that list, especially when he couldn't help her...

Ayumi froze as she digested this new information, her stomach turning violently. She could remember Ayame bringing herself over to a bar, the man that seemed to willing to take her home, it would be a one-night task for Ayame to complete. Even less than that, really. Her hands grasped onto the back of his jacket as fear and disgust hit her in a fell swoop. She felt like she was falling, the very idea of having another man's hands on her body made her sick. It would be cheating. Her breathing slowly picked up an uneven pattern as her mind reeled from this awful information. **"I can't do this Yoshiki. I can't,"** she cried, clinging to him desperately as he was her only lifeline. She couldn't constantly be aware of Ayame. She wasn't able to usurp power easily, and her ability to see what Ayame was doing was limited and sketchy. Plus, she needed to sleep and that would be when she would go through with it. She felt trapped by the spirit, the sickening feeling of being overwhelmed and defeated settled heavily against her heart. She knew she needed to calm down, but her panic was making it hard to think logically.

Yoshiki's heart twisted horribly at her voice and grip on his jacket. His stomach burned with hate for Ayame, his heart sunk with despair, and his mind could only race to think of something to say to her. It's okay? Don't give up? You can do it? All of that was awful! He couldn't say those things and think he'd be helping her. He didn't know what kind of pain she had went through, and he was certain the fear of Ayame acting upon her words were making her feel like she was being caged and not in control. He squeezed his eyes shut and held onto her tighter. He was at a loss... but he couldn't be silent. That would help her even less. **"Ayumi... if you let yourself think that way, then... Ayame will win... You've done so well, you can't give up..."** Really... saying that much made him feel selfish, pushing her even though he didn't know what it was like... But, even so, he had to encourage her, he couldn't help but be a little selfish. **"I know I don't understand what it's like... but I've seen how much progress you've made. I know you can do it..,"** he further encouraged, but felt his own attempts were pathetic, his voice spewing out the same words he had scoffed at moments before.

Ayumi sniffled lightly as she listened to him, trying to calm herself down, though it was terrifying. The idea of Ayame using her body to be with another man was disgusting, she couldn't stomach it. She wanted to believe Yoshiki was right, that she was progress and that it would continue. The fact is, though, that it felt like all she was doing was existing. She didn't feel like she had won any ground in this war with Ayame. Still, it didn't mean she wouldn't... plus, she couldn't give up. What Yoshiki had told her at the hospital, after her attempt to end all of this, she couldn't do it to him. She didn't want to lose, either. She wanted to be with him and to live her own life as she should. **"Okay... sorry,"** she finally mumbled after a long stretch of silence as she tried to reign her thoughts and fears down. She felt bad for giving into that feeling of defeat. **"But... I don't know what to do... I don't want her using my body,"** she said miserably, her grip not loosening. She only trusted Yoshiki with her like that. The last thing she wanted was to wake up in some stranger's bed because of Ayame.

Yoshiki paused pensively, as he desperately wanted to help her with Ayame. The idea of another guy even touching her made him sick, so of course he'd want to find some sort of solution to this. This would be easier if she didn't have parents or lived on her own... not that he wanted that for her, of course! It's just... if she did have a type of guardian or even if her parents were less protective than they were, she could stay with him, and he could assure that Ayame didn't go anywhere in the middle of the night. Sadly, that was the only thing he was coming up with, and there was no way her parents would condone that, and he didn't want to keep her there without their permission. He'd be arrested for kidnapping... and that was something that looked good on your record. **"I don't want that either... but I can't come up with anything that your parents would approve of..,"** he muttered, his eyes glancing to the ground. His stomach was still flipping as his brain was running into a dead end. This wasn't good... and it was probably giving him and Ayumi the same kind of fear and disgust.

Ayumi squeezed her eyes shut, panic flooding her senses. At this rate, it seemed like if Ayame really had her eyes set on this... it would be very hard to make sure she didn't go sleeping around. She wasn't sure what Yoshiki meant when he spoke of her parents disapproval, her mind halting for a few seconds. Then, she realized he probably meant her staying with him. After all, between him and Yukiko, Ayame would have a hard time sneaking out. She felt a little bit of shyness and heart fluttering hit her, past all the awful emotions, that Yoshiki would be willing to take her in so easily. But, her parents would flip out if she even tried, she was only a High Schooler after all. She frowned, her stomach turning as she thought about the time Ayame had taken her body out to get drunk. Being woken up into that situation had been horrible... she had been asleep as far as she had known. Her mind churned as it tried to figure something out. **"This weekend my aunt and cousins are coming in, so she probably won't be able to sneak out unnoticed... before and after that... though... ugh, I can't think of anything! Dammit!"** she growled, frustrated at this entire situation and the fact she had no power over her own body. The idea of falling asleep was now terrifying.

Yoshiki sighed, becoming increasingly frustrated with the situation. Her parents were too up tight, she did have any sort of pet to sense Ayame, everything he thought of just led him to a dead end. Even the simple presence of her sister would help out, but the circumstances were all against them. The only thing they could possibly do was make her parents more vigilant about what she did, but even that would only go so far. Her parents would still be against him staying with her, so really, he could do nothing to help because of parental protection... This thought left him even more agitated, as he hated being useless. But, it also reminded him the fact that he wasn't the only friend Ayumi had. **"Maybe... until this weekend, Naomi could stay with you?"** he suggested, somewhat doubting his own suggestion, but it was better than nothing. And Naomi actually had a chance of being able to stay with Ayumi for a prolonged amount of time, and through the night.

Ayumi's grip finally slackened as she pulled back to look at Yoshiki, uncertainty clear in her expression. **"That might work... if Nakashima's was okay with it,"** she mumbled thoughtfully. She was pretty desperate at this point, otherwise she wouldn't have even considered forcing Naomi back into this. Naomi could stick around during this week, her family would be all over her house during the weekend, and that gave them some time to plan things out further. She wiped away the residual wetness from her tears on her sleeve, calming down a little. Plans were good. Plans meant she got to prevent some strangers hands on her.

Yoshiki looked at her as she pulled away with a small, concerned smile. It would have to do... until they thought of something better. **"I'm sure she will be... She wants to help, too,"** he mentioned, certain that Naomi wouldn't refuse. Through Heavenly Host, they had become inseparable friends, and would do anything to keep them all alive for a long time to come. He brushed his hand through her hair to further give comfort to her, since it was all it seemed he was good for. It didn't feel like an important job, but he guessed it was, since keeping her spirits up kept her from giving up. And, he seemed to be getting better at it, with Ayumi at least.

Ayumi nodded lightly, hoping it wouldn't be a huge inconvenience to Naomi. She was pretty sure her parents wouldn't have an objection to having a friend stay over. She was still a little worried about Ayame... there was always a chance she would find a way to sneak out. Though, those chances would be greatly diminished by Naomi's presence. She let out a small sigh as her focus went to how good his hands felt and how much she loved him. She really wished she could make everything up to him, all the awful stuff hes been faced because of his misjudgment. Not many guys would stick around with all this ridiculous baggage, especially when it came piling up. She leaned forward to press her lips against his, her heart still jumping at the action.

The action caught Yoshiki a little off guard, causing his heart to jump for a moment, but he soon adjusted to the feeling. He wanted something more passionate, but was a little hesitant on the ultimate decision. Yes, he had done it once before, but that had been in the moment. Now that they were developing as a normal couple, he assumed things needed to go slow... their spike in activity a while ago was an exception, he , he felt they were ready to make a deeper kiss a more common occurrence, finally acting on his desires. Though, before he could feel the sensation, it needed the approval of Ayumi. Ah, he hoped he wasn't moving too fast... Otherwise, this would get really awkward really fast.

Ayumi felt a heat spread through her body, her face becoming red as she felt him ask for permission to move the kiss further. She was definitely not opposed to the idea, even if she felt a little shy about carrying it out. She slowly opened her mouth to grant him the access he was requesting, her body reacted excitably as she moved her tongue against his. She felt very much like an amateur, unsure of what she should be doing exactly. The contact sent a pleasurable shiver up her spine, though, so it was easy to push some of the uncertainty out of her mind as she experienced Yoshiki, finding herself unable to get enough of the taste.

Yoshiki was relieved and excited that she had accepted the step forward, his heart giving a joyful jolt. He tilted his head to move closer, pleasure shooting from the new action. Really, he couldn't tell amateur from professional, and he didn't much care. He only focused on the amazing feeling, and the sweet taste Ayumi had. He moved his hand to cover her's, holding it tightly as he felt overwhelmed with feelings. Ah, he couldn't even imagine loving anyone as much as Ayumi, if he could love anyone else at all. He pulled away as the need for air demanded more than what his nose could intake, a slight blush on his face, but the action didn't embarrass him as much as it would have in the past. Now that he was with her, not hiding his feelings, he was a lot bolder. He wasn't willing to waste anytime when he was around her.

Ayumi felt a little lightheaded from happiness, her body reacting to the sensations of the deep kiss. When he pulled back to catch his breath, she was glad he did so because her lungs were beginning to burn a little. She smiled softly at him, heart swelling as she reflected on how wonderful this all felt and how wonderful her boyfriend is. He was the reason she was alive and one of the biggest reasons she wouldn't let Ayame win. She wanted more moments with them like this, and she wouldn't let Ayame rob her of them.


	21. An Impossible Promise

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

Sorry for the long wait! And so close to the end too... But we're back!

* * *

Naomi hadn't been to Ayumi's too much... Most of the time, when she had sleep overs, she would be at Seiko's house or her own. But this was necessary, and she could have never refused when Ayumi was in trouble. Especially this kind of big trouble. If Ayame did what she said, it would wreck poor Ayumi. That, and it wasn't a pleasant thought at all...

After saying a few greetings to Ayumi's parents, she traveled up the stairs to Ayumi's room, knocking lightly on the door before opening it. **"Sorry it took me so long. While I was packing, my mom wouldn't stop bothering with random questions and general parent nosiness,"** she said with a small, apologetic smile, settling her bag of clothes and various other items upon the floor gently.

Ayumi was staring at her laptop screen, playing a dating sim game because her homework had been really easy. She had covered the material at Tagara already, so even with the time she spent at Yoshiki's she managed just fine. Her attention was pulled away from the game when she heard a light tap at her door and she swiveled her chair around to greet Naomi. **"Oh, no worries, I know how that is,"** Ayumi replied with a light smile. Her parents had kept asking her questions too, since it was odd for her to ask for someone to sleep over. Her mom seemed happy about it, though. Probably because Ayumi would occasionally lie about where she was, saying she had stayed later at Naomi's, so it was probably nice to see some proof. **"Thanks again for doing this Nakashima,"** she added, still a little flustered by having to inconvenience her like this. She knew she probably didn't mind, but she couldn't stop herself from thanking her again.

Naomi went over to Ayumi's bed, laying down on her side and glancing to the computer screen, before turning her attention back to Ayumi. She shook her head, that was propped up by her hand, with a smile, **"It's no problem. I'm glad I can help!"** Recently she hadn't been much help to Ayumi, even though she really had wanted to. Now, she was given a task, and she wouldn't fail. Ayumi was depending on her to prevent horrific things. She couldn't let her down. **"So... what are you doing there?"** she asked curiously, nodding her head towards the computer monitor.

Ayumi smiled sheepishly at the question, glancing to the computer screen. She had just downloaded the game today, after figuring she could use a little bit of a pick-me-up. **"Oh, ha, it's a dating sim,"** she admitted with a small laugh. **"It's called Hatoful Boyfriend. You're trying to catch the attention of pigeon boys..."** she explained, realizing how weird the entire thing sounded. **"It's really weird, but it's kind of addicting,"** she said as she clicked an option on the game, a white bird appearing on the screen. She had always been a fan of dating sims, so she had to give into her curiosity when she kept hearing about this one.

Naomi scooted closer, looking at the game with interest. **"Oh? Pigeons?" **she questioned with a small laugh, raising a brow at Ayumi, **"Sounds like quite the dating experience! So, which pigeon are you shooting for?"** In dating sim games, there was always a favorite, even if you were going to give them all a chance. Though, she didn't really know how that worked with pigeons. How could you tell which was the cutest... bird?

Ayumi moved the laptop a little bit so Naomi could see the screen with less glare, a white Fan-Tailed pigeon on screen. **"Uh, this one,"** she said with a little gesture towards the screen. **"Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane. He's the student council president,"** she explained with a small laugh. The game felt ridiculous to play, even more so to pick out the one you'd be going for. **"He's a jerk, but so far I like him the most. The options aren't too great in general. You have the childhood best friend, a killer doctor, the teacher, some pudding obsessed track runner, a book worm, the student council president, and the brother of him,"** she explained. She was planning on doing the doctor path next, considering she was pretty sure it was going to be weird and entertaining as all hell.

Naomi eyed the the pigeon Ayumi had motioned towards, still not getting the appeal, but she hadn't seen the human representations of the characters. **"Those are some slim pickings... but I never thought you'd be the type to try for the jerk,"** she mentioned with a crooked smile. It seemed Ayumi was more of a nice guy type... Not that Yoshiki was mildly mannered and all the stereotypical attributes of a nice guy, but he was, all things considered. Especially when it came to Ayumi. And Satoshi was definitely a nice guy type... It just sounded weird for Ayumi to gravitate towards the standoffish guy. in her opinion, it would be fun to go after this 'killer doctor.' That sounded like the best story and events.

**"Honestly, I kinda like the fact he's apart of student council,"** Ayumi admitted, twirling a pencil in her hand absentmindedly. Ahh, she really did miss being apart of it. All things considered, she probably didn't have time for it with the psychic stuff she had to learn and practice. Still, she had loved the position. Now, Hayashi had the job, which Ayumi had no clue how that happened. She didn't seem to be the type to be too interested in being class representative. **"Plus, the jerks never end up being as much of jerks as you initially think,"** she said thoughtfully. In dating sims, all the jerks had hearts of gold, because why else would you really want to be with one if they didn't?

Naomi nodded a little, guessing that was one similarity that made sense. As she kept talking, it did start to seem that way. In dating sims, as you got to know the jerk he becomes less jerky, and eventually he turns out to be pretty sweet. She guessed Yoshiki was kinda similar to that... only he wasn't a jerk, really... he just seemed a little cynical sometimes. He had their best interests at heart, though, she figured. Then again, before Heavenly Host, that wasn't the type Ayumi had her eye on. **"Heh, then if life was a dating game, I'd guess you would have hooked up with Kishinuma a lot sooner,"** she joked, imagining what that sort of game would be like... it was weird to think about, but fun at the same time.

Ayumi laughed lightly, since it was probably true. He had waited on her for two years... a video game version would have probably had them getting together much sooner. **"I can't argue with that,"** she admitted with a small grin. **"Though, I'd say the same for you and Mochida,"** she jibed lightly, considering the two took even longer to get together than her and Kishinuma. And they had been interested with one another for years, they just kept doing that pre-dating dance of avoidance. **"How's that going, by the way?"** she asked curiously. She had gotten a text that let her know the two were together, which was good because Ayumi had no idea what to tell Naomi what to do next. Luckily, she didn't have to, since Satoshi managed up the courage to confess.

Naomi blushed lightly at the mention of her and Satoshi. She was still a little shy about it, since she was very new to the whole relationship thing, but she was pretty proud about it at the same time. Her cheeks got a little warmer as they continued talking about her and Satoshi, but she guessed she should start talking if she was ever going to get used to it. **"Very good, actually. Though... we'll probably move a lot slower than you and Kishinuma... We're both kinda shy, which usually means sluggish progress,"** she said with a shy smile. Ayumi was regarded as a shy type, but Yoshiki wasn't really once he got his hands on her. Beforehand? Yeah, he was pretty blushy, but he wasn't so much anymore.

Ayumi's mind drifted back to Yoshiki and her making out earlier in the day. Ahhh, it had been so hard to break it up, but she had to call Naomi and her mom and get the whole sleepover thing arranged. She couldn't help but reflect on how weird her and Yoshiki's progression as a couple really was, thanks to Ayame's pathetic attempts. She smiled lightly as she considered how slow Naomi and Satoshi really would progress. They took forever to just make it to couple status, no way would they be jumping into the activities Yoshiki and her had done. **"Nothing wrong with taking it slow," **Ayumi said thoughtfully as she did a little spin with her chair. **"We'd be taking it slower too, probably, but Ayame keeps speeding things along,"** she said with a small scoff. She expected some type of annoyance to spread from the back of her mind, but Ayame didn't react at all... Huh.

Naomi shrugged a little, guessing Ayumi was right, but a part of Naomi wanted to see what the other stuff felt like. She glanced to Ayumi, wondering at the mention of Ayame exactly how fast they were moving. Did she even want to know?... Kinda, but it was really none of her business. **"I'm sure it's not all Ayame's fault. Kishinuma seems pretty bold,"** she mentioned, feeling they would still be moving quicker than some couples because of his eagerness. Luckily, though, he wasn't near as eager and tenacious as some guys, who often wanted to force more intimate things. Those kinds of guys were definitely far from Ayumi's type, though... and they were often scummy on the inside.

Ayumi's cheeks felt warm as her mind flashed to their extreme intimacy after Ayame had decided to work both of them up. She had been the one to actually nudge them farther there, since she was the one to touch him and suggest they find stress relief where protection wasn't necessary. She felt herself getting warmer, and she put a hand over her mouth, eyes floating to the walls of her rooms. **"Ahaha, yeah, he is,"** she admitted. She was surprised a few times how bold he was now that they were in a relationship. The extreme intimacy was really her biggest show of boldness, and it would not have happened if she hadn't been so bothered herself. **"But, y'know, Mochida may surprise you now that you're actually in a relationship. You two have been waiting around for each other for so long,"** she mentioned, her hands folding back onto her lap.

Naomi thought about Ayumi's comment. Would he? While there was a chance he was like Yoshiki, shy out of a relationship but not in one, she couldn't imagine him being anything but timid. She assumed she was a little bit the same way, only she was a little bit more tenacious about most things. Then again, the thing about surprises is that you don't see them coming, so she guessed you couldn't really put a percentage on them. Still... it was so hard to imagine... not that she didn't want him to. **"I can only hope,"** she said with a pitiful smile and a light sigh.

Ayumi tilted her head curiously at Naomi. **"Well, if you ever want things to go faster, you can nudge them along yourself, y'know,"** she said with a sly smirk. **"Though, I guess those concerns will come later. The beginning of a relationship is mostly awkwardness,"** she said with a fond smile. While that awkwardness wasn't completely removed from Yoshiki and her, it was certainly easier to be around him in the context of being a couple. Holding his hand in public and kisses in greeting and farewell were pretty natural at this point. She really couldn't imagine being around Yoshiki as just friends anymore, which is good that she didn't have such a worry.

Naomi shook her head, hiding her face in her arms. **"Agh, I couldn't! I'm worse than Satoshi!"** she said with a small whine to her tone. They wouldn't have even kissed had it been up to her. She guessed... she would have to depend on Satoshi to move them along... and she could probably trust him to. After all, it was a guy's job to do that, right?... Agh, she was just thinking that way because she didn't have an excuse for her own inactivity.

Ayumi gave a hearty laugh at Naomi's reply, surprised how shy she was about the entire relationship. **"Hehe, I didn't realize you were so eager for things of that nature,"** she teased with a sly smirk. She had said she could only hope Satoshi would be bold in the relationship and the whine to her tone was suggesting to her that Naomi may not want a snail's pace. She couldn't blame her, though. Hah, weren't guys the ones who were supposed to be eager for this stuff?

Naomi couldn't get any more embarrassed than she was at this minute. **"N-not stuff like that!... Per se... Just... you know... ugh,"** she muttered as the words scrambled out of her mouth. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted at this early point. Maybe just... an everyday kiss, because she assumed their first kiss to be rare right now. Ahh, she would just have to be patient... It was really her only option, and she should be happy with anything they do together.

Ayumi was laughing at poor Naomi, and she felt a little bad about it, but it was so easy to get her flustered! No wonder Seiko used to tease her all the time. **"Haha, I don't know if I know. You're being so vague,"** she said with an innocent smile. Naomi was probably worrying more than she had to, but that was the beginning-of-a-relationship butterflies for you. **"So, is Yuka happy about the news?"** she asked curiously, figuring she'd give Naomi an out for the teasing. Plus, Ayumi was genuinely curious how the younger Mochida was feeling about the entire thing.

Naomi lifted her head, pouting slightly at Ayumi's comment. Ugh, being made fun of was so embarrassing... but finally, the next question was off of her relationship with Satoshi. She looked up thoughtfully, but she really couldn't say she had seen Yuka since Satoshi and her had gotten together. **"I actually don't know... Satoshi would be better to ask... I haven't been over to see her or him at their house,"** she admitted, but thought maybe that was weird. Aren't people in a relationship supposed to visit each other's parents? Now she felt rude, even though his parents already knew about her. She should still go see them... right?... **"Sh-should I?"** she asked curiously, her brows furrowing.

Ayumi's expression turned confused at the question, since she wasn't exactly sure how to answer. She went over to his place all the time, while they would occasionally hang out at her's if they knew her parents wouldn't be around. And Yoshiki hadn't met her parents, yet. Mostly because her dad could be a major jerk, and would most likely begin drilling Yoshiki on his future plans. And her mom would be nice and polite enough to him while he was around, but Ayumi would have to deal with comments like 'he has the eyes of a cheater' and 'don't get knocked up.' Ayumi meeting Yoshiki's family wasn't even really in the cards either, considering she was pretty sure he hadn't spoken to his parents in years. He was in contact with his little sister, who she might meet one day... **"Aaah, if you want to? I mean, you're gonna end up going there at some point, so you probably don't need to worry about it... I think,"** Ayumi admitted, since she was unsure how to answer the question.

Naomi sighed, knowing she was right and that she shouldn't worry over stuff like that. After all, she had met his parents before. It's just, their new status intimidated her, and his parents may treat her differently than when she was just a friend that came over sometimes. Not necessarily bad different, but it just felt like meeting them all over again, with more stress about proving herself worthy of being Satoshi's girlfriend, and maybe... one day daughter in law... The idea made her heart flutter, her head going red. She laid her head back into her arms, making a small moaning noise. **"You're right... I'm just a little anxious to these changes... I'll get used to it eventually..,"** she replied.

* * *

Ayumi had been greatly relieved to wake up the next morning with no incident with Ayame, though her alertness wouldn't waver. The threat still hung heavily over her head, but she also had other things to deal with. She was trying to figure out that damn little melody from the music box, which was hard because it was difficult to focus on music when one's skin is being torn off and because she had no concept of music or notes. She played around with a music program, using strictly her ears in trying to recreate it. Either way, she felt that box would help her bypass all the memories of Ayame's afterlife... hopefully. It was a straw and she was admittedly grasping at it. She also needed to address the issue of Yukiko, considering her aunt would be there any day. So, when she met up with Yoshiki after school, she figured she'd address it and try to keep neutral. She didn't want to pressure him into keeping the cat or giving her away. **"So, uh, Yoshiki..."** she started off, not as casually as she was planning. **"...Should I come and pick up Yukiko on Sunday?"**

Yoshiki knew it was about time up to make a decision on Yukiko, but the only thing he had gotten accomplished over the week or so was getting admittedly more attached to the kitten. As he met up with Ayumi, he was sour about his decision, but there was no other way. Being around anything this long made it difficult to even consider giving her away. **"Ugh... I guess... not,"** he said with a sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets, **"I'm just too used to her now, so..."** It was embarrassing to say that he was attached to a cat, but with Ayumi, is was less difficult to say. That, and she was probably happy he was keeping her, since he was pretty sure she loved Yukiko too, maybe more than him. After all, she's the one that found her out in the snow, and she seemed to have formed a close relationship fast. Basically, if anyone else asked, including Satoshi, he'd just say he kept her for Ayumi... Yeah, that was the much less emasculating answer.

Ayumi brightened at his reply, because she really didn't want to have the little kitten so far away. She attached to the lil' gal the night she came into her yard. It was really nice to hear the cat wormed her way into Yoshiki's heart as well, since... well, if the two ever actually lived together, she would've forced a pet on him anyway. So, this seemed less forceful and it was nice to know, despite his lack of previous desire for a pet, he wasn't against them. **"Hehe, right. Well, i'm glad to hear it. It would've been heartbreaking giving her away. Especially since she'd be living with a crying baby and I don't know how happy she would've been there,"** Ayumi admitted, thrilled with Yukiko staying with Yoshiki.

Yoshiki was glad she seemed happy. He figured she had wanted to keep Yukiko too. **"I get attached to things too easily, so... you shouldn't have worried about me giving her up,"** he mentioned with a blush of embarrassment at the confession. Due to his lack of close relationships, he tended to cling onto the ones he did have, even if... it was with a cat... Anyways, now that that question was out of the way, he was going to ask if everything went alright yesterday, but he guessed she wouldn't be so cheerful if it hadn't. He also didn't want to bring it up if he didn't have too... then again, they did need to come up with a plan. Their time was running out pretty quick.

Ayumi smiled softly at him, noticing the blush and keeping the comment to herself that he was adorable. **"I'll keep that in mind, just in case I find another stray,"** she joked with him. She actually hadn't realized he was quick to attach, though it made sense given how things ended up for him. In the back of her mind, she had the same concern about figuring out a solid plan to keep Ayame from screwing some guy with her body. Ugh, the entire thing was just upsetting to think about, and more frustrating because there really wasn't a good, easy plan to carry out. None that she could think of at least. Still, Naomi wouldn't be able to stay forever, and the weekend would pass with the blink of an eye...

Yoshiki gave her an unamused glance, but his small smirk dismissed any chance that he was actually displeased with her joke. It was embarrassing, since it wasn't a very boyish trait, but it was okay if Ayumi was the only one who knew him that well. Though, soon, his look turned grim as a silence grew, knowing what they both knew what should be discussed. He shifted nervously, holding a hand at the back of his neck. **"Err... well, the weekend's coming up... and... we still haven't gotten any ideas..,"** he spoke hesitantly, the subject not really favorable to bring up.

Ayumi grimaced at the topic change, but knew it was necessary. They were very much on a timer, so it was probably best to just toss the issue out there. **"Yeah... well... it's hard considering I can't be watched twenty-four seven,"** she said with a small scowl. She couldn't just throw her hands up in defeat, though. She had no intention of allowing Ayame to do what she was threatening. **"Maybe there's some sort of barrier spell or other type of magic I could use..."** she said thoughtfully, trying to remember the books she read. Anything that kept Ayame bound would most likely have the same affect on her, but she would suck it up if it meant keeping her body safe. Although, magic did get her into this situation in the first place, she would be dealing with less-dangerous spells. She couldn't find it in herself to write off the entire occult world.

Yoshiki's look turned concerned at the mention of magic. He had only had bad experiences with it, so he didn't like using it as a solution to their problem, but... maybe if it wasn't that blood oath thing and was easy to do, it could be their only option. **"Maybe... but I can't lie... Using magic again makes me uneasy,"** he admitted, adverting his gaze to the ground. It was hard to imagine their situation getting any worse, but things could always get worse. But... it was either that, or have some stranger's hands all over her... Neither option sat well with him, but it was her choice, and it was their only idea to act on. He guessed if he had to decide, if they didn't have any other answers, he'd take chances with 'what ifs' rather than even give Ayame a chance to lay with someone else.

Ayumi wasn't surprised by his unease, but at this point, she really didn't have another option. If Hinoe had been home, that would have made this all much easier... And she knew her sister would be home in a flash if she requested it, but she was stubborn in her resolve to leave Hinoe's trip uninterrupted. **"It wouldn't be anything as risky as a blood oath,"** she told him, not wanting him to fret about the possible use of magic. **"I could probably set up a barrier for myself every night, for a certain amount of hours... maybe... I'll have to look into it more,"** she admitted. She hated the idea of caging herself, because it could be risky. If she was stuck in, it may mean no one could get to her either. Not that Ayame was out to kill her, but still, the two got in quite a few tussles. And, Ayame could take control at times she was awake... although, it would be harder for her to keep Ayumi out of control. **"Ugh, I'm so sick of this. I just want my body back,"** she vented in annoyance. It was infuriating playing these games with Ayame all the time. Plus, she had been really quiet since she announced her plan to Yoshiki, which freaked Ayumi out more so than her constant comments.

Yoshiki still didn't find comfort in using magic again, but it sounded like their best bet... Plus, the more simple it was, the harder it was to mess up probably, and had less side effects. It probably just didn't work if you did it wrong. But... he couldn't shake the rotten feeling he got when it was mentioned. He only had bad experiences with it... It took away four of his friends, and was trying to take away the most important person in his life. One couldn't help but not trust it. But, he had nothing else to lean on. **"Alright... it does seem to be our best bet,"** he agreed finally. He looked up her sympathetically, taking her hand tightly. **"You will, and soon too, I think. Whatever is past her death I think is the key..."** Again, telling her this stuff when he didn't know the kind of pain she went through felt wrong, but he wanted to give her support. And, he really did think that they were really close to winning her life back.

Ayumi became pensive at her statement, because she did agree. Once she saw Ayame's memories... her school uniform and classmates, she would be able to piece together who she once was. But... ugh, she had to remind herself to keep her hopes leveled. **"Yeah, maybe... but, Yoshiki..."** she started to say, her tone careful. **"I just want you to realize... there may be no way to appease her."** It was more likely than there being a way to appease her, actually. Okito made sure to remind her of that fact as gently as he could during their communications. This wasn't a guaranteed thing, getting Ayame to go away. She just didn't want Yoshiki to be blind-sided if... well, if her time really was limited. She also needed to know he wouldn't be reckless, because what he had admitted to her at the hospital was constantly thrumming in the back of her head. She didn't want him to give up if she wasn't around.

Yoshiki tensed, and knew the statement was true, but he didn't want to put thought into the idea that... after everything, she could still lose. His eyes cast downward as a silence fell upon them, a soft frown forming as his frustration for her position came barreling back. To get through Heavenly Host, only to still be haunted... it wasn't fair! He didn't want to lose her, especially like this, and so early... A small sigh escaped him as he found that he needed to calm down his nerves. When his eyes finally came back to hers, he noticed a sort of concern in her expression. He didn't have to think too hard about why... He averted his gaze again and paused for a brief moment. **"... If... it ends up that way..,"** he started, his brows furrowing in response to a pain in his chest. The words left a horrid feeling behind in his gut... **"I'll... _try_... for Satoshi and Nakashima... but... I know for sure part of me will go with you, regardless,"** he admitted, his expression somewhat darkening. No matter how much time passed, or how many people he met... Any smiles, laughs, or even behaving normally would be fake. They had been through too much together for him to just shrug her off as a 'crush he had in high school'. No, never, time wouldn't heal this... After all... She wasn't 'that girl'... She was Shinozaki Ayumi, the girl he loved, who gave him her utmost trust and believed in him like no other. The girl he had been through everything with, who he survived what most couldn't with. The girl... who knew him more than anyone else... The girl he would never get over losing.

Ayumi's fingers fiddled around with one another as she waited for his response, recalling the times before where he became frustrated with the mention of her mortality. His words brought a swirling mix of relief and dread in her stomach. She didn't want there to be any sliver of a chance that he would ever give up because of her, but it wasn't like she had any power if she did disappear. She'd have to trust that he'd try, and Satoshi and Naomi would be there to push him along. She hoped this wouldn't even be an issue. She hoped appeasement could work. She wasn't ready to stop living, and she certainly wasn't prepared to leave Yoshiki. Although, hoping and pleading with uncontrollable forces wouldn't help. She'll do whatever she can, but in the end it may be a dead end. In that case scenario, which was honestly more likely, she needed to know her death wouldn't result in Yoshiki's. She separated her fingers from one another and took his hand in her's, giving it a small squeeze. **"Yoshiki, I need you to promise me you'll never try to take your own life,"** she said firmly. She looked up at him was a centered gaze. She knew this was hard on him and demanding a promise like this may even be cruel, but he needed to keep living whether she was around or not.

Yoshiki's eyes narrowed to the side, his chest tightening at her words. His hand gripped her's tightly, for fear that she'd just suddenly be ripped away from him. He didn't want to say something he didn't mean... especially a promise. There was no way he would be able to tell how badly this would hurt, or any other external forces that push him above his limit. He knew she wanted that piece of comfort, but he couldn't... Not when he couldn't keep it. **"I... I can't make that promise...,"** he told her hesitantly with a small shake of his head, but didn't look up. He had already said he would definitely try... That's all he could guarantee, really. His eyes squeezed shut, and there was a heavy weight on his chest.

Ayumi felt a growing dread as she watched Yoshiki's reaction to her demand. Her body tensed at his answer, a feeling of panic rising in her chest. **"You can't be serious, Yoshiki!"** she said sharply. His life couldn't hang on what happened to her. **"You can't just give up the rest of your life because I'm not around!"** After everything he's been through, he deserves to find some happiness. As much as she wants to be the one to give it to him, she just didn't know how possible that was. Even if she knew it would hurt at first, he'd eventually move past it if he gave himself the time. But if he just gave up, everything would be for nothing!

Yoshiki flinched lightly at her voice, his hand tightening around hers anxiously. He didn't like the answer anymore than her... He'd like to give her the solace she was looking for. But he couldn't, because he didn't want to break such a hefty promise. His eyes were still shut, and the tension was making it a little hard to breath. **"I wouldn't have a life to speak of because of you. Without you, it feels... pointless,"** he tried to explain, though his head felt a bit heavy, **"You're not 'that girl I went out with in high school'. You don't understand how important you are to me... It's not something time will do anything for."**

Ayumi's blood boiled and fear roared in her ears as he continued on. Her jerked her hand back, out of his grasp and clenched it against her chest. **"No! You're just admitting defeat! You're not even going to try and fight this!"** she began to yell. She couldn't believe he was saying all of this... With the chance of her not making it out of this so high, she couldn't just leave him with this attitude. She knew he said he'd 'try' but as he continued to speak, it sounded like he was already decided that would be his fate if she passed.** "You can't just throw your life away! You can't!" **He wasn't even going to try building a life after her. He was just going to call it quits... Even if she did mean a lot to him, it didn't mean she would be the only one who ever meant this much... As much as that sickened her to think of, she'd rather him be happy with someone else than dead with her.

Yoshiki looked at her with shock, his hand frozen for a moment until it tightened into a fist. He shook his head, his hand dropping to his side quietly. **"I _will_ try, but I won't throw around promises. People aren't invincible... Scolding me isn't gonna magically push my breaking point up,"** he told her sternly, knowing that his heart wouldn't change just because she wanted it to. It was a bad situation, and killing himself was a horrible reaction, but it wasn't like he could help it. He really did love her... but that wasn't the only thing. She was his main support, and no matter who came along, that leg or the warmth she gave him could never be replaced. His psyche and emotions would take permanent, massive damage. Even if he did keep living, that's all it'd be. Going through the motions... and that's it.

His continuous refusal to make her any sort of promise was setting Ayumi into a scared panic. She was trembling in anger at his responses, the entire conversation sending her mental state into a downward spiral. **"It isn't something you try not to do! You either do it or you don't, but you keep talking about it as if you have no control!"** she continued to snap at him with little volume control to her voice. She couldn't stand for this... It was stressful enough thinking that Ayame could steal her mind away from her at any moment, but knowing that could trigger Yoshiki into suicide was setting her into a breakdown.

Yoshiki was getting a little agitated that she kept pushing, without really knowing anything. This wasn't something he could just do! His mental state would probably change drastically... With that sort of uncertainty, he really couldn't promise her a damn thing! Sure, he wanted to, because it was visibly upsetting her... but he wouldn't promise something so big, only to break it later on. Plus, to promise this to her... it'd crush him with pressure later on. Exactly how was he supposed to 'keep living' like that, anyways? **"And you keep talking like you know exactly what this will do to me, but I really don't think you do. Because I don't know either, so I can't give you a promise like that. I want to, but it's not that simple. Trying to explain why is pointless,"** he said, looking away from her again. She'd never get it... That much was obvious by now. Satoshi probably didn't understand either... Hell, he didn't quite understand it himself. Promising that and trying sounded easy enough, but the way he thought and felt would change so much, that making any promise now was worthless.

Ayumi hands were clenched into white fists at her side as she found her mindset unable to match or even begin to understand his. It was a choice. When she tried it, she remembered digging that blade into her arm with vivid clarity. It had been her decision, made in a time of perceived hopelessness and darkness. Now that she was fighting, she regretted ever doing anything like that. Yoshiki was making it horribly apparent he wasn't going to make any promises, which just made her think that when the lights went out for her, he'd be closely behind. She opened her mouth to argue, but fell silent as she out a harsh breath. **"I'm going home,"** she said stiffly, unable to continue this conversation. She couldn't accept that he was seemingly okay with the idea of killing himself if she died. She moved to turn a corner that would put her at a longer route back home, but would cut off their walk together sooner.

Yoshiki stopped, looking after her as she left, parting ways much earlier than normal. And that was compared to the days she actually had to go straight home. He looked down quietly, grabbing at his chest as it felt incredibly tight. He didn't want to upset her, and her certainly didn't want to kill himself, but the problem was... he wouldn't be the same as now if she died. His mindset would change so much, that promises now were just empty words. He sighed, his hand moving to slide through his hair nervously as he kept walking. Now he was even more scared and his chest ached horribly... If she died anytime now, he wouldn't even get to spend what time she had left with her... It felt cruel, but he couldn't do much about it now. He still couldn't promise her anything, and she would... most likely stay mad at him... It really did hurt that... it was possible that his last memory of her would be him upsetting her...


	22. Forgotten Hometown

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi had come home in a rage. Angry at the world and everyone around her for what was happening, even though she knew the blame would always fall back to her for making a blood oath. Such a foolish thing to do... She really didn't want to die, and she really didn't want Yoshiki killing himself because of it. Her heart felt heavy and her stomach churned in nausea. She knew life wasn't fair, but this was ridiculously horrible. She leaned back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. There was so much mess in her life that she didn't know how to fix. She was capable at going through memories but couldn't go far back enough in Ayame's to get anything useful. If she could only appease this damn spirit, she wouldn't have to worry about herself or Yoshiki dying. Her eyes shifted from thoughtfulness into a blank stare as a shift jolted Ayumi from her body.

Ayame sat up, eyes still dull as she felt a tugging urge in her gut. Firstly, she grabbed Ayumi's cell phone off the nightstand, finding Naomi's name. _'Hey, I figured something out, so you don't have to sleepover tonight. Thanks again, though, for keeping an eye on me.'_ The text message seemed Ayumi-like enough that she hoped Naomi wouldn't find it off. She put the phone in the pocket of the hoodie Ayumi had changed into, so her mom could wash her school uniform. Ayame came downstairs, seeing both parents. Father at the television watching the news, and Mother in the kitchen cooking dinner. **"Mom, I'm going to Nakashima's tonight. I'm gonna sleepover there... Is that okay?"** she called over.

**"Ah, yeah, that's fine. Have fun, sweetie,"** Ayumi's mother responded with a distracted edge to her voice.

**"Make sure you thank them, Ayumi,"** Ayumi's father added in, eyes unmoving from the TV. Ayame raised an eyebrow, expecting a little more of a fuss. Perhaps the two had just had a fight or something. Either way, she'd take the distracted parenting for what it was worth and make a run for it. She left the house, no bags in hand. There was something inside of her pulling her in the direction of the trains. She didn't know why she was following it... She could be using this opportunity to go through with what she threatened Yoshiki with. She wasn't interested in passions of the flesh, at the moment. She wanted to go where this desire was taking her.

She barely had enough money to get on the train that led out of the city. She mentally berated herself for not grabbing more, but figured she'd deal with getting back later. Or just let Ayumi handle that... She'd see. The train ride was quiet, as the sun had long set and people have been home from work for hours. When it stopped at Ikata station, her body stood and she wandered out of the train station. It was spitting rain and pitch dark with the exception of the spots lit by streetlights. The town was small and more rural than urban. Her head was beginning to throb as she walked through the streets. It was desa vu in the most unspecific way. Every time she grasped for a memory, only painful fuzziness filled her vision.

The streets stretched, some things feeling off and others feeling eerily familiar. What was she doing here? Her feet carried her farther, but her head gave no helpful indication to this salmon-up-the-river feeling forcing her along. When she turned down a street lined with nice little houses, the migraine felt like it was ripping her brain apart. She clutched her head, a flurry of curses escaping her mouth. Her feet kept moving, while her head protested.'Nononono, this isn't right. This isn't my home. I need to go back... I'm not here... I shouldn't be...' she thought in circles. Her brain was on fire, everything bubbling under the surface of her mind. What was she doing here? She didn't want to be here!

**"STOP!"** she yelled suddenly at herself. Their was an earthquake in her bones, shattering her head. The collision happened in an instance. Thunder roared over head as the drizzles turn to droplets. Ayumi paused as she tried to register why she was wet and why her hands were grasping her head so tightly.

**"W-what?"** she questioned in a tiny whimper. Ayumi's hands fell to her side as wide eyes glanced around her location in a frightened gaze. The feeling of being lost hit her hard and fast as tears burned behind her eyes. **"Why am I...?"** she questioned, looking around the area. This wasn't home... or at least... no part of it she's seen. She swallowed thickly as realizations and questions came pouring in. Ayame had taken control... Ayumi hadn't even realized or felt it! Also, that meant Ayame took her body out... She grabbed frantically for her cell phone. It was nearing eleven o' clock at night, the darkness looming over her making it clear it was way too late for her to be out. It also made her realize that it was a long blackout, which Ayame could have... She didn't know how to check if Ayame went through on her threat. Nothing... hurt or felt different... But... did it always? Tears were lost in the rain as she choked down heavy sobs. At the very least, her phone's battery was more than halfway full... But, worse... she literally had no idea where she was. She found a tree to stand near so the rain wasn't beating down on her head so much. Her wet fingers worked quickly on her phone to find Yoshiki's number, not knowing what to do or who else to contact. _'Please pick up, please pick up,'_ she pleaded.

Yoshiki had stayed home, and let his feelings fester throughout the day. He couldn't do anything about it... because he didn't know if he could really promise something like that... He really shouldn't even have to think about it, damn it! She should make it out of this... Appease Ayame, and go back to their regular lives... Well, at least, as regular as they could be... But with how frustrated she seemed, how long would she be angry with him? Or... would it not end, just because she knew he had this kind of thought process? Ugh, his head and chest hurt horribly...

Around eleven, he was laying on his back on his bed, his arm draped across his eyes. He felt miserable and lost... Would Ayumi even talk to him anymore?... He sighed in an attempt to get rid of the weight on his chest, but to no avail. Then, he heard the growing chime of his phone. At first, he was in no hurry to pick it up, since he didn't really feel like talking to Satoshi, who was the only person he could think of that'd be calling him. But when he saw the name on the front screen after moving his arm, he jolted up, grabbing his phone. What does she want so late? he asked himself, but his heart jolted when the likely answer struck him. He quickly answered, his voice coming out concerned. **"Ayumi?! What is it, are you okay?!"** he asked in a fit of nervousness.

Ayumi clutched her phone close to her ear as she listened with a heavy heartbeat as the ringer went off a couple times. When Yoshiki picked up she immediately felt a little better about the entire thing, even though she still had no clue what to do. **"N-no... I'm not,"** she answered honestly first, since there was nothing okay about this situation. **"Ayame... she took control for a couple hours. I don't know what happened or where I am..."** she said, voice quivering as she tried to keep her ability to speak. After all, sobbing over the phone to him wouldn't help them very much. She couldn't believe this was happening! She was stupid for thinking there was anything she could do to suppress Ayame. Of course if she had a goal, she could just take her body. But... Ayumi had though she had gotten a better grip on all this. Was her time running out or did her anger earlier mess with her focus? She had no clue, and right now she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to be somewhere familiar, out of the dark rain.

Yoshiki felt dread sink in his stomach. Then did... Ayame act on her threat? The thought made him scared for Ayumi... For something like that to happen, with a total stranger... Plus, she was somewhere completely unfamiliar to her. He couldn't imagine how terrified she was. He hopped up from the bed, pulling on his jacket while he kept one hand holding the phone close to his ear. **"O-okay... Just, ah... find a sign or something, and I'll try to figure out where you are,"** he instructed, trying to keep himself from getting panicked, so he could succeed in calming down Ayumi. He slipped on his shoes, opened and locked the door, leaving his apartment without further preparation. He had to find her, quick. It was late night, and she was completely by herself... He had to find her!

Ayumi was holding onto her phone tightly, as it was her only lifeline. She listened closely as he gave her a goal, although she was nervous about going out into the rain and losing cell phone connection, she had no other choice. **"Okay,"** she said so he knew she heard him. She walked along the road at a quick pace. The only upside about the rain is that running into someone was less likely... although, the area didn't look like one with crime. Luckily, in a couple blocks, she found a street lined with stores... Hopefully this could narrow down her location. **"Ah... there's a bunch of stores... Mahoroba's Bakery... Niaja's Corner... I don't know any of these,"** she said miserably. She had generally good awareness of the location she lived, so all these new places were making her stomach tight.

Yoshiki ran through the rain, hoping against odds that his phone wouldn't lose connection. He needed to stay in touch with her... Whether it was to get or give information, or just to keep her company and attempt to soothe her nerves. When he finally heard her voice again, his mind raced nervously in an attempt to come up with some sort of location. He was pretty familiar with all the downtown streets and shops, but none of those rung a bell. **"Ahh, hold on...,"** he told her, taking shelter under a store's overhang. He looked at his phone, accessing the internet to try and find her location. He was a little surprised he could get the internet here, but he was also very thankful. His heart was racing as he input the shops by memory, trying to figure out her location. The town name he came up with was unfamiliar too... So she wasn't even in the same town? Knowing how far away she was made him even more of a nervous wreck, terrified the worst could happen to her. He tried to calm himself down with deep breaths as he looked up the town, trying to see where it was in relevance to where he was... Eventually, he actually got somewhere hopeful. It was along the local train's route... about two town's over. Why the hell had Ayame gone that far away? He sighed to attempt to make his voice calmer as he lifted the phone back to his ear. **"Okay, just calm down, it'll be alright,"** he tried to soother her, but it probably wasn't doing much good. **"Ayumi... do the trains still run this late?"** he asked, though he couldn't keep a little bit of shakiness from his voice as he ran back out into the hard rain. If they weren't running... Ugh, God, he had no way to go that far himself! But he couldn't just leave her out there... Even if they weren't running, he still wouldn't just go home. He'd probably try to make it there on foot... and maybe contact the police there or something, so he knew Ayumi would be safe... Uh, should he do that anyway? He had no clue... His mind could hardly even think straight!

Ayumi took some shelter under a store's roof. She was terrified her phone was going to get too wet and just die on her... She waited for Yoshiki to do whatever he was doing. She sniffled lightly as she tried to wipe the wetness off her face with her sleeve, only serving to rub wetter fabric on her face. This was awful... She was so sick of dealing with the consequences to Ayame's actions. She became alert as Yoshiki came back on the phone, giving her encouraging words. She tried to take a heavy breath, though it cut short when he asked about trains. **"Ah... um... I'm pretty sure they run all night, there's just fewer trains out,"** she answered his question first. It just meant passengers had to wait fifteen minutes instead of five for the train to come around and such. At least, she thought that's how they did it. She didn't ride on the trains this late, normally. **"How far away am I?"** she asked quietly, dreading the answer. She knew it couldn't be a horrendously far away place, given the fact it hadn't been that long since she passed out.

Yoshiki held in a sigh of relief, since he didn't want her to know he was even the least bit panicked. He kept running, trying to push himself faster now that he knew he could get there. **"Ahh... a couple of towns over... It may take me a little bit to get over there... Maybe you could find a hospital or somewhere that'll look after you until then?"** he asked her in a soft voice, wanting to urge her to go somewhere professionals could protect her. Her being all alone made him a nervous wreck...

Ayumi was about to argue with him coming to get her, especially if it was any long length of a distance. Before making the argument, she had the sense to quickly search through her pockets, only finding enough change to buy a gumball. Great. She felt awful making Yoshiki travel a long distance to get to get, only to have to take the train back. They had school tomorrow too... She paused as he suggested going to the hospital, her brow furrowing. **"I don't want to get in the way of people who really need help..."** she said after a moment of thought. Plus, she disliked hospitals a lot. **"I'll just wait at the train station,"** she suggested with a light shrug. It made the most sense to her, since that's where they'd meet up. She didn't want him having to go to another place in town to get her.

Yoshiki slowed down slightly at the train station, the urgency of his steps fading once he saw the train hadn't arrived yet. He had been hoping to catch one upon arriving, but of course things wouldn't work out so perfectly. He listened to Ayumi intently as he walked into the station, glancing at the times of departure. The next train came at twelve... He hated just sitting here, but he couldn't do anything to get there any sooner. He turned a bit nervous at her answer, waiting to catch his breath before responding. **"Not a police station either?... Are you sure?"** he asked her apprehensively, paying for the ticket and going to sit down. It was all he could do to maybe calm down his jittery nerves... **"I don't... think you should be at a place like that by yourself for that long..,"** he mentioned, voicing his anxieties with her just hanging around such a desolate place as he rubbed his arm. With no one watching her... anything could happen...

Ayumi watched the rain pour, not letting up in its intensity. She hated the feeling of wet clothes slopped over her. Her free hand tugged at the bottom of her hoodie in annoyance. She didn't even have the money to buy an umbrella... **"I can't go to a police station. I can't risk my parents finding out about this,"** she realized with a frown. If anything, the police would be insistent on calling them, since the excuse her boyfriend was coming around wouldn't hold much water. **"It'll be fine,"** she insisted, not wanting him to be a worried mess until they could meet up. She felt a lot calmer about all of this knowing Yoshiki was coming to get her... Even if she still had to get to the train station, she wasn't too considered about being bothered by anyone. So far, she hadn't even seen another person in town.

Yoshiki couldn't relax... Some real weirdos hung out around train stations at this hour, so nothing she could say would calm him down. His dread grew as he could only think of Ayumi getting kidnapped or something, and all he could do... was listen to it happen... Why couldn't he ever do anything for her anymore? He felt useless lately... Unable to really protect Ayumi from anything... **"O... kay...,"** he said hesitantly, but obviously wasn't very convinced by the small words of comfort. He gulped quietly, trying to stop his free hand from making nervous movements. **"Ah... The next train leaves at about twelve, and it may take... I dunno, a few hours? I'll try to keep in touch...,"** he added, though she sounded pretty relaxed about it... Well, compared to him, he guessed. He just hoped at least this would go smoothly. _Please, just let her be there when I get there... Safe and sound, please!_

Ayumi could tell Yoshiki wasn't very comfortable with her staying at the train station for the wait. She wasn't sure where else she could go that wouldn't require expect a name. Plus, she wanted to be able to meet up with Yoshiki quickly whenever he got to wherever she was. She felt a bit stunned as she was informed the train may take up to three hours. _'For fuck's sake, Ayame! Why the hell did you bring me here?'_ she thought in despair. Oh god... if it took three hours to get here and three hours to get back... It would be six in the morning when they got home? She hoped Yoshiki was overestimating... **"Okay... Thank you, Yoshiki. I'll try to keep in touch too,"** she said, since she knew he was anxious about her being by herself. When she gave it more thought, she felt anxiety in her stomach. Yeah, a teenage girl alone at the train station at night gave a bad image of her, but people tended to stay to themselves. She was going to try to stay level-headed about this.

Yoshiki was on the train the second it arrived, trying to keep talking to Ayumi as normal. With everyday conversations, he figured he could relax her a little more. Though, a little ways through the trip, his phone finally lost the connection it had been clingy to. He sighed nervously, leaning back into the chair, staring at its phone for the second he got another connection. There was one occasion he had accidentally fallen asleep, though it was anything but restful. He had had a terrifyingly realistic dream that he had gotten off the train, and Ayumi was nowhere to be found. He awoke with a jolt and heavy pants as the train came to its stop, the small intercom coming on and announcing which town they had stopped at it. He glanced around, realizing what he had went through had just been a dream... or rather, a nightmare. He hoped it would stay that way... He pleaded over and over again that Ayumi would be sitting there, still waiting for him.

He got off the train, and now that speed was back in his hands, he made a point to make the search fast. He shoved past the night crowd that got off along with him, unconcerned with how they viewed him. His heart was racing as he searched, the worst scenario playing out in his head like a broken record. He had to find her, though... She had to be okay!

Ayumi had difficulty keeping her mind focused on her and Yoshiki's typical conversation. The everyday stuff forced her to keep her head about her, even though her mind kept trying to tug it in the direction of what the hell may have happened in the hours she blacked out. She put Yoshiki on speaker as she located the station on her phone, though her GPS refused to do anything but keep processing. She headed out into the storm, hoping she wouldn't get struck by lightning. Her hands cupped over her phone, determined to keep it dry and keep in contact with Yoshiki. At the station, she could only go so far in because she had no ticket. She found bench to sit on, trying to ignore the discomfort of heavy, wet clothes. When the phone disconnected, her heart dropped as she repeated his name a couple times. She sighed a small curse as she closed her phone, staring at it in worry. She was tired but was too scared to sleep without the connection to Yoshiki. She kept herself alert, eyeing the people that came in. There were some weird people at night, but they were overall harmless. A couple of drunk college-aged boys came stumbling out and yelled something over to her. It was too slurred to understand, and they went right on their way, so she dismissed giving it anymore thought.

It was getting pretty late, and she was getting anxious at the thought of what may have happened. She didn't know how to check... Surely her body would be sore or something? She wiped away a few stray tears that fell at the terrifying thought of her body being with a stranger. She would honestly kill Ayame if she was given the chance. What a selfish brat! She kept her eyes out for Yoshiki, eager to see him again, despite what may have happened earlier. When her eyes caught onto him, a large weight was taken off of her. She stood up off the bench and gave a small wave to try and attract his attention. **"Yoshiki!"** she said loudly, in case the wave didn't catch his eye.

Yoshiki was becoming filled with worry, even if he hadn't been searching long. The worst stuff always seemed to find them, so the idea wasn't so absurd to him. Relief flooded over him when he heard his name, his eyes glancing around frantically to find the person the voice belonged to. Quickly, his vision caught onto Ayumi and a relieved smile appeared. He rushed forward, moving past anyone else in the way. He had been so prepared for her to be missing... Seeing her there just made his happiness overflow. When he got close enough, he took her in a tight hug, laughing out nervously as the rest of his mind registered fully that she was okay. They were both wet, and would probably get sick, but that was hardly any worry of his right now. **"Ohh, God, you're okay... I'm so glad you're okay!"** he said as he held onto her tighter, forgetting that their relationship was a little shaky, but even if he had, he wouldn't have cared. Yeah, she was all the way out here, and... something could have happened, so it most senses, she wasn't 'okay'... But compared to his thoughts and being by herself in a place like this... He was overjoyed that nothing else had happened to her.

Ayumi hugged him back tightly as Yoshiki swept her up. She buried her head against his chest, feeling the urge to cry bubble under the surface. She was just so relieved he was here, and she was going home. At his words, she realized how freaked out he must have been that she had been vulnerable. She could understand why, since she was far away where he couldn't reach her quickly. She released a shaky breath as she pulled her head back at little so her voice wouldn't be muffled. **"I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here to get me..."** she said with a small frown. **"I'll pay you back,"** she added, since he was going to have to put out the money for the tickets back... Gah, she hated how tied up in all of Ayame's actions Yoshiki became. She had though earlier that she was the one dealing with the consequences, but maybe it was really him.

Yoshiki shook his head at her apology, not even wanting to be paid. **"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're okay,"** he said with a shaky sigh, unable to let go of her. But... he'd rather catch this train, so he guessed they should hurry. He separated from her, looking at her with slight concern, but... they would address what Ayame could have done on the way back or something. Now, they just needed to catch the train back. **"... Anyways, come on... We don't want to be waiting for the next train,"** he noted, since it was already really late, especially on a school day. He got the tickets for going back, and led her quickly onto the train by her hand. He sat with a sigh, still feeling the relief that he had found her. It was a miracle to him, and he was very thankful for it... Now, the ride back wouldn't be nearly as stressful.

Ayumi smiled lightly at his answer, knowing it was the truth. She still felt bad he was picking up the cost, considering he had to pay for everything by himself already, when she had expendable funds. She wouldn't raise a fuss or anything, since she'd have chances to pay him back somehow. She nodded as they moved apart to head for the train. She was eager to get home, although... she couldn't really head back to her own place, could she? She felt shyness at the idea of asking to sleep at Yoshiki's place and sharing a bed with him, even if she was drawn to the idea. She kept her hand holding his tightly, even after they've found seats and settled down. Her thoughts shifted from the future to the black out of the past. How unbelievably frustrating that Ayame could still yank her body away from her... Ayumi wasn't even able to watch from the corner of her mind what was happening. Was she losing this battle? Her hand tightened lightly around Yoshiki's hand as her head moved to lean against his shoulder. She wasn't ready to die... She didn't want to leave Yoshiki, especially knowing what he may do to himself.

Yoshiki glanced at her as he felt her lean against him, a small smile forming. Yeah... she's okay, right beside me, he assured his still somewhat scrambled mind, looking away at the opposite window. He rested himself against her a little, feeling content, even if he was a little exhausted and damp. They were going home... but he couldn't rest easy yet. He'd let her rest, but he'd have to keep himself awake, in case of... well, anything really. He was still a little too on edge, just waiting for something to ruin the fleeting safety.

Ayumi's thoughts were racing as her eyes focused sightless ahead. There was just something... off about all of this. She hadn't even realized her body had been stolen... It had just been complete and utter darkness, where a thought didn't pass her mind. **"Yoshiki..."** she began to say, her voice quiet despite the fact they were the only ones in this train car. **"I think..."** she continued with a grimace, **"I may be running out of time."** It wasn't something she wanted to acknowledge, and it certainly wasn't something she wanted to drag Yoshiki down with. She wanted to allow him time to brace himself if she... If she failed.

Yoshiki was zoned out a little, watching the dark scenery pass by out the window. When he heard his voice though, he snapped out of it and tilted his head slightly to look down at her. He tensed at her words, his hand's grip tightening around hers. **"We haven't lost yet, though...," **he reminded her, not wanting to keep the conversation heading to her possible demise. He didn't want to think about it... and she didn't need to be. It would only drag her down, when she needed to stay determined. They were close, he knew it... They just needed one last piece of the puzzle.

Ayumi blinked slowly, her head turning so she could look up to Yoshiki. **"No... we haven't,"** she agreed. The trouble expression furrowed on her brow didn't waver as she felt fear grip her. She wanted to try asking Yoshiki one more time to just make her that promise, but she knew where that discussion would go. **"I know I shouldn't be thinking like this. It's just hard... I've hit a stalemate with her memories. I can never remember that damn song playing when I get out of the memories... It's just too hard to try memorizing notes when my... her skin is being torn off," **Ayumi explained with frustration clear in her voice. She had a feeling that the music may help her get deeper into memories. It was grasping at straws, but she didn't have a choice at this point.

Yoshiki fell silent as he listened, unsure of what he could say. He didn't know the pain she went through... so it was difficult to say anything while thinking he could make an actual difference. Though he paused, looking at her quietly. **"Song?"** he questioned, instantly getting a certain feeling. That had to be it... Especially for it to be so hard to remember. That had to be the key they were looking for! To find out who Ayame really was, and actually have a chance at appeasing her. His hope went up, but he kept himself grounded. Like she had said... it would be hard to remember any detail past the pain... and he couldn't do anything for her...

Ayumi's paused for a moment, eyes glancing away to the dark blurred forms passed by the train. Right, she had been avoiding telling him that detail... After all, the last thing she wanted to do was raise his hopes too much. She had spoken without thinking. Oh well, at this point she should just share her thoughts. **"During the whole death... there's this music playing in the background. A music box... I don't know, it could be nothing,"** she added, shaking her head lightly. She then realized she was being too pessimistic about everything, just because of tonight's slip up. She still didn't know what happened to her body, though. **"But I just think it's my best chance. It's just... I can't manage to keep the tune in my head or pay much attention to it."** The feeling of being skinned alive never became numb or easy on her body. There was no such thing as adjusting to the pain.

Yoshiki listened to her explanation, but was unsure what they could do to help her focus... He knew he couldn't just simply tell her to try harder. Who could think about anything bu the pain while being skinned alive? It seemed impossible... The key to deeper memories was dangling so close to them, but so far away too... He wasn't sure what to say past that... He couldn't just say it'd be fine, or that they'd definitely find someway to figure it out. He had no room to talk, when she was technically facing this pain by herself. He sighed in frustration, looking out the window. **"I... wish I could help you with this more...,"** he said, hoping for some magical way that he'd be able to help with the pain she was facing.

Ayumi watched Yoshiki sigh as his eyes averted to the windows. She knew Yoshiki was frustrated that he couldn't just rush in and save her, like he had done at Heavenly Host. Honestly, she wished he could do that too, but it was falling on her shoulders this time. It was incredibly frustrating that the key to possibly figuring out a way of appeasement was so close, but the pain clouded her ability to focus. **"You've helped me a lot Yoshiki. As much as you humanly could,"** she told him, giving a light comforting squeeze to his hand. Hell, he was helping her now by bringing her back home.

Yoshiki wasn't satisfied with what he'd done so far... If he could take the pain from her, he definitely would... But as she mentioned, he could only do what was humanly possible... no matter how frustrated or desperate he got. He squeezed her hand back, his head leaning more onto hers. **"I know, but... I want to be able to do more...,"** he said with a small huff of frustration. Well... there was no use moping about it... though he was still lost on what he could do for her. It seemed like something... he'd just have to let her handle, as much as it worried him.

**"I don't think you realize how much of a help you've been to me,"** Ayumi pointed out with a small frown. She didn't want Yoshiki to beat himself up over 'not doing enough', when he had done so much. **"You found me drunk with some guy harassing me and scared him off before getting me home safely. You gave me a shoulder to lean on after I had been rejected. You took me out to the roof of the school to sleep when you saw I was exhausted. You've always pushed back Ayame's advances when most other guys would take advantage. You came all the way out here to pick me up. You were the first person to come see me after Ayame stabbed me. You were the one who found me when I had cut my arms. You are the one who is there to hold me after getting out of memories of Ayame's death. You're the person I lean on most, and without you I don't know if I would be able to continue fighting this,"** she told him firmly, meaning every word. After her own desire for survival, he was the largest force in her life. **"You're my greatest support, my best friend, and my love,"** she added with red-tinged cheeks, but it felt like something she had to tell him. Tears blurred her vision as some welled in her eyes. She'd never learn how to give a speech, no matter how short, without tearing up.

Yoshiki sat up slightly at her first words, looking down at her. With each point of her list, that specific memory came flooding back. It was never enough for him, though... He still wanted to be able to play hero, but it just didn't work that way anymore. If she was thankful for his effort, even though it seemed inadequate to him compared to their situation, he guessed it was okay. He blushed slightly at her words, but he was more grateful than embarrassed, thanks to the amount of time together they had recently spent. They really were... everything to one another. The tears reminded him of when they first met... which seemed forever ago, but it really wasn't... surprisingly. **"Right... and I always will be,"** he said with his blush deepening slightly. He moved his hand from hers to use it instead to hug her, bringing her closer. His opposite hand laid on top of hers, grasping it in place of the other. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, then moved her closer to him so he could lay his head against her. **"I'll always do whatever I can for you,"** he muttered, his hand squeezing her's.

Ayumi leaned into his warmth as he brought them into a more intimate position. The kiss fluttered in her chest, despite its quickness, a kiss with Yoshiki always left her slightly weak in the knees. She truly believed that as long as she was around, he would be there for her. Despite her paranoid thoughts around Kasumi and her flirting, which she had realized that was less about Yoshiki and more a general idea that wasn't true. Her hand moved to grasp his back, and her eyes shut as she relaxed against him. **"I know,"** she acknowledged quietly. She had no idea what she had done to earn this devotion from him, but she was certainly glad she had it. **"Thank you, Yoshiki,"** she added after a small pause. She wished there was someway to show how deep her gratitude towards him was.

Yoshiki didn't feel the need to respond. He held on to her tighter, feeling completely content like this. They'd have these couple hours together, tomorrow together... and hopefully, a lifetime. He knew he shouldn't be so hopeful, but he couldn't be pessimistic about it either. That wasn't the kind of support Ayumi needed... She needed someone to believe in her, and he'd pick up that task as well, even if it would hurt worse if things turned bad.


	23. A Sudden Request

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi had ended up falling asleep for the rest of the train ride. It didn't end up being very deep, since every stop woke her up. At their stop, she forced herself awake, not wanting to end up in anymore strange towns. On the way to Yoshiki's apartment, the spring rain hadn't ceased and managed to drench them both again. She was getting so sick of constantly having her soaked clothes stick to her. It would be a wonderful stroke of luck if they woke up tomorrow with no sickness. Once in the apartment, her eyes caught onto the clock's red numbers. **"It's four thirty-seven in the morning," **she noted with a horrified edge to her voice. She had avoided looking at her phone's clock, because she knew she'd be hit with dread the moment she saw it. **"School is going to be awful tomorrow... today..."** she realized with a weary stare. For the first time in her school career, she was extremely tempted to skip.

Yoshiki glanced at the clock as she mentioned it, grimacing at the numbers. Yeah, no kidding... He sighed, placing his keys on the table. **"Well... we better get in bed fast. Best not to waste the few hours we have,"** he responded, stifling a small yawn. He looked over at her, reminded that now, they were both soaked. He had kinda hoped that the rain would've stopped by the time they got here... but of course, it wasn't, and deleted all progress they had had on drying. **"Uhm, do you want something to change into?"** he asked, since he doubted she would just sleep naked. He had some extra shirts and stuff... Of course they'd be a little big on her, but it was better than nothing.

Ayumi hummed a light agreement as she tried to ignore the dread of how exhausted they'd be tomorrow. She didn't even have any of her stuff for school, so she was going to have to run to her place, meaning getting up even earlier. She looked at Yoshiki at his question, giving a small nod. **"That would be good,"** she confirmed. She felt an excitement at the idea of sharing a bed with Yoshiki, even if it would be a short night. Also, if her parents caught any wind of this, there's be some huge problems. Either way, the future was going to happen as it was, and right now she didn't feel she had much control over it. She'd just enjoy her time with Yoshiki, because even with the music in mind, she was aware of her own mortality.

Yoshiki nodded at her answer, turning on the lights as he passed each switch. He looked around in the drawers in his room, picking out a random shirt, and lounging-ish pants. He blushed slightly, realizing he had no underwear for her... Well, it shouldn't be too bad for her... or was he being inconsiderate? Ugh, sometimes things were really more complicated than they should be... He turned and went back to her, handing her the shirt and pants. **"That's pretty much all I got... Will you be okay with this?"** he asked hesitantly, a little worried he'd upset her or something.

Ayumi waited for Yoshiki to grab her something to wear, considering the situation at hand. When he came back, she took the clothes with a small smile. **"Yeah, this is fine,"** she assured him. For a split moment she felt unsure if she should just change in front of him or slip off to the bathroom. Aah, he was probably going to go change in his room, so she'd just go to the bathroom. Why was she even letting this fluster her? He had been intimate with her body before, but they hadn't involved themselves in those type of activities since then. **"Uh, well, I'm gonna get out of these wet clothes,"** she told him in an excuse to dismiss herself to his bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she pulled off her wet clothes, shivering against the open air on her skin. She picked up the shirt she had rested on the sink, pulling it on. Her first thought was that it smelled like Yoshiki, and she was quite comfortable in it. She picked up the pants next, unsure if they'd even fit. When she tried putting her leg in it, it became abundantly clear their height difference was a big one. Once she had the pants on, the draw string couldn't reach the smallness of her waist. She let go of holding them, and they dropped right to the bathroom floor. Her face heated up in a bright blush as she realized she would just have to skip out on pants. Of course, that wouldn't be a big deal to her if she just had a pair of underwear. She couldn't wear the wet pair she had in the pile of her wet clothes, so she would just have to skip out on them. It wasn't... too weird to do that, right? Her face was bright red as she wondered if this was crossing a line and if she wanted that line crossed. Her stomach warmed at the thought of their afternoon together when they got to know each other's bodies... She looked into the mirror of the bathroom, her reflection staring back with an uncertain gaze. Hah, if she was more bold, she would probably just come out of the bathroom with no clothes and try to initiate something... but that sounded more uncomfortable than anything. After all, Yoshiki had to be exhausted, and it was possible- Ack, was she seriously considering this? Well, why not...? She trusted Yoshiki... She just gave that small speech about how much he meant to her. She realized she may be hovering in the bathroom too long. She grabbed her wet clothes with one arm and held the pants in the other. It felt weird walking around with herself exposed under the shirt, but she didn't have another choice. She walked out of the bathroom, glancing around, unsure where Yoshiki went off to.

Yoshiki watched her with uncertainty as she left, wondering if those clothes were really okay... Well, he shouldn't worry about it... It's all he had, so there was not even the ability to do better. He turned and went back into his room, pushing the door loosely shut. He tugged off his own damp clothing, slinging it to the side for now, fed up with the wet fabric against his skin. He sighed as his hand went through his dripping hair, ruffling it up a little to get the heavy droplets out. Once that was all done, he tugged a random shirt on, and picked out some other things to throw on. He collected the wet clothes, draping them across one arm. He was admittedly... a little excited. It would be the first time they'd be spending a night together. Even if it was more likely that nothing of that nature would happen, it was still a new experience, and laying against each other was... very comfortable. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep, he guessed. He opened the door back, noticing Ayumi. It probably wouldn't have affected him so much if he had been prepared for it, but his heart quickened at how exposed she was. After that initial reaction, though, he felt a bit guilty. He probably should have picked something better out... or, looked longer? Something... She probably wasn't comfortable. After all, in shirt size, he wasn't much longer than her. It only barely covered-... **"Aah, sorry... I wish I had something better,"** he muttered with a blush, glancing away for a small moment. He tried to ignore it, so she wouldn't feel embarrassed... or more so. **"Anyways... uh, just hand over your wet clothes. I'll get them cleaned and dried,"** he told her, holding out his hand for her wet clothes.

Ayumi's face was hot in embarrassment, since it wasn't like she was used to being so exposed. Even considering what they've done together didn't dull the awkwardness much. Most movements she could make would expose her, and it was pretty much guaranteed to ride up in the bed. His apology caused her eyes to glance away, but they quickly returned as he jumped to a different subject. She couldn't be annoyed at him for not having clothes that would work for her... or rather pants. Even if he did give her a shorter pair, their was still the issue of her waist not being able to hold them up. **"Oh, thanks,"** Ayumi said as she handed him her balled up, soaking clothes. At least she'd have something to wear in the morning, even if they weren't her uniform. Her eyes glanced in the direction of his bedroom, a fire burning in her lower abdomen from this entire thing. Her concern about what Ayame may have done earlier calmed down when she fully absorbed how normal her body felt. Considering she wasn't one to work out past gym class, she was pretty sure if Ayame hadn't been awful enough to sleep with someone. Why she went to the town, she had no clue... She'd try to dig into the memory tomorrow, since it was recent enough to be an easy thing. She was almost sure her status as a virgin was still intact...

Yoshiki nodded, taking the clothes and adding it to the pile on his arm. He walked off to the laundry room, throwing in the necessary items and getting it started with a quiet sigh. With her barely clothed, he had to say he was dreading this a little... He didn't want things to go bad between them because of certain... reactions. After he prepared himself adequately, he came back into the living room, stationed at the light to turn it off. **"Guess we're ready then,"** he mentioned, as they only had a few hours to sleep before school...

With her hands free, Ayumi was gripping the bottom of the shirt in an effort to keep herself decent. Even though... the thoughts running through her head were anything but. She glanced away as he spoke, torn between agreeing and stopping him. She felt a huge nervousness in her chest at the idea of proposing the request, or rather, desire, and have it turned down. After all, they were both tired and had a long day of school ahead of them. Then again, she hadn't been lying when she felt she was coming down to the wire of her and Ayame's battle. She didn't want to fail or lose, but she couldn't ignore the possibility. So, even if she had wanted to hold off on this until she was the solitary spirit in her body, she wasn't sure she wanted to risk never connecting with him this way. **"Uhh, well... uh,"** she began to stammer, eyes avoiding looking at him as her face's red shade didn't falter.

Yoshiki watched her with a questioning face, but began to assume she was really uncomfortable sleeping as she was. He frowned slightly, feeling bad for putting her in such a situation. He glanced away, blushing slightly. **"Ah, I can keep looking for something, y'know...,"** he mentioned, eyes going back and noticing her hands pulling the shirt down. Maybe he could at least find a long shirt... or something.

Ayumi glanced back to him, confused for a split second what he meant because she was so lost in her own thoughts. Well... if things went the way she was hoping, her clothing wouldn't be an issue. Hah, she really couldn't become more flustered than she already was, but that thought managed to make her lightheaded. **"Oh, ah, no... that isn't it,"** she said with a furrowed brow. She wasn't blunt like Yoshiki in nature... she preferred coaxing conversations and nudging them in a direction before dropping any bombs. How the hell did one lead in subtly with this, though? She knew what she wanted, she just wasn't sure if she should jump ahead into the... uh... request... or rather, suggestion.

Yoshiki paused, his brows furrowing as he was left in confusion again. So it wasn't that?... Then, what was it? **"What's wrong?"** he asked with concern, since she was acting quite strangely. Was in something to do with when Ayame was in control?... No, she didn't seem upset, rather flustered... His mind drew a blank on what could possibly be troubling her.

Ayumi was torn between trying to abort the mission and just flat-out saying what she wanted. At this point they were her only two options. He would probably just let her swoosh the conversation away without too much fuss. Hell, even if she changed her mind once they got into it, she knew he would be respectful of that. It was another reason she loved him and trusted him enough to want to do this. She moved a few steps closer to him, her head butting lightly against his chest. Her hands released the hem of her shirt to grab onto his as she collected the courage to say what she had been stammering around. When she found the ability to speak, her voice came out hushed, **"I...I want us to make love."**

Yoshiki watched as she stepped closer, a small feeling of excitement with each step. When she leaned into him, he felt the desire to hold her waist loosely, while the other hand hung by the switch. Though, her actual request made his heart jolt and cheeks flare. It was silly that they'd still be embarrassed by this... but he guessed it carried a different kind of intimacy. Plus, along with that, he was a little nervous of doing well... Still, if she wanted, he didn't have the heart nor desire to say no... But he still needed to check. After all, this was a big choice for Ayumi. **"Aa.. Are you... sure?"** he asked, stuttering a little with the rush of emotions he was getting.

Ayumi's heart was pounding in her ears. The entire request was embarrassing to actually speak aloud, but she wasn't overly worried about rejection to the idea. His question heightened her embarrassment and worried her a little. She looked up at him, brow furrowed a little. She was beginning to doubt if he was ready for this, and how she sprung this wasn't fair. **"Yes... but if you're not, that's fine,"** she added, because it wasn't fair to corner him like this. After all, being a guy didn't mean he was always turned on. It had been a long day.

Yoshiki waited for her answer, and, as expected, she kept on the request. It's not that he didn't want to... he was just nervous of even the slightest chance that something would go wrong. They were still in school after all... But, she seemed adamant, and she wasn't stupid or anything, so he couldn't find a reason to push it off. Plus, with Ayame... The uncertainty of her future was probably a huge factor in this decision. Which... sort of made it like a last request, in a way? Putting it like that, he couldn't say no... not that he wanted to in the first place. **"It's not that, I was just making sure,"** he explained with a small shake of his head. Though, with that out of the way... how exactly should they start this?... Well, he guessed it'd mostly just be instinctual...

The knowledge this was actually going to happen sent a warmth down Ayumi's spine that settled down in her lower abdomen. She nodded slowly, unsure of what to say now that this was actually going to happen. She was covered, so it wouldn't be a repeat of last time when the lack of birth control led them to less invasive acts. **"Alright, then,"** she said softly, stepping away from him. She obviously would rather do this in the bedroom where they could pass out afterwards. He still hadn't turned off the light, so she wouldn't tug him away from closing down the apartment for the night. She simply tossed him a suggestive look before leaving into his bedroom.

Yoshiki watched her leave, the seductive looking etched into his brain. He gave a soft, nervous sigh after she left, trying to still his nerves. He wished he could just be confident, but he felt an incredible weight on him. after all, he couldn't deny that... they may not get another chance. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to keep away from getting himself worked up. _Just calm down. The more nervous you are about it, the worse you'll do!_ he lectured himself. With a last bit of urging, he finally flicked the lights off.

* * *

Out of the darkness rose a very angry Ayame. The headache and pulling feeling toward that town was pushed aside from her thoughts as she seethed over Ayumi getting to do what _she_ had worked towards. Yoshiki was _her's_, and Ayumi had no right to manipulate and- Her anger stalled as she took advantage of Ayumi's exhaustion to come out for the second time that day. She blinked slowly, unsure of where the rage had gone. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized Yoshiki's arms were wrapped around her. His chest rose and fell in even breaths, the relaxed body of that who was wrapped up in peaceful sleep. She shifted slightly, realizing that they were both still bare. Of course they were... She came out because of her rage that the two had been together in such a way. And now... she was faced with the absolute perfect opportunity. If she gave him some time to recover, she could then take what was her. The thought buzzed in her head, but she ultimately felt no desire to go forward with such a thing. She shifted a little closer to his warmth. His protective arms around her was so soothing... her anger and frustrations couldn't be reached while she was like this. It was... really nice. Her eyes slowly shut, though she had no intention of letting this body sleep anytime soon. She just wanted to enjoy him for a little bit.


	24. Self-Preservation

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

Ayame's memories was written completely by my friend.

* * *

The blaring alarm woke Yoshiki from his comfortable slumber, earning a small groan from him as he turned over and turned off the alarm. He noticed that his alarm only gave them thirty minutes... Ugh, he should have remembered to set it earlier for Ayumi... Then again, he wouldn't blame her if she just stayed here for the day... He turned back over, his eyes examining her sleeping face in a small moment of adoration. Though, he quickly snapped out of it. His hand settled on her shoulder, shaking it very lightly. **"Hey, Ayumi... You going?"** he asked her softly, instead of telling her school was in a few minutes. She didn't have her uniform, and she was probably really tired... Well, he was too, but he couldn't really afford a day off... That, and he was more used to running on low fuel than Ayumi probably was.

Ayumi's brow furrowed as she was shook lightly, pulling her from her sleep. Instantly she felt the overwhelming desire to go back into the nice darkness. Her body was sore from last nights activities, and she found herself unwilling to even open her eyes. Yoshiki's voice pulled her mind into more awareness, and she managed to get one eye open. She was confused for a moment where exactly she would be going. School. Ah, dammit. She really shouldn't skip. She would get in trouble since it wasn't like a parent would call in for her, and with her hospitalizations and ghost trouble this year, she shouldn't miss any more. She was absolutely exhausted, though. She'd have to take a shower, get back to her place for her uniform, and then suffer through a whole day with an unaware mind. She'd make up the work and deal with any issues that arose from it later. She just couldn't manage it now. She felt like she hadn't even gotten an hour of sleep. **"Noo,"** she mumbled in a quiet answer. Honestly, she wanted him to settle down into bed and stay with her, because the idea of sleeping in together sounded wonderful. Still, he couldn't afford to miss anymore school...

Yoshiki gave her a small smile, pitying her at her tired, quiet reply. He sighed, nodding to show he understood. **"Alright then... Sleep well,"** he told her before leaning in to kiss her head, then his hand ruffled her hair softly. He got up and turned, pulling the covers back up to keep Ayumi warm. Next was throwing the clothes in the dryer, then he had to take a shower, and afterword putting on his partially dried clothes. He was cutting, it close, but he should make it... He shut the dryer and turned it back on for Ayumi's clothes, and then left out the door. Though her here alone worried him, he'd let her sleep. She definitely looked like she needed it... Hah, there was also the problem of her parent's though... Then again, they hadn't called, as far as he knew... Did that mean Ayame had given an excuse for going out? Well, it made it easier to cover their night together up. He shook his head as his thoughts filled up with what happened last night. He needed to be focused... or there'd be no point in coming to school. Keep focused, and then we he got back, they'd start on figuring out that song, if they could...

Ayumi hummed lightly at his response. His actions soothed her back into sleep within moments. She ended up waking up half past noon. Her eyes stared at the clock beside his bed, a little confused to have woken up in it. Of course, all the memories had come back quickly, and she found herself very comfortable. It was hard to believe that Yoshiki and her have come this far in terms of their relationship. Back when Ayame first entered her body... she had held a torch for Satoshi. The entire thing seemed off now. She cut off her self reflection, pulling herself out from the warm sheets. She had basically slept all through the school hours. She found her cell phone and glanced at the fact a couple messages have been left. The school probably called her parents... urk, she wasn't sure how to deal with this. After being hospitalized for almost killing herself, she couldn't be irritated at their concern.

_'Ayumi, I need you to explain to me why the hell you didn't go to school. Did you even go to Nakashima's last night? I swear, you have not been yourself for a while, and you need to get yourself back on track! Call me as soon as you get this message, young lady,'_ Ayumi's mom voice snapped over the phone. The voicemail made Ayumi sigh heavily. She couldn't muster the energy to figure that out yet. She put her phone aside, deciding she needed a shower. It was a little odd showering in Yoshiki's bathroom, but mostly because she had none of her own cleaning products to use. She was probably going to have to wash again when she got home. She found her clothes in the dryer, thankful he had washed them. She threw them on and took a moment to think back to last night. **"Why did you drag us to that town Ayame?"** she questioned aloud with a glare at the ceiling.

Ayumi sat down in a kitchen chair, deciding to figure it out herself. Eyes shut, center found, and into her memories she dipped. But, the rainy, dark street she should have found herself in was nowhere to be seen. Ayumi was shocked as she found herself in a completely alien memory. Walking along a busy main street, with people and kids running and chatting excitably. _'This is... a memory from... Ayame's living life...'_ Ayumi realized with such shock she thought she'd black out. Ayame was walking down the street, a black-haired short girl at her side.

**"I totally think he likes you!"** the girl insisted with a bright expression.

Ayame just scoffed lightly in reply, her eyes moving away from her friend and to a store's window front. It was a trinket store with a lot of antiques and knickknacks. Her gaze focused on a small silver and blue metal box that was polished to shine against the day's early sun. It was so cute...

Ayumi gasped as the memory stalled and ceased. She was back in Yoshiki's room panting heavily as her heart picked up a pace as if she had ran a marathon. She grabbed her phone, dialing Yoshiki's number but the time meant he was definitely in class and unable to answer. Dammit, well, she'd leave a voice mail. He didn't have to be with her for this, but she had to let him know. As she was let into automatic voice messaging system. **"Yoshiki, I think I know what to do about that song. I got into a memory, of her life, somehow. Either way, there was a music box in a store window from that town Ayame dragged me to last night. I'm heading over there now, and I'll keep you updated,"** she said quickly, excited and rushing in every sense of the word. She shut her phone and locked Yoshiki's door and headed to her house first. She needed to get money for the train ride. Her heart was racing now that she could finally see an end to all this madness. The key was dangling right in front of her.

Yoshiki sighed as they were finally out of school, rubbing at his eye tiredly. He was alongside Satoshi and Naomi. Though they were together now too and he felt sort of like he was intruding, they were still friends. He wouldn't stop walking with his best friend because of these new developments. Satoshi had plenty of time for mushy stuff with Naomi later... But, since he had been worried most of the day, instead of talking he first turned on his phone when they exited school grounds. He blinked as he saw the message, letting it play immediately, to make sure Ayumi was okay. At the news, his heart jumped with excitement and hope, his eyes widening. Ayumi... new where to find that song! It was almost unreal, but it was actually happening. They had a shot to win this! He glanced to Satoshi and Naomi, then hastily called her back. He wanted more details... and see if she could find what she went to that town to look for.

The train ride went by without a hitch, getting her back to where she was so eager to escape so badly last night. Ayumi could easily recall the path she had taken in the rain to get back to the station, so she didn't even need to bother to scramble for directions. Her feet carried her in haste, her stomach filled with excitement and a little bit of dread. This could be it, or she could hit her final dead end with it. She shook her head. She had to stay optimistic. Walking the streets that Ayame had when she was alive was a little weird, and it made her head sting. But, it wasn't enough of a push to give her more memories. It had given her the only memory she really needed at the moment, though. She entered the little store, searching frantically. Crap, she hadn't considered they wouldn't carry it anymore. She turned to an older gentlemen who ran the store and politely asked about it.

**"A silver and blue music box? Ah, I think I know what you're talking about. I have a couple in the back,"** he responded as he moved to the back of the store. He came back upfront with a music box still in cardboard. She could see from the picture on the front it was the same she saw in Ayame's memory. **"These are quite the popular ones. I'm personally a fan of the old wooden box type, but these have a certain charm to them as well,"** he said as he led Ayumi to the register. It was also pretty damn expensive. It wasn't like she would hesitate to put out the money, though. With the item in hand she left the shop. She stopped when her phone vibrated against her leg and began to play its ringtone. She saw Yoshiki's name, remembering school let out. **"I got it!"** she said breathlessly in place of a greeting.

Yoshiki could hardly believe his ears. Their group didn't often get good news, so to hear that she new the song and had actually gotten what played it... It was almost surreal. He laughed somewhat breathlessly, stopping on the sidewalk. **"Really, you got it?! That's... fantastic!" **he exclaimed, sharing in her ecstatic tone. Yes, they still may not find a way to appease her... But he knew for certain they would at least get more memories from it. To be playing during her death... it had to be important.

**"I'm not going to play it till I get back, though,"** Ayumi explained as she walked quickly through the street back to the train station. **"After all, if it does what we want it to do, I may be out of commission for a while,"** she explained, unsure if she could even do it at her house then. Damn, her parents were going to be furious with her. But oh well! She was going to get a lifetime to work that off if this all turned out correctly. She would get back home, listen to the music... and hopefully pieces would fall into place. They had to.

Yoshiki could hardly contain himself. Once she got back, and they played the music... Something would definitely happen, he could feel it. **"Alright, I'll meet you at the train station,"** he informed her, bidding quick farewells to Satoshi and Naomi and hurrying off. He could hardly wait... The answer was there, he just knew it, somehow. It would bring them a giant step closer to making Ayumi's life hers again. For them to finally have a normal life, and together... It was like a dream come true, really.

Ayumi agreed to meet him soon, shutting her phone as she got back onto the train. She was so eager to get home and see what this would unlock. Even if... well, it was a little scary to be faced with this. She was keeping herself in good hopes, though. She'd figure this out, Ayame could be appeased, and Ayumi could have her body back. Her potential death wouldn't hang over their head... She would be able to start moving past Heavenly Host. She watched the world pass by as the train rushed her back home. Her arms wrapped tightly around the bagged box. She was ready for this.

The train ride felt like it took forever, when in reality she made decent time. She got out of her car, bag clutched in her hand. It was so surreal that this was all happening. She felt that reality would snap her up and put her back at square one, but she told herself that all this work and strife had to be going towards something.

As soon as he saw her, Yoshiki stood up from the bench, quickly approaching her. He was too excited to just stand around, though, so he wasted no time in leading her back to his apartment. Even though her parents were probably worried... they'd never let her sit in her room for however long this was going to take. She'd need somewhere she wouldn't be bothered, and he could think of nowhere else. Once they reached his house and he got the door unlocked, he let her sit down on the couch. He sat down at her side, eyeing the bag she had been carrying wearily, though he was still somewhat excited to see what it would reveal. Excited that they were home, Yukiko trotted up, hopping up to join the two. She took her seat between them, snuggled up against both their legs. **"Okay... Let's hear it,"** he said somewhat anxiously, glancing up at Ayumi and giving her a hopeful smile.

Back at the apartment, the anxiety in Ayumi's stomach slowly grew as they settled down to take in whatever would happen. She scratched behind Yukiko's ear, the soft fur was a little bit of a stress relief to pat. She pulled the box out of the bag, popping open the cardboard to push past some wrapping to keep the product safe. She put the trash aside on the ground in front of the trash. The little metal music box was heavy in her hand, the potential it held weighing down on her. Ayumi looked at Yoshiki as he urged her on to play it, his hopeful smile reflecting her feelings. She nodded firmly, turning her attention back to the object in her hand.

Ayumi's hand hesitantly moved forward to open the music box. This was it. The moment of truth. Either this would give her the answers she was searching for, or she would have to prepare for her nearing end. She let out a shaky breath as her fingers delicately pressed the lock down, allowing the top to pop open. Inside the box, small figurines of a man and a woman locked in a dance twirled in time with the starting up music. It only took a few notes for her head to begin to sting. The pain quickly spread like wildfire, and her eyes zoned out as her mind went inward.

She was in darkness, floating as the music poured over her. The small tune she couldn't manage to make out in the middle of all Ayame's pain was washing over her in loud waves. The small plucking notes were hopeful in a humble sort of way. It was nothing swelling, just a continuous melody that managed to fully encompass the idea of a bittersweet moment.

Ayumi opened her eyes to find herself walking up to the front of a school building. In dark, bold lettering she could make out the school's name. 'Showa Senior High School.' She felt shock run through her system as she realized that this was it. Ayame's memories of life…. She had done it! But now, she just had to hope she could figure out the key to bringing the spirit to rest.

**"Kotone!"**

Ayumi was confused as Ayame reacted by turning around and waving her hand. _'Kotone… that's Ayame's real name,'_ Ayumi realized with a relieved swell. She was already finding out so much. She would definitely figure this out.

**"Ah, Tamotsu! What's up?"** Kotone asked, and Ayumi could feel her smile brightly. This was so weird, to be faced with Ayame's, or rather Kotone's, living life. Ayumi took a moment to observe the boy standing in front of her. Light brown hair and bright blue eyes, wearing an eager smile. Was Kotone interested in this boy? She could feel Kotone's heartbeat racing in her chest and the fluttering in her chest was similar to what she knew love felt like.

**"I wanted to say happy birthday and give you this,"** Tamotsu explained as he suddenly held out a small wrapped box. His cheeks were glowing red.

**"You didn't have to,"** Kotone said as her eyes widened as she slowly moved her hand to take the present. She was thrilled. Her entire body was reacting in a fast pace as she got a gift from a boy she obviously fancied.

**"Of course I did. I couldn't just ignore you turning eighteen. It's a big year!" **Tamotsu grinned at her, blue eyes sparkling. His eyes kept moving to the box in Kotone's hands. It seemed he was excited to see her reaction to his gift. **"Go on, open it,"** he urged her.

Kotone nodded as he hand undid the ribbon and tore aside the paper. She popped open to box and her eyes widened at a small silver and blue metal music box sitting in it. Her face warmed and a soft smile tugged at her lips. **"Oh, Tamotsu… How did you know I wanted this?"** she asked as she plucked the music box out into her hand. It was the same box that had sat in the store window.

**"Mari told me,"** he confessed with a small sheepish smile. **"So, you like it?"**

**"I love it!"** Kotone answered quickly. Ayumi could just feel the happiness radiating from her. Hands undid the lock to pop open the top, the song beginning to tinker on. **"Thank you so much Tamotsu,"** she said gratefully, thrilled with her gift.

**"Hehe, don't mention it,"** he answered with a satisfied smile. **"I'm always happy to be able to put one of those cute smiles on your face,"** he added in a flirty way that made Kotone's heart lurch.

She couldn't wipe off her 'cute smile,' and the flirty way of speaking seemed to push her to a state of courage where she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Ayumi's mind fuzzed out for a moment as she found herself in a new memory. The music was playing lightly in the background, the small metal box sitting on the palm of her, ah Kotone's, hands. She was sitting in Tomatsu's lap; his arms wrapped snuggly around her waist as his head buried in the nook of her neck. Ayumi could feel Kotone's happiness. It seemed that they were in a time past her birthday where the two had gotten together. They were in a classroom with four other people, apparently the group was on cleaning duty.

**"Would you two stop cuddling and help us!**" a black haired girl pouted as she pointed a broom in their direction.

**"Aw, Mari, we've basically wrapped up. Let's just chill,"** Tamotsu sighed. Ayumi could feel his warm breath against her neck. She felt uncomfortable with the closeness of anyone but Yoshiki, but she had to push aside the detail. She was in Kotone's mind, feeling and experiencing her memories. In the end it didn't matter. **"Right, Kotone?"**

**"Mm,"** she hummed in agreement that they should just enjoy each other's company. Her hand shut the music box and placed it away into her skirt pocket.

**"Yuji, you can't agree with this!"** Mari said with some frustration as she tried to keep the group on target.

**"Relaxing sounds nice. This classroom won't even be ours for much longer,"** the spiky haired male named Yuji said as he laid across a desk.

**"Aki? Kame?"** Mari asked to see the remaining opinions.

Aki, a guy who had his uniform's tie around his head that pushed his long hair back, just gave a non-interested shrug. Kame had a glint in her eyes as she moved to a bag. **"I actually had a little idea. Since we are going to be parted soon-"** Ayumi's stomach began to drop with such disgusting vigor that she wished she could just scream out 'NO' **"I have a charm for us to do!"**

Ayumi hated the fact that this had all already played out. She should be able to intercept. Rewrite history so Ayame-er Kotone- didn't have to go through all of this. No one should have to go into that awful place. It was sickening to see this group of six young adults take part in a decision that would end every one of their lives.

**"A charm for what?"** Kotone asked, not excited but not reluctant.

**"It's called 'Sachiko Ever After.' We each take hold of this paper doll and think 'Sachiko, we beg of you' for each person here before ripping it. With the paper slip in hand, it gives us the blessing to become friends forever!"** Kame explained with such cheerful ignorance. Ayumi hated this.

**"Eh, Kame, can't we just agree to meet up every time we're all home. A charm won't do anything,"** Aki commented with a snide look.

**"Oh, shush Aki. You're going to be the hardest to contact out of all of us,"** Kame frowned at him with narrowed eyes.

**"If we do it, can we then finish this all up? After we're done, we can go to that café that opened down the street and relax there,"** Mari pipped up with a look that begged they get the cleaning down. Ayumi wondered if this girl was the Class Rep, a title she used to adorn herself.

**"That sounds good!"** Kotone perked up at the mention of getting sweets.

Yuji sat up on his desk, his mouth stretched in a yawn. **"Okay, I'm game as long as you're paying."**

**"I'm not paying for your big mouth,"** Mari glared with a loud scoff. **"I'm not that rich!"**

**"You're pretty rich, though!"** Aki commented with a more amused grin on his face. **"Mari's paying! Alright, I'm totally game. Bring out the charm!"** he announced with outstretched arms.

**"Great! Come around and grab a piece of the doll,"** Kame said as she held out the little paper person. Ayumi felt her own memories rise up with clarity that made her regret drum in her ears. The ground of friends surrounded the doll, hands clasping onto different parts of the paper. None of them knew the hell they would release. Why would they? Kame probably trusted Naho as a source, just as Ayumi had. The paper rip resonated around the room with an earth-shattering effect. It only took a breath for the earth to begin to quiver then shake violently. The floorboards beneath them snapped, leading the entire group into pitch darkness.

The music filled Ayumi's ears again as she settled into the new memory. Her heart sank as she was met with vivid images of the halls of Heavenly Host. Rotting wood, decaying bodies, streaked blood, squirming maggots, and a hopelessness that encompassed all of it. The music box was being clutched so tightly that Ayumi felt Kotone's hands pressed white. Her fear was palpable, and Ayumi couldn't blame her. There was an arm around her shoulder though.

**"We'll be fine,"** Tamotsu muttered quietly to her.

**"Mari's dead,"** Kotone replied in a small whisper that could easily be overpowered by the music box in her hands.

Tamotsu released a heavy breath. **"I know, but we're not. We'll be fine. We'll figure this out and get home. We're going to college together down south, right?"**

Kotone was finding it hard to reply. Her throat was tight, and eyes were burning. Her friend had just died. Some giant dead man just bashed her face in. Her brain, skull, and blood painted the walls and floors. Her screams echoed in the hallways.

**"Kotone…"** Tamotsu said quietly as he grabbed her shoulder to pull her to look at him directly. **"I won't let you die."**

**"We couldn't save her…"** Kotone said, eyes unfocused on him.

**"Kotone!"** Tamotsu said in a raised voice. Her eyes widened and moved up to look at him. **"I will protect you. We'll get home! I know we lost Mari…, but she'd want us to keep on. After all,"** his expression darkened as if the next part was hard to say, **"if it was you who died, would you want Mari to give up?"**

Kotone froze as she considered all the implications of the question. She voice choked and sobs began to erupt. Her body was pulled forward as Tamotsu wrapped his arms tightly around her in a comforting hug. **"Shhh,"** he muttered quietly and soothingly.

**"Why is this happening to us!?"** Kotone sobbed, as she felt the presence of death all around them.

**"That… doesn't matter. It is… We just have to do what we can now,"** Tamotsu told her firmly as he pulled back. He moved his hand forward, tucking some hair behind her ear as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Kotone sniffled as she absorbed his words. She couldn't let herself drag him down. She'd have to be stronger for him. She gave a firm nod, a small fire in her stomach. She looked down at the music box in her hand with a small, fond smile. **"We're going to be fine?"**

**"I'll make sure of it. I won't let any damn ghost lay a hand on you,"** Tamotsu said with such determination. Ayumi began to wonder if this was Ayame's attachment to Yoshiki. That he reminded her of her own past love.

**"Tamotsu… thank you. I don't know what I'd do if we had been separated," **Kotone breathed out with a tearful smile. The small music box played on between them. Ayumi suspected it was a source of comfort to Kotone the same way her candles had served as one to her. As much as Ayumi had hated Ayame in the past months, she was finding herself empathize greatly with Kotone. She had been a normal girl. Her mind had been twisted by Heavenly Host… Who knew what type of people her friends were at this point, after they've been dragged through so much pain.

**"You don't have to worry about that. You couldn't pull me off of you no matter what,"** he assured her with a grin. He suddenly rose to his feet and held out a hand for her. Kotone paused, closing her music box and tucking it away, before taking his hand and being pulled up to her feet.

Ayumi blinked, and they were in another room. The memories were jumping, and she still wasn't sure how appeasement could even happen. She told herself to keep focused. She had to try and remember every last detail, because she couldn't miss on how to save her soul.

**"Yuji…"** Tamotsu gasped as he stepped away hastily from the fresh body. The blood pool was large around the young man. His eyes were missing; instead there were just two bloody sockets.

Kotone let out a wail as she stepped back, arms wrapping around herself. **"This can't be happening!"** she screamed, shaking her head. Two friends… two close friends killed by this haunted school! And they had no clue where the other two were. What if they were the only ones left? Her stomach churned, and she turned to the corner as vomit came up, splattering against the floor. She heaved for what felt like forever, tears falling into the ground as she took hasty gulps of air. **"Tamotsu, let's get out of here!"** she begged. There was no reason to stare at their mutilated friend.

Tamotsu's eyes were stuck, staring at the contorted, pained face of a murdered person. He was trembling lightly with a pale face.

**"Tamotsu!"** Kotone screamed harshly, hands clutched to her chest. **"Stop staring at him!"**

Tamotsu's eyes snapped onto Kotone as he stared at her blankly for a moment. Her let out a shaky breath as he walked towards her. **"Let's go,"** he said quietly, grabbed her hand and leading her out of the room.

The next memories were flashes. Ayumi could see long journeys of moving down the corridors. The time passed, and Ayumi could begin to fully realize how lucky she and Yoshiki had been. She didn't know why the two of them had been able to figure out the school and escape. Kotone and Tamotsu were just stuck in endless wandering. They weren't able to piece together anything about the school's history. Hours and hours passed, and panic was rising in Kotone's chest with every passing minute. The two were lost, and they would never be found.

**"This is hopeless,"** Tamotsu yelled as he kicked the wall in frustration. Kotone shrunk back, eyes moving away from the angry boy.

**"We'll… figure this out. C'mon Tamotsu… there's plenty of places we haven't checked,"** she said the empty words in the effort to see a light back in his eyes.

Tamotsu turned to her, eyes narrowed and body tensed as if ready for a fight. He stopped himself, observing his girlfriend with an odd look. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. **"Yeah. Let's go,"** he muttered, walking ahead of Kotone, who quickly moved to follow his pace.

A small ghost girl laughed with demented amusement. The rusty, blood-caked scissors in her hand gleamed horribly in the dark hallway. Ayumi's heart sank as she was met with the violent image of Yuki. Everyone in this cycle was so tormented, but as a result they hurt others so badly.

**"C'mon!"** Tamotsu yelled as he grabbed Kotone's hand to begin to run from the ghost girl. Yuki cackled lightly, amused by the game of cat and mouse. They were both tired, but Kotone didn't have the energy. At first, adrenaline was keeping her up with Tamotsu's pace decently. They made their way to the opposite side of the school. Tamotsu paused between the door to a classroom and a door to the staircase. He let out a frustrated grunt as he opened the staircase door and tackled up the hall.

Ayumi's stomach sank as she felt dread begin to feel every ounce of her being. Coldness grasped her as she realized what may be about to happen.

**"Tamotsu! I- can't-!"** Kotone cried as her legs burned so horribly. They had been running, and she couldn't catch her breath. Her entire body was hitting a physical wall.

Tamotsu glanced behind him as he practically dragged her up the flight of stairs. **"You have to! Come on Kotone! She's right-!"**

The gurgling sound of Yuki was right behind them.

**"COME ON KOTONE, RUN,"** Tamotsu yelled at her, yanking harshly at her arm as they went up a few more steps.

Kotone let out a cry, her shoulder now on fire as she was forced to keep moving. She was hungry, thirsty, scared, and she just couldn't muster the strength to keep on. She couldn't muster words, only pained noises were escaping.

Yuki was let out another noise, which was much closer. She gained ground on them so quickly. She was playing with them.

Kotone's fear was bone-chilling, as she looked to Tamotsu to figure out what to do. He would have to carry her or find a way to get the ghost of their trail…

Tamotsu pulled her up a couple more steps when he froze for a second. They had another flight to go.

Ayumi felt sick. _'No, no, no, please don't,'_ she thought in fear, everything beginning to gain paining clarity.

Tamotsu looked up the steps and then at Kotone. His eyes hardened in decision. He said nothing as he released her hand. Ayumi felt the confusion and fear cloud Kotone's mind at the loss of contact. He raised his arm, hitting her harshly in the shoulder as she fell down the stairs, hitting the ground in a painful thump. During the fall, the small metal box managed to slip out of her skirt pocket and hit the ground with enough force that it snapped open. The song began to play softly, filling the stairwell with its simple notes that carried a bittersweet, yet hopeful melody. She looked up, catching the look in Tamotsu's eyes as he turned to run up the stairs. Kotone moved desperately to try and catch up with him, but little ghost hands held her down.

_Snip, snip._


	25. The End

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the parts of Yoshiki, Naomi, Yuka, and Daichi. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayumi, Ayame and Satoshi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi had to pull out. The death had been horrible enough as she knew it, in the darkness. To see her skin stripped would be unbearable. She was panting heavily as she came back to awareness. Tears began to spill as she tried to absorb everything she just witnessed. It suddenly made so much sense why Yoshiki was the object of her obsession. What Tamotsu had done- She was trembling, an anger burning as she felt herself empathizing with the ghost she had spent so much time resenting.

Yoshiki watched her open the packaging, and then tensed lightly when the music started. He carefully looked over at Ayumi, and the zoned out expression she wore made a certain relief flow through him. She was getting something from it... thankfully. Yukiko raised her head, a confused look at the box and then to Ayumi, since the patting of her head had ceased. It went on quietly for a bit, and the song sort of brought out... a solemn feeling? Yoshiki wasn't sure, but he was brought out of those thoughts as Ayumi returned. He was actually surprised Ayame hadn't taken the chance to spring out, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He also noticed... she was trembling. What exactly had the music revealed. **"What happened?"** he asked cautiously, waiting anxiously for the answer. It would determine if this was another dead end... or if it would actually solve everything. Everything rode on this music box.

Ayumi wiped some tears away on her sleeve as she looked at Yoshiki, finding the question hard to formulate an answer for. She probably didn't need to describe everything scene by scene, since she was pretty sure it all came down to those final moments. **"Her name is really Kotone... and when she was in Heavenly Host, she was with her boyfriend. A boy named Tamotsu. He's the one who gave her the music box as a birthday gift,"** she began to explain. Her expression was solemn as that last look between the two ingrained itself in her head. He left her. **"She loved him, and he acted like he loved her. But... they were stuck in there a long time. They ended up being chased by the ghost children,"** she grimaced as recalling all of this made her stomach churn. **"Kotone couldn't keep up, and Tamotsu was dragging her along up a staircase. The ghosts were getting closer and,"** her tone grew darker as disgust for the action coursed through her, **"he pushed her down the stairs to serve as a distraction for the ghosts so he could get away."**

Yoshiki listened closely, picking up the names Kotone and Tamotsu. It was good to finally get a name that connected her to her living self, but that wouldn't be enough to appease her of course. She needed something returned that was taken away from her, or something the alleviated her pain... That's how it was with the ghost children or Sachiko, anyways. His eyes widened slightly and moved down to the music box as the story came to it's gruesome conclusion, his own stomach warming with a fire of anger. How could you do that to someone you said you loved? He honestly couldn't ever imagine it, especially with Ayumi. If it were him... If they had been put in such a hopeless situation, he probably would've tried to be the distraction himself and get Ayumi to run. Thankfully, though, they had been pretty lucky in regards to the ghosts. But this guy... He felt a strong urge to beat him, but, of course, his actions had only delayed his own death. He was suffering as Kotone had... hopefully more so. It was weird how much sympathy he felt... He guessed it was because she was out of her mind now. Her living self had done nothing to deserve such betrayal. **"That's... horrid,"** he muttered, his expression darkening, though they couldn't just sit and reflect on that bastard's actions. They needed to figure out a way of appeasement. **"Though... now that we know practically everything... There has to be a way to appease her...,"** he said somewhat hopefully, his eyes lifting from the music box up to Ayumi.

Ayumi hadn't thought of the appeasement until Yoshiki brought it back up. She had been wrapped up in her many emotions tied into the moment of abandonment. Ayumi's hand rested on the top part of the music box, shutting it with an audible couldn't stand the music, knowing everything tied into it. She frowned, her brow furrowed as she considered what to do. **"It isn't like we will be able to get Tamotsu to apologize or make amends to her,"** she noted first of all, because it felt like the easiest answer. They couldn't make contact with the ghosts in Heavenly Host. To try and do that... she'd likely only introduce more ghosts into her body. **"Although..."** her voice trailed as she considered Kotone's behavior now. She never even mentioned or noted Tamotsu's existence in her current form. Her eyes focused on Yoshiki. She's attached to him. It made sense, since Yoshiki had protected her in a way that Tamotsu just wasn't strong enough to do for Kotone. But how would that work? Playing into her fantasies could be more dangerous... Plus, she was scared what may happen if she went violent or took the entire thing too far. **"She's attached herself to you, to replace Tamotsu in her mind... But I'm not sure how we can use that,"** she admitted with a thoughtful frown.

Yoshiki went thoughtfully quiet. Yeah, no amends from the 'killer'. But, when has that ever worked out for them? They always had to go some other route with ghosts... It could never be too easy. She wasn't missing body parts, though, and had no particular object or objects to link her to her old self. Well, the music box... but all the things that was tied to, he was uncertain if it'd help. Kotone was incredibly unstable... Hearing that music may only make her think of betrayal and pain, and they couldn't risk that. There had to be something else... His eyes settled onto Ayumi's as she brought up her strange attachment to him. For the first time, it made sense... Since entering Ayumi, Kotone had looked through her memories. He had done everything humanly possible to keep Ayumi from harm. So, to a mind ripped apart by pain and heartbreak, replacing Tamotsu with him may be an easy task. He considered the idea, and while it sounded like it could connect to appeasing her, he couldn't pin point an exact plan. **"I guess maybe it'd be something similar to the ghost children? Returning something she lost? But how exactly do we go about doing that?"** he asked, rubbing the back of his head. There had to be something... And this time, it looked like he'd be the one appeasing this spirit. Again, though, he couldn't find the specific action in his head that would heal her spirit.

With Sachiko, they had to give her specific items to help ease her into appeasement. Although, the music box probably wouldn't serve as anything like the stuffed cat did. The stuffed cat was a loving birthday gift from Yoshie... The music box was a remnant of an disloyal love. Maybe it didn't come down to physical possessions, though. Maybe an actions tied with affections would be enough. She couldn't say she was happy with her idea, but it was a small irritation in exchange to getting a life with Yoshiki. **"I think... that maybe if you take the role she wants you to... It may provide enough comfort that she could move on,"** Ayumi said thoughtfully. After all, a happy ghost could move on, as long as no space like Heavenly Host clung to her soul as the school had done to Yuki and the others. All they had to do was settle Kotone to a state of happiness.

Yoshiki stared for a moment, mulling over the idea. A role... as in a protective, loving boyfriend. He couldn't say that the idea sat well with him... but he was willing to do anything to keep Ayumi. It was true Ayame had been the target of his hate for this whole time... but _Kotone_ had never done anything to wrong him. He could pretend... if it'd help her move on, and allow Ayumi her life back. **"I guess... it's worth a shot... As long as you're okay with it,"** he added, unable to go on without verbal permission. It felt weird, but it was for Ayumi, and he wanted their lives to return to normal desperately. He was still a bit confused on how to 'fill the role'... But he assumed it would be best if he was in-the-moment with his actions. It'd probably feel more genuine that way to Kotone...

Ayumi wasn't thrilled about Yoshiki having to go along with Ayame's warped reality, but the role probably wouldn't even have to be played that long. While the ghost had constantly pushed forward for sex and heat, really what she needed was the warmth love gave someone. With her already considering Yoshiki her better Tamotsu, she had little doubts in this plan. She gave a firm nod. **"You do whatever you need to... er, up to a point,"** she added, even if he probably already knew. If the plan didn't work and Kotone began to demanding for something more or things got dangerous, she wanted Yoshiki to pull back on the plan. Her fingers nervously intertwined as she let out a heavy sigh. Just yesterday, she had been telling Yoshiki to prepare himself for the worse. Now... she could be free in just a few moments. It was scary how hopeful she was, but she trusted Yoshiki to be able to do this. **"Are you ready?"** she questioned. With everything known, it seemed best to just go forward with it now.

Yoshiki nodded, fully understanding that he shouldn't go beyond the more innocent gestures. Not only did he want to go further, but if it didn't work by the time she asked for something like that, it would be understood that the method wouldn't work. But, with Tamotsu the root of everything bad that happened, he was hopeful that this would work. **"Yeah, but... we can't really _make_ her come out,"** he mentioned, his brows furrowing. They couldn't push this off much later, but Ayame, err... Kotone wasn't really predictable in her actions anymore. Who knew when she'd take control again...

Ayumi's eyes narrowed in thought, since it was true they had little method to try and force her out. She hadn't come out in the entire time Ayumi was in that memory, it seemed, but she typically took advantage of that. Urgh, but if they didn't do it today, who knew when they'd get the chance. Ayumi had a feeling she was going to be grounded and stuck at home for a week or two, because of her disappearing act. **"It's worth a shot... I'll go under and hopefully she'll take control,"** Ayumi noted with a determined look. She didn't know if she could force her out somehow, but she was willing to leave her body open for Kotone to take. After all, with Yoshiki as he was, she would probably try to take advantage...

Yoshiki sighed to get out a bit of nervousness. With so much at stake, he was nervous he'd mess up... But hopefully, all would go as intended, and not only would Ayumi get her life back, but Kotone's spirit would be healed. Yes, she had caused them grief for what felt like forever, but... it was unsurprising that her personality had been twisted, and he believed her original self probably deserved peace. **"Alright... Hopefully, this'll be it,"** he told her with a small smile. He had to begin gearing himself up for targeting his affections on another girl. It'd be hard, but... he had to make it convincing. Kotone had been a bit delirious recently anyways, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He just hoped he was a good enough an actor.

Ayumi smiled lightly in reaction to his own, giving a small nod as she prepared to go forward. Her nerves were on edge, since she'd have to relinquish control of the entire situation onto someone else. It was funny... back in the hospital, she had told Yoshiki that Kotone was her problem, and she'd have to deal with her herself. Now Yoshiki was back doing the grunt work, after she figured out the situation. They were a great team, weren't they? She had trust that he could handle Kotone, and if this was the way to appease her, Yoshiki could do it. Her eyes zoned out as she sank back within herself. _'Please, just take control,'_

Moments stretched before Ayame slipped into place, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Her head hurt and the easy access into power made her body tense with uncertainty. She examined Yoshiki, noticing no charms in his hands. Her own hands were also free from rope. **"What're you doing?"** she asked sharply, confused of what to make of all of this.

Yoshiki took the music box from Ayumi's lap and moved it into a drawer nearby. He waited quietly afterword, and somewhat tensely, for Kotone to reveal herself. He got his nerves under control and gained a softer expression as Yukiko made a small distressed meow, hopping off the couch and retreating into the bedroom. That meant she was coming, and he'd have to be ready. He stared straight at her, giving her a small, confused smile, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. **"Hah... What do you mean?"** he asked her, combating suspicion with obliviousness. If she thought he was hers, he'd pretend it was as such. In a sense, literally taking the role as Tamotsu.

Ayame gave Yoshiki a strange side look. She looked around the room, as if looking for some sort of trap. Ayumi leaving herself wide open wasn't too uncommon, since it happened when she slept and went into memories. What was odd was that there was no protection against her... After all, that's what Ayumi always forced onto the situation. Making it so she couldn't get close to Yoshiki. **"I'm not tied up... You're not holding charms..."** she explained further, her suspicious look unfaltering. Was there a different type of charm set up that she just wasn't able to see?

Yoshiki noticed she was being more cautious than normal. He guessed it would seem suspicious, that there was no safety for when she showed up... But that would be easy to play off, since Ayame always rambled about believing he was being manipulated by Ayumi. With that sort of thought process, it didn't seem too hard to make her believe he loved her. **"Why would I need to do stuff like that? They'd only keep us apart,"** he told her with a simple shrug, wrapping an arm around her side to bring her closer against him.

Ayame felt shock run through her system at his words, a fluttering erupting in her chest. She was stunned for a moment as he pulled her closer. She could hardly believe... Did he finally break out of Ayumi's grip? Did he remember all he had done for her? She was swelling with emotions. After coming out last night after what they did... She had began to believe she may not be able to get him back. She leaned into his warm contact, her entire disposition becoming calmer. **"You mean it? You don't want us to be apart?"** she asked for confirmation that all those awful things he had said to her before were lies. That he was back to as he should be.

Yoshiki nodded quietly, leaning his head lightly against hers. It was weird, sure... but at least it was still Ayumi's body. It didn't feel as wrong as it would if it was a different body as well. **"I mean it...,"** he said softly, as if he were talking to Ayumi. It was the best way to convey these feelings with a sense of honesty to his tone. His hand took hers, holding it tightly. Using her real name, like the ghost children, would probably aid in the feeling of sincerity, and affection. It was also a good way to connect to who she used to be. His head lifted to look at her, a small sad smile on his face. He leaned in closer, giving a simple firm kiss to her before his forehead settled again hers, his eyes closed. **"I love you, Kotone... but..,"** he paused, his eyes opening halfway, first looking towards the ground solemnly before lifting to hers. **"I can't stand the pain you're going through... Above anything else, I want you to be happy... I want to save you from your memories,"** he told her quietly, his voice straining slightly as his brows furrowed.

Ayame could feel the affection coming off the contact and his words, and it was so soothing. She felt so calm against him. When he took a hold of her hand, she didn't hesitate to return the grip. Her mind went blank as his lips made contact with hers. The contact that was initiated by him sent ripples of warmth down her spine and triggered happy tears to begin to well in her eyes. Ayame looked up at him as his forehead leaned against hers. She had been fighting so hard for this, and it was such a huge relief that he remembered. That he wasn't trying to break apart from her. Though, as he said the word she's been waiting to hear, her mind scattered at the name. Kotone...? Kotone... That was... her... wasn't it? Then where did Ayame come from...? Did it matter? He knew... who she really was. She watched him as his eyes met her. **"I am happy! As long as you're here... and you remember... I don't need anything else,"** she insisted with soft smile. Her memories of Heavenly Host... the feeling of her skin being cut and torn didn't enter her mind as long as she was in his arms.

Yoshiki smiled softly at her response, his hand tightening his grip on her waist. It was actually nice to see her apart from her craziness. He wasn't saying he actually felt feelings for her, but... he felt good about being able to help two people at the same time. Kotone... really did deserve a peaceful sleep, after all this. **"Then... I won't ever leave you behind, no matter what,"** he told her sincerely, making sure his eyes completely connected with hers.

Kotone was wrapped up in her touch. She felt so calm and relaxed for the first time that she could remember. She met his eyes, and as he spoke, she felt a relief wash over her. She couldn't place a name on the feeling, but she was lighter. All the anger and pain just drifted away. She smiled through escaping tears that flowed from the overwhelming happiness radiating through her. **"Thank you, Tamotsu,"** she said quietly, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. She felt so happy... She just wanted this to last forever.

Ayumi's body went limp against Yoshiki as a breeze carried through the room. Kotone's spirit had passed on.

Yoshiki watched quietly, a certain feeling running through him at the thanks, and then the strange breeze that wafted through. He blinked, feeling full of amazement, that he had let a spirit move on. He moved his head away from Ayumi's, looking out the window across the room. **"Rest in peace, Kotone..,"** he said quietly, letting a small sigh escape. It was over... All their ordeals... Ayumi's, his, Kotone's... They were all done, and they could finally move on. It felt really nice... Despite everything that had happened, now that everything was back to normal again, he had to say that... he was thankful they could allow someone else to escape the horrors and pain of Heavenly Host.

Ayumi's body stirred as she regained consciousness. Her mind and body felt... lighter. Which meant her mind was her own again? Relief clutched her throat, making it hard to gain her voice. She moved her head off Yoshiki to look up at him. **"You did it,"** she said breathlessly, a relieved smile shakily made its way onto her lips. It was so hard to believe. It had felt like she was never going to get her life back at parts. She thought her mistake would be the end of her existence, but now she had her entire life ahead of her. Her arms wrapped around Yoshiki as she hugged him, grateful beyond words that he had been able to give Kotone peace of mind. She was truly lucky to have him, and she wouldn't let herself forget it.

Yoshiki's eyes came back to Ayumi as she stirred, smiling at her and nodding. He met her hug enthusiastically, his arms tight around her. Their fight was over... They had won against Heavenly Host for good. They would get to live on as normal... Though, he wouldn't forget Kotone. In a world where she had been erased, he wanted to keep her and his friends in mind. So in a sense, he really wouldn't let her be alone. His hold on Ayumi tightened, his mind and chest becoming overwhelmed with relief and happiness. Now, everyone could really start moving on from the nightmare of Heavenly Host and the pain it wrought. They had all been prisoners for so long... but now, they were free.

* * *

The end! Mirror Image is over folks! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long... but this project can finally be stamped 'Complete'!

Now, our next big project is, like, reeeaally big. It's already got about the same post count as this, and it's only nearly halfway done. Now, here's the thing... We are planning to keep it un-posted until it's all complete, buuut... we wanted to give you guys, are awesome readers, the choice of what to do! You can either:

A) Go with our original plan. Wait until its finished, and then get the story in one-a-day updates, free of any stop in updates.

Oooor

B) Start posting it immedietly, only it'll be a longer update time of about one per 4 days-a whole week(specify how many days you'd like. This gives us time to put more into the story, so there's less of a chance of it catching up) with a possibility of a break in updates.

We'll give a week for voting, which you can cast on here (in a review or PM), tumblr (GhastlyRevenant), or comment anywhere on the dA account.

We are excited about the next project, and we hope you all are too! Until next time, see you all! We loooove you!


End file.
